el despertar
by amairani.zavala.714
Summary: Kagome regresa al sengoku después de unos años. Pero esta vez Inuyasha no sera el que la protega de un enemigo cuyos propósitos van mas aya de obtener a Kagome como su mujer. ¿Que sucederá? Sera capaz Kagome de mantener su alma pura o lograran corromperla. Ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Hola me gustaría aclarar antes de que comienzan con la lectura que Kagome no pidió de deseo que la perla desapareciera, como ocurrio en el anime, ni tampoco regresó al sengoku y Kikyo no murió y mucho menos Sango y Miroku no tienen hijos. También les pido una disculpa ya que los primeros capítulos se ven muy amontonados, pero les prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo los editare, para que disfruten una mejor lectura.**

**CAPITULO 1.**

En la habitación de una joven los rayos del sol anunciaban un nuevo dia pero tambien sonaba el despertador con insistencia.

-Cinco minutos más – Pronunciô una adormilada chica cubriéndose la cabeza nuevamente con las cobijas y quedando al instante dormida. Después de aproximadamente media hora la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la hora en su reloj, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto como loca trayendo como consecuencia que las cobijas se enredaran en sus pies y cayera abruptamente al suelo. Gritó, eso si que le habia dolido, pero recordó que no era momento de quejarse, así que aun con el dolor escrito en su frente se levanto para comenzar a cambiarse, no podía creer que de nueva cuenta se le hiciera tarde, pero definitivamente tampoco podía evitarlo. Rápidamente acomodo su corbata y bajo a desayunar.

-¡Buenos días mamá!-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, para despues tomar un poco de jugo.

-¡Buenos días hija, ¿Solo piensas desayunar eso? - Preguntó un tanto preocupada su madre, esa hija suya siempre era lo mismo, aunque tampoco la culpaba siempre regresaba muy noche de su trabajo.

-Bueno es que ya no me da tiempo, voy tarde, pero no te preocupes que en el instituto como algo- Respondió con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa.

-Me voy, nos vemos en la noche - Gritó para enseguida salir corriendo.

-¡Adiós Kagome!-Gritó también la madre de aquella azabache – Cuidate- Mencionó eso mas para si misma que para su hija, ya que dudaba que hubiera escuchado eso último. Sin embargo permaneció unos segundo mirando el camino por donde había desaparecido su pequeña, por que apezar de que ya no era una niña, si no toda una mujer y muy trabajadora, seguía siendo su niña. Suspiro dando gracias a kamisama ya que a pesar de que era toda una celebridad y por consecuencia ganaba ya su propio dinero aún seguía con ellos y en la escuela, aunque ella sabia que todo el exceso de trabajo lo hacia para no pensar en sus amigos del sengoku, pero sobretodo en Inuyasha que aunque ella podia asegurar que lo que sentia por el era cosa del pasado, también daba por hecho que aun pensaba en el por el simple hecho de ser su primer amor.

**X-X-X **

-Que bueno que de algo me sirvió el carro que me dio la disquera - Dijo Kagome bajando del auto comenzando a trotar mas que caminar para llegar a tiempo a su clase. A pesar de que se había vuelto famosa ella seguía siendo la misma, así que sin inmutarse ni un poco de las miradas que le hechaban ella continuó apresurándose para llegar a su clase.

-"Que bien, lo logre llegue justo a tiempo" - Pensó la joven con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento y observaba como llegaba su profesor y daba inició la clase. Después de varias horas por fin el profesor daba por terminada la clase, así que como últimamente ocurría miro su reloj y su celular y se dispuso a marcharse a su cesión de fotos. La verdad era que desde que acepto entrar al mundo del espectáculo, prefería no tener tiempo ni para respirar ya que si lo hacia siempre terminaba por pensar en los momentos que paso con sus amigos del sengoku, los extrañaba y a pesar de que ya se había resignado a no volver le era imposible sacárselos de la cabeza y de su corazón. Sacudió la cabeza no era momento de pensar en ello, mas bien tenia que concentrarse en los próximos exámenes, no podía darse el lujo de perder otro año, no eso si que no, esta vez si entraría a la universidad.

-Hola preciosa...¿No quieres que te lleve? - Preguntó un apuesto chico de cabello castaño corto y ojos verdes, impidiéndole el acceso al carro de la chica.

-No...no muchas gracias pero traje mi carro - Mencionó la chica con una sonrisa fingida, mientras maldecía mentalmente su suerte ¿Por que de todas las personas se tenia que encontrar con este chico? Además que por nada del mundo iría con el ni siquiera a la esquina.

-Pero Kagome si vamos para el mismo lado, además no muerdo - Dijo con tono seductor y acercándose peligrosamente a Kagome, mientras ella al ver las intenciones del chico retrocedió, pero de nuevo para su mala suerte choco con otro auto que estaba a sus espaldas.

-"Maldicion...¿Que hago? Cada vez esta mas cerca"- Pensó nerviosamente. Respiro de nueva cuenta cuando escucho su nombre por tres chicas muy conocidas para ella, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se alejo del castaño.

\- ¿Qué sucede chicas? – Preguntó la joven mirando a las nombradas con agradecimiento.

\- Bueno muñeca te veo en el estudio, no llegues tarde - Dijo aquel joven apuesto con una cara de fastidio al ser interrumpido, para enseguida subir a su auto y perderse ante la mirada de cuatro chicas.

-Parece que otra vez te salvamos ¿No es cierto? aunque a decir verdad no sé cómo te puede incomodar estar al lado de ese bombón ¡Por dios Kagome! estamos hablando de Kei, el chico más lindo de todo el espectáculo, no te gustaría amanecer en entre esos brazos fuertes, aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo, que te bese con esos labios, que te t...

\- ¡Cof!, ¡cof! - interrumpieron unas chicas con una gota en su cabeza.

\- Bueno...esa es mi humilde opinión- Dijo Eri un poco avergonzada por haberse expresado así.

\- Pero en que estás pensando Eri, que no ves que Kagome no ha podido olvidar al chico rebelde- Dijo Yumi, mientras que Kagome casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar eso. Esas chicas ¿Como podían hablar tan tranquilamente de su vida privada como si ella no estuviera?

– ¿Chicas ?– Preguntó la miko.

\- Su nombre era Inuyasha-Dijo Eri a las demás ignorando a su amiga.

-¿Chicas?- Mencionó nuevamente la peli negra, sin obtener resultados de nuevo, esto si que la estaba comenzando a enojar.

\- Pero si el chico rebelde la dejo por su antiguo amor- Dijo Yumi.

-¡CHICAS! - Gritó Kagome al borde de la histeria con una gran vena en la frente del enojo, mientras observaba como sus amigas retrocedían con la palabra "miedo" en su cara.

-Podrían dejar de hablar como si no estuviera presente, aún sigo aquí por si no lo han notado- Dijo Kagome mientras exhalaba e inhalaba aire para tranquilizarse.

\- En primera, les agradezco por salvarme de Kei, ciertamente se me hace tan desagradable, si es guapo, pero aun así no me da buena espina, en segunda todavía no olvido a Inuyasha PERO no por lo que ustedes están pensando, me di cuenta que yo nunca iba a tener cabida en su corazón –Dijo sonriendo con nostalgia para despues continuar.

–Bueno, al menos no como yo lo hubiese querido –Prounció mirando el cielo con un semblante nostálgico, ahí hiba de nuevo una vez que tocaba ese tema le era imposible parar.

\- También me di cuenta que en la vida solo se ama una vez con intensidad y para mi mala suerte el ya tenía a quien amar mucho antes de que yo llegara a su vida- Mencionó ante la atenta mirada de tres jovenes que la miraron con tristeza, no por que sintieran lastima, sino por que les dolia ver a su amiga sin su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Así se habla amiga la verdad es que tus 18 años te han servido para madurar- Dijo Yumi alegre, mientras varia venitas aparecieron en la frente de la mencionada.

\- QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO- Mencionó Kagome con molestia, para después mirar su reloj, sabia que lo había dicho con la intención de levantarle el animo y aunque en vez de hacerla reír la había echo enojar se lo agradecía.

-No... me mal interpretes Kagome, yo solo decía q...- Paró al ser interrumpida.

\- ¡Maldición! – Gritó la miko.

\- Lo siento chicas tengo que irme , el deber me llama nos vemos después, adiós – Mencionó subiendo a su auto, para enseguida arrancar a toda velocidad, mientras a lo lejos escucho las voces des sus amigas despidiéndose.

-Vaya, si que llevaba prisa- Dijo Eri con una gota en la cabeza al igual que las dos chicas a su lado que solo asintieron con la cabeza.

X-X-X

-Dame una sonrisa, muy bien, ahora de perfil, perfecto, una última con Kei, muy bien terminamos- Habló un fotógrafo guardando sus objetos de trabajó con una sonrisa.

-Estuviste excelente Kagome –Dijo acercándose a la mencionada.

\- No exageres, eso lo dices porque me quieres - Dijo mirándolo.

\- Claro que no, yo se reconocer lo hermosa que eres, eres algo así como una diosa, mírate mujer tienes un cuerpo de envidia, un cabello largo y negro como el ébano, y una mirada que encanta a cualquiera- Dijo el chico, mientras la hermosa joven le regala una sonrisa, su amigo siempre dándole cumplidos por todo, era una de las cosas por las que agradecía haber entrado al medio, por que aunque le gustaba su trabajo, la verdad era que no lo hacia por dinero o por fama y él, su amigo era uno de los pocos que la consideraban su amiga sin esperar nada a cambio.

-Si sigues así, fácilmente me podrías conquistar Zeito – Dijo Kagome.

-Pues si no fuera porque tu compañero me trae loco ya habrías caído en mis redes – Mencionó Zeito sujetándola de la cintura. Sonrió al ver como su amiga comenzaba a reír sin parar, realmente la estimaba mucho, pero también podía imaginarse que es lo que estaba pensando su amiga ahora que parecía se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-"Yo no se que le ven a ese engreído" - Pensó Zeito con una gran sonrisa, la miro de nueva cuenta y decidió jugar un poco con ella.

-¡KAGOME!- Gritó el fotógrafo, obteniendo la mirada de la muchacha.

\- ¿Pero en que estás pensando mujer?, o será en ¿Quién? – Dijo Zeito con una mirada picara.

\- No como crees, como se te ocurre - Pronunció Kagome con nerviosismo y completamente sonrojada. Sabia muy bien hacia donde hiba esta conversación, mejor huía de ahí antes de que comenzara su amigo a pedir detalles.

-Bueno me voy, nos vemos dentro de un mes, recuerda que pedí vacaciones para mi exámen – Dijo Kagome dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amigo para despues caminar hacia la salida.

-Cierto lo olvide, cuídate mucho primor te voy a extrañar – Gritó el fotógrafo con una sonrisa, al saber el motivo por el cual había huido.

**X-X-X**

-Pero que cansada estoy – Susurró la miko subiendo las escaleras de su templo.

\- Bueno al menos tendré unos días para descansar, físicamente claro, porque tengo que estudiar para mi exámen - Dijo Kagome con cansancio. Sin embargo todo eso quedo atrás al sentir una energía muy conocida para ella.

-"Imposible"- Pensó con sorpresa, saliendo corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el pozo. Al llegar comenzó a temblar tenia miedo, miedo de que tal vez fuera una broma que le jugaba su mente. Con lágrimas en sus ojos miro en el interior del pozo y se sorprendió al escuchar una voz que claramente decía su nombre.

-¿Pero que fue eso?– Susurró poniendose en posición para saltar, respiró una vez más y se dejo caer, por inersia cerro los ojos, pero después de varios segundos y aun con miedo abrió sus párpados viendo aquellas luces que hace tiempo no veía.


	2. capitulo 2

¡HOLA! Les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia espero y les guste. Por cierto, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, si no a Rumiko Takahashi, sin más los dejo leer ¡MATA NE!

**CAPITULO 2**

-¡No puedo creerlo! estoy aquí de nuevo- Dijo una muy emocionada joven recargada en aquel pozo.

\- Es increíble no ha cambiado para nada- Susurro mientras miraba hacia todos lados y comenzaba a caminar, pasando unos minutos de caminata paro en seco cuando escucho un ruido y muchos gritos.

\- ¿Que está pasando? esos gritos vienen de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, tengo que apresurarme- Dijo comenzando a correr. Al momento de casi llegar a su objetivo pudo distinguir unas siluetas muy conocidas para ella. Sin embargo contuvo la respiración al ver la dificultad que tenían para atacar a aquel oni gigantesco, sacudió la cabeza para enseguida comenzar a mirar por todos lados.

\- "Necesito un arco y flechas, donde"-Penso nerviosamente al escuchar los ruidos de la batalla que tenia lugar a unos cuantos metros de ella.

\- ¡Perfecto! que suerte tengo – Dijo la chica tomando un arco y una sola flecha que se encontraban tirados a lado de lo que alguna vez había sido una casita.

-"Bien veamos si mis practicas me han servido"- Penso Kagome poniéndose en posición para disparar.

_**X-X-X**_

Mientras tanto un monje, una caza demonios y un hanyo hacían de todo para tratar de herir al oni y así evitar que destruyera lo que quedaba a salvo de la aldea, desgraciadamente todos comenzaban a cansarse y por consecuencia recibían mas ataques de parte del monstruo.

\- ¡Anciana, saca a todos de aquí!-Grito un muy cansado y enojado medio demonio, mientras colocaba en posición a su colmillo de acero.

\- _Viento cortante_\- Grito nuevamente, para enseguida escuchar un gruñido de parte del demonio, sonrió al saber que esta vez al menos lo había herido, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció cuando observo que no había sido lo suficiente para detener a aquel ser, así que recuperando el aliento se puso nuevamente en posición de ataque, simplemente no iba a dejar que un insignificante ser lastimara su orgullo.

\- _Hiraikotsu_\- Escucho Inuyasha con una gota en la cabeza al ver que su amiga se le había adelantado, rápidamente volteo a mirar a su amiga para reclamarle, pero callo cuando escucho el grito de la cazadora.

\- ¡Cuidado Miroku , Kirara rápido!- Miro con temor Inuyasha al ver como había sido golpeado su mejor amigo, así que corrió rápidamente, pero al ver que Kirara había amortiguado su caída se detuvo y soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, para enseguida fruncir el ceño de enojo, definitivamente ese monstruo había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

\- ¿Estas bien Miroku?- Pregunto Sango con evidente preocupación al llegar con el monje sujetándolo entre sus brazos.

\- Si no te preocupes Sango, al parecer subestime a aquel ser, realmente es el mas fuerte que nos ha tocado vencer – Dijo tratándose de poner de pie con ayuda de su amada, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa para tratar de borrar esa preocupación de los ojos de Sango. Ella comprendió al instante la intención de su novio así que le regreso la sonrisa y miro a un medio demonio que peleaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tienes razón…hace mucho tiempo no aparecía un monstro con ese poder y menos sabiendo que en esta aldea vive la protegida del lord del oeste.

\- Como siempre tienes razón mi Sanguito, es muy sospechoso, pero creo que es mejor que sigamos ayudando a Inuyasha, le están dando una paliza-Dijo comenzando a caminar con un poco de dificultad. Sin embargo antes de ayudar a su amigo ambos jóvenes pararon al ver que ahora ambos peleadores discutían y como el oni se reía sin preocupación alguna.

\- Hasta cuando te vas a dar por vencido hibrido, tú no eres capaz de matarme. Ahora por ultima vez dime en donde está tu maldita mujer- Grito con molestia el oni, mientras con un movimiento de su brazo destruyo fácilmente todos los arboles que se encontraban cerca de ahí.

\- Como te atreves, jamás dejare que la hagas daño a mi Kykio- Menciono con cólera el hanyo, eso si que lo había enfurecido jamás dejaría que nadie le pusiera un dedo a su hermosa mujer, así que con ese pensamiento se arrojo rápidamente al demonio. Pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal, al ver que un rayo había sido disparado de la boca del demonio y se dirigía rápidamente hacia el. Trato de ahogar el grito de dolor que el ataque le había provocado sin embargo no le daría la satisfacción a su oponente de quejarse, aunque la verdad era que ya ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse.

\- Inuyasha – Escucho vagamente el hanyo el grito de Sango y Miroku y por supuesto de los niños que estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos por orden de el claro. Salió de su aturdimiento al escuchar nuevamente la voz de ese maldito demonio.

\- Te daré una ultima oportunidad ¿donde esta esa sacerdotisa?- Pregunto el oni acercándose al muy mal herido medio demonio, pero antes de llegar se detuvo al ver la sonrisa que le daba el hanyo.

\- Primero muerto antes de decirte donde se encuentra- Pronuncio con dificultad, mientras miraba como se contraía la cara del demonio del enojo.

\- Bien si así lo quieres… pues entonces muere – Dijo con enojo antes de que comenzara a formarse un nuevo rayo de su boca. Inuyasha por acto reflejo cerro los ojos maldiciéndose mentalmente el como iba a terminar su vida, pero abrió rápidamente los ojos al escuchar una exclamación de dolor del demonio.

\- "Imposible " – Penso el medio demonio al ver como el oni caía sin vida con una flecha en su cabeza, rápidamente volteo hacia donde la flecha había sido disparada temía que su amada fuera la causante ya que si alguien la andaba buscando ella claramente corría peligro aquí. Aunque pensándolo bien realmente seria una gran coincidencia que ella estuviera ahí ya que ella había sido llamada por la aldea vecina para poder curar a unos enfermos, sus dudas se disiparon cuando escucho a un pequeño kitsune gritar y correr emocionado.

\- ¡Kagome es Kagome! - Escucharon todos confundidos lo que el pequeño había dicho antes de echarse a correr hacia donde la flecha había sido disparada, así que sin esperar mas siguieron rápidamente el camino del zorrito olvidándose completamente del herido hanyo.

\- Shippo, mi pequeño… no sabes cuánto te extrañe- Dijo Kagome con lágrimas, mientras abrazaba fuertemente al pequeño demonio, que al verla había saltado felizmente.

\- Kagome…yo también te extrañe tanto, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver… mama-Dijo sollozando el pequeño. La joven al escuchar al la última palabra sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño.

\- Ya mi pequeño, tranquilo estoy aquí y te prometo que voy hacer todo lo posible porque jamás tenga que volver a apartarme de ti ¿de acuerdo?-Susurro la sacerdotisa en el oído del zorrito, pero antes de que el le contestara unos brazos aprisionaron a la joven, dejando al pobre kitsune entre ambas chicas.

\- Amiga, pero que alegría verte de nuevo, no sabes la falta que me has hecho- Pronuncio con alegría la caza demonios alejándose un poco para que Miroku también pudiera saludar a quien consideraba como su hermana.

-Señorita que felicidad es tenerla de vuelta, espero y esta vez sea para siempre, además no es por nada pero le han sentado muy bien estos años con el respeto que se merece usted y mi Sanguito-Pronuncio con nerviosismo al ver la mirada de su novia, pero al ver que su amada le sonrió este se acerco y también le dio un abrazo.

\- Gracias chicos por este recibimiento, yo también los extrañe como no tienen idea, y estoy muy pero muy feliz de ver que se encuentran todos bien- Dijo Kagome mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Pero en ese instante se paralizo al escuchar su nombre por la persona a la que tanto había amado, sin perder más tiempo volteo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Inuyasha –Susurro la sacerdotisa y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo a su cuello, no podía creerlo estaba abrazando a su amigo, por que eso es lo que ahora lo consideraba un amigo sumamente especial.

\- Yo…no sabes cuanto te extrañe Inuyasha –Sollozó la chica aun abrazada a su amigo.

\- Tonta no llores, se ve que no has cambiado nada – Dijo el hanyo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras la abrazaba igual de fuerte o más que la propia Kagome, ya que aunque no lo demostrara sentía un gran cariño por aquella mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado, a pesar de que muchas veces él fue el causante de su sufrimiento. La joven al escuchar al hanyo sonrió, para enseguida alejarse un poco de el para mirarlo.

-Y se ve que tú tampoco has cambiado en nada, así es como me recibes después de estos dos años casi tres- Dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero con una sonrisa, sin saber por que desvió la mirada al costado derecho del hanyo y su sonrisa desapareció para enseguida mostrar una cara de preocupación

\- Por kami hay que curarte Inuyasha ven-Dijo con preocupación cogiéndolo de la mano comenzando a caminar hacia las cabañas que no habían sido destruidas. Mientras tanto Inuyasha no dejaba de mirar a su querida amiga, la verdad es que en cuanto la vio había olvidado lo herido que estaba, simplemente ella siempre tenia ese efecto en el y le hacia muy feliz que ella estuviera de vuelta, ahora si no necesitaba mas para ser inmensamente feliz, sin embargo también se le hacia muy raro su llegada justamente ahora que por primera vez desde que ella se fue atacaban la aldea, podría ser simplemente coincidencia o había algo mas en todo esto, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y regreso a la realidad al sentir el jalón de su amiga.

-Ven siéntate aquí con cuidado. Shippo podrías traer un poco de agua por favor- Dijo la chica comenzando a quitar el ahori de Inuyasha, mientras escuchaba la afirmación de su pequeño y lo veía correr rápidamente a cumplir su mandato.

-Parece que hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar ¿verdad? – Dijo con una sonrisa para después continuar.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado, si no quieres que una chica te salve la vida-Pronuncio sabiendo la respuesta que obtendría de su amigo.

\- ¡Keh! Lo tenía controlado- Dijo el hanyo cruzando sus brazos como de costumbre, mientras escuchaba como Kagome soltaba una carcajada, frunció el ceño ¿Cuál era la gracia? ¿Por qué siempre se divertía a costa de el? Ciertamente había olvidado que también había unas cosas que le exasperaban de esa chica.

-Podrías quedarte quieto-Dijo la sacerdotisa quitándole las manos, mientras aguantaba las ganas de reírse de la expresión del hanyo.

-Listo Kagome, toma-Grito Shippo con entusiasmo cargando un balde lleno de agua y un trapo.

-Muchas gracias Shippo déjalo aquí por favor, ahora se buen niño y ve a ayudar a las demás personas- Dijo Kagome mirando al niño con dulzura y obteniendo por parte del pequeño un movimiento de cabeza de afirmación. Sonrió por última vez al pequeño antes de que saliera la casita, para después comenzar a limpiar con mucho cuidado la herida del medio demonio.

-Sabes que no es necesario sanare pronto-Dijo Inuyasha tratando de levantarse, la verdad era que las manos de la chica lo ponían bastante nervioso.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no se te pueda infectar, así que deja de quejarte y déjame continuar ¿entendiste?-Le dijo Kagome mientras mojaba el trapo nuevamente obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido de su paciente, lo sabia, sabia que al final el hanyo se rendiría. Así que levanto la mirada y le sonrió causando que Inuyasha se sonrojara y mirara rápidamente hacia otro lado.

-"Diablos me descubrió, pero es que me fue imposible no mirarla se ha puesto muy bonita ya no es para nada la niña que conocí cuando recién llego, bueno claro hablando físicamente por que emocionalmente sigue siendo igual" – Penso el hanyo mirándola nuevamente, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de la mujer por la cual había dejado a la mujer por la que solo hace unos momentos se había sonrojado.

-Inuyasha.


	3. capitulo tres

**CAPITULO 3**

-Inuyasha,por lo que veo no necesitas mi ayuda ¿verdad?-Dijo Kykio mirando despectivamente a Kagome, no podía creer que justamente ahora tenia que aparecer esa mujer,ni mucho menos imagino encontrársela muy servicial con su hombre, así que regresó la mirada a Inuyasha esperando una explicación convincente.

-No mal interpretes las cosas Kikyo, Kagome solo se tomó la molestia de curarme mientras tu llegabas- Dijo un hanyo nerviosamente, mientras maldecía mentalmente su suerte, ¿Por que tenia que estar en una situación tan incomoda justamente con las chicas que mas amaba? y para terminar solo, sin nadie que le ayudara. Trago saliva al ver como ambas jóvenes se miraban, pero mas le asusto ver la mirada de Kykio hacia su amiga.

\- Si claro Kagome siempre preocupándose por los demás y más si esa persona eres tú ¿no es así Kagome?-Termino la sacerdotisa lanzando una mirada fría a la susodicha. Sin embargo Kagome sabia como manejar este tipo de situaciones ya que en la escuela siempre le hacían escénicas de este tipo, así que con una sonrisa burlona se acerco a la mujer.

-Mira Kikyo- Pronuncio Kagome mirandola directamente.

\- Yo no sé qué estés pensando o que estarás insinuando, pero yo solo quería ayudar a Inuyasha porque está HERIDO-Dijo la chica remarcando esa última palabra para despues continuar.

\- Además si no tienes la suficiente confianza en ti misma como en Inuyasha ese no es mi problema y ¿sabes qué? La verdad es que tus problemas de autoestima me dan mucha flojera-Dijo Kagome ampliando aun mas su sonrisa. Así que dando media vuelta se dirigió a la salida sin hacer el mas mínimo caso de los gritos de esa tipa.

\- ¡PERO COMO SE ATREVE!- Grito furiosa Kikyo, siguiendo con la mirada el mismo camino por el que había salido Kagome, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, por supuesto que esto no lo hiba a dejar así, sin embargo antes de salir una mano la sujeto.

\- ¡Kykio detente¡- Pronuncio Inuyasha con el tono mas suave que tenia para tratar de evitar una pelea, pero al ver la mirada que le lanzo su mujer supo que tal vez podria evitar una pelea con Kagome pero el no se salvaba.

\- Suéltame Inuyasha, o es que ¿piensas defenderla?- Dijo mirandolo con el ceño fruncido, mientras de un jalón se soltaba de su agarre

\- Por favor Kikyo... tu sabes que solo te amo a ti, porque te comportas de esta manera si sabes que Kagome es muy atenta con todos cuando se trata de su salud.

–Por favor Inuyasha, ambos sabemos lo que Kagome sentía por ti – Dijo con enojo la sacerdotisa.

– Tú lo has dicho Kikyo sentía, estoy seguro que ahora solo me ve como yo la veo a ella, como AMIGOS – Dijo resaltando la última palabra para asi tomarla del mentón.

\- ¿Estás seguro Inuyasha? Por qué tengo que admitir que se puso muy bonita y yo no soportaría perderte – Dijo mirándolo minuciosamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta de su amado, pero al ver que éste se había quedado callado pensó lo peor y levantando aún mas el tono de su voz pronunció su nombre, sin embargo una vez más no obtuvo respuesta.

– Tu silencio me dice todo- Pronuncio con dolor quitando la mano del hanyo de su mentón, para enseguida salir corriendo.

– Kikyo ¡espera!- Gritó Inuyasha, despues de por fin reaccionar, sin embargo ya era tarde su Kykio ya se habia ido. Agotado tomo asiento en donde hace unos minutos su querida amiga curaba sus heridas y viendo a un punto fijo de aquella pared echa de madera, comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos. No entendía por que no fue capaz de responderle a Kykio, además ¿Por que diablos seguía ahí perdiendo el tiempo en vez de ir a arreglar las cosas con su mujer? Suspiro pesadamente ya que tenía la sospecha de que muchas cosas hiban a cambiar con el regreso de Kagome, pero aún mas le preocupaba si seria para bien o para mal.

**X-X-X**

-"Pero qué diablos me pasó"- Pensó una joven miko recargada en un árbol.

\- No debí de seguirle el juego a Kikyo, pero es que me dio tanto coraje, que solo de acordarme me dan ganas de ir y...– Dijo golpeando el árbol, para después recargar su cabeza en él. Respiro varias veces para tranquilizarse y si, empezó a sentir culpa, no debió de comportarse como últimamente reaccionaba al enfrentar a una chica, pero tal vez el reaccionar asi ya era parte de su nuevo yo, ya que desde que comenzó a ganar popularidad en el medio artístico, también comenzó a ganar popularidad con los chicos y desde entonces tuvo que aprender a defenderse de las chicas envidiosas que siempre trataban de hacerla quedar mal frente a un chico.

\- ¿Señorita Kagome se encuentra bien?- Preguntó una niña que desde hace un buen rato observaba a la miko. Kagome al escuchar la pregunta volteó rápidamente para mirar de quien se trataba pero al ver a la niña que se encontraba ahí se llevo una sorpresa al reconocerla.

-¿Rin?, pero mira que grande estas y que bonita te has puesto- Dijo Kagome dándole un abrazo.

\- No tanto como usted señorita- Mencionó la pequeña respondiéndole el abrazo.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Rin! dime solo Kagome ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo la joven rompiendo aquel abrazo para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Está bien Kagome, que gusto que haya vuelto- dijo la niña con una sonrisa, pero antes de continuar con su plática, un fuerte ruido las puso en alerta, instintivamente la miko puso a la niña atrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué fue eso Kagome?-Pregunto Rin con temor evidente al hacer la pregunta.

\- No lo sé pero es una energía maligna, ven hay que escondernos parece que se acerca-Dijo para enseguida tomar la mano de la niña y esconderse detrás de unos arbustos de gran espesor. También se concentro para tratar de esconder su presencia y la de la niña. Observo cuidadosamente como una silueta con una especie de túnica se dejaba ver, pero para su mala suerte su rostro era cubierto por la capucha de está. Abrió la boca de la sorpresa cuando vio como este demonio jalaba fuertemente a una miko muy conocida para ambas azabaches.

\- ¿Kykio?- Pronunciaron ambas chicas, mientras una de ellas fruncia levemente el ceño, de alguna manera esto no le gustaba, asi que poniendo mucha atención se dispuso a mirar a esta pareja poco convencional.

\- Pero que te sucede estúpido, me lastimas- Dijo la miko sobándose la mano.

\- Ycrees que me importa, es más si no me das lo que le prometiste a mi amo te aseguro que no solo te va a doler la mano miko- Pronunció el demonio acercándose a la sacerdotisa.

\- Y se la daré, pero le deje muy claro a tu amo que sería esta noche, no tenía por qué mandar a dos de sus sirvientes a buscarme- Mencionó con enojo, eso le pasaba por tener contacto con personas tan estúpidas, ¿Que no se ponian a pensar que ahora era mas fácil que sospecharan de ella? O es mas ¿Que hiba a pasar si Inuyasha se enteraba de esto?

\- "Ahora que lo pienso no debería de darles nada por ese simple detalle"- Pensó en voz alta la miko, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error al sentirse estampada en un árbol para después terminar con unas manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que te puedes pasar de lista, porque tu queridísimo hanyo se va a enterar de la clase de mujer que tiene a su lado-Dijo aquel ser apretando el agarre en su cuello, mientras inutilmente la sacerdotisa trataba de quitarse la mano que la estaba asfixiando.

-Sueltame...no puedo respirar - Pronunció con dificultad la mujer antes de caer abruptamente al suelo siendo observada por aquel youkai.

\- ¡Cof, cof! tu amo se va a enterar de esto y espero ver cómo te da tu merecido estúpido - Dijo con molestia tratando de recuperar el aire que le habia sido robado. Levantó la mirada cuándo escucho como el youkai se reia descaradamente en su cara.

-Por favor eres tan ingenua jajaja tenías que ser humana, si el me dio la orden para matarte si no me entregas la perla- Mencionó jactándose de la mirada de sorpresa de la sacerdotisa.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó comenzando a levantarse apoyándose del árbol, eso era imposible no podían estar jugando con ella, si se suponía que ella es la que tenia que tener el control de la situación.

\- Pero no te angusties querida, te voy a dar una última oportunidad si cumples con un último trabajo-Dijo con una sonrisa el youkai al escuchar rápidamente la respuesta de ella.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó sin vacilar.

-Quiero que mates a quienes nos han estado escuchando desde que iniciamos nuestra plática -Pronuncio aquél ser para enseguida aparecer enfrenté de Kagome y Rin quienes al verlo soltaron un grito del susto.

– Pero mira nadamas lo que tenemos aquí dos asquerosas humanas aunque... – Dijo mirando a Kagome.

– Tú no estas nada mal para ser humana –Dijo dando unos pasos hacia Kagome, pero rapidamente Kagome reaccionó dando unos pasos hacía atrás escondiendo a Rin tras ella.

–No te acerques o no respondo – Pronunció Kagome tratando de sonar lo más dura posible, aunque le estaba costando mucho trabajo, ya que por dentro se estaba muriendo del miedo, sin embargo no era momento para flaquear ya que por ningun motivo hiba adejar que le hicieran daño a la pequeña Rin.

–Sí que tienes agallas para hablarme así, aún sabiendo que te puedo matar en un dos por tres, pero bueno no pienso mancharme las manos con alguien tan repúgnate como tú, así que, qué esperas mátalas –Dijo el youkai mirando a una muy asustada Kykio, quien solo pensaba que este podría ser el final de su vida amorosa con Inuyasha.

–Bueno ya que nuestra querida miko está pensando en su futuro con su amado hanyo , yo me encargaré, pero Kikyo no esperes un buen trato después de que tome lo que nos pertenece- Término de hablar el youkai con Kykio para tomarle atención nuevamente a sus presas, sonrió por ultima vez antes de que de sus manos surgieran varias espinas de un tamaño considerable. Kagome contuvo la respiración al ver como se dirigían a gran velocidad contra ellas, sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a la niña tratando de protegerla con su propio cuerpo.

\- ¡Señorita Kagome! –Grito la niña con preocupación al ver como dos espinas habian atravezado la pierna y el brazo de la miko.

–Tranquila...estoy bien, además habíamos quedado que me dirías solo Kagome –Pronuncio con dificultad, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa apezar del dolor que sentía para no preocupar a la pequeña. De repente obsevo como un nuevo ataque era diriguido hacia ellas, se preocupó demasiado ya que aunque habia recuperado sus poderes de sacerdotisa no era capaz de formar una kekai tan fuerte, aun así decidió dejar sus temores y creo una kekai, sabia que aun así podía servir para proteger a Rin , asi que nuevamente abrazo a la pequeña y espero el ataque que tal vez terminaria con su vida. Varios segundos pasaron y nada, se armo de valor y volteo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el ataque había sido repelido por un atractivo youkai de cabellera plateada.

\- ¡Señor Sesshomaru ¡-Grito la niña emocionada al sentirse salvadas, pero el nombrado solo miro por el rabillo asegurándose de que su protegida estuviese bien, para despues centrarse en aquel que se habia atrevido a levantar la mano en contra de su protegida. Lo miro tranquilamente y claramente pudo notar que no era mas que un insignificante insecto, también pudo notar que tan solo su presencia le causaba temor a aquel youkai, realmente era patético.

– "Maldición , si no salgo de aquí mi muerte estará asegurada ante el príncipe de las tierras del oeste y no solo eso nuestros planes se podrían venir abajo, y mi amo no me lo perdonaría"- Pensó un muy nervioso youkai, pero al tratar de dar un paso, un látigo verde hizo su aparición cortándolo por la mitad y acabando instantáneamente con la vida de aquel ser.

\- Ingenuo – Susurró el youkai de cabellos plateados como la luna, mientras comenzaba a caminar elegantemente hacia su protegida , pero se detuvo unos pasos antes de su objetivo al visualizar una kekai débil pero aun así poderosa.

–No es necesario que sigas manteniendo tu campo humana – Mencionó con el mismo tono habitual que siempre.

–Yo...lo siento es solo que...bueno tu me entiendes ¿no? Jaja – Río la azabache desapareciendo su kekai y dejándose caer.

– señori... – corrigio la pequeña al ver la mirada de la miko.

–¿Kagome te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Rin acercandose a la nombrada.

– No te preocupes lo importante es que tu estés bien, además apenas si me roso, afortunadamente reaccione a tiempo al poner la kekai- Término con una sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza de la niña, mientras que un youkai miraba atento a esa humana, claramente podía ver que no estaba bien, claro que tampoco era nada grave, pero ¿por que mentía? Tal vez y por la misma razón que el tenia cuando Rin le preguntaba lo mismo. Si debía de ser por lo mismo, pero rápidamente descarto esa absurda idea ¿Como podía comparar sus acciones con una simple plebeya? Dejo todo eso de lado cuando vio una acción poco común en la humana, bueno era cierto que había visto esa expresión cuando se trataba del estúpido del híbrido pero aun así se intereso como dejaba el dolor de sus actuales heridas para levanterse con una mirada llena de furia que claramente hiba diriguida hacia la mujer de su estupido medio hermano que intentaba huir. Sin intenciones de dejarse ver por alguien subió a un árbol.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas Kikyo? – Dijo Kagome sujetandola del brazo y dandole la media vuelta para mirarla.

\- ¡Suéltame! No me pongas una mano encima o Inuyasha se va a enterar de esto – Grito deshaciendose del agarre.

-¡Oh vamos! llámalo creo que a él le va a interesar mucho lo que acabamos de presenciar Rin y yo – Dijo la miko con molestia.

-Yo... no sé de que estas hablan... –Pero no termino al ser interrumpida.

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? Sentí un olor muy conocido mezclado con la sangre de Kagome –Pregunto un mitad bestia mirando a su mujer y después a Kagome, para enseguida mirar los recién llegados.

\- ¿Qué paso?-Preguntaron Sango y Miroku, mirando con interés la escena.

– Creó que Kikyo les puede contestar esa pregunta- Contestó Kagome mirando a una callada Kikyo.

–"Estúpida, me las vas a pagar, bien veamos a quien le vas a creer Inuyasha"- Pensó Kikyo con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, no hiba a permitir que Inuyasha se fuera de su lado y si ya habia llegado a esos extremos por él, que importaban unas mentiras más, además si todo salía de acuerdo a su plan Inuyasha acabaria odiando a esa mujer, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia el hanyo escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho, mientras varias lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

– Inuyasha yo...yo no queria, lo único que quería era pedirle una disculpa por cómo me porte con ella , si lo admito estaba celosa, pero ella me ataco y yo lo único que hice fue defenderme por...por eso la lastime –Menciono Kykio llorando a mares, mientras con mas fuerza se aferró a Inuyasha para que el creyera en sus palabras. Kagome había quedado sin palabras esa mujer era de lo peor, sin aguantarse un segundo mas jalo a la miko y le soltó tremendo golpe en su mejilla.

– ¡PERO QUE COSA MAS ABSURDA HAS DICHO! Como te atreves a decir semejante mentira, cuando yo mis... –Grito con furia la joven, pero no termino al ser callada por otro grito.

\- ¡BASTA KAGOME! Como te atreves tu a ponerle una mano encima a mi Kikyo –Grito mirandola furioso y al ver que iba a replicar tomo la palabra nuevamente

– no me interesa Kagome , yo creo ciegamente en Kikyo y si lo que me vas a decir son cosas malas de Kikyo mejor quédate callada o si no- Pero calló al no ser capaz de continuar.

– O si no que Inuyasha, me vas a dejar de hablar solo por decir la verdad de esta mentirosa – Pronuncio con dolor la miko, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de soltarse a llorar como una bebé

– Si no me dejas de otra, asi va hacer Kagome –Solto el hanyo bajando la mirada y en un susurro apenas audible para los presentes, claro menos para un daiyokai que desde un árbol miraba y escuchaba atentamente la discusión si saber por qué no le quitaba la mirada a esa humana que salvo a su protegida.

-"Que interesante el aura que la rodea es diferente a la de la última vez que estuvo aquí"- Pensó mientras seguía observando la escena.

–Ya veo – Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa melancólica.

\- Bueno pues no tengo nadamas que hacer aquí me voy –Menciono dando media vuelta y tomando a Rin de la mano, pero paró al escuchar la voz de su querida amiga.

– Kagome, espera no te vayas puedes venir con nosotros a la aldea ¿ No es cierto Miroku? – Preguntó Sango al monje pero sin apartar la vista de su amiga, no podia creer que por la culpa de esa víbora su amiga fuera tratada de esa manera definitivamente esta no se la hiba a pasar a su amigo, por kami se acababan de reencontrar y ya se habia armado todo un lío, aunque ella estaba segura que la culpable habia sido esa estúpida de Kykio.

–Si es verdad, nos tiene a nosotros señorita- Contesto el monje a la pregunta que le había hecho minutos antes la dueña de su corazón.

–Lo siento chicos pero yo no puedo estar en el mismo lugar que esa sin vergüenza – Contestó la miko limpiandose las lágrimas que apenas y dejo salir de sus ojos chocolates.

– No se preocupen chicos algo me dice que el pozo se abrió por alguna razón y hasta que no averigüe cual es esa razón puedo seguir viajando entre las dos épocas –Dijo regalándoles una sonrisa.

– Así que los veré luego chicos ahora solo quiero estar sola-Dijo avanzando nuevamente, pero se detuvo al sentir que aun no había acabado, sin mas volteó para mirar a Inuyasha.

–Inuyasha- Mencionó con un tono muy diferente de lo habitual, atrayendo rápidamente la mirada triste de el nombrado.

– ¿Cuídate mucho quieres? –Escucho Inuyasha decir a la joveny sin poder evitarlo mostró un rostro lleno de sorpresa, decidió contestarle pero calló al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

– Por que cuando te des cuenta de la verdad esta vez no voy a estar ahí – Mencionó para enseguida mirar con rabia a Kikyo.

– Y tú, no creas que has ganado tarde o temprano se va a saber la verdad y espero estar ahí para disfrutar ese momento y ver como se te cae la mascar de sufrida que te has creado y que nadie mas que Inuyasha te creé. – Terminó para retomar su camino dejando sorprendidos a todos con sus últimas palabras.

-"Ya veremos Kagome, mientras tanto esta vez yo fui la ganadora jajaja " - Pensó Kykio mientras sonreia disimuladamente.


	4. capitulo cuatro

**CAPITULO 4**

-¿Kagome? Pregunto una niña.

\- Si, dime Rin ¿Que sucede?-Dijo la miko, para enseguida agacharse y quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

\- ¿Por que no me dejo decirle al señor Inuyasha lo que vimos?- -Pregunto bajando la mirada por tener que recordarle a la miko lo que hace unos momentos había ocurrido.

-No creo que eso hubiera cambiado las cosas Rin. Es mas Inuyasha nisiquiera me dejo continuar- Mencionó Kagome sujetando el mentón de la niña para que la mirase.

-Pero ya no hay que preocuparnos por eso tú y yo sabemos la verdad y con eso me basta-Dijo regalandole una sonrisa- Ahora qué tal, si te llevo con Sesshomaru-Dijo la miko obesrvando como con la mención del youkai a la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Hai Kagome, ¡vamos!- Grito Rin sujetando la mano de Kagome quién inmediatamente se concentro para sentir la presencia del demonio. Miró un árbol y se dirigió hacia él, se detuvo y miró hacia arriba.

\- Sé que estas aquí...Anda baja, no pretenderás que subamos ¿Cierto?-Dijo mirando de nuevo a la niña, para después observar bajar del árbol al youkai.

-mhp-Pronuncio el señor del oeste, mirando disimuladamente la herida de la miko. A su parecer no era nada grave, pero el sabía que si no se atendía para un humano podría ser peligroso. Kagome sonrió al darse cuenta de la mirada rápida que hizo el youkai a su herida.

-No es nada, de hecho venía a dejar a Rin para poder ir a mi época a curarme y traer provisiones- Comentó la chica, observando el semblante tan tranquilo del demonio. Sin embargo ella pudo observar la sorpresa en los ojos de Sesshomaru.

-No me interesa - Dijo el príncipe dando vuelta.

-Rin vámonos... Ya no es seguro que permanezcas aquí -Ordenó comenzando con su andar. ¿Como era posible que esa humana se haya dado cuenta de sus intenciones? Pensó, para enseguida escuchar a su protegida .

-Hai señor Sesshomaru -Grito la niña con emoción evidente, pero antes de seguir al youkai, miró a la miko con preocupación.

-No te preocupes por mi Rin, voy a estar bien, anda ve-Mencionó Kagome al ver la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de Rin. Como respuesta Rin le sonrió y sin mas se echo a correr. Kagome sonrió por ultima vez a la niña y comenzó a caminar hacia el pozo, su madre si que debía de estar preocupada y con justa razón, pero la verdad en lo único que en ese momento pensó fue en ver a sus amigos, pero ahora definitivamente tenia que avisar a su familia si queria regresar. Aunque también ya no estaba tan segura si había sido buena idea el haber regresado. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, ella ya no era la misma niña tonta que le perdonaba todo a Inuyasha, esta vez no se dejaría caer ni por el ni por nadie. Así que con ese pensamiento se arrojo al pozo para volver a su hogar.

**X-X-X**

-¡ Kagome! Por dios estaba tan preocupada, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿En dónde te habías metido?- Preguntó una preocupada mujer sosteniendo el rostro de su hija con ambas manos.

\- Mama déjala hablar- Interrumpió el mas joven de la familia el interrogatorio.

-Lo siento,si tienes razón Souta-Dijo la mujer respirando varias veces, para despues mirar a su hija e indicarle que podria hablar.

-Yo... Lo siento tanto, no quería preocuparlos, pero es que... El pozo se volvió a abrir y...-Pronuncio antes de ser cortada.

-¡Enserio! ¡Que alegría!, Creo que eso lo explica todo- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-¡Hija estas herida! - Grito el abuelo, viendo la herida que tenia su nieta en la pierna.

\- no es nada grave, solo debo limpiarla y vendarla para que no se infecte- Explico la miko mostrándoles para que vieran que no era nada de cuidado. Pero al hacerlo ella misma se sorprendió ya que solo quedaban unos pequeños raspones ¿Como era posible? Si ella estaba segura que la espina le había atravesado, bueno tal vez y al recuperar sus poderes como sacerdotisa la habían sanado. Si seguramente eso había pasado.

-Tienes razón no es grave, pero aun así ven que te limpio mientras nos cuentas todo ¿Vale?- Escucho la miko decir a su madre, siendo jalada hasta la sala. Al paso de varias horas por fin la noche habia llegado, asi que exhausta Kagome decidió irse a su cuarto a descansar ya que en la mañana partiría de nuevo a la otra época. Al día siguiente en la residencia de los Higurashi una hermosa joven guardaba toda clase de cosas en una mochila.

-Kagome, hija...Cuidate mucho quieres-Dijo Naomi interrumpiendo a su hija, para enseguida darle un abrazo.

-Toma hija, quería dártelo en tu próximo cumpleaños pero tal vez vas a estar tan ocupada que mejor te lo doy ahora, al fin que ya falta muy poco para tu cumpleaños- Dijo la mujer deshaciendo el agarre, mientras le estiraba una cajita que era tomada por la sacerdotisa.

\- Mamá muchas gracias es realmente hermoso- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras observaba la joya, una hermosa cadena que sujetaba una estrella como la que su madre le habia dibujado, cuando ella le habia preguntado el por que de su nombre. Ademas era de plata con incrustaciones en los bordes de zafiros. Lo que le extraño a la joven fue, que en el centro llavaba una abertura como si algo le hiciese falta algo. Dejo eso de lado y miro de nueva cuenta a su madre.

-Gracias otra vez mama...No tenías por qué molestarte, lo voy a cuidar mucho te lo prometo- Dijo dandole un nuevo abrazo a su madre.

\- Bueno me voy, me despides del abuelo y de Souta-Mencionó dándole una última sonrisa a su madre, para después salir corriendo en dirección al pozo.

**X-X-X**

-No recordaba lo cansado que es subir con esta mochila-Dijo una muy agitada Kagome, recargándose en el pozo para recuperar el aliento.

\- Ummm que hare, el sueño que tuve anoche me dejo muy inquieta - Penso en voz alta, comenzando a recordar.

_**Flash back...**_

-Kagome...Kagome...-Llamo una voz muy sutil.

\- ¿Qué es eso?, es la misma voz que escuche en el pozo aquella vez, ¿Quién es?- Pregunto Kagome caminando en ese lugar que parecía que estaba cubierto solo por flores.

\- Kagome, no temas-Escucho nuevamente la miko, parando al ver enfrente de ella una luz muy brillante apenas visible para sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- Preguntó sin rodeos la chica.

\- Kagome no puedo decirte mucho ya que aún no era el momento para que esto pasara, pero dada las circunstancias me he forzado a usar mi último recurso, así que escúchame atentamente-Dijo aquella voz misteriosa, que ante la seriedad con la que hablo Kagome decidio no preguntar nada, solo escuchar.

\- Kagome, un gran mal se avecina, algo terrible esta por despertar una vez más y temo decirte que tu ayuda es indispensable en esta guerra de antaño, yo desgraciadamente no puedo decirte más pero si esto se sale de control no solamente esta época correrá peligro si no también la tuya.

-¿Por esa razón se abrió el pozo de nuevo, no es cierto?- Pregunto la joven, pero no tuvo respuesta- Oye, ¿Estas aquí?- Pregunto nuevamente sin exito alguno.

-¿Hola?-Dijo, para despues sentir un fuerte viento alrededor de ella.

\- Kagome... Mi tiempo se acaba, por favor busca al árbol sabio, solo un daiyokai sabe de su ubicación- Fue lo último que se escuchó Kagome antes de despertar.

_**fin del flash back**_.

-Bueno solo estoy segura de dos cosas, la primera tengo que buscar a ese tal árbol sabio y la segunda es que estaba en lo cierto cuando sospeche que el pozo se había abierto por alguna razón-Dijo, tomando sus cosas y caminando hacia la aldea.

**X-X-X**

Un hanyo miraba un cielo totalmente despejado pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior , cuando se había quedado a solas con kikio.

_**flash back**_

-Inuyasha perdóname, te juro que yo no quería causar nada de esto- Sollozo una sacerdotisa aferrada a su amado.

\- Cálmate Kikyo, yo confió en ti sé que tu jamás serias capaz de traicionar tus ideales como sacerdotisa y como persona-Menciono un hanyo dulcemente a la mujer que amaba limpiándole las lágrimas.

\- Ya no hay que hablar más sobre el tema de acuerdo , mejor hay que ver en que podemos ayudar a los aldeanos-Dijo tomándola de la mano.

-S... Si Inuyasha, está bien vamos- Dijo Kykio mientras se alejan.

_**fin del flash back**_.

-¿Por qué Kagome trato de difamar a Kikyo, que habrá querido decirme? "Solo espero no haberme equivocado- Dijo con tristeza, para enseguida levantarse rapidamente al sentir un aroma muy conocido para él. Asi que decidio subir a un árbol para no tener que ver esa mirada de reproche o de tristeza. Después de un rato la pudo divisar con una sonrisa como siempre, pidendo por primera vez a kami que aquellas dos sacerdotisas no se encuentren. Regreso la mirada, para observar como todos la de pronto escuchó algo que por alguna razón no le gusto para nada.

-Chicos, lo siento pero esta vez pienso ir sola, presiento que este nuevo obstáculo lo debo pasar por mi cuenta, pero les prometo que si las cosas se me complican yo misma vendré a pedir su ayuda-Dijo con una sonrisa al sentir el abrazo de el kitsune y de la caza demonios.

-Está bien Kagome,no insistiremos pero por favor ten mucho cuidado y no dudes en pedir nuestra ayuda si la necesitas- Dijo Sango separandose de su amiga, para así regresar a lado de Miroku.

-Por supuesto, mientras tanto cuiden mucho la aldea porque mi intuición me dice que esto solo es el principio y cuiden mucho de mi pequeño- Pronuncio dándole un beso al pequeño kitsune el cual lloraba al saberse separado otra vez de su madre, pero que comprendía que pedirle que fuera con ella entorpecería su misión y tardaría más en volverla a ver, así que armándose de valor se limpió las lágrimas y la miro.

-No te preocupes por mi Kagome yo me portare bien y obedeceré a Sango en todo lo que me pida. Además también seguiré entrenando junto con Kogaku para poder también defender la aldea- Dijo el pequeño aun con los ojos vidriosos, todos sonríeron al entender la posición del zorrito.

\- Me alegro mucho Shippo, bueno pues me voy no quiero que se haga más tarde, cuídense por favor-Dijo dándoles una última sonrisa. Mientras que en las ramas de un árbol Inuyasha empieza aver como se aleja, pero de repente ve como se detiene y mira hacia la misma dirección en la que se encontraba.

\- "cuídate inuyasha y mantenlos a salvo"- Escuchó el semi demonio las palabras de su amiga, para después ver como retomaba su camino hacia el bosque.


	5. capitulo cinco

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que kagome había dejado aquella aldea a la que consideraba como su segundo hogar, y a pesar de haber preguntado sobre el árbol sabio nadie le daba razones de él. Y ciertamente comenzaba a desesperarse, a los pocos yoikais que había encontrado en su camino decían que jamás habían escuchado hablar de cierto árbol, y para su mala suerte no había vuelto a escuchar la voz que le había encomendado dicha misión. Exhausta de caminar, decidió tomar un pequeño descanso cerca de un rio

-¿Que hare? ¿A donde debo ir para que me den alguna señal de ese mentado árbol?- Dijo mientras sacaba una manzana de su mochila y le plantaba una mordida.

-Ya sé que aquella luz parlante me dijo que solo un daiyokai sabía de su ubicación, pero por kami-Dijo mirando al cielo.

-¿Donde voy a encontrar a un daiyokai que no intente matarme antes de al menos decir dos palabras frente a él?- Bajo la mirada con resignación, para después sentir un golpe en la cabeza. Respiro con los ojos vidriosos, mal diciendo su suerte era lo único que le faltaba que le arrogaran las sobras de una manzana. Espera...¿Una manzana? Instintivamente miro la manzana que tenia en su mano y al ver que aun se encontraba ahí, miró hacia arriba y observó detenidamente el árbol. No definitivamente no había manzanas en ese árbol y ¿Entonces? Se pregunto, para enseguida escuchar unas carcajadas.

-Jajajaja-de entre unos árboles salió un youkai de cabellera larga amarrada en una coleta alta color castaño y ojos del mismo color. Al parecer era un soldado o algo por el estilo al juzgar por su vestimenta. Realmente muy apuesto.

-Yo lo siento, pero no pude evitar hacerte una pequeña broma, estabas tan concentrada que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de mi presencia.- Dijo comenzando a acercarse a ella. Mientras que ella instintivamente retrocedio. Acción que fue percibida por el youkai quien sonrió.

-No pienso hacerte daño, a decir verdad estoy buscando a alguien, pero al captar el delicioso aroma que desprendes no pude evitar acercarme, mi nombre es Taishi - Le extiende la mano.

-"Pero que apuesto"-Penso Kagome mirandolo detenidamente. Y al escuchar lo que menciono el youkai se tranquilizo y contesto.

-Mucho gusto- Toma su mano- Mi nombre es Kagome -Respondio con una hermosa sonrisa que fue contestada igualmente por aquel youkai.

-Es un placer Kagome, debiste ver tu expresión, jajaja- Comenzó a burlarse, para enseguida caer al suelo de lo bien que se la estaba pasando al ver la expresión de molestia de la joven.

-"Pero quién diablos se cree este sinvergüenza... Que soy su payaso o ¿Qué?"- Pensó con una gran gota en la cabeza al ver como se divertía taishi acosta de ella.

-¡Ya basta!-Grito la chica- Todavía de que me sacas un buen susto ¿Crees que es divertido?- Terminó con el ceño fruncido.

-Bu... Bueno tranquila... No es para tanto- Dijo el youkai con cara de temor al ver a esa sacerdotisa furiosa. Sin embargo después de unos segundos observa como la humana es la que ríe sin parar.

\- Ahora debiste ver tu cara -Dijo apenas duras la chica.

-Pero que cruel eres- Dijo el youkai, fingiendo tristeza.

\- Bueno tu comenzaste...Así que...¿Que tal si quedamos a mano?-Pregunto Kagome extendiéndole la mano para cerrar el trato.

-Vale- Dijo el demonio estrechando su mano, y mirando el cielo- Creo que se viene una fuerte lluvia, ¿En dónde vives Kagome? Te llevare si me lo permites.

-Si tienes razón-imita al demonio al mirar aquellas nubes que sin duda anunciaban una gran tormenta-Pero... Verás, en este momento yo también busco a alguien, así que estoy viajando sola y viviendo en donde caiga la noche.

-¿Enserio? Vaya no me lo esperaba, que valiente eres, que te parece si te ayudo a encontrar lo que buscas?- Preguntó Taishi mirando a la miko.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó la miko con los ojos iluminados-"Bueno al parecer la suerte empieza a sonreírme, pero..."- Penso para despues continuar.

-Oye Taishi me dijiste que tu también buscas a alguien ¿no?-Pronunció la sacerdotisa mirándolo.

-Es cierto lo olvide jaja- Respondio el demonio con una mano en la cabeza al ver como Kagome se caia de espaldas ante su respuesta- Pero qué tal si me acompañas a encontrar a quien buscó, que por cierto no está muy lejos y una vez que terminemos seguimos con tu asunto ¿Te parece?

-Claro, pues entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vámonos antes de que nos agarre la lluvia- Dijo Kagome, pero al tomarle el brazo y empezar a caminar una fuerte lluvia se hizo presente- No puedo creerlo- Dijo una afligida miko retomando su camino, ante la mirada divertida de su nuevo compañero.

_**X-X-X**_

Mientras tanto una niña corría para refugiarse en una cueva de aquella tormenta.

-Señor Sesshomaru, señor Jaken dense prisa- Grito muy sonriente Rin.

-Niña escandalosa, porque siempre tienes que estar molestando a mi amo bonito- se quejo un pequeño youkai verde como siempre a lado de su amo.

-Callate Jaken- Escuchó el pequeño youkai decir a su amo, que como siempre mantenía una expresión apacible.

-S...Si amo - Contestó aquel fiel sirviente lleno de miedo, al imaginar lo que le haría su amo si lo desobedeciera. Una pequeña gota resbaló de ese diminuto demonio y no precisamente de la lluvia, pero más se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amo.

-Jaken.

-¿si amo?- Preguntó nerviosamente.

-Cuida de Rin, si le pasa algo ya sabes lo que te pasa-Dijo el príncipe perdiéndose rápidamente ante la mirada de su sirviente, quien sin más se dirigió a cumplir con la orden de su amo.

-Señor Jaken, ¿En dónde está el amo Sesshomaru?-Pregunto una feliz niña.

-Eso no te importa mocosa, así que no te metas en los asuntos del amo- Respondió furiosamente Jaken.

-Ya veo usted tampoco lo sabe- Mencionó la niña burlándose de la cara que había puesto el youkai.

-Pero que cosas dices niña, claro que se a dónde fue el amo, o al menos tengo una idea "ya que mi amo bonito nunca me dice a donde va"

-¿A sí? Y según usted ¿A dónde?- Preguntó una niña mientras mordía un pescado que desde que había llegado estaba preparando.

-Pues lo más seguro es que haya sentido la presencia de un mounstro y para tu protección fue a matarlo- Dijo el youkai mirando hacia donde unos minutos estaba la niña comiendo y que ahora se en contraba durmiendo- "Insolente"-Pensó Jaken al haber sido totalmente ignorado. De repente un temblor lo saco de sus pensamientos- Ay mamacita pero que fue eso- Susurro poniendose de pie temblorosamente. Camino hacia la entrada de la cueva y se encuentro con un oni enorme dispuesto a destruir la cueva en donde se refugiaban, rápidamente corrio hacia la niña y la despertó.

-Niña, niña- La movío pero esta seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

-10 minutos más señor Jaken, no moleste- Susurro una adormilada Rin, pero de repente abrio sus ojos al escuchar un gruñido y un fuerte golpe que hizo que varias piedras cayeran.

-Señor Jaken ¿Que está pasando?-Grito la pequeña levantándose rápidamente y cubriéndose de las piedras- Vamos a morir señor Jaken -Lloro.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!- Grito nuevamente una muy asustada niña.

-Cállate mocosa escandalosa, que con tus gritos solo haces que el oni se interese más en nosotros. Ahora hay que pensar cómo salir, ya que solo ay una salida" Hay, amo bonito regrese pronto antes de que este oni destruya la cueva"- Pensó Jaken mientras trataba de calmar a Rin y pensar en una solución.

_**X-X-X**_

-Kagome segura que no quieres buscar donde refugiarte- Pregunto un apuesto youkai a su compañera.

-No...De verdad estoy bien mejor hay que apresurarnos- Respondió con una sonrisa. Pero se detiene al apenas percibir una energía, no muy fuerte, pero que sin dudas les retrasaría si llegaran a topárselo- Percibo la energía de un mounstro , se encuentra por esa dirección- Pronunció señalando un punto.

-¿Segura? Yo no percibo nada- Preguntó mirando hacia donde señalaba la miko, pero confiando en ella, la mira y le dice.

-Vaya sí que eres fuerte para percibir la energía de alguien en estas circunstancias. Pero prefiero que te quedes aquí, yo iré y lo matare rápidamente ¿De acuerdo señorita?- Dijo aun mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero- Replicó la joven.

-Pero nada, no voy a exponerte con este clima, además ya es de noche y es peligroso para ti- Dijo comenzando a caminar, pero se detiene y voltea hacia Kagome- No te preocupes, no creo que sea más fuerte que yo- Mencionó guiñandole un ojo, para enseguida desaparecer.

-Bueno en eso tiene razón no es fuerte- Suspiro aliviada- Supongo que no tengo de que preocuparme- Dijo acercandose a un árbol para cubrirse. Volteo al lado contrario por donde hace unos minutos Taishi habia desaparecido y se sorprendio al sentir la misma energia.

-¡Diablos! Espero y no se acerque hasta que Taishi haya vuelto- Susurro, para enseguida rechazar esa idea al sentir otras dos energías que sin duda conocía, así que sin pensarlo dos veces cojio su arco junto con su carcaj y corrio hacia donde provenían dichas energías.

_**X-X-X**_

-Taishi corría velozmente hacia donde Kagome había señalado y si en algún momento llego a dudar de la azabache, ahora podía sentir aquella presencia.

-¡Waoo! Sorpréndete...Aun a esa distancia pudo sentirla- Calló al sentir que mientras más se acercaba al lugar la presencia desaparecía, pero otra se hacía presente con mayor poder. Sonrió al saber de quien se trataba.

-Vaya, me ahorro la molestia de acabar con ese ogro señor Sesshomaru- Dijo mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregonto el daiyokai, pero antes de que respondiera su general hizo otra pregunta-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Señor Sesshomaru, el consejo me mando a buscarlo, me dijeron que era de suma importancia que se presentara en el castillo. A decir verdad no se mucho, pero lo que le puedo asegurar es que han atacado varias veces la casa de la luna.

-No tengo tiempo- Mencionó sin interés alguno dando media vuelta para marcharse.

-Pero señor son su...-Pero callo al ver como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su señor había desaparecido- "No puedo creerlo, me dejo hablando solo, ¿Por que? Me tenía que tocar a mi convencerlo"- Pensó con una gota en la cabeza comenzando a caminar. Sin embargo conforme caminaba se hacia mas perceptible una energia. Claro ahora entendia por que su señor habia desaparecido detuvo bruscamente al recordar que Kagome también estaba en esa dirección, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se hecho a correr.

_**X-X-X**_

-Mira niña escúchame bien, cuando distraiga al oni con mi gran báculo tu sales corriendo y te alejas lo más pronto posible ¿Me entendiste?- Preguntó Jaken a una niña asustada que solo asentía con la cabeza,

-Bien-Se alejo el youkai hacia la entrada-"Ojala y funcione si no de todas maneras voy a estar muerto" - Penso el youkai.

-B_áculo de dos cabezas- Atacó_ el pequeño youkai- Ahora Rin ¡Corre!-Grito hacia donde se encontraba la niña quien rápidamente salio corriendo hacia el bosque. De repente choco con alguien y cayó al piso. Temiendo lo peor cerro los ojos.

-Por favor no me haga daño- Suplico una niña con las lágrimas cayendo abundantemente sobre sus mejillas.

-Cálmate Rin, soy yo...Kagome, mírame- Dijo la miko mientras la levanta y esta enseguida se arroja a sus brazos.

-Kagome, que bueno que estas aquí, por favor ayuda al señor Jaken- Pidió la niña con ojos suplicantes.

-Claro, pero tu quédate aquí-Dijo escondiéndola atrás de un árbol- Enseguida regreso- Dijo comenzando a correr. Al llegar observo con preocupación como ese oni arrojaba fuertemente a un sapo contra un árbol. Así que sin pensarlo más disparo, pero antes de que la flecha diera en el blanco aquel oni se percato y la esquivo mirando muy furiosamente a la miko y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-"No puede ser y ¿ahora qué hago?"-Pensó una muy angustiada Kagome, quien enseguida preparo otra flecha, pero al estar tan nerviosa fallo y solo sintió como era sujetada de la cintura y sus pies abandonaban el piso.

-¡Suéltame!- Gritó mientras prepara otra flecha esperando que esta vez si le diera a su objetivo , pero el oni al ver las intenciones de esta, solto un manotazo arrojando el arco, para enseguida acercar a Kagome a su gran boca.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Grito una muy desesperada Kagome al pensar que este era su final. Asi que comenzó a forcejear de todas las maneras posibles pero sin éxito alguno. Al ver tan cerca aquellos dientes afilados levanto las manos y de ellas salio un gran destello entre rosado y negro, perdiendo después la conciencia.


	6. capitulo seis

**CAPITULO 6**

El gran lord del oeste había llegado dispuesto a acabar con aquel oni insignificante, pero un gran resplandor lo detuvo cegándolo por unos segundos, cuando volvió la vista vio un pequeño bulto caer, claro que el enseguida supo de quien se trataba y sin saber por qué antes de que tocara el suelo la sujeto y camino hacia donde se encontraba su sirviente y sin ninguna delicadeza la puso sobre un árbol que servía de soporte para su cabeza. Rápidamente se dirigió a donde olfateaba a su protegida.

-rin, ya puedes salir- dijo, mientras veía como una niña salía de su escondite.

-señor sesshomaru, que bueno que regreso- le dijo sonriente.

-vámonos- ordeno el youkai habiendo comprobado que rin no tuviese ninguna herida.

-¡siiii! le contesto una muy feliz niña, siguiéndolo.

**X-X-X**

Al llegar a donde hace unos momentos la niña había salido corriendo, esta miro por todos lados pero no veía ni a kagome ni al señor yaken.

-señor sesshomaru y el señor yaken y la señorita kagome donde se encuentran-pero al no recibir respuesta solo siguió a su padre (como secretamente ella lo llamaba) y sonrió al ver que cerca de donde se detuvo estaban aquellos que buscaba, así que se acercó y se preocupó al ver que ninguno de los dos se encontraba despierto. Sesshomaru al percatarse de la preocupación de la pequeña dijo.

-solo están inconscientes- mientras dirigía su atención a una miko que empezaba a reaccionar.

-mmm-se quejaba una miko tratando de enfocar la mirada-¿qué sucedió?-preguntaba tocándose la cabeza y mirando a la primera persona que tenía enfrente.

-parece ser que te desmayaste kagome, dime te encuentras bien?-pregunto la niña a una muy confundida sacerdotisa.

-umm ¿enserio? no lo recuerdo "solo recuerdo que estaba a punto de morir y después nada, a no ser que sesshomaru me haya salvado, jajaja no eso es imposible" pensaba kagome sin querer desviando la mirada hacia sesshomaru.

-que me ves humana- pregunta el daiyokai al ver que kagome no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-se sobresalta kagome al escuchar el tono frio con el que le hablo el youkai- ¿yo? nada, bueno me preguntaba si tu...

-¡kagome!- aparece frente a ella el youkai de cabellera castaña- perdóname por dejarte sola, ¿estás bien?, ¿por qué no me esperaste en donde te deje?, ¿que paso? ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿los conoces?- decía un preocupado taishi, mientras que la sacerdotisa y rin tenían una gran gota en la cabeza al ver que no dejaba siquiera contestar una pregunta de las tantas que había dicho.

-hey, tranquilo taishi- le dice la miko agarrándole la mano- en primera estoy bien, en segunda no me quede en el lugar en donde me dijiste por que capte la energía de otro oni al igual que la de rin y yaken, en tercera si los conozco-termina regalándole una sonrisa.

-qué bueno- suelta un suspiro y voltea la mirada hacia rin- hola ¿cómo estas rin?

-muy bien señor taishi.

-qué bueno- le dice haciéndole una caricia en su cabeza- señor sesshomaru me gustaría que retomáramos el tema que dejamos pendiente- dice tornándose serio, pero voltea al sentir como alguien le picaba con el dedo.

-este, creo que ya me perdí, ¿tú los conoces a ellos?-pregunta kagome, pero al recordar que el buscaba a alguien, comienza a atar cabos.

-taishi no me digas que- pero es interrumpida.

-si kagome yo buscaba al señor seshomaru quien es mi amo- pero ahora él es el interrumpido.

-no tienes por qué darle explicaciones a una simple humana- se escucha decir a un youkai que ni siquiera había volteado a mirar a quien le dirigía esas palabras, pero enseguida enfrente de él estaba una humana muy enojada por el anterior comentario.

-para tu información gran lord del oeste- diciendo esto último sarcásticamente- esta humana, tiene nombre y es kagome, creo yo, que a un youkai de tu clase no le es tan difícil memorizar esa simple palabra-termina de decir sin una pisca de temor mirándolo fijamente, taishi estaba sorprendido de la forma en como esa pequeña humana le había hablado a su señor, jamás, ni siquiera los youkais de alto rango se habían dirigido a su señor con tanta confianza y atrevimiento, al volver de su asombro se percata que sesshomaru estaba por atacar a kagome cuando

-señorita kagome porque no me acompaña a conseguir alimentos para el desayuno, ya está saliendo el sol- decía una niña jalando a la miko de sus ropas.

-está bien rin sirve que nos damos un baño vi un rio cerca de aquí- la agarra de la mano y se alejan, un suspiro se deja escuchar de un youkai de ojos marrones, entendiendo el por qué se había detenido su amo y el porqué de la intervención de la niña.

-"maldita humana, la próxima vez no se salvara"-pensaba un muy enojado daiyokai.

-amo bonito, que paso?- preguntaba un recién despierto yaken.

-cállate yaken o te mato- le dirigió una mirada asesina al youkai verde para enseguida mirar al otro youkai- taishi porque viajas con esa humana-pregunta a su general.

-bueno, nos encontramos por casualidad y le ofrecí mi ayuda ya que ella también busca a alguien- responde con una sonrisa al recordar cómo se conocieron.

-mhp- es lo único que sale de los labios del lord del oeste, mientras de un salto sube a descansar a un árbol y se pone a meditar el por qué una simple humana le resulta tan enigmática y es que como era posible que le hubiera hablado así, o por que viajaba sola sin sus compañeros, de su estúpido medio hermano lo entendía por lo que paso aquel día, pero los demás?. Pero sobre todo que había sido esa energía que desprendió la miko y que no lo recordaba-"tonterías, no es más que otro simple humano repugnante como otros"-pensaba cerrando sus ojos.

**X-X-X**

Ya habían pasado varios días en donde sesshomaru había aceptado ir a su castillo y también a duras penas había aceptado que kagome viajara con ellos claro por la insistencia que había puesto su protegida y ahora descansaban en un hermoso lugar con un claro cerca y de una excelente vista, claro que el velando por la seguridad de sus acompañantes aunque no lo demostrara, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo cerca de ahí.

-"creo que esta es mi oportunidad" pensaba una joven que había visto alejarse a un youkai, así que se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertar a los demás y siguió el aura del demonio-"solo espero y el si me pueda dar respuestas"- pensaba la miko mientras se acercaba a su objetivo-"ay que nervios, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí, pero es cierto que él es un daiyokai y aquella voz me dijo que solo un daiyokai sabia la ubicación de ese árbol, jaja que ironía yo buscando como loca todo este tiempo a alguien que me diera razón de ese árbol y no recordaba que sesshomaru era un daiyokai si no hubiera sido por rin yo ni en cuenta, que distraída soy"-decía mientras embelesada miraba la imagen más bella que sus ojos habían visto, un apuesto youkai miraba la luna dándole está un poco de luz a su rostro que lo hacía ver como una imagen de un libro de fantasías , pero volviendo a la realidad se acercó a él y se situó a su lado viendo aquel espectáculo que la noche les regalaba.

-es hermoso- escucho sesshomaru decir a kagome, que desde hace un rato había sentido su presencia pero que por curiosidad no había dicho nada.

-¿qué haces aquí humana?- fue el turno de kagome de escuchar las palabras del youkai, así que armándose de valor claro sin dejárselo mostrar lo miro.

-bueno… hace días que yo te quería preguntar algo, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo- dijo la miko.

-y que te hace pensar que yo contestare a tus preguntas- pregunto este sin quitar la mirada del astro que con orgullo portaba en su frente.

-"por qué será que no me sorprende su respuesta" -suspiro- por favor sesshomaru créeme que si no fuera de suma importancia este asunto no estaría rebajándome al hacerte una pregunta precisamente ati, y por primera vez el youkai voltea a mirarla así que ella prosigue.

-si no encuentro a quien busco, este mundo tanto como el mío van a dejar de existir tal y como los conocemos ahora- dice muy seriamente.

-mhp, no me interesan tus asuntos humana- le dice mientras se dispone a marcharse.

-espera por favor, hare lo que me pidas si me dices donde encontrar al árbol sabio- grita kagome y al ver que este se detiene al nombrar al árbol sabio sospecha que después de todo este tiempo al fin había encontrado a alguien que sabía de su ubicación.

-"por qué esta humana busca al árbol sabio"- pensaba sesshomaru al haberse quedado parado cuando escucho a la humana nombrar aquel youkai, sin voltear la mirada dice.

-¿quién te hablo sobre ese youkai?

-"mmm, parece que ahora si tengo tu atención querido youkai" piensa kagome mientras se ríe mentalmente- no te lo diré hasta que me lleves con él, porque por tu reacción puedo ver que sabes donde se encuentra.

-"insolente" pensó el lord- bien humana, te llevare pero que no se te olvide que me debes un favor- sonrió ahora el mentalmente al imaginarse la cara de la miko que seguramente ya no se acordaba de lo que hace unos momentos había dicho y llevándose esa imagen desapareció.

-bravo kagome, solo a ti se te ocurre decir esa barbaridad, are lo que me pidas si me dices donde encontrarlo- imitaba su propia voz- ahora sabe kami que se le vaya a ocurrir a ese demonio ¡umm! -suspiro - almenos algo bueno salió de todo esto, no tengo que seguir buscando a ese mentado arbol, youkai o lo que sea- dijo mientras regresaba al campamento para poder dormir lo que restaba de la noche.

**X-X-X**

En una colina con verdes pastizales tres youkai y una niña veían descender de un dragón de dos cabezas a una azabache con una gran mochila amarilla y una hermosa sonrisa como de costumbre mientras saludaba a todos.

-perdón por la tardanza-dice dejando su mochila en el suelo

-no te preocupes kagome a penas íbamos a partir- dice taishi mirándola con una sonrisa.

-pero que cosas dices si llevamos horas esperando a esta mocosa-dice yaken histérico.

-y quien pidió tu opinión sapo- dice kagome dándole una mirada furiosa.

-ya basta yaken- dice sesshomaru dándole con una mirada una advertencia.

-si amo bonito- voltea a ver a kagome con enojo y esta le saca la lengua.

-humana- dice el daiyokai mirando lo que hacía- vámonos, dice mientras camina.

-ehh si- se sonroja kagome, al verse descubierta por el yokai. Y así comenzaron con su camino que los llevaría esa tarde con el árbol sabio.

X-X-X

-vaya hasta que llegamos- dice taishi – menos mal que queda de paso hacia el castillo.

\- si por fin mi amo bonito se va a librar de esa humana exasperante – dice yaken recargándose en un árbol, sonriéndole a kagome.

\- kagome es cierto después de esto terminara nuestro trato – dice el youkai castaño con evidente tristeza siendo imitado por una niña.

\- bueno es cierto, pero no se pongan así, al menos algo bueno resulto de esto y fue conocerte taishi – dice acercándose a taishi y agarrando su mano para después voltear hacia rin y sostenerle igualmente su mano – y pasar más tiempo juntas rin – le dice.

-pero que cursilerías – dice el youkai verde – si el que esta humana se vaya es lo mejor para todos, pero sobre todo para mi amo bonito.

\- no diga esas cosas señor yaken. Porque desde que kagome viaja con nosotras usted no ha tenido que cuidarme – dice rin sacándole la lengua.

\- "es verdad no lo había pensado por ese lado, si la humana se va tendré que volver a cuidar a esa mocosa insoportable" – pensaba ahora un muy angustiado yaken.

\- humana- dice un fastidiado demonio – no tengo tu tiempo vamos – dice mirándola y empezando con su andar- yaken, ustedes se quedan aquí hasta que regrese- dijo sin siquiera mirarlos.

\- si ya voy – corre una miko para alcanzar al demonio – espérame – dice una muy cansada miko, situándose a lado del youkai que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención – "esto es realmente tenebroso" – piensa kagome pegándose sin querer al demonio.

\- "pero que le pasa a esta humana"- piensa sesshomaru, pero sale de sus pensamiento al llegar al lugar, sin más la mira y le dice – llegamos.

-pero sesshomaru, ¿Qué es esta barrera? – pregunta la sacerdotisa al divisar una barrera de color amarilla, reconociéndola enseguida voltea furiosa a mirar al youkai – sesshomaru – trata de tranquilizarse – esta barrera no permite pasar a nadie que no sea un daiyokai – dice la miko respirando hondo.

\- mhp, que recuerde tu solo me pediste que te trajera- dice sin quitar su expresión de siempre.

-PUDISTE HABER MENCIONADO ESE DETALLE- grita una exasperada kagome al verlo tan sereno, pero enseguida se arrepiente de haberle gritado cuando ve como frunce el ceño. Pero antes de que pasara algo unas hojas rodean a kagome dejándolos sorprendidos a ambos y ven como las hojas vuelan hacia adentro de la barrera.

-supongo que tengo que seguirlas- dice en un susurro kagome caminando hacia la barrera ante la atenta mirada de un youkai.

-"imposible"-piensa el youkai al ver como kagome pasa la barrera sin ningún problema- "que extraño, jamás había visto que el árbol dejara pasar a un humano cualquiera, será posible que lo que dijo esa humana sea cierto" piensa mientras atraviesa la barrera.

-parece ser que hasta aquí llegan las hojas- dice kagome tratando de sentir la presencia de aquel youkai, pero curiosamente la sentía justamente enfrente de ella pero no veía más que un simple árbol común y corriente.

-vaya al parecer eres la primera que siente mi presencia-escucha kagome la voz de aquel árbol, que poco a poco de su tronco aparece una cara.

-bueno a decir verdad su presencia se siente en todo el lugar desde que pase la barrera pero es aquí donde se siente más fuerte, además de que esa hojas desaparecieron aquí- comenta kagome con una sonrisa.

-en eso tienes razón kagome- dice el youkai mirándola fijamente.

\- vaya de verdad que has de ser muy sabio para saber mi nombre, entonces debo suponer que sabes a que he venido- pregunta kagome manteniéndole la mirada.

\- en efecto pequeña miko, es por eso que mande por ti, esperaba tu llegada desde hace días, pero supongo que tuviste muchos contratiempos desde tu llegada-contesta.

-si desde que llegue han pasado muchas cosas, pero supe que sería así desde que pise esta época de nuevo y lo confirme cuando escuche la voz que me condujo hasta aquí.

-me alegra que lo sepas y que estés consiente de que las cosas no están nada bien y mucho menos a nuestro favor pequeña.

-¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto con preocupación.

-hay cosas que se tienen que saber a su debido tiempo, ya que alterarlo puede resultar catastrófico.

-dígame una cosa entonces gran sabio (como le había puesto kagome) que hago aquí si alterar el tiempo puede causar daños?-pregunta kagome con confusión, mientras que el árbol sonríe al ver la inteligencia de esa chica.

\- estoy seguro que esa pregunta será respondida precisamente por ti pequeña.

-bien, me rindo veo que usted no está dispuesto a despejar mis dudas, así que dígame que necesita de mi- respiro resignada y ante esto el árbol volvió a sonreír.

-necesito que...

**X-X-X**

Había seguido a la miko desde que ingreso a la barrera, pero por alguna razón el árbol se había encargado de perderla de vista, hasta que sintió que kagome traspasaba aquella barrera y maldijo por lo bajo al no enterarse de nada pero entonces sintió el poder que emanaba el árbol dándole a entender que lo siguiera.

-príncipe sesshomaru, en que puedo ayudarlo- pregunto el árbol.

-déjate de estupideces, sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí así que habla de una vez- dijo sesshomaru cruzándose de brazos.

-pensé que los asuntos relacionados con humanos no le importaban en lo absoluto príncipe- rio el árbol al saber la reacción que su comentario produciría en el orgulloso daiyokai.

\- y creo yo que sabes perfectamente que me molesta que se metan en mis asuntos, pero más me molesta que me quieras ver la cara de estúpido- respondió el daiyokai furiosamente.

\- bien, debo suponer entonces joven príncipe que tiene una idea del por qué mande llamar a kagome?- se atrevió a preguntar aquel árbol milenario.

\- si supiera no te lo estaría preguntando, sin embargo, tengo dos hipótesis del porque mandaste llamar a esa humana.

-me temo decirle mi príncipe, que al igual que le dije a esa pequeña no puedo hablar de más, pero al imaginarme sus hipótesis puedo asegurarle que está en lo cierto con una de ellas, así que es por eso que me tomo la libertad de pedirle que acompañe a la miko a la misión que le encomendé.

-mhp- dice el youkai y desaparece rápidamente.

-se fuerte kagome - dice el youkai volviendo a tomar la apariencia de un simple árbol.

**¡Konnichiwa! Espero y les haya agradado este capítulo y aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que se han tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia que apenas va iniciando. Les prometo que haré todo lo posible por actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**

**SALUDOS A TODOS ¡ Sayônara!**


	7. capitulo siete

**CAPITULO 7**

Caminando con tranquilidad iba una joven perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta que había llegado donde se encontraban los demás.

-kagome que bueno que llegaste antes de que anocheciera- pero al ver que la nombrada no le había hecho ni el más mínimo caso, es más parecía que no se daba cuenta de que había llegado- kagome te encuentras bien?-pregunta el general un poco preocupado por su compañera.

-¿eh? si, si disculpa me perdí en mis pensamientos- le respondió sentándose frente al fuego que habían prendido momentos antes de que llegara la miko.

-si de eso me di cuenta- la imita sentándose junto a ella- kagome sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?- le dice mientras le levanta la cabeza y la mira fijamente perdiéndose unos momentos en esos ojos chocolates hasta que kagome reacciona.

-si... cla..claro que lo sé- se aleja un poco para que este no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas- no te preocupes estoy bien- pero al ver que este no le quitaba la mirada decide cambiar de tema- en donde esta sesshomaru?- pregunta volteando a todas partes.

-pues pensamos que se había quedado a esperarte- le responde el youkai.

-pues pensaron mal ese maldito demonio me dejo sola- responde una muy indignada kagome- en fin preparare la cena- se levanta y se acerca a su mochila- pero es interrumpida por una pequeña que le extiende un pescado asado.

-no te molestes kagome ya nos encargamos de eso.

-muchas gracias rin- le dice para enseguida tomar el pescado y empezar a comerlo. Terminando de comer kagome decide que es hora de dormir así que como de costumbre desde que viaja con ellos arropa a rin a lado de ella para así poder dormir.

-"no puedo dormir, solo de pensar en lo que tengo que hacer se me hace imposible conciliar el sueño" piensa una joven mientras cambia de posición.

-esta energía es de sesshomaru- se levanta con cuidado- espero y me pida una disculpa- dice mientras se dirige a donde al parecer el daiyokai la llamaba.

-pero que manía la tuya el pensar que voy a hablarte desde aquí abajo sesshomaru- dice la sacerdotisa mirando hacia arriba de un gran árbol.

-piensas bajar o para que me llamaste por que supongo que elevar tu youki a esa magnitud no es coincidencia ya que sabes perfectamente que taishi no es capaz de sentirla al ser apenas perceptible- dice recargándose en el árbol con los brazos cruzados, cuando enfrente de ella aparece el lord de las tierras imitando la posición que tenía kagome sin recargarse en el árbol claro está.

-y dime sesshomaru que necesitas?-pregunta una muy sonriente kagome.

-cobrarme el favor que te hice al llevarte con el árbol sabio- dijo el lord, kagome al escuchar esas palabras deshizo su sonrisa automáticamente.

-"pensé que lo había olvidado" y bien que quieres?- dijo kagome mostrándose apacible, pero claro que sesshomaru noto su nerviosismo al haber borrado su sonrisa.

-quiero que cuides de rin, mientras yo no me encuentro en el castillo- dijo mirando la expresión de la sacerdotisa y esperando su plan diera resultado.

-"bingo" pensó kagome sonriendo- está bien acepto, pero no quiero que le menciones a rin que esto lo hago por un favor que te debo, porque no es así al contrario me alegra que me pidieras eso- le dice- bien si no hay nada más que hablar me voy a dormir tu deberías de hacer lo mismo- lo mira para enseguida dar la vuelta y caminar hacia su bolsa de dormir.

-"pero que le pasa a esta humana, porque no puso ninguna objeción si se supone que el árbol sabio le encomendó una misión, además porque me habla con tanta confianza, estúpida humana" termina de pensar mientras como es costumbre sube al árbol para vigilar los alrededores.

**X-X-X**

Al día siguiente kagome les había dado la buena noticia de que después de todo seguiría viajando con ellos, obviamente rin y taishi se pusieron muy contentos y aunque no lo hubiese demostrado también un youkai pequeño suspiraba satisfecho al enterarse de que esa sacerdotisa se haría cargo de rin. Estaban a solo 2 días de llegar al castillo cuando kagome percibió la energía de sus antiguos compañeros de viaje aunque desgraciadamente y como de costumbre sentía también la presencia de una energía maligna y de lo que buscaba pero antes de que se echara a correr alguien la detuvo.

-humana que haces? nuestro camino no es hacia ese lugar.

-pero sesshomaru- no la deja terminar.

-no me interesa, es parte del trato así que camina. dice retomando el camino, pero es jalado de la mano y llevado metros adelante por una miko que ponía una kekai para no ser escuchado.

-maldita humana, no te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima en tu vida porque te juro que lo lamentaras- dice el youkai sujetándola fuertemente del brazo encajando sus garras en ellas.

-¡auch!- se quejó la joven- sesshomaru basta, me lastimas- dice la miko con un nudo en la garganta al querer dejar caer unas lágrimas, mas sin embargo se negaba a soltar una sola lagrima enfrente del youkai- escúchame sesshomaru- dice seriamente la sacerdotisa mirándolo a los ojos, obviamente siendo soltada por el daiyokai

\- necesito ir al lugar en donde esta inuyasha y los demás y no por lo que tú piensas si no porque es parte de lo que me encomendó el árbol y necesito tu ayuda porque es algo que también a ti te hace participe, como sé que también me pediste que fuera a tu castillo no solamente a cuidar de rin, por favor- le mira suplicante.

-bien, tu ganas miko, pero que te quede claro que después de ayudarte en lo que también estoy involucrado te quiero lo más lejos posible de mí.

\- está bien, hare lo que me pides- dice quitando la kekai- ahora vamos- dice corriendo a toda velocidad.

-ustedes se quedan aquí- dice el demonio al grupo que se había mantenido unos metros atrás siguiendo el mismo camino por donde la miko había corrido.

**X-X-X**

-ya te dije que no se de lo que me estás hablando- decía kikio a un youkai con la misma vestimenta que portaba aquel otro youkai que murió a manos del lord del oeste.

-suéltala maldito, ya te dijo que ella no sabe nada- decía inuyasha frustrado al no poder atacar a aquel que aprisionaba a su amada.

-inuyasha, cálmate o vas a provocar que lastime a la señorita kikio- le decía miroku sujetándole el hombro, mientras que más atrás se encontraba sango junto con kirara que solo había aceptado ir por su amigo inuyasha, ya que desde nunca le había agradado esa otra sacerdotisa que su amigo había escogido por sobre su querida amiga kagome.

-¿Qué está pasando?- decía una recién llegada kagome tomando aire.

-Jajaja, pero que conveniente- dice el youkai apretando más el agarre que tenía sobre kikio.- dime kikio que se siente ser descubierta por tu peor enemiga enfrente de tu querido hanyo- sonríe mientras la suelta dejándola caer duramente al piso. Sin pensarlo dos veces inuyasha corre hacia kikio y la aleja.

\- kikio estas bien- le pregunta el hanyo.

-si inuyasha- lo mira- que esperas mátalo- le dice a un sorprendido inuyasha, pero pensando que es normal ya que su mujer está asustada se levanta dispuesto a atacar con su colmillo de acero.

-_viento cortante_\- grita pero se sorprende al ver que su ataque es repelido por la kekai de kagome.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO KAGOME, ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCA- grita muy exaltado el medio demonio al ver la locura que cometió kagome y sin pensarlo camina hasta quedar frente a ella- quítate de ahí o no respondo kagome- la sujeta fuertemente de la mano en donde aún estaba fresca la herida que le había hecho sesshomaru y comienza a jalarla para que se quite de ahí.

-suéltame inuyasha, me haces daño- le dice kagome tratando de quitarle la mano y soportando el dolor que el agarre provocaba.

\- no más del que tú me estás haciendo al ponerte de lado de la persona que quiere lastimas a mi kikio, jamás pensé que llegarías a tanto- le dice deteniéndose un momento y mirándola furioso.-

-PERO COMO SE TE PUEDE SI QUIERA OCURRIR LA ESTUPIDA IDEA DE QUE YO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO- le grita kagome dándole una fuerte cachetada.

\- no lo pienso, lo estoy viendo- dice inuyasha sujetándola ahora de los dos brazos y jalándola- jamás te lo perdonare kagome si para eso regresaste hubiera preferido **jamás volverte a ver**\- termina siendo golpeado y arrojado varios metros en el suelo.

-te dijo que la soltaras- dijo un elegante sesshomaru- mirando ahora a una miko que se había quedado sin habla por las palabras que le dirigió su antiguo amor- humana apresúrate.

-si claro- camina hacia kikio, pero antes de llegar un hanyo se pone enfrente de ella.

-no permitiré que le hagas más daño a kikio. Al escuchar esas palabras algo se encendió dentro de kagome.

-quítate de mi camino inuyasha, porque te advierto que no me importa pasar encima de ti con tal de obtener lo que busco- todos se sorprendieron de la determinación de la joven al pronunciar esas palabras y se dieron cuenta que en verdad no estaba bromeando.

\- no te atreverías- dice un muy confiado inuyasha cuando es arrojado varios metros de su amada.

-no debiste haber dicho eso inuyasha- dice kagome retomando su camino, pero antes de llegar kikio se pone de pie y le apunta con su arco, para después dispararle.

-¡kagome!- se escuchó el grito de sango y miroku al ver la flecha dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia ella pero sin poder creerlo ven como antes de llegar a ella la flecha se desintegra.

-de verdad piensas que con este poder tan insignificante vas a poder vencerme- sonríe – pero que ingenua- termina kagome alzando su mano y haciendo levitar a kikio. Inuyasha al ver esa escena se dirige a toda velocidad a rescatar a su amada pero es interceptado por su medio hermano.

\- quítate de enfrente sesshomaru- le grita.

-un insignificante hanyo no le da órdenes al gran sesshomaru, pero son interrumpidos de su plática al escuchar a la amada de inuyasha.

\- MALDITA TE VAS A ARREPENTIR, BAJAME EN ESTE MOMENTO- gritaba kikio- "por qué no puedo moverme, si se trata de kagome, ella jamás me superara"- pensaba la miko pero es regresada a la realidad por aquella a la que llamaban su reencarnacion.

-lamento decepcionarte querida, pero esto se termina aquí- sonríe- aunque para tu suerte no pienso matarte solo quiero algo que ya no te pertenece desde que decidiste traicionar tus votos como sacerdotisa.

\- no se de lo que estás hablando, si haces esto para obtener a inuyasha no te va funcionar por que el me ama.

\- jajajaja, de verdad piensas que esto lo hago por inuyasha, no puedo creer hasta donde llega tu cinismo kikio- se torna seria de nuevo- no me quieras ver la cara kikio porque me basto ver esa conversación que mantuviste con el otro youkai para darme cuenta de todo.

-CALLATE- grito kikio

\- NO ESTA VEZ NO PIENSO CALLARME- voltea hacia inuyasha- discúlpame inuyasha, pero me creas o no, no pienso seguir callándome, ni mucho menos ser partícipe de esta mentira que has creado kikio.

-inuyasha, tu sabes que ella está mintiendo, tú me conoces- comienza a llorar para tratar de convencer una vez más al hanyo.

-si kikio yo creo en ti pero escuchare esta vez lo que kagome tiene que decir- la mira- habla kagome antes de que me arrepienta.

-inuyasha como puedes si quiera escuchar la sarta de mentiras que dirá esta mujer- decía desesperada kikio.

\- ya basta, deja de fingir y si aún te queda un poco de decencia como la sacerdotisa buena que alguna vez fuiste di la verdad- dijo, pero al no recibir respuesta prosiguió- bien- toma aire- inuyasha según lo que te conto kikio ¿Cómo fue que regreso a la vida?- le pregunta al hanyo mirándolo.

\- ella me dijo que la perla de shikon le cumplió el deseo- contesto.

\- y aun así no se te hizo raro que la perla no desapareciera al cumplir con dicho deseo, porque según yo lo que recuerdo es que al cumplir un deseo la perla desaparece para llegar a otras manos, ya que hasta no pedir el deseo correcto la perla jamás desaparecerá- termina de decir kagome.

\- yo… no lo había pensado- dice el hanyo empezando a temer lo peor.

-claro lo supuse, pero bien- dirige su mirada a una preocupada kikio- si estoy en lo correcto el amo de este youkai- dice mirando a un sonriente youkai del cual todos se habían olvidado por un momento- fue el que te concedió volver a la vida a cambio de la perla de shikon ¿no es así?- mira de nuevo a kikio.

-NO ESO NO ES VERDAD- grita al ver que kagome acaba de dar en el clavo.

\- pero por supuesto que es verdad- sonríe- lo que aun no entiendo a ciencia cierta es porque no les diste la verdadera perla de shikon si no una imitación- dice kagome con una mano en el mentón al pensar en lo que acababa de decir y llamando la atención de un cierto youkai que esperaba ansioso ese momento. -es por eso que este demonio te trajo aquí, porque se dio cuenta que les habías tomado el pelo, pero claro tu no contabas con que se dieran cuenta y mucho menos contabas con que en el momento de secuestrarte inuyasha se diera cuenta. Por lo visto no fuiste tan inteligente como lo pensabas kikio. Todos estaban sorprendidos de las palabras y actitud de su amiga pero fueron sacados de su asombro por el youkai que los había llevado hasta ahí.

-bravo, bravo- dice aplaudiendo- realmente eres sorprendente humana, pero bien ya que resolviste parte del misterio te daré un poco de crédito y mostrare la prueba que confirma lo que has dicho- dice sacando de su túnica una perla y arrojándola a los pies de inuyasha- ahí está la perla falsa que me dio tu mujer- le dice a un sorprendido hanyo que voltea hacia kikio con lágrimas a punto de caer.

-cómo pudiste kikio- dice con la mirada más triste.

\- inuyasha yo…

-¡basta kikio! se acabó, por favor no mientas más- escucha kikio las palabras de inuyasha con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- inuyasha no me puedes juzgar, yo… lo hice por nosotros, por nuestro amor- lloraba desconsolada.

\- no me vengas con eso, porque lo único que conseguiste fue terminar con esto, no sabes cuánto te odio no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida- termina un dolido inuyasha dejándose caer.

-bien esto es patético, ahora a lo que vine- dice el youkai con túnica dirigiéndose a kagome con suma rapidez pero no la suficiente para el príncipe del oeste que se atraviesa en su camino y le dice a la miko.

\- apresúrate humana, has lo que tengas que hacer de una buena vez- dice mientras se dispone a pelear con el youkai que tan solo lo esquiva con dificultad.

\- si- dice kagome viendo a kikio y extendiendo su mano empieza a atraer de las ropas de kikio la auténtica perla de shikon.

-¡maldita! ¿Qué haces? esa perla me pertenece- grita kikio al ver como la verdadera perla sale de sus ropas sin poder evitarlo.

\- lo dudo mucho kikio, si fuera así la perla te hubiera cumplido tu deseo, porque lo que tú no sabes es que después de que muriera naraku pedí como deseo que solo las personas con un corazón puro fueran capases de pedir un deseo a la perla- dice tomándola, haciendo que con el contacto la perla brillara con intensidad.

\- ¿qué dijiste?- pregunta un youkai que apenas y podía esquivar los ataques de su adversario- maldita sea todo esto no ha sido más que una pérdida de tiempo- dice mientras desaparece.

-vámonos sesshomaru, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí- dice kagome girando para regresar por donde había aparecido, dejando así a kikio tirada en el suelo.

-kagome espera por favor- dice inuyasha acercándose a kagome- discúlpame por favor yo...

-shhh-le pone un dedo la miko en los labios- no digas nada inuyasha-lo abraza y le susurra en el oído- a pesar de todo te entiendo-se sorprende el hanyo-yo te perdono jamás te odiaría y no sabes cómo me duele dejarte en estas circunstancias pero tengo algo que hacer, pero si me necesitas búscame- se separa y le da un beso en la mejilla y voltea hacia sango y miroku- chicos cuiden de el por favor.

-claro kagome no te preocupes- dice sango.

-gracias, bueno adiós- dice kagome siguiendo al daiyokai.

**X-X-X**

En un lugar frio y sombrío se encontraba un youkai inclinándose ante su amo.

-mi señor, las cosas no salieron como las esperábamos- dice levantando la cabeza.

-que ha sucedido Nozomo- pregunta aquel ser.

-la sacerdotisa del futuro menciono que nadie que no tenga un alma pura puede utilizar la perla de shikon, ya que fue un deseo que ella misma pidió-termina de explicar nozomo a su amo.

-ya veo- dice aquel ser sin inmutarse de lo dicho por su sirviente- se quedó ella con la perla ¿no es así?

-si mi señor, se la quitó a la otra sacerdotisa.

-bien, entonces dejaremos que kagome cuide la perla por nosotros hasta el momento indicado. Nozomo tráeme a kikio- dice tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-si mi señor- desaparece el youkai.

-"todo va saliendo de acuerdo a mis planes" -sonríe- jajajajaja.

**X-X-X**

Un youkai y una sacerdotisa caminaban hacia donde habían dejado a sus compañeros de viaje cuando el silencio fue roto por kagome.

-sesshomaru ¿sabes? estando en esta época me confundo un poco, pero supongo que tú debes de saberlo, dime ¿que día es luna nueva?

-hoy- contesto secamente cuando es aturdido por un grito.

-¿queeeee?"No puede ser tiene que ser hoy" pensaba angustiada.

-y ahora que sucede humana- se para para mirarla.

-es necesariamente urgente que lleguemos al lago que se encuentra en tus tierras antes de que salga la luna- dice apartándose un poco al ver la cara de molestia del youkai.

-de verdad que tu estupidez me sorprende, pero dime para que quieres ir al- pero es interrumpidos.

-sesshomaru no hay tiempo para explicaciones te lo diré cuando lleguemos al lago ahora ay que apresurarnos- dice la miko comenzando a correr.

-de verdad que es estúpida- dice el youkai al convertirse en una esfera azul y volar hasta quedar enfrente de la sacerdotisa.

-sostente- le dice mientras comienza a elevarse.

-por ahí hubieras comenzado- dice la miko con una gota en la cabeza y sujetándose de la estola de sesshomaru, hasta que llegan en donde comían sus compañeros, pero rápidamente sesshomaru habla.

-yaken, taishi quiero que se vayan volando al castillo y esperen ahí hasta que llegue- dice mirándolos, para enseguida mirar a rin- se buena niña rin.

-si señor sesshomaru-responde feliz la niña.

-y tu kagome- pregunta taishi, pero no le respondió precisamente kagome.

-ella viene conmigo- dijo sesshomaru preparándose a volar- humana- dice haciéndole entender que se sostenga y ella rápidamente captando el mensaje sujeta de nuevo la estola y mientras sus pies van dejando el suelo grita.

-estaré bien no se preocupen, cuídense- es lo último que dice antes de perder a sus amigos de vista.

Konnichiwa! Espero y este capítulo haya cumplido con sus expectativas.

He de aclarar en este capítulo que kagome no pidió de deseo que desapareciera la perla como sucede en el anime, después se aclarara el por qué….Dejando esto aclarado nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ¡MATA NE!


	8. Capitulo ocho

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mi si no a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**CAPITULO 8**

Después de un largo viaje para nuestra miko, por fin habían arribado a su destino y para su suerte faltaban algunos minutos para que la luna se hiciera presente.

-que bien llegamos justo a tiempo- dice la miko caminando hacia el lago y quitándose los zapatos y la ropa.

-pero qué diablos haces humana- dice el youkai al ver como la miko empieza a quitarse las ropas.

-relájate quieres no me voy a desnudar, no tendrás tanta suerte- le dice sonriendo- afortunadamente traigo mi pijama abajo de mi ropa-termina de decir Kagome al quedarse en pijama.

-"a eso le llama pijama, como se ve que a esta humana le gusta exhibirse"- piensa el demonio al ver el camisón que portaba kagome ceñido completamente a su cuerpo y llegándole dos dedos encima de la rodilla.

-realmente era necesario ¿qué te quites la ropa?-pregunta Sesshomaru acercándose a Kagome.

-tan mal se me ve- piensa Kagome en voz alta- si… es necesario porque me voy a meter al lago, así que escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir.

-no me trates como un estúpido porque no soy tu humana, así que ve al grano de una vez por todas.

-ay pero que genio- dijo la joven mirándolo- de acuerdo necesito que pases parte de tu energía demoniaca a la perla de shikon.

-eso es imposible ya que al mantenerla contigo tú la estas purificando.

-eso ya lo sé pero confía en mi yo hare que las dos energías puedan estar juntas sin tocarse algo así como agua y aceite.

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto el youkai al escuchar esa palabra extraña que había pronunciado la miko.

-"es verdad olvide que él no entiende esas palabras" mmm olvídalo quieres, solo confía en mí sé que algún día me lo vas a agradecer-le dice con una sonrisa.

-no digas tonterías, jamás tendré agradecimiento a alguien de tu especie, pero por esta vez hare lo que me pides- comenta sesshomaru acercando la mano a la perla e increíblemente al tocarla no le ocurrió nada como él pensaba así que paso parte de su energía a esta tornándose de una mitad verde y de la otra mitad rosa.

-bien es hora, tu quédate aquí y por ningún motivo se te vaya ocurrir meterte al lago pase lo que pase o sientas- dice kagome caminando hacia el lago y como si fuera magia camino hasta el centro del lago en donde la luna comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Kagome al ver que la luna estaba en el punto exacto agarro la perla con ambas manos y las elevo haciendo que la luna iluminara la perla.

-"por favor kami, ayúdame para tener la suficiente energía que se requiere para quitar el sello"- pensaba Kagome mientras alrededor de ella se comenzaba a formar un circulo que dejaba ver el fondo del lago.

-"es hora"-pensó la azabache para concentrarse e ir descendiendo y ser cubierta por el agua.

-"que está pasando, otra vez esa energía"-pensaba un daiyokai sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de Kagome hasta que vio que fue cubierta por el agua, sin poder evitarlo se acercó dispuesto a ver qué pasaba, pero entonces una explosión se dejó ver en donde hace unos momentos la mujer había sido cubierta y una luz se hizo presente, dejándolo sin vista por unos momentos, hasta que una energía muy conocida para él se dejó sentir, acercándose cada vez más a donde se encontraba y entonces lo vio cargando a una pálida miko en brazos.

-padre-dijo un sorprendido youkai como siempre escondiéndolo bajo su máscara de frialdad.

-me alegra volverte a ver hijo- dijo el gran general perro.

-será mejor que vayamos al castillo tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras se convertía en una esfera de luz y volaba en dirección al castillo siendo seguido por su hijo.

**X-X-X**

Dos daiyokais iban llegando a un hermoso castillo. Sin embargo los soldados que custodiaban la entrada no podían creer lo que veían, su antiguo amo entraba acompañado de su hijo y una mujer descansaba en los brazos del general perro. Cuando llegaron a la puerta todos los youkais que trabajaban en el castillo se quedaron estupefactos al ver a Inu-no-taisho parado ahí como si nada.

-parece ser que todos sintieron mi presencia- dice el general mirando a todos, mientras escuchaba toda clase de comentarios por su regreso-bien ya que necesito ponerme al tanto- mira a su hijo- hazte cargo de la muchacha-dice extendiéndole a Kagome pero al ver que su hijo no tiene la intención de siquiera tocarla alguien más habla.

-señor yo soy amigo de kagome, si me lo permite yo me hare cargo de ella- dice taishi inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-bien, llévala a alguna de las habitaciones principales y encárgate que una empleada se haga cargo de sus necesidades para cuando despierte.

-si señor- la toma delicadamente y se va.

-Aimi- llama el general a una youkai de avanzada edad.

-dígame mi señor- se inclina.

-en tres horas manda a llamar a todos los empleados al patio principal.

-lo que usted ordene señor- se aleja la youkai tranquilamente.

-señor Sesshomaru, que bueno que regreso- dice Rin sin percatarse del hombre que estaba a lado de su padre.

-¿has sido buena niña Rin?- pregunta Sesshomaru ante la atenta mirada de su padre que se acerca a la niña y se asombra al ver que no tiene ni una gota de miedo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?-pregunta con curiosidad.

-mi nombre es Rin señor Inu-no-taisho- se inclina al igual que todos lo habían echo. Sesshomaru se sorprende al escuchar decir el nombre de su padre a la niña ya que el jamás había mencionado su nombre frente a la niña, pero espera a que sus dudas se aclaren cuando escucha a su padre cuestionar de nuevo a la niña.

-¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre rin?-pregunta.

-vi su retrato en varias partes del castillo y una vez al ver el parecido que tenía con el señor Sesshomaru le pregunte al señor Yaken y él me dijo que usted es su padre y también su nombre- le responde tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

-Rin dile a Yaken que te lleve a jugar afuera- dice Sesshomaru viendo como la niña asiente y se va corriendo a buscar a Yaken.

-vaya, sí que me he perdido de muchas cosas, tu cuidando de una niña y sobre todo humana me sorprende-termina Inu-no-taisho con una sonrisa.

-creo que no es momento para hablar de mí, sino de ti- dice el príncipe del oeste al quererse zafar del interrogatorio que veía próximo venir de su padre. Inu-no-taisho al entender lo que su hijo pretendía prefirió dejarlo por la paz por el momento e indicándole con una seña que caminaran le dijo.

-tienes razón debemos hablar, pero me gustaría que esperáramos hasta que Kagome despierte, mientras tanto me gustaría que me pusieras al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido tras mi ausencia- le dice mientras entran a un gran despacho.

**X-X-X**

Habían transcurrido aproximadamente 8 horas desde que Kagome había sido llevada a un cuarto a descansar y los rayos del sol indicaban un nuevo día. Como había indicado Inu-no-taisho hablo con todo el personal diciéndoles que dentro de muy poco sabrían la razón del porqué de su supuesta muerte y que mientras tanto las cosas seguirían igual con la excepción de que el tomaría el mando, claro que algunos asuntos los seguiría llevando Sesshomaru, pero él también sabía que su hijo no estaba del todo listo para tomar su lugar. También ante la indignación de Sesshomaru dio la orden para que mandaran a buscar a Inuyasha ya que medio demonio o no seguía siendo su hijo, pero al enterarse del evento reciente decidió también traer a sus amigos con él para que fuera menos doloroso para el hanyo ya que era consciente de que la noticia de que estaba con vida sería otro golpe para el pobre hanyo. Volviendo con una cansada miko que intentaba abrir sus parpados acostumbrándolos a la luz que daba de lleno a su cara escucha unos golpes en su puerta.

-¿puedo pasar? escucha Kagome.

-si adelante- pronuncia con dificultad al sentir la boca pastosa.

-qué bueno que despertó, espero y haya descansado bien- le dice una youkai con el desayuno en una charola-espero y le guste, anda coma- le dice a una confundida miko que inspecciona la habitación.

-¿en dónde estoy? y ¿quién eres tú?

-oh disculpe mi falta de educación- dice inclinándose un poco- mi nombre es Ayami y estoy a sus órdenes señorita Kagome y está en castillo de los Taisho- responde gentilmente.

-si ya recuerdo, pero por favor llámame solo por mi nombre Ayami- se levanta y le extiende la mano mucho gusto creo que ya sabes mi nombre-le sonríe.

-mucho gusto Kagome, pero solo te diré así cuando estemos solas ¿de acuerdo?-le dice tomándole la mano- y bueno tu nombre lo sé porque aparte de que el señor Inu-no-taisho nos lo dijo- la mira con una pizca de picardía- cierto youkai de cabellos castaños no deja de hablar de la humana que conoció en el bosque por el exquisito aroma que desprendía-se detiene al escuchar a una muy sonrojada Kagome ahogarse con el jugo.

-cof,cof,cof-se golpea Kagome el pecho.

-¿qué sucede Kagome dije algo malo?-dice con una cara de malicia al igual que una sonrisa.

-no... jajaja...este creo que tomare un baño, en donde puedo hacerlo Ayumi? pregunta Kagome dispuesta a cambiar de tema ya que no le gusto para nada el tono ni la mirada con la que le conto el relato.

-"si claro" piensa la youkai- sígueme Kagome- se dirige a una puerta abriéndola- aquí podrás tomar un baño solo avísame para preparártelo como a ti te guste- le dice haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Kagome.

-esto es hermoso, ya veo quienes inventaron las tinas- dice Kagome observando cada detalle que se encontraba ahí- bueno pues me daré un baño pero no te preocupes yo puedo hacerlo sola- le dice a la youkai buscando su mochila.

-supongo que buscas este objeto extraño- la pregunta Ayumi sujetando la mochila.

-sí, que alegría pensé que la había extraviado-suspira a lidiada y sosteniéndola.

-afortunadamente la señorita Rin me la dio- le dijo- bueno te dejo sola vendré en un rato para ver si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-si clero, muchas gracias Ayumi- le dice la joven miko. Mientras cierra la puerta del baño.

**X-X-X**

-mmm, pero que relajante baño tome- dice Kagome cepillando su cabello- bien que me pondré- ya se al parecer va ser un día caluroso así que esto está perfecto- dice la miko sosteniendo un vestido de tirantes con caída libre corto color azul comenzando a vestirse, cuando estaba colocándose el ultimo zapato escucha que golpean la puerta.

-adelante Ayumi- contesta.

-Kagome el señor Inu-no-taisho quiere verte- le dice la youkai- anda ven te llevara al salón de juntas- dice mientras la sujeta de la mano.

-bien, pero ¿por qué tanta prisa Ayumi?- pregunta al ver como en vez de caminar parecen trotar.

-bueno eso es porque al joven Sesshomaru no le gusta esperar.

-pensé que solo el señor Inu-no –taisho quería hablar conmigo- dice mientras se detienen enfrente de una gran puerta de caoba y Ayumi toca la puerta, mientras escuchan un adelante.

-muchas gracias Ayumi te puedes retirar- dice el general al ver a Kagome parada en la puerta.

-Ohayou gozaimasu- dice Kagome un poco apenada al ver como todas las miradas iban dirigidas hacia ella.

-acércate Kagome- le dice Inu-no-taisho- tomándola de los hombros- Kagome creo que ya conoces a mi hijo Sesshomaru y a Taishi- pregunta obteniendo como respuesta el movimiento de cabeza de Kagome dando a entender que si-bien te presento a Kuro es mi mejor hombre de confianza, claro aparte de Taishi..

-mucho gusto señorita Kagome- le hace una reverencia.

-el gusto es mío señor Kuro- imita la acción del youkai que realmente se veía fuerte e incluso de la misma edad que el padre de Sesshomaru, con una cabellera azulada y suelta hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-creo que es irrelevante tener tantas consideraciones con una humana- dijo Sesshomaru cruzándose de bazos en un sillón.

-mi nombre es Kagome por si ya se te olvido-dice esta mirándolo retadoramente.

-Sesshomaru por favor... –pero es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

-disculpe mi señor, pero su hijo Inuyasha ha llegado al castillo.

-Inuyasha- dice la chica en un susurro que todos los presentes escucharon y rápidamente se preocupa.

-bien, escóltalo hasta aquí por favor Ayumi y atiende a sus amigos. Termina de decir para continuar.

-se lo que te preocupa Kagome. Me han informado que eres una gran amiga para mi hijo Inuyasha, sin embargo no podemos esperar más, como están las cosas en este momento es indispensable tener aliados lo más pronto posible.

-entiendo señor Inu-no-taisho- es interrumpida.

-por favor llámame Toga- le sonríe, mientras se escucha un gruñido de desaprobación.

-está bien señor Toga- le sonríe- le decía que entiendo la posición por la que pasamos en estos momentos, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por Inuyasha él no está pasando por un buen momento.

\- lo sé, también me informaron de lo que ocurrió ayer, pero sé que mi hijo es fuerte por eso me tome la libertad de que se enterara de todo antes de llegar al castillo para no atrasarnos en nuestra conversación.

-¿Qué? Usted no se lo dijo- pregunto Kagome sabiendo la reacción que tendría su amigo cuando llegara y tal como pasaba últimamente sus temores fueron escuchados cuando escucho el golpeteo de la puerta.

-adelante- dijo Toga, para enseguida dejar pasar a un sorprendido e indignado hanyo.

-pudiste haber tenido la decencia de ser tú el que me dijera que estabas vivo PADRE- dijo resaltando la última palabra.

-y tu podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño y esperar a que terminemos de hablar para que puedas decirme todo lo que piensas de mi Inuyasha.

-¡keh! Has lo quieras, al fin y al cabo solo vine porque me dijeron que Kagome estaba aquí y que ocurría algo grave en lo que ella estaba involucrada- dijo cruzando sus brazos y desviando la mirada para enseguida situarse al lado de Kagome que con una sonrisa le agarro la mano haciéndole entender al hanyo que contaba con ella y devolviéndole el gesto Inuyasha suavizo su mirada.

\- bien pues comenzare por preguntarte Kagome ¿Cómo supiste la ubicación en donde me encontraba sellado? Pregunto mirando fijamente sus ojos para comprobar si lo que respondería fuera cierto o no.

-el árbol sabio me mandó llamar y el me dio indicaciones de dónde encontrarlo y que hacer para quitar el sello, puede comprobarlo con Sesshomaru el me acompaño- dijo mirándolo igual fijamente para que viera que no mentía ya que había descubierto sus intenciones.

-ya veo, y dime ¿te dio algunas otras indicaciones?

-sí, él me dijo que usted me diría que es lo que prosigue- dijo, mientras tomaba aire para continuar – más sin embargo yo le dije a su hijo que me iría de aquí en cuanto cumpliera con lo que me pidió el árbol-termino mirando a Sesshomaru.

\- lo siento Kagome. Pero temo decirte que no puedo dejar que te vayas no solo por lo que te dijo el árbol si no porque gracias a ti pude volver de ese sueño- le dice mientras voltea a ver a Sesshomaru y este imitándolo dice.

-si realmente crees que es indispensable la ayuda de esta humana, a mí me da lo mismo siempre y cuando no se cruce en mi camino- dijo para enseguida mirar a Kagome.

-bien pues no se hable más Kagome te quedas por tiempo indefinido, al igual que tu Inuyasha.

-muchas gracias señor Toga si me perm…- pero no termina al sentir un ligero mareo y terminar agarrada de Inuyasha.

-Kagome estas bien- preguntan un youkai y un hanyo al mismo tiempo y mirándose fijamente frunciendo el ceño.

-si no se preocupen- dice tocándose el pecho- tan solo es cansancio- les sonríe.

-te llevare a descansar- dice Taishi.

-no es necesario, Kagome para eso me tiene AMI- dice Inuyasha con una venita en su frente.

-ya chicos pueden ir los dos, vamos- dice Kagome tomando a cada uno de un brazo.

-¿por qué esa cara Sesshomaru?- pregunta Toga a su hijo que miraba furiosamente al trio cerrar la puerta.

-me repugna ver cómo pueden ponerse a si por una simple humana- dice mirando a su padre.

-¿seguro?- sonríe, pero enseguida la borra cuando ve la mirada que le lanza su hijo.

-si me permiten decir- por primera vez habla Koru- esa miko tiene un gran poder, además de ser muy bella.

-así que lo sentiste Koru- dice Inu-no-taisho sentándose en su escritorio.

-muy apenas perceptible, pero si lo capte, tal vez gracias a los años que tengo-sonríe.

-pues no es la primera vez que pasa, sin embargo cada vez se hace presente con más fuerza- dice Sesshomaru uniéndose a la plática-tú debes saber de qué se trata padre ¿no es así?

\- te equivocas Sesshomaru por primera vez en todos mis años no entiendo muchas cosas es por eso que he dejado de lado la plática pendiente hasta que averigüe todas estas incógnitas es por eso que iré a ver al árbol sabio lo más pronto posible tal vez él pueda aclararme algunas cosas.

-mhp, no me interesa lo que le pase a esa humana- dice mientras se retira.

-qué piensas Koru- habla el general perro.

-pues estoy casi seguro que la estadía de esa chiquilla va a traer muchos cambios- dice sonriendo siendo contestada igualmente por un pensativo Inu-no taisho.

-ya lo creo- fue lo último que salió de los labios de Toga.

**X-X-X**

Varios días habían pasado desde que tuvo ese mareo y para su pesar se habían hecho presente con más frecuencia. Además de que nuevos síntomas habían aparecido, cada vez que probaba bocado al poco rato lo devolvía y aunque trataba de todas las formas posibles de ocultárselos a sus amigos sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta. También había querido ir a su época para visitar a un doctor y ver qué era lo que le ocurría pero como estaban las cosas no podría irse tranquila ya que para su mala suerte casi a diario atacaban parte de las tierras del oeste. Así que tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa salió de su habitación para ir a ver a los niños que jugaban en el patio trasero.

-Kagome-gritan-Kagome-corre hacia ella Ayumi muy preocupada.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunta.

-están atacando el castillo y todos los mejores soldados incluyendo a los señores se fueron a acabar con unos onis en los límites de las tierras.-termina muy nerviosa

-cálmate-dice mientras piensa-"por qué no pude sentir nada" bien ve por Rin y Shippo que están en el patio, yo me encargare-le dice sosteniéndole la mano.

-está bien Kagome pero ten mucho cuidado-dice mientras a toda velocidad se va en busca de los niños.

-maldita sea, ayúdame kami- dice Kagome corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Una batalla se llevaba a cabo en los límites de las tierras del oeste. Centenares me mounstruos de la clase más baja parecían no tener fin y por supuesto que Inu-no-Taisho, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Taishi y Koru los eliminaban en un dos por tres.

-esto no tiene fin-decía Miroku mientras arrojaba varios pergaminos.

-tienes razón-le contestaba Inuyasha.

-_bakusaiga_-escuchan todos mientras se cubren de los trozos que caían en pedazos.

-por qué hiciste eso pudiste matarnos Sesshomaru-grita furioso Inuyasha.

-eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta que es una trampa.-dice el daiyokai guardando a tokijin.

-a que te refieres-pregunta Inuyasha.

-es muy obvio joven príncipe-responde Kuro-durante estos días nos han enviado mounstruos de mayor poder y ahora nos envían esto.

-además que en esta ocasión los enviaron a los límites de las tierras-dice Taishi

-tienen razón se encargaron de enviarnos lo más lejos posible-dice Miroku analizando las palabras dichas por todos.

-pero por que harían eso-pregunta Inuyasha.

-para atacar el castillo sin ninguno de nosotros-responde Inu-no-taisho golpeando un árbol-y para nuestra desgracia fuimos un blanco fácil.

-ay que apresurarnos-dice Sesshomaru volviéndose una esfera y desapareciendo seguido de los demás.

**X-X-X**

-¡son demasiados Kagome!-grita Sango al esquivar un ataque-no creo que aguantemos por mucho tiempo, además son muy fuertes- decía mientras recibía su hiraikotsu.

-lo se Sango, los soldados se comienzan a cansar y no quiero más heridos, ni mucho menos muertes-decía Kagome lanzando flechas-jamás había visto unos youkais tan fuertes.

-cuidado sango-grita la azabache tirando a su amiga para evitar que la hirieran.

-gracias Kagome-le dice una cansada Sango, mientras se levantan para continuar luchando.

-"tengo que hacer algo" pensaba Kagome al mirar el panorama, cuando de pronto un dolor en el pecho se hizo presente haciendo que cayera al suelo "ahora no por favor, pero que es esta sensación".

-¡Kagome...!-gritaba Sango, pero esta no la escuchaba, solo se podía concentrar en un youkai que se veía a lo lejos sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo la miraba al igual que ella, pero lo más interesante para kagome era lo que tenía en sus manos, escuchaba un palpitar salir de aquel objeto que tenía en las manos aquel youkai cuando

-¡ahhhhhhh!-escucho un ruido el cual la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, pero más se sorprende cuando ve a su amiga con una gran herida en la pierna.

-¡Sango!-grito kagome sintiéndose culpable de haberse distraído en batalla. Por su culpa su amiga estaba herida tenía que hacer algo antes de que algo catastrófico pasara.

-Yu-le grito a un soldado.

-dígame señorita kagome- dijo el soldado.

-llévate a Sango de aquí y has que todos se retiren-le dijo mientras seguía disparando flechas.

-¿qué?-dijeron Yu y sango- pero señorita-lo corta Sango.-

-estás loca no pienso dejarte.

-Yu has lo que te digo inmediatamente si no quieres ver morir a tus soldados-dijo kagome ignorando por completo a Sango.

-está bien-le dice Yu, llevándose a Sango que gritaba como loca. Pasaron unos minutos y ya todos se habían retirado, en ese momento kagome hizo una kekai para ganar tiempo y concentrar su energía.

-"no me falles ahora" pensaba kagome al mirar su arco y sus flechas.

**X-X-X**

Ya estaban cerca del castillo y podían claramente sentir el olor a sangre. Sesshomaru que era el que iba mas adelante frunció el ceño al pensar que de entre tanta sangre podría estar la de rin sin pensarlo dos veces aumento la velocidad.

-"es otra vez esta energía" esa miko siempre tiene que estar en medio-dijo mientras fruncía nuevamente el ceño al distinguir un aroma que jamás había olfateado o al menos no lo recordaba, empezó a divisar el castillo pero le pareció extraño no escuchar ningún ruido ni ver a ningún soldado empezó a temer lo peor y eso lo enfureció, pero entonces diviso como una flecha con un gran poder espiritual salió disparada a una horda de youkais que no alcanzo a divisar ya que iban cubiertos por las túnicas que empezaba a odiar. Paro en seco al ver como se desintegraban los youkais y salía disparada por los alrededores una potente energía que sin duda mataría al instante a un youkai de bajo poder tal vez un daiyokai sufriría daños pero no para matarlo. Dejando sus pensamientos vio como la miko salió volando directo hacia un muro del castillo pero antes de que llegara la sostuvo y dejo salir un gruñido de dolor ya que aun inconscientemente tenía sus poderes espirituales rodeándola.

-estúpida humana- se quejó el youkai, pero se sorprendió al escuchar a la miko.

-estúpido perro-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa débil mirándolo.

-gracias-le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada para ver a los recién llegados.

-creo que se perdieron del show-dijo Kagome que aún seguía sostenida de Sesshomaru, todos sonrieron al escuchar a la miko.

-hiciste un buen trabajo Kagome- dijo Inu-no-taisho- te lo agradezco-dijo mientras se dirigía a ver a los heridos siendo seguidos por los demás, menos por Taishi.

-Kagome déjame llevarte a tu habitación has gastado mucha energía-dice acercándose a ella y cargándola en forma nupcial.

-gracias, pero me gustaría ayudar a los heridos-dice un poco sonrojada.

-está bien vamos-le dice mientras la lleva adentro, pero antes de entrar voltea para agradecerle de nuevo a Sesshomaru pero el ya no se encontraba ahí sin embargo cuando Taishi la dejo de nuevo en el suelo sintió húmedo su costado derecho llevando su mano se dio cuenta que era sangre, pero si no era de ella, pensó preocupada y en un susurro pronuncio el nombre de quien debía pertenecer dicho liquido rojizo.

-Sesshomaru.- Pasaron varias horas en los que todos habían cooperado para curar a los heridos, limpiar entre otras cosas, así que como la noche ya había llegado se dispusieron a ir a descansar a excepción de una preocupada kagome que había estado buscando a Sesshomaru por todos lados pero no lo había visto, tenía que hacer algo, por salvarla sin querer lo había herido y eso la mortificaba de sobremanera, es más estaba segura que no iba poder conciliar el sueño si no lo encontraba y se aseguraba de que no era nada grave. Así que decidida y arriesgándose a una muerte segura se escabullo silenciosamente al cuarto del lord del oeste.

-Sesshomaru-dijo silenciosamente-Sesshomaru ¿estás aquí?-volvió a susurrar.

-quien diablos te dijo que podías entrar humana-pronuncio por fin el lord del oeste. Kagome dio un respingo al escuchar su voz y tratando de escuchar de donde provenía camino ya que no veía nada.

-Sesshomaru ¿dónde estás?-pregunto ignorando la pregunta anterior que le hizo el youkai.

-quien te crees que eres para entrar así a mi habitación-la sujeto el daiyokai.

-yo solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas-dijo kagome aguantando el dolor que le producía el agarre de Sesshomaru.

-no necesito la ayuda de alguien insignificante como tú-le dice soltándola bruscamente.

-eso lo sé, pero no puedo irme tranquila sabiendo que esa herida te la cause yo, por favor te prometo que después no te molesto más-le dice con tono suplicante.

-pero que molesta eres, anda apresúrate-dice alejándose y prendiendo una vela.

-gracias-dice una muy contenta miko que se acerca a él y comienza a sacar cosas de su botiquín.

-bien quítate eso para que pueda ver la herida-dice Kagome dejando las cosas que necesitaría en un buro.

-mhp-dice Sesshomaru mientras de un jalón rompe con sus garras su atuendo.

-bueno empecemos-dice Kagome mirando el bien torneado cuerpo del daiyokai, pero rápidamente desvía la mirada hacia la herida-esto está peor de lo pensé-dice acercando su mano y tocando la herida, sin embargo ambos retroceden al sentir una descarga.

-¿qué hiciste miko?-pregunta un enojado demonio.

-yo... nada-dice la miko-es muy extraño no crees-dice mirándolo a los ojos y acercando otra vez su mano, pero antes de que lo tocara una mano con grandes garras reacciona más rápido que ella y le sujeta la mano. Kagome lo miro a los ojos y al ver que no había peligro lentamente siguió con su camino pero esta vez con la mano del youkai sujetando la suya.

-"que suave es su piel"-piensa kagome mientras lentamente y con delicadeza pasa sus dedos sobre el pecho del youkai bajando hasta su abdomen.

-"que es esta sensacion" pensaba el youkai al sentir sus manos acariciarlo.

-Sesshomaru- dice Kagome con sorpresa cuando al pasar su mano que aún era sujetada por el demonio por la herida una luz apenas perceptible salió curándolo al instante, pero provocando un pequeño ardor en el youkai que sin poder evitarlo gruño.

-lo siento mucho- dijo Kagome separándose, pero no recordando que su mano aún era sujetada por Sesshomaru que sin saber por qué la acerco de un jalón quedando ambos muy cerca y perdiéndose por un momento en sus miradas. Cuando Sesshomaru regreso a la realidad se acercó al oído de Kagome y en un susurro le dijo.

-ten más cuidado miko.

-s…si- dijo con dificultad Kagome al sentir la respiración del youkai tan cerca de ella. Pero todas esas emociones las dejo a un lado cuando el dolor en el pecho se hizo presente haciéndola gemir de dolor y sujetándose el pecho.

-¿qué te pasa miko?- pregunto el youkai sin querer al ver la cara de dolor que mostraba la sacerdotisa.

-no…es…nada- pronuncio con dificultad alejándose del youkai y caminando hacia la puerta, pero apenas dio tres pasos el dolor se hizo más fuerte haciéndola caer y sujetándose la cabeza con desesperación, segundos después no supo nada más.

-humana- dijo Sesshomaru al sujetarla apenas había caído inconsciente – "lo que me faltaba, que la humana se muera justamente en mi habitación- dijo mientras la cargaba y con suavidad la recostaba en su cama. Dispuesto a ir a hablarle a alguien para que la atendiera dio vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, pero un agarre lo detuvo.

-por…favor…no…le digas a na…die- dijo antes de volver a caer inconsciente.

-mhp- dijo Sesshomaru mientras se dirigía a un sillón enfrente de la cama y tomaba asiento viendo a la miko delirar algunas cosas que no comprendía pero se sorprendió al ver como una luz la envolvió.

-"¿Qué le pasa a la humana?"-pensaba mientras observaba atentamente como su cabello crecía un poco más y ella se calmaba.- "que extraño" – pensaba mientras se debatía entre hacerle caso a la humana o ir a avisarle a su padre, función el ceño al darse cuenta que se estaba tomando muchas molestias por una simple hembra así que decidió mejor descansar al fin de cuantas si le pasaba algo a la miko era bajo su responsabilidad, pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos.

**X-X-X**

Un daiyokai despertaba realmente molesto al escuchar los gritos del sirviente que cuidaba a Kagome al no encontrarla en su habitación.

-"demonios"-pensaba el youkai al haberse quedado dormido y no despertar a la humana antes de que Ayumi la fuera a buscar a su cuarto, ya podría imaginarse los estúpidos comentarios que se divulgarían si se daban cuanta que la humana había pasado la noche ahí. Sin más desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba la miko, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla donde la había dejado.

-"no siento su presencia, ni su olor"-pensaba Sesshomaru al inspeccionar toda la habitación, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron al verla en el balcón.

-sigues aquí- dijo el demonio poniéndose de pie.

-buenos días- dijo en tono sarcástico Kagome. Pero al ver la cara de enfado del príncipe camino hacia él.

-yo quería darte las gracias y pedirte por favor que no menciones nada de lo que paso anoche- dijo Kagome mientras escuchaba el golpeteo de la puerta y veía enfurecer más al youkai.

-maldita humana- dice el youkai mientras la toma del antebrazo y comienza a jalarla hacia la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dice furiosa al no entender lo que intentaba hacer el youkai- yo solo quería darte las gracias no tienes por qué ponerte así- decía Kagome soltándose del agarre y caminando hacia la puerta.

-humana-dijo Sesshomaru al jalarla nuevamente antes de que abriera la puerta pero sin querer kagome dio un traspié y cayó encima del youkai.

-Sesshomaru- decía el general perro al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa padre?-pregunta Inuyasha.

-no sé, no contesta tal vez y salió desde temprano- dice toga al girar para retirarse pero un ruido hace que los dos taisho entren al cuarto.

-¿pero qué es esto?- dijo Inuyasha furioso, atrayendo rápidamente al resto de los huéspedes de la casa incluyendo a dos soldados.

-pues a mí me parece muy obvio perrucho- dijo Shippo

-niños vamos a continuar con el desayuno-dice Sango llevándose a los infantes.

-humana quítate de encima- dijo un furioso youkai empujando a Kagome.

-oye- dice al sentir el empujón del youkai-fue un accidente ad….

-sigo esperando una explicación Kagome- dice el hanyo caminando hacia ella y sujetándola del brazo.

-¡suéltala!-dice Taishi.

-tu no metas soldaducho-grita Inuyasha.

-ella nos puede explicar fácilmente sin que le hagas daño- dice furioso Taishi separando al hanyo y a Kagome.

-esto es patético- dice Sesshomaru caminando hacia la salida.

-tu ¿A dónde crees que vas?- dice Inuyasha poniéndosele enfrente-¿Cómo te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima a Kagome?

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones- dijo mientras seguía su camino.

-maldito- dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba a colmillo de acero.

-¡basta!- grita Kagome furiosa.

-kagome creo que no puedes negar nada, tu no dormiste en tu habitación-dice Taishi mirando fríamente a Sesshomaru.

-saben que ya me cansaron los dos- dice Kagome mirando a Inuyasha y a Taishi.

-me voy- dijo mientras caminaba por donde hace unos momentos el príncipe del oeste había huido, porque ella sabía que como un cobarde decidió huir.

-no Kagome aún no nos has explicado así que habla-dice Inuyasha poniéndose a lado de Taishi ambos con los brazos cruzados.

-no tengo por qué darles explicaciones- dice Kagome mirándolos

\- estoy de acuerdo con eso- dice toga caminando hacia Kagome.

-vamos a desayunar-dice Inu-no-taisho caminando junto a Kagome siendo seguido por Miroku, Koru y Ayumi.

-pero…-mencionaron en coro Inuyasha y taisho al haberlos dejado ahí sin ninguna explicación.

**X-X-X**

-bueno que tal si nos disponemos a desayunar- dijo un youkai al llegar al comedor.

-pienso igual que usted señor Inu-no-taisho-menciono un monje tomando asiento a lado de su amada

-¿y los niños? Pregunta Kagome a su amiga.

-bueno ellos ya terminaron de desayunar así que fueron al patio a jugar- respondió sango

-ya veo- dice Kagome- bueno si me disculpan no tengo apetito así que iré a buscar a los niños-dice Kagome dirigiéndose al patio-"por esta vez me salve, no puedo seguir así," –pensaba la miko mientras miraba el patio esperando ver a los niños pero al no encontrarlos decidió ir a un árbol a pensar.

-"necesito hablar con Inu-no-taisho pero me da tanto miedo que él no sepa las respuestas" pensaba Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos- pase lo que pase tengo que hacerlo- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y miraba hacia arriba.

-ahora se te da por espiar- dijo la miko con una sonrisa, pero no escucho respuesta alguna.

-oye te estoy habla…-pero no termino al escuchar un grito de Rin que venial del patio principal.

-Rin-dijo en un susurro antes de correr hacia el patio principal. Un youkai harto de la palabrería que decía esa miko iba a responder cuando escucho el grito de su protegida pero antes de salir a toda velocidad, la sacerdotisa en un susurro dijo el nombre de la niña que fue escuchado perfectamente por él, haciendo que se preguntara ¿Cómo es que ella había alcanzado a escuchar a Rin a esta distancia? Ciertamente eso era imposible ya que ella era ¿humana? La verdad empezaba a dudarlo. Pero volviendo a lo que era importante en ese momento decidió seguir el camino que a aquella mujer.

**X-X-X**

Cuando Kagome llego miro algo que realmente la enfureció y es que una youkai de cabello hasta la barbilla color castaño abofeteaba a una pequeña que lloraba a mares.

-maldita mocosa ¿Cómo te atreves?- le grito la youkai a la niña que era consolada por Shippo.

-fue una accidente ya le pidió disculpas- menciono el kitsune.

-discúlpeme por favor señorita- mencionaba rin mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-me importa muy poco que haya sido un accidente arruinaste mi vestido y lo vas a lamentar- dijo la youkai dispuesta a golpear de nuevo a la niña, pero antes de que lograra su objetivo una mano la detuvo.

-no te atrevas a volver a ponerle una mano encima a mi hija-menciono una furiosa Kagome ante la mirada de todos los presentes que ahí se encontraban ya que Inu-no-taisho al escuchar el grito de rin rápidamente fue a ver de qué se trataba seguido obviamente por los demás. Sesshomaru al ver lo que esa youkai se había atrevido a hacer decidió que por fin tendría una excusa para matarla ya que desde hace años esa youkai siempre lo seguía y al ser la sobrina del lord del sur no había podido matarla, pero ahora, al romper un protocolo nada se lo impediría. Inu-no taisho al saber las intenciones de su hijo lo detuvo.

-creo que no va hacer falta tu intervención- dijo mirando a las dos mujeres. Sesshomaru al escuchar las palabras de su padre, pensó que tal vez esa sería su oportunidad para comprobar sus hipótesis así que decidió hacerle caso a su padre por esta ocasión.

-jajajaja- reía una youkai- una humana me está amenazando a mí, a la youkai más poderosa del sur, futura lady de estas tierras- la miro con superioridad.

-por supuesto que es una amenaza- dijo Kagome con seriedad – y ¿sabes qué? Que me importa muy poco quien seas no le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a mi hija o te juro que no vas a volver a ver la luz de un nuevo amanecer- termino para dar vuelta y retirarse ya que si seguía ahí no sabría de lo que sería capaz pero cuando apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos con rin y Shippo a su lado un látigo color a amarillo iba dirigido hacia estos últimos, interponiéndose Kagome recibe el impacto de lleno mandándola a volar varios metros de ahí.

-¡kagome! – escucho los gritos de sus amigos que estaban dispuesto a intervenir cuando vieron el ataque que recibió, pero ella los paro enseguida.

-no se atrevan- grito la miko levantándose y mirando a la youkai que la veía con una sonrisa.

-cometiste un grave error- menciono Kagome perdiendo el poco autocontrol que poseía hace unos segundos.

-sí, no me digas y ¿Qué piensas hacer humana?-dijo la youkai volviendo a atacar con su látigo. Pero esta vez la sacerdotisa lo esquivo con gran facilidad haciendo enfurecer más a la youkai.

-oh vamos no me digas que eso es lo mejor que tiene la youkai más poderosa de las tierras del sur- dijo Kagome provocándola.

-MALDITA TE VAS ARREPENTIR-grito encolerizada la youkai atacando esta vez directamente, pero ante su sorpresa Kagome los esquivaba fácilmente. Entonces desesperada arroja unas shuriken* hacia Kagome quien sonrió sacando un látigo color rojo y desviándolas. Kagome aburrida de ese juego decidió terminar con eso cortándole el cuello a la youkai con su látigo quien cayó de rodillas tratando de detener la hemorragia.

-debiste de haber dejado las cosas como estaban- dijo Kagome guardando su látigo y dando media vuelta para enfrentar las miradas de todos los presentes, así que tomando aire se propuso empezar con el relato pero varias energías se hicieron presentes cerca de ahí.

-creo que tendremos que dejar la explicaciones para después- dijo mientras desaparecía de ahí. Inu-no-taisho y Sesshomaru se miraron al entender por qué la joven había desaparecido e imitándola desaparecieron.

-pero qué demonios- grito un hanyo que comenzaba a cansarse de nunca obtener respuestas, resignándose por el momento decidió seguir a su padre y a su hermano, pero antes volteo a ver a un youkai pequeño.

-Yaken cuida a los niños y a sango, los demás vámonos- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo y a los soldados.

-pero como te atreves yo no obedezco ordenes de un semi demonio como tú- grito Yaken al ver como se perdían entre los árboles.

-parece que no lo escucho señor Yaken- dijo rin con burla mientras caminaba hacia el castillo con sango y Shippo.

*estrellas ninja.

Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo les prometo que en el próximo capítulo ahora si se empezaran a destapar las incógnitas…

Bueno me despido sayonara…


	10. capitulo diez

**CAPITULO 10**.

Kagome llego rápidamente a donde sentía esa energía que de alguna manera la inquietaba aunque aún no sabía por qué. Rápidamente echo un vistazo a los alrededores era un lugar abierto que se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña, afortunadamente podía oler que en el fondo había un rio. Escucho un ruido que la hizo mirar al frente y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar enfrente de ella a los mismos demonios que había matado apenas hace unas horas, pero entre la multitud un youkai de cabellera rubia corta y de ojos rojos caminaba hacia ella.

-me alegra que entendieras el mensaje y te presentaras kagome-dijo el youkai mirándola fijamente.

-¿quién eres? y ¿por qué me conoces?-pregunto mirándolo de igual manera que aquel youkai- "por qué se me hace tan familiar" pensó la joven.

-veo que aunque despertaste aun no recuperas todas tus memorias mi niña, por cierto aun es tu aniversario de nacimiento felicidades-dijo el youkai acercándose-mi nombre es Riki y creo que lo más conveniente es que hablemos en un lugar más tranquilo y en privado-le extiende su mano, pero al ver la inseguridad de la chica habla una vez más- vamos kagome si te presentaste aquí debió de ser por alguna razón, además no me digas que no has notado el aroma que desprendemos.

-por supuesto que lo he notado al igual que note que es la primera vez que veo un youkai como yo-dice kagome mirando la mano que aún estaba extendida hacia ella-pero porque debería de confiar en el hombre que por lo que veo mando a atacar a las tierras del oeste-dijo mirándolo de nuevo.

-eres tal y como te recuerdo-dijo sonriendo-te aseguro que todo tiene una explicación vamos te aseguro que no te lastimare-dijo. Kagome estaba por tomar su mano cuando.

-Riki-dijo Inu-no-taisho poniéndose enfrente de kagome.

-nos volvemos a ver gran lord del oeste-dijo con una sonrisa.

-debí suponerlo, ahora todo tiene sentido-dijo toga con molestia-Sesshomaru-dijo volteando a ver a su hijo que se encontraba a lado de la miko-llévate a kagome de aquí-pero antes de que alguno de los dos replicara dijo con tono autoritario- es una orden.

-lo siento Inu-no-taisho pero no pienso permitir que te la lleves y la pongas en mi contra-dijo Riki firmemente.

-¿qué está pasando? hablen de una maldita vez-grito kagome siendo enseguida cargada por el príncipe del oeste.

-suéltame, no pienso ir a ningún lado-dijo pataleando.

-y crees que a mí me importa lo que pienses-dijo Sesshomaru caminando hacia el lado contrario.

-¡ataquen!-grito el youkai a los soldados que se encontraba metros atrás esperando las ordenes de su amo-no lastimen a kagome tráiganla ante mí-dijo para desaparecer de inmediato.

-"cobarde"-pensó toga dando vuelta para ayudar a su hijo. Kagome aún se rehusaba a irse pero en ese momento varios *tanukis se abalanzaron hacia Sesshomaru provocando que este la soltara.

-Sesshomaru-grito la miko al ver que eran demasiados y este al no poder usar su espada ya que podría dañar a la miko estaba teniendo dificultad miro hacia donde estaba toga pero al parecer este igual se encontraba ocupado. Entonces decidió ayudar pero fue sujetada.

-¡suéltenme!-dijo la miko.

-lo siento pero son ordenes señorita, por favor no se resista-dijo un youkai.

-suéltenla-grito un recién llegado Inuyasha quien con su espada eliminaba a los youkais que la sujetaban.

-gracias Inuyasha-dijo kagome para enseguida sacar su látigo y pelear, Inuyasha imitándola junto con los demás comenzaron a pelear, pero eran demasiados que comenzaba a tener dificultad y al estar todos pendientes de la miko recibían grandes daños por parte de sus contrincantes.

-"son demasiados"-pensaba kagome al ver como se acercaban más y más a ella.

-ahhhh- grito la miko cuando un tanuki* se le fue encima mordiéndole el cuello y haciéndola rodar hacia la orilla del acantilado pero antes de caer se sujetó.

-Kagome-gritaron todos pero al querer ir a ayudarla los youkai y los tanukis los interceptaban dificultándoles el avanzar.

-ya casi-dijo la miko que con dificultad subía, sin embargo cuando casi subía una mano la sujeto.

-la llevare ante nuestro señor-dijo un youkai.

-no- grito kagome al mismo tiempo que soltaba una descarga de energía purificadora trayendo como consecuencia que el youkai la soltara.

-ahhhhh-grito de nuevo la sacerdotisa al ver como empezaba a descender rápidamente. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que unos brazos la sujetaban y una esfera los rodeaba.

-Sessho...maru-dijo la miko con alivio-muchas gracias.

-siempre causas problemas-dijo Sesshomaru con su tono habitual de siempre pero reaccionando rápidamente cuando una explosión producto de Inu-no-taisho hizo caer varias rocas.

-cuidado-grito Kagome haciendo una kekai-ya estamos a mano-dijo la miko mientras volteaba hacia arriba al escuchar una voz.

-Sesshomaru, Kagome váyanse les daremos tiempo, pero no vayan al castillo escóndanse en algún lugar hasta que el sol de mañana se oculte-dice Sesshomaru lanzando un nuevo ataque que disparo una gran energía haciendo que cayeran directamente al agua siendo arrastrados por una corriente muy fuerte.

-Sesshomaru escóndete-dijo la miko hundiendo al youkai.

-pero que te pasa, no recibo ordenes de ti-dijo Sesshomaru rehusándose y comenzando a flotar de nueva cuenta.

-no seas tonto si salimos el olor de mi sangre los guiara y si tu padre nos pidió que nos ocultáramos debió de ser por una buena razón-dijo Kagome jalándolo mientras seguían siendo arrastrados.

-mhp-dijo el youkai frunciendo el ceño al tener que esconderse ya que para nada resultaba honorable para el huir, sin en cambio sabía que tampoco podría pelear bien sabiendo que la miko estaba herida y aunque no lo admitiera no quería exponerla.

**X-X-X**

Después de aproximadamente dos horas de ser arrastrados por la corriente decidieron por fin buscar donde pasarían el resto de la noche ya que una cansada miko empezaba a sufrir los efectos de la herida que le habían provocado.

-Sesshomaru podemos descansar-dijo Kagome con debilidad tocándose la herida que aun sangraba.

-si nos quedamos aquí nos pueden encontrar y claramente tu estas muy débil para poder crear una kekai-dijo mientras seguía su camino.

-tienes razón-dijo la miko tratando con todas sus fuerzas de seguir adelante.

-de verdad que eres molesta-dijo el daiyokai dando vuelta y cargándola-a tu paso jamás llegaremos.

-gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco-dijo la miko que empezaba a temblar de frio. Al poco rato encontraron una cueva que estaba cubierta por mucha vegetación alrededor así que decidieron que ahí pasarían la noche.

-amenos las plantas ocultaran mi olor-dijo la joven que era depositada suavemente por un daiyokai en el suelo.

-en un momento regreso-dijo el youkai perdiéndose de vista.

-"maldición, voy a morir si no consigo sanar está herida"-pensaba la miko que empezaba a ver borroso-"Sesshomaru ya se tardó, espero y no me haya abandonado"-rio un poco al pensar que era muy probable, sin embargo descarto la idea cuando lo vio llegar con varios leños y frutas.

-empezaba a preocuparme-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa débil.

-mhp-dijo el demonio prendiendo el fuego-toma esto-dijo el demonio extendiéndole un kimono.

-¿um? de donde lo sacaste-pregunto la miko tomándolo.

-¿tiene eso importancia?-pregunto el daiyokai volteándose.

-espero y no hayas matado a alguien para robárselo-dijo la miko levantándose con dificultad.

-solo lo tome de una aldea ¿contenta?-dijo el demonio.

-si-dijo sonriendo sosteniéndose de la pared-Sesshomaru sé que esto es muy vergonzoso pero necesito tu ayuda-menciono mientras perdía el equilibrio y estaba a punto de caer pero fue sujetada por el daiyokai.

-gracias creo que ya no coordino bien-pronuncio cansadamente- con que me sujetes es más que suficiente-dijo la sacerdotisa.

-pues apresúrate miko-menciono Sesshomaru, pero sin querer vio como la miko se sonrojaba-¿qué sucede?-pregunto.

-eto... bueno sería mucho pedir si miras hacia otro lado, me da mucha vergüenza-dijo la miko apenada y al ver que Sesshomaru complacía su petición con dificultad empezó a desabrochar su blusa, para enseguida desabrochar su pantalón, pero paro al ver un obstáculo, ya que las manos del youkai impedían llegar a su objetivo, ya que la tenía sujeta de la cintura.

-¿Sesshomaru?-pregunta la joven.

-y ¿ahora qué quieres?-dijo un desesperado youkai volteando a verla.

-¡ahhhh!, no mires-dijo kagome volteándole el rostro.

-"maldita sacerdotisa, si no fuera porque estas casi muerta, ya te habría dado tu merecido"-pensaba Sesshomaru furioso, pero rápidamente su enojo fue reemplazado por sorpresa al sentir como la miko subía mas sus manos.

-¿qué haces?-pregunto el youkai por primera vez en su larga vida con nerviosismo.

-pues tus manos me estorbaban para quitarme el pantalon -respondió kagome mientras se quitaba el pantalón y se colocaba el kimono.

-listo, al menos ya no tengo tanto frio-dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente con la ayuda del youkai.

-espero y no fastidies más-dijo Sesshomaru sentándose enfrente de la miko y viendo como empezaba a teñirse de rojo el kimono.

-¿Por qué no estas sanando miko?-pregunto Sesshomaru.

-necesito alimentarme-respondió con dificultad Kagome.

-toma-le dijo el youkai mientras le estiraba un pedazo de fruta.

-no ese tipo de alimento-respondió con una sonrisa al ver el gesto del youkai.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto con curiosidad Sesshomaru.

-supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que no soy una humana-dijo la miko mientras se acomodaba.

-si eso lo sospeche desde hace tiempo y lo sospeche aún más en la noche que te desmayaste, pero hasta hoy lo confirme-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-si... aunque...yo me percate...apenas anoche...ya que al parecer...al cumplir 19 años...como humana...el sello...se rompió...aunque a un...no recuerdo algunas...cosas- dijo con respirando agitada.

-¿qué te ocurre?-pregunto el youkai al ver que la miko empezaba a respirar agitada y comenzaban a cerrarse sus ojos.

-no...creo...soportar...mucho...tiempo-dijo con dificultad y comenzando a sudar.

-no digas estupideces-dijo el youkai acercándose a ella- ¿qué clase de alimento necesitas?-pregunto sosteniéndola entre sus brazos ya que la miko ya no era capaz de sostenerse por si sola.

-aun…no…te…has…dado…cuenta…el…tipo…de…youkai…que…soy- dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-sé que eres una especie que jamás recuerdo haber visto, pero ¿Por qué no me lo dices entonces miko? ¿Qué clase de youkai eres?-pegunto Sesshomaru.

-soy… una…kyuuketsuki*- dijo Kagome mirándolo. Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que escucho siempre pensó que esa especie de youkais se habían extinto mucho antes de que el naciera, pero al parecer eso le habían hecho creer, el ¿Por qué? Muy pronto lo averiguaría cuando tuviera a su padre frente a él.

-¿Por qué…te…sorprende…Sesshomaru? Sí...tú...deberías…saberlo… o es que… acaso… no soy…la única…que…olvido…parte…de…su…pasado- dijo la miko mientras comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

-"¿pero que dice"? –Pensaba el youkai mientras veía como la youkai empezaba a caer inconsciente- "maldición, no ahora"-miko, despierta- la movió el youkai, pero al parecer Kagome empezaba a perecer.

\- ¡rayos! No te mueras de esta manera tan patética-decía mientras veía como la respiración de la mujer empezaba a desaparecer. Un poco abrumado hizo lo primero que su bestia interna le gritaba "salvarla" así que rápidamente se mordió la muñeca y la acerco a los labios de la miko.

-"pero que esto"-pensó Kagome al sentir un sabor metálico en sus labios. Rápidamente algo dentro de ella hizo click y automáticamente su instinto hizo que tomara la muñeca fuertemente clavando sus colmillos y bebiera el líquido desesperadamente. Mientras tanto Sesshomaru no pasaba desapercibida cualquier reacción de la miko, tanto que miro atento como la miko abrió los ojos mostrándolos de un color rojo y como rápidamente comenzaba a tomar color. Después de un rato por fin la miko se sentía satisfecha así que soltó la muñeca del daiyokai.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Kagome mirándolo aun con los ojos rojos.

-solo lo hice para mi propio beneficio- dijo Sesshomaru apartando la mirada de ella.

-muchas gracias-dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba y hacia a un lado su kimono para ver la herida que mágicamente ya no se encontraba ahí, sonrío ante su descubrimiento y miro de nuevo al youkai que permanecía sentado viendo el fuego.

-te debo la vida-dijo mirando los primeros rayos del sol filtrarse por la cueva- supongo que quieres respuestas así que te las daré-dijo mirando de nuevo al youkai- te escucho.

-¿Qué quisiste decir antes de que te desmayaras?- pregunto sin tapujos el youkai.

-como te dije antes aun no recuerdo muchas cosas, pero en un recuerdo que tuve, te vi, no es muy claro solo sé que llegaba al castillo del oeste y después éramos rodeados por los demás soldados pero ya no recuerdo nada más. Es por eso que se me hace raro que te sorprenda que soy una kyuuketsuki ya que por ese recuerdo debo de pensar que sabias quien era.-termino de relatar la miko con una mano en su mentón.

-"no lo recuerdo"- pensaba el daiyokai cuando decidió levantarse y mirándola dijo.

-quiero que cualquier cosa que recuerdes me lo informes y no menciones nada de esto a nadie a excepción de mi padre ¿entendiste?- dijo el youkai comenzando a caminar.

-de acuerdo- dijo la miko para enseguida pensar-"supongo que por agradecimiento solo esta vez te obedeceré" oye no me dejes- grito la miko mientras se levantaba y corría a alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Sesshomaru.

-bueno… no es bueno separarnos qué tal si nos encuentran- dijo Kagome mientras percibía un olor- te diriges a las aguas termales ¿no es cierto? , que bien me hace falta un buen baño.

-no puedes mantenerte callada por un momento- dijo Sesshomaru, mientras veía como la miko corría hacia las aguas termales y decidiendo esperar su turno para tomarse un baño subió como de costumbre a un árbol, pero frunció el ceño al escuchar el grito de la miko.

-no se te ocurra espiarme Sesshomaru- grito Kagome al ver que el youkai subía a un árbol- "la verdad es que no creo que lo haga" sonrío Kagome mientras se deshacía de sus ropas y entraba a las aguas.

-"pero que relajante" pensó Kagome mientras recargaba su cabeza en una piedra y cerraba sus ojos.

**X-X-X**

Después de que ambos youkai tomaran un baño, volvieron a la cueva a esperar que el sol se ocultara. Kagome al estar muy cansada se quedó dormida casi al instante, pero sin querer se fue resbalando hasta quedar en el hombro del youkai. Sesshomaru al sentir el peso en sus hombros abrió los ojos y miro como la sacerdotisa dormía tranquilamente en su hombro.

-"hasta que se cerró la boca por fin"- pensó Sesshomaru mientras le quitaba un cabello que cubría su rostro.

-"pero qué diablos estoy haciendo"- pensó enseguida el youkai después de su acción, volteando la vista cerro sus ojos nuevamente.

-"mmm, que bien dormí" pensó Kagome abriendo sus parpados, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que algo descansaba sobre su cabeza, sin moverse para no despertar al youkai pensó- "debí de haberme quedado dormida y no quiso despertarme. Claro que el también debió de haberse quedado dormido porque si no en su vida estaría en esta posición" sonrío –"bueno tengo que reconocer que me siento muy cómoda" pensó Kagome mientras veía que ya no había señal del astro sol.

-"bien tendré que despertarlo, si no el señor Toga se molestara"- pensó mientras giraba un poco su cabeza y con el dorso de su mano acariciaba su mejilla.

-"es hermoso" pensó Kagome antes de ser sujetada por una mano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto el youkai al ser despertado por una mano muy suave.

-pues… despertándote obviamente- dijo la joven separándose rápidamente y sonrojándose por haber sido descubierta.

-mhp- dijo el príncipe levantándose- vámonos- hablo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-s…si- dijo aun apenada Kagome siguiéndolo.

-nos iremos volando llegaremos más rápido- dijo el youkai.

-pero…pero… veras es que aún no controlo mis habilidades como youkai- dijo la joven mientras esperaba el insulto del youkai, sin embargo este jamás llego al contrario sintió una mano sujetar su cintura.

-sujétate- escucho Kagome decir al daiyokai mientras comenzaban a volar y obedeciendo la orden dicha por el youkai lo abrazo rápidamente. Después de un corto viaje por fin Kagome pisaba tierra de nuevo.

-qué bueno que llegaron- dijo Inu-no-taisho al sentir la presencia de ambos- pudieron haberse tomado la molestia de esconder sus presencias- dijo mirándolos seriamente.

-tiene razón lo olvidamos, discúlpenos por favor señor Toga- dijo Kagome- pero a mi parecer esto es irrelevante ahora.

-tienes razón Kagome, tenemos que hablar urgentemente-dijo Inu-no-taisho comenzando a caminar.

-los demás nos esperan- dijo sin detenerse.

-perdón por la tardanza- dijo el general perro a los impacientes jóvenes que se encontraban ahí, siendo seguido por los dos youkais.

-ya era hora-dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

-¿estas herida kagome?-pregunto la caza demonios al ver manchado el traje de la miko.

-no, no te preocupes ya sano- le respondió Kagome con su hermosa sonrisa.

-hermosa que bueno que estas a salvo- dijo Taishi abrazándola siendo fulminado por dos pares de ojos dorados.

-gracia Taishi pero estoy bien- dijo Kagome correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-podrían dejar sus cursilerías para otro momento hay cosas más importantes- dijo un furioso Sesshomaru sentándose en el lugar que le corresponde en dicho salón de juntas.

-por primera vez opino lo mismo que el idiota de Sesshomaru- dijo Inuyasha sentándose enfrente de su medio hermano.

-de acuerdo- dijo Kagome tomando asiento siendo seguida por los demás y mirando a Inu-no-taisho comento.

-bien lo escuchamos.

-de acuerdo lo que les voy a contar paso 50 años antes de que Sesshomaru naciera todo comenzó…

**X-X-X**

Sé que me van a querer matar por dejar este capítulo hasta aquí, pero prometo que muy pronto subiré el nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que se han tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia, no se preocupen pase lo pase la terminare.

Bueno saludos a todos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.

¡MATTA NE!

*tanuki= perro mapache.

*kyuuketsuki= vampiro/a.


	11. capitulo once

**CAPITULO 11**.

Todo comenzó...

Cuando una tarde me informaron, que una de las aldeas que se encontraba en nuestras tierras era atacada por un enemigo que teníamos en ese entonces.

Cuando llegue la aldea junto con sus habitantes había sido destruida, a excepción de la princesa quien había sido responsable de acabar con el youkai.

Desde ese momento me di cuenta que ella poseía un gran poder como miko, pero no cualquier miko ya que también poseía la habilidad de manejar la magia blanca, así que le ofrecí que viniera conmigo al castillo, ella al ver que todo lo había perdido acepto.

Al pasar los años se convirtió en alguien de gran ayuda para el castillo ya que ella se hacía cargo de curar a los soldados que salían heridos en batalla.

También desde su llegada Koru y yo le enseñamos como empezar a manejar su poder, pero claro que para que lo explotara al máximo llevaría su tiempo.

Un día el consejo me pidió conocerla ya que habían escuchado hablar mucho de ella, al no poder negarme acepte, aunque aún es un error que lamento ya que desde ese día empezaron sus desgracias- dijo el youkai mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Que paso después? pregunto Inuyasha incitando a su padre a continuar con el relato.

-Todos quedaron maravillados con ella, ya que ciertamente era una mujer muy bella, pero como en todo consejo hubo quienes la despreciaron por el simple hecho de ser humana.

Pero hubo un lord en especial que en cuanto la vio quedo prendado de ella. Así que desde ese día siempre frecuentaba el castillo para poder verla, pero para su desgracia ella lo detestaba.

Apezar del desagrado que ella sentía por él, al paso de un año se convirtió en su mujer y tiempo después al igual que yo tuvo a su primer heredero.

Escuche por alguien muy cercana a ella que el lord del este había renegado de su heredero por el simple hecho de ser hembra y por esa misma razón adopto como su hijo a un príncipe que venía de otro país, y al parecer gano rápidamente la simpatía de este al tener muchas cosas en común.

Al paso de los años se informó a todas las tierras el compromiso de los príncipes del este, aunque debo aclararles que dicha unión jamás se llevó a cabo, ya que días antes de la ceremonia algo muy malo debió de haber pasado ya que la lady del este fue encontrada sin vida, se dijo lo mismo del lord y de los príncipes sin embargo dichos cuerpos jamás se encontraron- termino Inu-no-taisho.

-vaya, es una historia muy triste- menciono Sango.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de la familia del este padre?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras cruzaba sus brazos, pero antes de que Inu-no-taisho respondiera un grito hizo voltear a todos.

-¡nooooo!-grito Kagome sujetándose la cabeza mientras se paraba abruptamente, trayendo como consecuencia que la silla se cayera.

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome?- pregunto Taishi con preocupación.

-Yoshimi y Riki- susurro kagome mientras se cubría la cara.

-¿Que dices?-pregunto nuevamente el hanyo.

-que Yoshimi era el nombre de la lady del este y Riki el de su esposo ¿no es así señor Toga?- dijo kagome mirando al mencionado con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-tienes toda la razón princesa...-dijo Toga mirándola, mientras kagome trataba de no desmoronarse en ese momento frente a todos.

-¿Queeeee?-preguntaron todos sus amigos en coro.

-¿por qué no nos dijiste antes Kagome?- pregunto Taishi.

-por qué lo acabo de recordar al escuchar el relato del señor Inu-no-taisho, sin embargo hay cosas que aún no recuerdo-menciono Kagome con una gran tristeza marcada en el rosto.

-bien señor toga, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas- dijo la miko mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

-por supuesto, pero antes- se detuvo para mirar la puerta- pasa por favor Naomi.

-¿madre?- pregunto con sorpresa Kagome, mientras sin poder evitarlo más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Todos los demás se quedaron igual o más sorprendidos que Kagome al oír lo que su amiga había dicho, inclusive un Sesshomaru se encontraba muy interesado en escuchar lo que proseguía, pero sobre todo sentía algo muy extraño en su interior al mirar a kagome.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- pensaba Kagome.

-hija yo... perdóname por favor- dijo Naomi corriendo a abrazar a una pasmada Kagome.

-habla de una vez por todas ¿Que tienes que ver en todo esto madre?-pregunto la joven separándose de su madre adoptiva y mirándola a los ojos.

-yo me hacía cargo de tu madre en el castillo, pero sobre todo era la mejor amiga de tu madre en esa prisión- menciono Naomi bajando la mirada- cuando tu madre murió utilizo su última energía para darme instrucciones.

-¿Qué clase de instrucciones?-pregunto la youkai mientras tomaba asiento ya que le empezaban a temblar las piernas de tantas emociones que sentía en ese momento.

-me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ti ya que te había mandado a una época en donde estarías a salvo hasta que despertaras ya que- fue interrumpida

-fue ella quien borro mis memorias y sello mis instintos como youkai- dijo la miko mientras tomaba aire para escuchar el resto- eso si lo recuerdo, continua- pidió la miko.

-bueno, también me pidió que sellara al señor Inu-no-taisho, ya que el había quedado muy débil, pero esa parte el señor Inu-no-taisho te la contara después-dijo Naomi mirando al nombrado.

-está bien-dijo Kagome levantándose y dándoles la espalda a todos mientras se armaba de valor para preguntar lo que más le dolía.

-¿Co...como murió mi madre?- pregunto con dolor evidente al formular la pregunta.

-desgraciadamente esa noche el señor Inu-no-taisho y yo llegamos cuando tu madre estaba a punto de morir, lo único que sabemos es que tu madre murió para protegerte de tu padre y de tu prometido-dijo con dolor Naomi al recordar la noche que murió su amiga y también porque sabía el daño que le causarían sus palabras a su hija. Kagome al escuchar esas palabras cerro sus ojos dejando caer varias lágrimas, sin poder evitarlo estallo.

-ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE EL CULPABLE DE LA MUERTE DE MI MADRE ES MI PADRE- grito con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.

-no, apezar de lo canalla y vil que era el señor Riki no creo que el haya sido capaz de matar a tu madre, además de que no tenía el poder suficiente para lograr matarla, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya tenido nada que ver. Sin embargo quien sí pudo haberla matado fue tu prometido ya que inexplicablemente de un tiempo a otro se volvió muy fuerte. Claro que tampoco te puedo confirmar algo ya que no estuvimos presente en lo que sucedió antes de que llegáramos, solo tú eres la única testigo que observo lo que verdaderamente ocurrió al igual que otros eventos- dijo Naomi.

-si me disculpan, necesito hablar con el señor Toga a solas-dijo la youkai tratando de tranquilizarse mirando a todos.

-pero kagome- dijo Inuyasha.

-pero nada amigo esto no nos incumbe así que andando- dijo el monje sacando arrastras a Inuyasha.

-dije TODOS-menciono Kagome recalcando la última palabra al ver que Sesshomaru seguía sentado en su lugar sin la intención de moverse.

-a mí también me interesa saber la relación que tuvo mi padre con esa miko-dijo Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a Kagome al descubrir las intenciones de su plática con Inu-no-taisho.

-está bien Kagome no me molesta que mi hijo escuche- dijo el daiyokai tomando asiento.

-de acuerdo, bien iré al grano ¿desde cuándo se enamoraron?-pregunto Kagome tomando asiento igualmente que los youkais.

-eres muy perspicaz Kagome-sonrió el daiyokai- nos enamoramos con la convivencia que tuvimos en su estadía en el castillo- dijo Inu-no-taisho mirando a Kagome.

-y cuando mi - se detuvo la youkai- el señor Riki se enteró intento separarlos a toda costa, logrando al final su cometido- comento Kagome adivinando la historia.

-así es, cuando se enteró que la tomaría como mi mujer perdió la cordura y justamente el día en que se celebraría la ceremonia la secuestro aprovechando mi ausencia ya que habían atacado las tierras-menciono el daiyokai con tristeza que solo pudo ser percibida por Kagome.

-cuando me lo informaron rápidamente fui a buscarla dispuesto a acabar con la vida de ese bastardo, pero llegue demasiado tarde ya que el la había marcado como su mujer-dijo levantándose y dándoles la espalda se dispuso a mirar el paisaje del ventanal.

-a ¿Qué se refiere con marcarla?- pregunto la sacerdotisa.

– en el mundo de los youkais cuando alguien marca a una hembra la reclama como su propiedad, así que ningún otro youkai puede acercársele a la hembra con malas intenciones ya que podría costarle la vida- respondió Sesshomaru.

-eso… fue muy cruel- menciono la miko con dolor al pensar en lo ambos debieron de haber sufrido al no poder estar juntos.

-y ¿por qué no acabaste con él? así la marca hubiera desaparecido- pregunto Sesshomaru.

-por supuesto que fue lo primero que pensé, pero justo en ese momento llego el consejo y me lo impidió argumentándome que su muerte traería como consecuencia una guerra entre todas las tierras.

-¿Queee? me está diciendo que le hizo caso a un grupo de personas a las que usted pudo haber matado fácilmente- dijo indignada Kagome al escuchar las palabras del youkai.

-no era tan fácil princesa- dijo con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de molestia de la joven por la última palabra- ya que el consejo está formado por los youkais más poderosos de este país y de otros, apezar de ser el más fuerte no hubiera podido con todos y con un simple descuido de mi parte hubieran tomado represalias contra Yoshimi y no estaba dispuesto a ponerla en riesgo.

Además tiempo después fue ella quien me pidió que jamás la volviera a buscar-dijo Inu-no-taisho mirando a sus oyentes nuevamente.

-pues discúlpeme señor Toga, pero a mi parecer ambos se dieron por vencidos sin siquiera hacer un intento por defender su amor, pero bueno eso es algo que a mí ya no me incumbe, dígame una cosa más señor Toga ¿por qué quedo tan débil, como para que mi madre haya querido protegerlo sellándolo?

-bueno eso fue, porque días antes tu madre había acudido a mi después de tantos años sin vernos, me comento que necesitaba de mi energía para hacer un hechizo para poder protegerte, nunca supe de qué hechizo se trataba, fue por eso que quede muy débil y acepte que Naomi me sellara-termino Inu-no-taisho con su explicación cuando escucho otra pregunta.

-Y por eso tenías que hacerte pasar como muerto- pregunto el príncipe mirándolo con enojo.

-eso fue más por precaución, ya que hasta ahora siempre hemos sospechado que el príncipe del este aún vive, ya que por algo Yoshimi quiso alejar a Kagome de esta época y yo al estar en ese estado iba a ser un blanco fácil para el- respondió el general.

\- ¿y por qué él tendría tal interés en usted señor Toga?- pregunto nuevamente la miko.

-cuando Riki nos presentó al príncipe por primera vez, todos los del consejo sabíamos que era fuerte, pero no igualaba el poder de muchos otros youkais del consejo. Sin embargo con el paso de los años adquirió una fuerza increíble, aprovechando tal poder tu padre y el empezaron a declarar la guerra a todas las tierras para así ganar más territorio. Debo confesar que si no hubiera sido por la intervención de tu madre la noche en que murió, hubieran logrado su objetivo. Pero volviendo a tu pregunta si yo no hubiera aceptado sellarme y fingir mi muerte él hubiera aprovechado tal situación para matarme y absorber mi poder, para así el recuperar su fuerza, ya que como te explicamos antes siempre hemos tenido la sospecha de que vive, mucho más débil pero vive- termino el youkai.

-entiendo, el necesitaba la energía del daiyokai más poderoso del consejo para volver a obtener su poder y al fingir su muerte el no haría daño hasta recuperarse- dijo Kagome con una mano en su mentón.

-Claro que si tu madre no te hubiera alejado de esta época su objetivo hubiera cambiado directamente hacia ti ya que también todos fuimos testigos de la obsesión que sentía por ti- dijo el daiyokai escuchando un gruñido muy leve de parte de su hijo. Sonrió mentalmente sin embargo decidió no hacer ningún comentario.

-mhp ¿por qué no recuerdo lo que pasó en esa época?-pregunto el daiyokai a su padre.

-porque Yoshimi no solo borro los recuerdo de Kagome, sino de todos aquellos que tuvimos contacto con ella, todo con el fin de protegerla, es por eso que yo tampoco la recordé hasta apenas ayer cuando volví a ver a Riki, de hecho fue también en ese momento que me di cuenta que Naomi tenía algo que ver ya que cuando Sesshomaru te salvo y les di las instrucciones de esconderse pude observar lo que cuelga de tu cuello-dijo toga mirando a su hijo, para después mirar a una youkai confundida, así que decidió explicarle.

-veras el collar que cuelga de tu cuello era de tu verdadera madre y la noche en que murió pude observar como se lo entregaba a Naomi, fue por eso que indague un poco de tu vida humana con Inuyasha, fue muy fácil sacarle en donde se encontraba el pozo- sonrió.

-ese Inuyasha no sabe mantener un secreto- sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en el día, mientras miraba el collar que hace poco le había dado su madre adoptiva, mientras escuchaba una nueva pregunta que formulaba el príncipe.

-¿Cuál era el nombre del príncipe del este? Porque hasta ahora nadie ha dicho el nombre de ese tipo.

\- bueno hijo ese es otro misterio que se une a todo este enredo, porque al parecer nadie recuerda ni su nombre ni su apariencia, pero esperemos y Kagome pronto lo recuerde- dijo el general perro mirando a Kagome.

-sí que es extraño, pero si espero y pronto pueda recordarlo - dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba- bien si me disculpan necesito un poco de aire- les dijo mientras salía del salón.

-yo también me retiro- dijo Sesshomaru.

-bien, nos vemos en la cena- fue lo último que escucho el príncipe antes de salir.

**X-X-X**

Una youkai se detuvo por fin enfrente del lago donde había quitado aquel sello que mantenía a Inu-no-taisho en un profundo sueño. Cansada por fin se dejó caer rompiendo en llanto, la verdad es que se había aguantado las ganas de mostrar lo que en verdad sentía en esos momentos, pero tampoco quiso preocupar a sus amigos, así que cubriéndose el rostro descargo todo lo que sentía en esos momento. Después de un rato por fin sus lágrimas se habían agotado, pero por una extraña razón no se sentía tranquila. Se levantó cuando sus oídos ahora sensibles escucharon un ruido a su derecha, rápidamente coloco una kekai a su alrededor al ver como un látigo se dirigía a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí sacerdotisa?- le pregunto un youkai de cabello corto color negro y vestimenta parecida a la de Sesshomaru solo que de diferente color.

\- creo que eso no era necesario joven- dijo un youkai de cabello rojo trenzado en una coleta pequeña, siendo seguido por dos youkais mas.

-a mí no me vas a venir a decir cómo tratar a una asquerosa humana- le dijo el youkai de cabellera negra- ahora responde – le dijo mirándola con odio.

-no tengo por qué hacerlo, ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa burlona mientras les daba la espalda y caminaba tranquilamente por donde había llegado.

\- maldita humana- dijo el youkai mientras se preparaba para acabar con ella pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡BASTA!- grito un youkai- deja tu caza para después hijo, ahora hay cosas más importantes que atender, así que andando- dijo el youkai mientras desaparecía.

-"esto no se va a quedar así"- pensó el youkai con una sonrisa mientras seguía a su padre.

**X-X-X**

Una enojada Kagome recién llegaba al castillo.

-"estúpido youkai, ¿Quién se cree para tratarme así? Si me lo vuelvo a topar no tendré la misma misericordia que hace un momento"- pensó la youkai mientras sus ojos se enrojecían.

-¿qué ocurrió?- pregunto Sesshomaru impidiéndole continuar con su camino.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto la joven mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

-creo que ya lo has deber notado miko- dijo el príncipe mirándola molesta.

-mi nombre es Kagome y si ya lo note de echo iba a ir a buscarte en este momento- dijo Kagome mientras se recargaba en un árbol y sonreía.

-dime Sesshomaru ¿de verdad te preocupaste por mí? Por qué almenos eso fue lo que sentí- dijo la miko.

-no digas estupideces yo jamás me preocuparía por alguien tan débil como tú, o vas a negarme que solo estabas tratando de ser fuerte para no preocupar al estúpido de mi hermano y Taishi- dijo el daiyokai furioso al mencionar los dos últimos nombres.

-no por supuesto que no te lo voy a negar. Pero así como tu sentiste lo que en ese momento yo estaba sintiendo yo también sentí tu preocupación aun que lo niegues- dijo Kagome mirándolo con una sonrisa al ver la batalla ganada.

-no estoy para juegos, esto realmente me resulta molesto- le dijo con enojo acercándose a ella.

-te da miedo que alguien pueda indagar en lo que verdaderamente sientes- dijo mientras veía más de cerca esas orbes doradas, pero al no recibir respuesta continuo.

\- pues si mis cálculos son ciertos esto comenzó desde- pero fue interrumpida.

-que bebiste de mi sangre- dijo el youkai acercándose más lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones se mezclaran.

-si- fue lo único que la miko dijo al ver que estaban muy cerca. Pero se separaron rápidamente al escuchar la voz de alguien.

-¡PRECIOSA!- grito Taishi con toda intención de separarlos, pero se arrepintió cuando observo la mirada del príncipe.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Sesshomaru realmente molesto al descubrir las intenciones del soldado.

-bu...bueno lo que pasa es que el señor Inu-no-taisho me pidió que kagome volviera a su recamara y que no salga de ahí hasta que el valla a explicarle el por qué- dijo bajando la mirada ante la fría mirada que recibía del príncipe.

-muchas gracias por informarme Taishi- le dijo Kagome mientras le sonreía

-¿se te ofrece algo mas Taishi?- le pregunto el daiyokai dándole una mirada de muerte.

-no…no señor con permiso- dijo Taishi desapareciendo rápidamente.

-¿Sesshomaru? – pregunto Kagome cuando vio que Sesshomaru comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el youkai deteniéndose.

-te parece si al rato que tu padre vaya a verme a mi habitación le preguntamos sobre lo que nos está pasando, tal vez él sepa de qué se trata- dijo la miko mientras caminaba hacia donde divisaba la ventana de su habitación.

-está bien- fue lo único que dijo el youkai cuando vio a Kagome de un salto llegar hasta el balcón de su habitación.

-nos vemos al rato- dijo la miko mientras entraba a su habitación ante la atenta mirada del daiyokai quien sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-"pero qué diablos me está pasando, esa miko de seguro me envolvió en alguna clase de hechizo, si me entero que se le ocurrió hacer algo así me las va a pagar"-pensó Sesshomaru desapareciendo.


	12. capitulo doce

**CAPITULO 12.**

Una youkai se encontraba recostada en su cama, mientras miraba el techo pensativamente, cuando de pronto una presencia muy conocida para ella se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

-puedes pasar Inuyasha- dijo la miko con una sonrisa, mientras se reincorporaba para quedar sentada.

-hola Kagome, ¿cómo te encuentras?- pregunto el hanyo mientras se acercaba.

-estoy bien Inuyasha, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí- dijo Kagome mientras con un golpeteo en la cama le indicaba que se sentara a su lado, este entendiendo el mensaje se colocó a lado de la joven.

-Inuyasha- dijo la joven mientras se recargaba en su hombro.

-dime Kagome- menciono el youkai sonrojándose un poco ante el gesto de la chica.

-perdóname-dijo la miko poniendo su dedo en los labios del hanyo para que ella pudiera continuar- yo he sido muy mala amiga contigo y con los demás, ustedes se preocupan tanto por mí y yo no he sido capaz ni siquiera de preguntarles cómo se encuentran- dijo la joven separándose del medio demonio, mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo te sientes después de lo que paso con Kikio- termino bajando la mirada.

-Kagome- dijo Inuyasha tomándole el mentón para levantarle la cara- tú no tienes por qué pedirme perdón, al contrario tú me abriste los ojos en cuanto a Kikio, no te voy a mentir que aun duele un poco, pero tampoco ya no como antes- dijo Inuyasha mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su amiga- además entiendo por lo que estás pasando y sé que no es fácil. Déjame esta vez ser yo quien te sirva de apoyo-termino con una sonrisa.

-muchas gracias Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-gracias a ti Kagome, te aseguro que Miroku y Sango también piensan lo mismo- dijo mientras le respondía el abrazo.

-cambiando de tema- dijo Inuyasha con tono malicioso separándose.

-"por qué será que no me gusto para nada el tono con el que hablo- pensó Kagome al ver como cambiaba el semblante el hanyo.

-dime Kagome, pero quiero la verdad que ha pasado entre mi hermano y tu- pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-"por qué se me hace tan familiar esa pregunta"- pensó la miko- no se a qué te refieres Inuyasha, si sabes que tu hermano me odia- dijo la sacerdotisa.

-mmm ¿estas segura? por que ya han pasado más de una noche juntos- dijo Inuyasha acercándose más a la joven.

-y eso que- contesto la youkai comenzando a molestarse por las insinuaciones del hanyo.

-qué clase de mujer crees que soy Inuyasha- dijo la joven tratando de respirar para tranquilizarse.

-bueno kagome, a una mujer es muy fácil engañarla, además de que aún no controlas tus instintos como youkai- dijo el hanyo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, pero rápidamente los abrió al sentir una energía elevarse- Ka...gome ¿qué te pasa?- dijo el hanyo retrocediendo.

-Inuyasha-dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie- POR QUE TIPO DE MUJER ME TOMAS ERES UN TONTO, TONTO, TONTO- grito Kagome mientras Inuyasha corría hacia la salida.

-estás loca mujer-grito Inuyasha para después huir.

-pero como se le ocurre decir esa estupidez- menciono la youkai para enseguida sonreír- "gracias Inuyasha"- pensó Kagome sintiendo una nueva energía.

-el hanyo tiene razón- dijo Sesshomaru parado a lado de la ventana.

-ahora se te da por escuchar conversaciones ajenas- dijo Kagome volteando a ver al daiyokai.

-deberías de bajar la voz sino quieres que todo el casillo se entere de tus conversaciones- dijo el youkai mirando a una sonrojada Kagome.

-"creo que tiene razón, debí de controlarme y no gritar como una loca- pensó Kagome, pero enseguida recordó lo primero que menciono el youkai.

-me estas tratando de decir que me puedo dejar seducir por cualquier youkai?- pregunto la miko acercándose.

-tal vez- respondió Sesshomaru.

-pues déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado- dijo Kagome golpeando el pecho de Sesshomaru con su dedo- soy muy capaz de elegir por mí misma con quien me relaciono- dijo Kagome molesta.

-¿estas segura?- menciono el daiyokai mientras sujetaba la mano de la youkai y la acorralaba en la esquina de la habitación.

-por supuesto- dijo la miko con seguridad. Sin embargo esa seguridad comenzó a flaquear cuando sintió la mano del daiyokai acariciar su rostro mientras poco a poco descendía.

-¿qué haces? dijo Kagome nerviosa.

-shhhh- susurro el daiyokai poniendo su dedo en la boca de la miko, para enseguida comenzar a acercarse a los labios de la miko, casi los rosaba cuando.

-Kagome puedo pasar- dijo Inu-no-taisho al otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que Kagome se separa rápidamente del youkai.

-claro señor Toga- dijo Kagome un poco sonrojada, viendo entrar a Inu-no-taisho.

-¿qué haces aquí Sesshomaru?-pregunto Inu-no-taisho al ver a su hijo ahí.

-necesito preguntarte algo- dijo con cierto aire de frustración.

-ya veo- dijo Inu-no-taisho mirando a ambos meticulosamente- no interrumpí ¿verdad?- pregunto Toga con una sonrisa.

-pero que cosas dice señor Toga- dijo Kagome sonrojándose nuevamente- mejor dígame porque me pidió que no saliera de mi habitación- pregunto la youkai cambiando el tema. Inu-no-taisho comprendiendo al instante le hizo una señal para que tomara asiento en la salita que había en su habitación.

-al parecer tu padre ha informado al consejo que esta con vida y que tuvimos un encuentro con él. Así que el consejo vino a pedirme los detalles y a confirmar si la princesa del este también sigue con vida- dijo Toga mirando a Kagome.

-¿qué? el consejo sabe que estoy aquí- pregunto la youkai.

-si al parecer tu padre, pidió la ayuda del consejo para que regreses a tus tierras- dijo el daiyokai mientras de reojo veía la reacción de su hijo quien se acercaba.

-el consejo no puede estar pensando en ayudar a alguien que casi acaba con ellos-dijo Sesshomaru- sería muy estúpido de su parte.

-opino lo mismo hijo, pero creo que mañana hablaremos bien de este asunto ya que quieren conocer a la princesa- dijo Toga mirando de nuevo a Kagome.

-bien, me alegra que lo pidieran, ya que también deseo conocerlos-dijo Kagome seriamente.

-siendo así mañana mandare por ti- dijo Inu-no-taisho cambiando de posición- y bien díganme ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto mirando a su hijo, pero al ver que no respondería dirigió su mirada a kagome.

-pues vera el día que apareció el señor Riki, un tenía me hirió, cuando Sesshomaru y yo llegamos a una cueva para pasar la noche la herida aun no sanaba, así que yo estuve a punto de morir, la verdad es que hubiera muerto si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Sesshomaru- dijo la miko mirando a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa al recordar lo que había hecho por ella.

-y dime Sesshomaru ¿qué clase de intervención tuviste en el asunto?-pregunto el daiyokai mirando a su hijo para que este respondiera.

-mhp- dijo Sesshomaru rehusándose a hablar sobre lo que hizo.

-¿Sesshomaru? - dijo su padre haciéndole entender que no desistiría.

-le di a beber mi sangre- hablo por fin el youkai, dejando sorprendido a su padre ya que Inu-no-taisho jamás pensó que su hijo salvaría la vida de alguien.

-vaya- dijo Inu-no-taisho aun con sorpresa mirando a su hijo quien solo huía de su mirada.

-lo siento es que no me lo esperaba- menciono el general perro levantándose ante la mirada del príncipe quien empezaba a enfadarse.

-bien, creo entender después de saber este detalle cuál es su pregunta. Si no me equivoco ambos están sintiendo la emociones del otro ¿cierto?- pregunto el youkai con las manos atrás.

-si exactamente es eso señor Toga- dijo la miko con una sonrisa.

-yo no me pondría muy contenta si fuera tu Kagome- dijo el youkai con una sonrisa al ver como ante sus palabras la miko desvanecía su sonrisa- A un no recuerdas por lo visto algunas de las reglas de lo que significa ser una kyuuketsuki verdad Kagome- dijo mirándola.

-podrías hablar de una buena vez padre- dijo un desesperado Sesshomaru.

-está bien, pero que carácter- dijo sonriendo, para enseguida tornarse serio- en primera eso es un vínculo que se formó entre ambos ya que los kyuuketsukis solo beben la sangre de sus parejas para mantener su fuerza y sobrevivir, en el caso de kagome es un poco más complejo ya que ella es una daiyokai-dijo Inu-no-taisho viendo la reacción de ambos youkais.

-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunto el príncipe.

-cuando un kyuuketsuki nace los primeros 199 años puede mantenerse con vida y con fortaleza alimentándose de sus padres, humanos o en su defecto animales, pero al cumplir 200 años deben buscar a una pareja que iguale su fuerza para así mantenerse igual de fuerte, por ejemplo Kagome bebió de ti y al parecer acepto muy bien tu sangre, pero si ella hubiera bebido de un humano o animal habría muerto de igual forma- termino el general perro.

-eso quiere decir que... paro al ser interrumpida.

-sí, si quieres seguir viviendo deberás seguir bebiendo de Sesshomaru, o bien buscar a alguien más que iguale tu fuerza.

-"no puedo creerlo"- pensó Kagome al ver como el destino parecía burlarse de ella- señor Toga usted menciono que si bebo de un humano o animal moriría, pero si bebo de algún otro youkai?- pregunto Kagome esperanzada.

-temo decirte que en tu caso no funcionaria del todo, ya que si podrías vivir, pero jamás te sentirías bien, no serias capaz de pelear o defenderte al no poder utilizar toda tu fuerza al máximo- dijo este mirando a una decaída miko- lo siento Kagome- dijo para enseguida mirar al daiyokai- dime Sesshomaru ¿qué harás? pregunto muy interesado en la respuesta de su hijo, sin embargo alguien más hablo.

-señor Toga por favor, no lo presione, al fin y al cabo no es su responsabilidad hacerse cargo de mis problemas y la verdad es que yo estoy muy agradecida con él por salvarme la vida, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a que el cargue con esto, ya suficiente ha hecho- dijo la youkai sonriendo- A un tenemos tiempo- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-está bien Kagome, como tú quieras, bueno me retiro- dijo el youkai caminando hacia la puerta- que descanses- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-igualmente- dijo la miko antes de que Inu-no-taisho cerrara la puerta, cuando volteo se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru también se había retirado así que dejando un momento sus preocupaciones decidió dormir.

**X-X-X-**

Al día siguiente una miko despertaba al escuchar el golpeteo de la puerta sabiendo de quien se trataba dijo.

-adelante Ayumi.

-buenos días Kagome, espero que hayas descansado- dijo la youkai dejando una charola con su desayuno a lado.

-si la verdad es que descanse muy bien- dijo la youkai comenzando a comer sus alimentos-"al menos puedo seguir comiendo esta clase de alimento, aunque ya no me funcione para sobrevivir".

-Kagome te preparare el baño ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Ayumi mientras entraba al baño.

-está bien- dijo la miko apresurándose a comer.

-qué hora es Ayumi- pregunto la sacerdotisa al ver los rayos del sol muy pronunciados.

-las 10, pero no te preocupes la junta con el consejo es al medio día- dijo la youkai mientras se acercaba al closet- bien que usaras para la junta del consejo- dijo mientras buscaba entre los vestidos.

-bueno si no te importa desearía usar algo de mi época- dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

-ya me lo esperaba- dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa- bien regresare por ti cuando sea la hora para llevarte al salón de juntas- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Después de un rato Kagome se disponía a vestirse.

-"estoy muy nerviosa"-pensó Kagome mientras decidía que vestido usar- bien creo que este está perfecto- dijo la miko para enseguida ponerse el vestido.

-Kagome esta lista- dijo Ayumi asomando la cabeza.

-si lo estoy ¿qué te parece?-pregunto la miko.

-¡wao! Kagome te ves lindísima- dijo la youkai mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿de verdad, no es demasiado?-pregunto la youkai con preocupación.

-yo pienso que estas perfecta- dijo Ayumi mientras veía embobada el vestido de la miko. Era un vestido de manga larga color negro, con un pequeño escote en v que se le ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo llegándole un poco más arriba de la rodilla con un cinturón a la cadera color dorado y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color que el cinturón.

-muchas gracias Ayumi- dijo la miko.

-es la verdad Kagome, démonos prisa, vamos- dijo Ayumi tomando a Kagome del brazo y comenzando a caminar al salón de juntas.

**X-X-X-**

Varios youkai se encontraban sentados en el salón de juntas esperando a los únicos que hacían falta para iniciar.

Cuando de repente todos ven llegar a uno de los que hacía falta.

-¿por qué diablos tienen tantas consideraciones con este idiota?-pregunto Inuyasha a su padre al ver a un tranquilo daiyokai sentarse a lado de su padre y de él.

-tranquilo Inuyasha, de cualquier forma a un no llega Kagome- dijo Inu-no-taisho.

-¡bah!- dijo el hanyo cruzando sus brazos-"bueno al menos en esta junta no está el estúpido soldaducho"- pensó el hanyo sonriendo, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta.

-bien- levanto la voz Inu-no-taisho para obtener la atención de todos- comenzaremos enseguida- dijo Toga levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

-les presento a la princesa del este Kagome- dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando ver a una hermosa mujer.

-buenas tardes- dijo Kagome con una leve sonrisa.

-bueno Kagome déjame presentarte- dijo Inu-no-taisho acercándose con Kagome, pero al ver que todos la miraban embelesados decidió aclararse la garganta para llamar de nuevo la atención de los youkais.

\- he… mucho gusto princesa, mi nombre es Hayate- dijo un youkai de cabellera roja trenzado mientras besaba la mano de la miko- soy el heredero del sur y vengo en representación de mi padre.

-mucho gusto- dijo la miko mientras recordaba haberlo visto el día anterior, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-bien te presentare ahora al lord del norte y a su heredero- dijo Inu-no-taisho acercándose a dos youkais de ojos azules, de cabellera blanca con rayas negras, solo los diferenciaba la forma en como llevaban su cabello ya que el más grande lo llevaba sujetado en media coleta, mientras el más joven lo llevaba corto con una especie de diadema enfrente.

-es un placer, mi nombre es Biakko- dijo el mayor haciendo una reverencia, mientras se acercaba su hijo.

-encantado de conocer a alguien tan hermosa, mi nombre es Tora- dijo dándole un beso a Kagome en el cachete.

-es un placer- dijo Kagome sonrojada mientras hacia una reverencia.

-"pero quien se cree ese idiota, si apenas la acaba de conocer y se atreve a darle un beso en la mejilla- pensaban dos youkai peli plateados con los brazos cruzados y echando chispas hacia donde se encontraba el heredero del norte, este al mirarlos les sonrió para así tomar asiento nuevamente.

-a continuación te presento a los que se han hecho cargo de tu tierras durante la ausencia de tu padre y la tuya, aunque en realidad ellos son dueños de las tierras del sur del país vecino- dijo Inu-no-taisho acercando a Kagome hacia los mencionados.

-es un placer- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa burlona al ver que era nada más y nada menos que el youkai que la había atacado ayer, todos al notarlo iban a reír por la cara que había puesto el menor de ellos, sin embargo después de un largo silencio el que por fin hablo fue el mayor.

-mi nombre es Ryuta y el de mi hijo es- pero fue interrumpido.

-Ryunosuke- dijo el youkai mirándola con una sonrisa.

-bueno por ultimo te presento a los más viejos del consejo- dijo Toga deteniéndose enfrente de los nombrados.

-mucho gusto señorita- dijo un youkai de cabello rubio largo y ojos verdes- mi nombre es Nozomo y soy el lord de las tierras del oeste en el país vecino- dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

-lo mismo digo señor Nozomo- dijo Kagome, mientras veía acercarse al otro youkai.

-mi nombre es Atsushi y soy el lord del norte igualmente del país vecino- dijo un youkai de cabello verde sujeto en una enorme trenza de ojos negros tomando su mano y besándola- encantado de conocerla princesa.

-mucho gusto- dijo kagome fingiendo una sonrisa.

-bien después de las presentaciones pasemos a lo que en verdad importa- dijo Inu-no-taisho llevando a Kagome a su lugar el cual se encontraba a lado de el justo enfrente de Sesshomaru.

-tiene razón señor Inu-no-taisho- dijo Nozomo- aunque a decir verdad ayer ya nos contó cómo fue su encuentro con el señor Riki, así que lo que prosigue es saber que piensan sobre su regreso al consejo- dijo mirando a los presentes.

-pues yo pienso que es una estupidez siquiera considerar su regreso- dijo Sesshomaru.

-pienso igual que mi hijo- apoyo Inu-no-taisho.

-y supongo que el más joven de los taisho, también está de acuerdo con la decisión de su familia- dijo Atsushi mirando a Inuyasha.

-así es- dijo mirando al youkai.

-pues era obvio que los herederos apoyaran a su padre después de la historia que hay detrás- dijo con una sonrisa Ryunosuke.

-pues a mi parecer tu comentario, no viene al caso- dijo Kagome con molestia.

-pues a mi parecer una hembra no debería opinar, es más ni siquiera sé¿ por qué aun te encuentras aquí?- dijo Ryunosuke mirándola con desprecio.

-¿sabes qué?- dijo Kagome levantándose y acercándose un poco para mirarlo de frente- es realmente irónico que precisamente esas palabras hayan salido de tu boca, porque déjame recordarte querido- dijo con burla

\- que si no lo recuerdas tú junto con tu padre fueron a pedir la ayuda de esta HEMBRA y de mi madre para poder salvar tus tierras de irse a la quiebra por el mal manejo que hicieron de estas- dijo Kagome con enojo evidente. Nadie sabía que decir se habían quedado asombrados de la forma en como Kagome había dejado callado a los dos daiyokais dragones, pero cuando el más menor iba a replicar un youkai de cabellera rojiza hablo.

-bueno pues después de esta declaración tan fuerte- dijo aguantándose las ganas de reírse- en nombre de mi padre y yo a poyamos a los taisho- dijo con una sonrisa.

-pues yo estoy a favor de que regrese- dijo Ryunosuke mirando con odio a Kagome.

\- era obvio que ustedes apoyaran al lord del este, después de todo han estado viviendo cómodamente en sus tierras- dijo Sesshomaru mirando con odio a Ryunosuke, al haber visto la mirada que anteriormente le había dado a la miko.

¿Qué insinúa con eso joven Sesshomaru?- pregunto Nozomo.

-que esta más que claro quien en este consejo apoya al lord del este desde antaño- dijo con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

-se da cuenta que está difamando al consejo- dijo molesto Atsushi.

-estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo mirándolo.

-sabe, lo que le pasa a los que difaman al consejo sin ninguna prueba- dijo Nozomo levantándose de su asiento, mientras Sesshomaru lo imitaba.

-y ¿cree que me importa?- dijo el príncipe con enfado al haber escuchado una amenaza.

-yo creo que deberíamos calmarnos- menciono Biakko, mientras observaba a su hijo con una sonrisa disfrutando del show.

-yo creo que el consejo debería de dejar de interferir en asuntos que no le corresponde decidir- dijo Kagome mirando con odio a Nozomo, Atsushi, Ryunosuke y Ryuta.

-con todo respeto princesa nosotros solo tratamos de hacer lo más conveniente para todos- dijo Ryuta mirándola.

-por favor no me hagan reír, todo esto lo hacen para su propio beneficio, o de verdad piensan que creemos su estúpida cuanto de que si regresa el señor Riki será para fortalecer el consejo, o para evitar guerras- dijo Kagome con los ojos rojos de lo molesta que estaba.

-es así princesa- dijo Nozomo con seriedad al empezar a sospechar algo.

-esa es la respuesta más absurda que he escuchado en toda mi vida- menciono Kagome acercándose

-pues de una vez les digo que por mí el consejo y mi padre se pueden ir al demonio, porque no pienso acatar ninguna regla que me imponga. Así que señores- dijo mirando a los más viejos y a los youkais dragones- pueden decirle a mi padre que no necesita mandar a ninguno de sus achichincles para pedirme que regrese por qué no lo hare.

-se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo princesa- dijo Atsushi con tono molesto.

-pero por supuesto- dijo Kagome mirándolo con rabia- estaré aquí para cuando gusten caballeros- dijo dando la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida- por cierto- dijo volteando nuevamente mirando a Ryunosuke- la próxima vez que te atrevas a atacarme por la espalda no correrás con la misma suerte de ayer- dijo Kagome retomando su camino.

-no puedo creerlo- decía un animado Tora levantándose de su asiento- esa mujer es realmente asombrosa- dijo mientras miraba a los youkais del país vecino- bueno señores, creo que esa hermosa mujer me ha ahorrado la molestia de decirles lo que pienso, así que yo también me retiro- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-espera hijo yo voy contigo- hablo Biakko acercándose a su hijo, dando a entender que también estaba de acuerdo con su hijo.

-y usted de que parte piensa ponerse- dijo Ryuta mirando a Inu-no-taisho.

-sería muy descortés de mi parte no apoyar a la mujer con más agallas desde hace siglos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-bien, si eso es lo que quieren- dijo Nozomo caminando hacia el balcón seguido por los demás- aténganse a las consecuencias- dijo para enseguida convertirse en una esfera y desaparecer.

-pues al parecer tenemos nuevos enemigos- dijo Inuyasha mirando a los demás.

\- sí, creo que hay que organizar una junta para hablar al respecto- dijo Inu-no-taisho mirando a Hayate.

-tiene razón, hablare con mi padre y en unos días volveré- dijo mientras comenzaba a elevarse – por cierto díganle a la princesa que siento mucho lo de ayer- dijo esto último gritando antes de desaparecer.

\- bien iré a informarle al lord del norte sobre nuestra decisión- dijo Inu-no-taisho caminando hacia la salida con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de molestia de sus dos hijos ante el ultimo comentario del heredero del sur, pero sobretodo le interesaba más la actitud de su hijo mayor así que fabricando un plan se detuvo para mirar al mayor de sus hijos.

-Sesshomaru podría ir a buscar a Tora- dijo fingiendo seriedad.

-no tengo por qué hacerlo- dijo regresándole la mirada a su padre – además desapareció su presencia.

-tienes razón, pero al parecer fue a buscar a alguien de quien si puedes sentir su presencia- dijo mientras veía como fruncía el ceño Sesshomaru y rápidamente desaparecía.

-de qué diablos hablan- pregunto Inuyasha, mientras veía sonreír a su padre.

-no es nada importante, acompáñame quieres- dijo Inu-no-taisho saliendo del salón.

-"por qué será que no me agrada para nada lo que mi padre le dijo a Sesshomaru"- pensó el hanyo siguiendo a su padre- ¡bah! Son ideas mías- dijo apresurando el paso.


	13. capitulo trece

**CAPITULO 13.**

Sesshomaru se encontraba volando hacia donde sentía la presencia de Kagome, realmente no le había agradado para nada la insinuación que había hecho su padre, pero de repente se detuvo.

-"¿pero que estoy haciendo?, no tiene por qué importarme, que la miko se encuentre con ese estúpido o con cualquier otro, no es de mi incumbencia- pensó el youkai dando la vuelta para regresar.

-"aunque la miko es demasiado ingenua y en este momento es necesario que se mantenga lucida, sin ninguna distracción"- pensó el daiyokai retomando el camino que lo conduciría hasta Kagome.

Después de unos cuantos minutos pudo apreciar el delicioso aroma que desprendía la youkai, dirigiendo la mirada de donde provenía el olor observo a una joven rodeada por varios youkais pequeños y por supuesto de Rin y Shippo, aterrizo varios metros atrás, para así poder escuchar y ver qué es lo que hacia la miko.

-¿cómo termina la historia señorita Kagome?- pregunto un pequeño youkai muy interesado.

-bueno pues cenicienta le da la zapatilla al príncipe que aún conservaba, entonces el príncipe le prueba la zapatilla y al ver que la quedaba perfectamente se puso muy feliz, pidiéndole en ese momento que se vaya con él a su castillo para vivir felices por siempre- termina Kagome con una sonrisa.

-es una historia muy bonita mama- dijo Rin con las manos en el pecho y ojos brillosos.

-si me gustaría vivir una historia así de romántica, cuando sea grande- dijo una youkai imitando la posición de Rin.

-estoy segura que algún día ustedes vivirán su propia historia de amor- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa al ver a las niñas.

-señorita, entonces usted ya debe de tener su propia historia de amor ¿no es cierto?- pregunto la pequeña youkai.

-pues... no precisamente- dijo Kagome nerviosamente al ver como todos los niños la miraban.

-pero si usted es muy bonita señorita Kagome- dijo un youkai de cabello negro- cuando yo sea grande le voy a pedir que sea mi mujer- dijo el pequeño con decisión.

-pero que cosas dices Hiroki- dijo Kagome con ternura.

-no seas tonto Hiroki, cuando eso pase los cachorros del señor Taishi y de la señorita Kagome ya habrán nacido- dijo otro youkai dándole un golpe a Hiroki.

-¿qué dices?- pregunto la miko con sorpresa.

-pues... yo solo digo lo que le he escuchado decir al señor Taishi cuando habla con mi mama- dijo el pequeño con un poco de vergüenza al confesar su travesura.

-¿es cierto madre, de verdad estas enamorada de Taishi?- pregunto Rin con tristeza.

-"esto se está saliendo de control"- pensó la miko, mientras Rin la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-señor Sesshomaru- grito Rin corriendo hacia el youkai.

-"estoy salvada"- pensó Kagome aliviada- bien niños continuaremos después con las historias- dijo la miko levantándose.

-hai señorita Kagome- dijeron en coro mientras se despedían de ella.

-¡con cuidado!-grito Kagome mientras cargaba a Shippo y se dirigía hacia Rin y Sesshomaru.

-¿Kagome?-pregunto Shippo.

-¿qué sucede Shippo?-pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa.

-bueno... yo me preguntaba si también puedo llamarte mama- dijo Shippo tímidamente.

-pero por supuesto Shippo eso me haría muy feliz- dijo Kagome dándole un beso en la frente.

-gracias- dijo muy feliz Shippo mientras corría hacia Rin.

-Rin, Kagome me dejo llamarla mama igual que tu- dijo el pequeño.

-qué bueno Shippo ahora eso nos hace hermanos- dijo la niña sonriendo, mientras veía acercándose a Yaken.

-Shippo-susurro la niña-señor Yaken a la vista- dijo señalando.

-bueno nos vemos mama- dijo Shippo agarrando a Rin de la mano.

-hasta luego señor Sesshomaru- grito la niña moviendo la mano.

-vaya, pobre sapo- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa al ver como los niños se escondían del señor Yaken.

-oye Sesshomaru- le hablo Kagome a un youkai que empezaba a caminar.

-¿Qué quieres?-contesto fríamente el youkai.

-pero que carácter el tuyo- dijo Kagome acercándose.

-no me interesa lo que pienses maldita miko- dijo el daiyokai muy enojado al haber escuchado la conversación de antes.

-mi nombre es Kagome cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo- menciono la youkai comenzando a enfadarse por la actitud del príncipe.

-solo quería preguntarte que había ocurrido después de que me fui de la junta- dijo la miko.

-y por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a uno de tus tantos admiradores, al parecer eres experta en mantener interesados a los hombres- dijo el youkai cuando sintió una bofetada.

-eres un estúpido- dijo muy enojada Kagome tambaleándose un poco.

-no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima-dijo el daiyokai sujetándole la mano mientras veía como se tornaba un poco pálida- vaya, al parecer comienzas a debilitarte, que lastima me das-dijo Sesshomaru soltándola.

-pues no debería ni siquiera sentir lastima por mí, al fin y al cabo como tú dices tengo tantos admiradores que podría beber de quien yo quiera- dijo la youkai.

-por favor apesar de eso jamás podrías vivir bien – dijo Sesshomaru con superioridad.

-tal vez, pero yo no estaría muy seguro Sesshomaru tal vez y el heredero del norte pueda igualar tu fuerza, puedo sentir su presencia cerca de aquí- dijo con una sonrisa, cuando de pronto se encontró estampada en un árbol siendo sujetada del cuello por Sesshomaru.

-he tenido mucha paciencia contigo- dijo furioso Sesshomaru.- jamás vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa, nadie estará a mi nivel jamás- dijo apretando el agarre.

-tal vez tienes razón- dijo Kagome haciendo un movimiento rápido y dejando ahora contra el árbol a Sesshomaru.

-pero que no se te olvide que aún estoy yo- dijo Kagome acercándose a el provocativamente.

-¿sabes? He recordado algunas cosas- susurro la miko al oído del daiyokai.

-no juegues conmigo miko- menciono el youkai calmándose un poco.

-¿jugar? Si solo estoy haciendo lo mismo que tu anoche- dijo Kagome pasando una de sus garras en el cuello del príncipe dejando así una un hilillo de sangre en el camino.

-acaso ¿tú estabas jugando conmigo?- susurro la miko mientras lamia la sangre que sus garras habían causado cambiando al instante sus ojos chocolates por los rojos.

-ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar, que me puedes tratar como sueles hacerlo con las personas que te rodean, porque conmigo no te va funcionar- dijo la miko alejándose de él.

-y acaso crees que yo te voy a dejar ir así como así- dijo el príncipe sujetando a Kagome del brazo.

-no te quieras pasar de lista miko- dijo mientras la miraba.

\- y ¿Qué sugiere el príncipe?- pregunto Kagome con sarcasmo, para después sentirse estampada contra un árbol que se encontraba varios metros atrás.

-entiendo- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo como todos los soldados dejaban de hacer sus quehaceres para observar lo que ocurría. Regresando la atención a Sesshomaru se acercó tranquilamente un poco hacia el mientras por arte de magia cambiaba su actual vestido por un traje azul marino de elástico, de una sola pieza, con un cierre enfrente que dejaba ver el inicio de su pechos, en la cadera llevaba un cinturón con cartucheras en ambos lados en donde guarda algunas armas y finalmente unas botas de cuña negras.

-bien ¿Qué esperas?-dijo Kagome, mientras esquivaba rápidamente el látigo de Sesshomaru, sacando así su látigo también para contra atacar, pasaron varios minutos en donde lo único que hacia ambos era esquivar ya que siempre predecían el ataque de su oponente.

-bien dejémonos de tonterías- dijo la youkai mientras guardaba su látigo y se disponía a sacar sus dos *sai y sin pensarlo atacaba a Sesshomaru, este al ver la acción tan rápida de la youkai apenas si pudo tapar el ataque con bakusaiga, mientras rápidamente se agachaba para esquivar otro ataque, sonrió mentalmente al ver que realmente era la primera vez que tenía tantas dificultades, claro que jamás nadie le ganaría así que con ese pensamiento, ataco rápidamente a Kagome quien apenas y pudo esquivarlo dando un salto hacia atrás, pero rápidamente vio llegar un nuevo ataque que mando a volar una de sus *sai.

-"bien ya me hiciste enojar principito" pensó Kagome dándole un codazo en el rostro a Sesshomaru, para después con una patada lanzar su espada hacia la misma dirección que su *sai.

Cuando Kagome iba dispuesta a darle un golpe a Sesshomaru con la única arma que le quedaba este reacciono velozmente, apareciendo atrás de la miko, sujetando la arma y lanzándola hacia un árbol quedando clavada, para después con sus garras atacar a la youkai, esta al no poder reaccionar a tiempo, recibió una herida en el brazo causando que la miko se enfureciera y velozmente atacara al youkai con sus garras dejando ahora ella una herida en el abdomen de Sesshomaru.

Estando los dos heridos y furiosos se lanzaron a tacar de nuevo al mismo tiempo, siendo Kagome la primera en lanzar una patada que fue detenida por el youkai, enojada lanzo de nuevo el ataque, pero ahora con su otra pierna siendo sujetada igualmente por el youkai quien le lanzo una mirada de victoria, Kagome al verlo sonrió ya que en un rápido movimiento dio una marometa haciendo que el youkai quedara tirado en el suelo con ella arriba de él.

-Qué te parece si lo dejamos como un empate- dijo Kagome con la respiración agitada.

-me parece muy bien- dijo un Inu-no-taisho molesto al ver que habían destruido parte del jardín principal.

-señor Toga- menciono Kagome levantándose rápidamente.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre pelear de esa manera?- pregunto Toga mirándolos.

-pues a mí me pareció una pelea muy interesante- dijo un youkai acercándose con su padre- además que la princesa se ve muy bien vestida así- dijo Tora mirando a Kagome con una sonrisa.

-nadie pidió tu opinión- dijo Sesshomaru con tono molesto.

-además para eso sirve el patio principal- dijo mirando a Inu-no-taisho.

-está bien, tienes razón, pero la próxima vez no armen tanto alboroto- dijo Inu-no-taisho suavizando la mirada.

-ya deberías de estar acostumbrado- menciono Sesshomaru lanzándole una mirada a Kagome, mientras se retiraba.

-eres muy buena- hablo Tora mientras se acercaba a la youkai.

-gracias, no es para tanto- menciono Kagome.

-solo digo la verdad, pero bueno mi padre y yo estábamos buscándote para despedirnos de ti- dijo el youkai.

-se van tan pronto- dijo Kagome mirando a los daiyokais.

-si señorita, pero regresaremos para la junta que se llevara a cabo en unos días- dijo el lord del norte.

-ya veo, bueno pues entonces no es una despedida del todo- dijo sonriendo.

-tienes razón Kagome, estaré contando los días para volverte a ver- dijo Tora mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-hasta luego princesa- dijo el lord del norte convirtiéndose en una esfera al igual que su hijo.

-adiós- dijo la miko mientras veía alejarse más y más las esferas.

-bueno con su permiso señor Toga, tengo algo que hacer- dijo la sacerdotisa desapareciendo velozmente.

-y supongo que ese "algo" tiene nombre- dijo Inu-no-taisho sonriendo mientras veía el camino por donde la youkai había desaparecido.

-al parecer su plan ha funcionado mi señor- dijo un recién llegado Kuro.

-tanto se me nota mi victoria- dijo el general perro ampliando más su sonrisa.

-no siempre se le nota tan contento aun cuando hay muchos problemas por resolver- dijo el soldado- pero si me lo permite mi señor su hijo Sesshomaru no es el único interesado en la miko- menciono el youkai mirando hacia donde su señor mantenía la mirada.

-lo sé, sin embargo tengo la corazonada de que Kagome también siente algo por Sesshomaru.

-pero mi señor, ambos sabemos que el príncipe Sesshomaru jamás admitiría abiertamente algo por la miko- dijo Kuro.

-pues yo no estaría tan seguro, Sesshomaru ha cambiado mucho desde que Kagome está en el castillo. Además pienso que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que mi hijo decida si quiere seguir viviendo como hasta ahora o si prefiere dejar su orgullo por lo que en verdad ama- dijo Toga.

-pues yo pienso que aun si el príncipe admitiera lo que siente por la princesa, es una unión que muchos youkais tratarían de impedir.

-tienes razón en eso Kuro, sin en cambio sé que ellos pelearían por su amor a toda costa, ellos no son tan cobardes como…- dijo Inu-no-taisho con tristeza al no poder seguir.

-como Yoshimi y usted- completo el soldado.

-si exactamente- dijo Toga mirando a Kuro- regresemos- dijo Inu-no-taisho dirigiéndose al castillo.

**X-X-X**

Un daiyokai se encontraba esperando impaciente a una miko, necesitaba saber qué es lo que había recordado.

-"maldita sea ¿Por qué tarda tanto?"- pensaba el youkai mientras veía como el sol comenzaba a decaer.

-perdón, por la tardanza- dijo la miko estirando la mano para entregarle su espada.

-eres tan despistado que la olvidaste- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que puedes tocarla?- pregunto el youkai tomándola.

-pues supongo que tiene que ver con la conexión que tenemos- dijo Kagome mirando como comenzaban a salir las primeras estrellas.

-lo recordaste ¿cierto?- pregunto la youkai sin despegar la vista del cielo.

-si-respondió el youkai.

-me alegra mucho- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, olfateando el ambiente.

-¿estas herido?-pregunto desviando la mirada hacia la herida del youkai.

-no, ya sano- dijo el príncipe mirándola.

-qué bueno-dijo la miko sentándose en el césped.

-¿sabes? cuando dormía recordé algunas cosas, entre ellas la vez que nos conocimos- sonrió- fue muy parecida a este día. Sin embargo también recordé como es que Nozomo, Atsushi y los Ryu frecuentaban a mi padre y a al príncipe- menciono la miko.

-fue por eso que te comportaste así- dijo el youkai.

-sí, además que eran muy obvias las intenciones de estos al apoyar a mi padre-dijo la miko.

-¿qué paso con Ryunosuke y con Hayate?-pregunto el youkai disimulando su interés.

-me los tope ayer y Ryunosuke me ataco-dijo Kagome escuchando un gruñido del príncipe.

-no te preocupes, ese insecto ni siquiera me toco, Además Hayate intervino- dijo con una sonrisa al ver como Sesshomaru disimulaba su enojo.

-él no es de los que olvida fácilmente-menciono el daiyokai- además nunca actúa solo.

-lo sé- dijo la youkai levantándose- pero sé que yo tampoco lo estoy- dijo mirándolo mientras se acercaba a el- Buenas noches Sesshomaru-menciono Kagome dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo rápidamente para no ver la reacción del youkai.

-"pero quien se cree esta youkai, para tomarse esas confianzas conmigo"-pensó el youkai sujetándose la mejilla- "a quien quiero engañar, la verdad es que no me molesto en absoluto ese beso, maldita sea tengo que alejarme de esa miko antes de que..."-fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un ruido, pero al no sentir ninguna presencia decidió regresar al castillo.

**X-X-X-**

Una youkai muy agitada cerraba la puerta de su habitación, mientras se recargaba en ella.

-"pero que fue lo que hice"-pensaba Kagome tocándose los labios- Sesshomaru me va a matar en cuanto me vea- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su cama y se dejaba caer.

-pero es que no pude evitarlo-susurro mientras se sonrojaba al recordar el beso-por kami, que va pensar de mi- suspiro-"vamos Kagome cálmate, si no quieres que te descubra"-pensó.

-aunque a decir verdad no sentí que se molestara-menciono tranquilizándose, mientras soltaba otro suspiro.

-que me está pasando con ese youkai- susurro mientras cambiaba de posición, pero dio un respingo al sentir dolor en su brazo.

-era lo único que me faltaba, a un no sana-dijo agarrando una venda que estaba sobre su buro, para así colocársela.

-almenos con esto no sangrara tanto, tengo que buscar de quien alimentarme-menciono comenzando a cerrar sus ojos.

-sessho...maru- fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

**Hola espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado… gracias a todos los que me han mandado un review tratare siempre de responderles cualquier duda.**

**También tengo que decir que hay algunas personitas que me han enviado review, pero no he podido contestarles, la verdad no sé por qué. Si alguien sabe el ¿Por qué? Le agradecería mucho si me explica cómo hacer para contestarles a estas personitas.**

**Aun así como siempre agradezco mucho a todos los que me envían reviews, de verdad muchas gracias a todos.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo adiós.**

**Sai*=es una arma de origen asiático. Su forma básica es de una daga sin filo, pero con una punta aguda, con dos largas protecciones laterales (guarda manos) también puntiagudas, unidas a la empuñadura. (Para que me entiendan mejor, son las armas que usa la protagonista de la película Elektra, bueno para los que han visto esta película jaja)**


	14. capitulo catorce

**CAPITULO 14.**

Unos niños brincaban en la cama de una youkai profundamente dormida.

-¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome!- gritaban los niños moviendo a la miko.

-mmm ¿qué pasa?- preguntaba una adormilada Kagome.

-prometiste que hoy nos llevarías a dar una vuelta- dijo un emocionado Shippo.

-y ¿tiene que ser tan temprano?-pregunto Kagome soltando un bostezo.

-pero si es más del medio día madre- menciono Rin.

-¿de verdad? , vaya pues lo siento, no se preocupen enseguida me preparare- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el baño.

-está bien te esperamos en el patio- dijo Shippo saliendo de la habitación con Rin. Mientras que en la tina una sorprendida miko veía como el agua comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

-al parecer la herida empeoro- dijo comenzando a lavar la herida.

-tal vez por eso me quede dormida hasta tan tarde, estoy perdiendo mis fuerzas como la vez anterior- menciono apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas.

-"pero no puedo fallarle a mis niños, así que andando"-pensó la miko comenzando a apresurarse.

**X-X-X-**

-estoy lista niños ¡vamos!- grito Kagome a un par de niños que se encontraba jugando.

-siiiiii- gritaron emocionados corriendo hacia ella.

-bien, andando- dijo la youkai tomando a los niños de las manos y comenzando a caminar. Después de aproximadamente media hora de caminata llegaron a un hermoso lugar en donde había una especie de chapoteadero rodeado de varios árboles de sakuras.

-es muy lindo, vamos a meternos al agua Shippo- dijo Rin tomando a Shippo de la mano y comenzando a correr hacia el pequeño lago circular.

-tengan cuidado-grito Kagome sentándose cerca del chapoteadero, para observarlos-"me siento muy cansada"-pensó la miko mirando a los niños jugar alegremente. Pasada unas dos horas Kagome reviso de nuevo su herida.

-no deja de sangrar, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?-dijo mientras sacaba una nueva venda.

-listo- dijo apretando la venda mientras dirigía su mirada a los niños que aun jugaban felizmente, sonrió al verlos tan contentos, pero así como se formó su sonrisa desapareció al percatarse de una energía conocida.

-niños vengan acá inmediatamente- grito, mientras se levantaba.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntaron los niños alarmados.

-vámonos- dijo la miko sujetando a los niños caminando rápidamente.

-¿tan rápido te vas?-pregunto un youkai- creí que la próxima vez que nos viéramos no correría con la misma suerte- menciono Ryunosuke.

-"diablos"- pensó Kagome apretando el agarre de los niños, mientras volteaba para darle la cara.

-y yo pensé que tendrías un poco de dignidad para venir tu solo- dijo la youkai mirando a los cinco youkais que se encontraban detrás de él.

-es para darle diversión al asunto- dijo con burla - ¡vayan tras ella!- grito dando la orden a los youkais que lo acompañaban. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo Kagome coloco una kekai y corrió rápidamente cargando a los niños, pero ella sabía que al estar tan débil su kekai no soportaría tanto y sintiendo las presencias acercándose rápidamente tomo una decisión.

-escúchenme muy bien niños- dijo Kagome deteniéndose y bajando a los niños.

-quiero que corran lo más rápido que puedan hasta que lleguen al castillo, y en cuanto lleguen le informen de esto a alguien-dijo Kagome mirándolos fijamente.

-pero-

-pero nada, pase lo que pase no se detengan- dijo mirando a Shippo.-confió en ti mi pequeño- dijo regalándoles una sonrisa.

-vayan- grito viendo como acataban su orden y corrían rápidamente.

-"ahora tengo que darles el tiempo suficiente para que lleguen al castillo"-pensó mientras veía llegar a los youkais.

-no tenias que hacer eso para proteger a los mocosos, ya que en realidad quien me interesa eres tú, me vas a pagar la humillación que me hiciste pasar-dijo con odio.

-eres un cobarde tal y como lo pensé desde que te vi- menciono la miko con los ojos rojos, mientras cambiaba su traje.

-¡estúpida!-grito el daiyokai- ya saben que hacer- miro a los youkais, quienes rápidamente se abalanzaron contra la youkai, sorprendentemente para el daiyokai ninguno de sus hombres había podido darle un golpe certero a la miko, así que aprovechando la situación de que la miko estaba muy concentrada en sus contrincantes, apareció atrás de ella clavándole algo en el hombro.

-maldito- dijo Kagome al sentir algo en su hombro, enojada fijo la mirada en el dispuesta a acabar con él, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos comenzó a sentirse muy mareada.

-¿qué me hiciste?-pregunto tocándose la cabeza mientras era sujetada por los demás youkais.

-no te preocupes no morirás, solo te quedaras quietecita hasta que terminemos- dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

-no te atrevaz- grito.

**X-X-X.**

Dos pequeños entraban corriendo al castillo muy cansados y gritando.

-señor Sesshomaru, señor Inu-no-taisho- gritaba desesperada la pequeña.

-Inuyasha, Taishi, Miroku- gritaba el zorrito con la misma desesperación que la niña.

-¿Qué ocurre Rin?-pregunto Sesshomaru llegando rápidamente al escuchar los gritos de su protegida.

-señor Sesshomaru la señorita Kagome- dijo sollozando, pero ni siquiera termino cuando Sesshomaru ya no se encontraba ahí.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- pregunto Inu-no-taisho viendo a los niños muy preocupados-¿Qué paso?-pregunto nuevamente.

-unos youkais nos querían atacar, pero Kagome se sacrificó por nosotros- dijo Rin con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto el general perro.

-no sabemos, ella nos pidió que corriéramos hacia acá y que no nos detuviéramos-dijo Shippo bajando la mirada- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha y los demás?- pregunto el kitsune.

-ellos fueron a hacer unos encargos míos- respondió- tranquilos Sesshomaru no dejara que le pase nada malo a su madre- menciono el youkai mirándolos.

**X-X-X-**

Sesshomaru volaba a toda velocidad hacia donde sentía la presencia de Kagome, pero desde hace unos segundos sentía la desesperación de la miko y eso lo inquietaba bastante. Se preocupó al captar el olor de sangre de la youkai mezclado con el olor de varios youkais y el príncipe Ryunosuke. Conforme avanzaba empezó a escuchar los gritos de Kagome y al llegar le hirvió la sangre al ver como golpeaban y tocaban descaradamente a la miko.

-¡suéltenme! ¡No me toquen!- gritaba desesperada una youkai al sentir las manos de los youkais recorrerle el cuerpo.

-cállate- grito el daiyokai dándole una bofetada, mientras le rompía el vestido de la parte delantera-no estas nada mal, o ustedes que piensan muchachos- dijo mirando a los otros youkai que la sujetaban de las manos y los pies.

-¡basta!- susurro la youkai con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando de pronto apenas si pudo divisar a un gran perro blanco masacrando a los youkais que apenas hace unos segundos la sujetaban.

-sessho…ma…ru- pronuncio para después perder la conciencia. El gran perro blanco parecía haber perdido la cabeza al matar sin piedad a los youkais, pero al escuchar un susurro pronunciar su nombre se tranquilizó volviendo a la normalidad y acercándose a una maltratada youkai, gruño nuevamente al verla así. Con delicadeza la cargo comenzando a caminar, después de un rato de caminar, por fin pudo divisar las aguas termales que su sentido del olfato había captado así que con cuidado dejo un momento a la miko recargada en un árbol para quitarse la parte superior de su kimono, para enseguida tomar nuevamente a Kagome en brazos.

-"a un sigue sangrando"-pensó el youkai mirando como goteaban varias heridas, para enseguida meterse al agua con ella en sus brazos.

-miko- menciono el youkai al ver como intentaba abrir sus parpados.

-¡no! no me toques-grito la miko al enfocar la mirada y sentir unas manos sujetándola.

-tranquila-dijo el youkai sujetándola fuertemente para que no empeorara sus heridas.

-nooooo-grito Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos moviéndose bruscamente.

-mírame miko, no te hare daño- dijo el youkai sujetándole el rostro.

-Sesshomaru- se lanzó a su cuello rompiendo en llanto- por...favor di...me que no...logra...ron su obje...ti...vo-pronuncio con dificultad.

-tranquila todo está bien-dijo separándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos- ahora hay que curar tus heridas-menciono limpiando sus lágrimas.

-ya no sé cómo agra...-paro al ser interrumpida.

-ya me las cobrare, ahora bebe-dijo extendiéndole la mano y desviando la mirada.

-bien- menciono tranquilizandose con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo a un lado la mano del youkai.

-¿qué haces?-pregunto el youkai al sentir como la miko rechazaba su muñeca.

-prefiero beber de otro lugar- menciono la youkai acercándose a su cuello.

-has lo que quieras-dijo el daiyokai, para enseguida sentir como los colmillos de Kagome perforaban su piel.

-dejare que bebas de mí, de ahora en adelante-dijo Sesshomaru, sintiendo como la sacerdotisa dejaba de beber para mirarlo con sus ojos rojizos.

-no tienes que hacerlo solo por lo que acaba de pasar- dijo Kagome mirándolo fijamente.

-no lo hago por eso- respondió el daiyokai correspondiendo la mirada.

-entonces ¿por qué?- pregunto desconcertada Kagome.

-no te basta con saber que te dejare alimentarte de mi sangre- menciono el youkai.

-no, quiero saber por qué lo haces, no quiero que sientas lastima por mi por lo que...- no termino de decir al recordar lo sucedido.

-no digas estupideces lo último que siento por ti es lastima- dijo el youkai regañándose mentalmente por no contenerse al decir lo último. Kagome al escuchar las palabras del youkai se sorprendió, pero dejo de un lado su sorpresa cuando sintió una punzada en el hombro izquierdo.

-auch- se quejó tocándose el hombro.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto alarmado el youkai acercandose a la joven y quitándole la mano de su hombro.

-¿qué te paso?- pregunto tocando la herida.

-cuando estaba peleando con los youkais, me olvide completamente de Ryunosuke y este aprovechando mi distracción me clavo algo, después de eso no pude coordinar mis movimientos-respondió la miko mirando a un molesto Sesshomaru.

-¿es algo malo?- pregunto la joven.

-no, pero me molesta que se haya hecho de estas artimañas para...- se detuvo.

-lo sé, pero ¿por qué no ha sanado?-intervino la miko al ver como el youkai apretaba su puño.

-porque la sustancia que deposito en tu cuerpo, es creado por brujas así que tomara un poco de tiempo para que sane la herida.

-¿quieres decir que prácticamente me drogo?-pregunto la youkai cerrando sus ojos al sentir nuevamente el dolor.

-pues no sé qué quieras decir con eso, pero supongo que debes de estar en lo cierto- menciono el daiyokai viendo la mueca de dolor.

-ven acá- dijo el youkai acercándola más a el-esto hará que la herida deje de doler- menciono acercándose al hombro de la chica para después lamer la herida.

-a este paso terminare endeudada contigo por toda mi vida-menciono Kagome con una sonrisa, mientras acercaba su mano a los orificios que aún estaban marcados en el cuello de Sesshomaru.

-¿y eso te molestaría?-pregunto el youkai mirándola.

-para nada- menciono la youkai desprendiendo una luz en la marca, causando que sanara- pero ya no sé si sea buena idea permanecer cerca de los que quiero- dijo acariciando el cuello del youkai.

-ya veo, tienes miedo de que lastimen a tu enamorado-menciono el youkai con un poco de molestia.

-tengo miedo de que lastimen a todos- dijo mirándolo- pero me aterra tan solo imaginar que te hagan daño a ti- menciono la miko acariciando suavemente el rostro de Sesshomaru.

-no voy a dejar que te marches miko-pronuncio el youkai sujetando la mano de Kagome- así que ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido- menciono el youkai soltando su mano para quitar un cabello de la youkai que tapaba parte de su rostro- porque no te lo perdonare-susurro acercándose a ella lentamente.

-y yo no te perdonare, si permites que algo te pase- susurro Kagome antes de tocar los labios del daiyokai. Sin poder evitarlo Kagome sentía tantas emociones en su interior, que no pudo controlar que su poder exteriorizada esas emociones ocasionando que los petalos de las flores que se encontraban cerca de ahí comenzaran a flotar alrededor de ambos. Sesshomaru instintivamente al tocar los labios tan suaves de la miko la sujeto de la cintura con una mano, desapareciendo cualquier espacio que quedara entre ambos, mientras que con la otra mano la sujetaba de la nuca para profundizar el beso. Mientras que Kagome lo había rodeado del cuello con ambas manos.

Ninguno de los dos quería romper ese beso que despertaba en ambos sensaciones nuevas, sin embargo al faltarles el aire tuvieron que separarse poco a poco.

-yo…- menciono con dificultad la youkai, mientras se separaba un poco del daiyokai.

-será mejor que regresemos- menciono el príncipe saliendo del agua, dejando a una desconcertada Kagome.

-claro- susurro mientras observaba como los petalos de las flores comenzaban a caer.

-ponte esto- dijo el youkai extendiéndole la parte superior de su kimono.

-muchas gracias- menciono Kagome con tristeza sujetando la hitoe*, para enseguida vestirse.

-vámonos- ordeno el daiyokai comenzando a volar.

Kagome al escuchar la orden del youkai solo bajo la mirada para comenzar a volar detrás de él. Al llegar al castillo Kagome voló directamente hacia el balcón de su habitación.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el youkai deteniéndose.

-bueno, no pretenderás que todos me vean vestida así ¿no?- dijo sin voltear- solo diles que estoy bien y por favor no menciones nada de lo que paso- dijo la sacerdotisa entrando a su habitación.

-has lo que quieras- escucho Kagome decir al youkai, mientras se dejaba caer en el frio piso.

-"no, no, no, no puedo estar sintiendo esto por ese youkai, si está más que claro que para él ese beso no significo nada"- pensó tristemente la miko.

-"no cometas el mismo error que con Inuyasha Kagome, no confundas las cosas" –pensó mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban sobre su mejilla.

-a un estas a tiempo de alejarte de el- dijo la miko, mientras se limpiaba aquellas lagrimas que había escapado de sus ojos.

-si eso debo hacer- dijo la youkai mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su cama.

-yo pienso que ya es muy tarde para alejarte de el mi niña- menciono una voz que había visto y escuchado todo desde que la youkai ingreso a la habitación.

-¿mama?- pronuncio la youkai encendiendo las velas- discúlpame, no te sentí, estaba muy distraída- dijo la miko caminando hacia la salita.

-de eso me di cuenta hija, pero te conozco tan bien que sabía que no ibas a querer ver a nadie hasta mañana- le dijo con una sonrisa Naomi.

-tienes razón, perdóname por preocuparte- dijo con tristeza.

-mi pequeña, ¿Qué sucede? Tú jamás te das por vencida tan fácilmente- pregunto Naomi.

-tal vez ya no soy la misma Kagome- menciono mientras se recostaba en las piernas de su madre.

-no lo creo, un corazón como el tuyo jamás cambiaria, aunque tengas una apariencia diferente o aunque muchos otros te lo mencionen, tu siempre vas a ser la niña fuerte que siempre he conocido y estoy segura que encontraras la manera de que el príncipe caiga rendido a tus pies, aunque para eso tengas que usar unas tácticas un poco diferente a lo que estas acostumbrada- menciono con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la miko.

-pero que cosas dices madre- dijo una sonrojada Kagome- muchas gracias por todo- menciono con una sonrisa.

-no tienes nada que agradecer hija, siempre voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase, al igual que tu hermano y tu abuelo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-lo sé, por cierto ¿en dónde están ellos?- pregunto la miko.

\- bueno Inu-no-taisho, nos había ofrecido quedarnos aquí, pero preferí quedarme en la aldea en donde viven todos los que trabajan en el castillo, son más acogedoras, así que ellos deben de estar ahí- dijo Naomi.

-bueno, pues entonces diles que mañana iré a visitarlos- dijo levantándose la miko.

-no te preocupes hija, todos entendemos que estas muy ocupada, así que visítanos cuando tengas tiempo- menciono mirándola.

-bien, cambiando de tema, tengo una duda que no pude preguntarte la primera vez que te vi. ¿Cómo es que solo recuerdo lo que ha pasado hace 19 años si se supone que llegamos a el futuro hace siglos?- pregunto Kagome con curiosidad.

-bueno pues eso fue obra mía, ya que tenía que borrar tus recuerdos conforme pasaba el tiempo, al igual que los que te rodeaban para que no sospecharan nada, ya que el tiempo no pasaba igual, para ti como para tus conocidos de la otra época-respondió con una sonrisa como siempre.

-eres muy astuta madre, entonces tú también puedes manejar la magia ¿no es así?- pregunto la youkai.

-así es, pero solo puedo hacer cosas muy sencilla a comparación de Yoshimi y de ti- respondió.

-de verdad, crees que pueda llegar a manejar mi magia como mi madre-pregunto la youkai con entusiasmo.

-estoy segura, es más, lograras superar a mi amiga solo es cuestión de práctica, ya que en la otra época no practicabas la magia como lo hacías con tus armas- dijo Naomi sujetándose la barbilla al recordar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto nuevamente la miko.

-inconscientemente siempre me pedias que te metiera a clases de combate ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo o con armas y ¿sabes qué? Siempre eras la mejor, es por eso que sabes manejar muchas armas- le respondió levantándose del sillón- bueno hija me voy- dijo la youkai.

-está bien mama, me ayudaste mucho hoy gracias otra vez- dijo Kagome dándole un abrazo a su madre.

-para eso estoy mi niña- dijo correspondiéndole al abrazo- bueno me voy- dijo separándose y dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

-ten mucho cuidado- menciono la miko viendo caminar a su madre a la salida.

-hija- se detuvo para mirarla nuevamente- recuerda que lo que ahoga a alguien no es caerse al rio, si no mantenerse sumergido en el- dijo antes de salir.

-"que habrá querido decir con eso"- pensó Kagome mirando aun la puerta- bueno, no importa me muero de sueño- dijo caminando hacia su cama y dejarse caer, para después quedarse dormida profundamente, mientras unos recuerdos se hacían presentes.

**HITOE*= chaqueta, parte superior del kimono**.


	15. capitulo quince

**CAPITULO 15.**

Una pequeña youkai, con la apariencia de una niña de 8 años, recibía un ataque muy fuerte mandándola volar varios metros cayendo abruptamente en el suelo.

-has que paren-grito una angustiada mujer a su marido.

-continua- menciono el daiyokai a su soldado, ignorando a su mujer.

-si amo-respondió el soldado acercándose a la niña que con dificultad se mantenía en pie, para después disparar varios rayos que salían de sus manos. Con dificultad la niña esquivo varios rayos, pero al ser demasiados uno la alcanzo, mandándola nuevamente al suelo.

-¡ya basta! si no detienes esto, lo hare yo Riki-dijo con determinación la sacerdotisa.

-retírate-ordeno el youkai a su soldado, para después mirar a su mujer-es por eso que tu hija es una inútil, la sobreproteges demasiado, mírala ni siquiera es capaz de derrotar a un soldado insignificante-menciono el youkai, para después retirarse. Mientras la miko se acercaba a la pequeña.

-Kagome, hija ¿estas bien?-pregunto con preocupación la miko.

-mi padre tiene razón, soy una inútil, por eso me odia-dijo la niña soltando varias lágrimas.

-no digas eso mi amor, tu eres muy fuerte, es solo que tu padre te exige demasiado para tu edad-pronuncio Yoshimi comenzando a sanar las heridas de su hija.

-pero eso no quita el hecho de que mi padre me desprecie, yo misma me doy cuenta de lo diferente que es conmigo y con el principe- respondio con tristeza.

**X-X-X**

-escúchame bien Yoshimi, que no me vuelva a enterar que en mi ausencia abandonas el castillo porque ya sabes quién va a pagar las consecuencias, tu eres mía-dijo Riki con enojo mientras la besaba posesivamente.

-te he dicho mil veces que no me toques-dijo Yoshimi separándose de el youkai- me das asco-pronuncio con odio.

-tu eres mía y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje contigo-dijo sujetándola de los brazos-incluso puedo tomarte por la fuerza, tal vez y vuelvas a quedar embarazada como cuando me diste por heredero a una estúpida niña que no sirve para nada- menciono el youkai con una sonrisa apretando el agarre.

-no vuelvas a hablar así de mi hija, porque no te lo perdonare, ahora hazme el favor y vete de aquí-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos soltándose del agarre.

-me encanta cuando te enojas, me recuerda a esa noche en que te hice mía por primera vez-dijo con cinismo.

-¡cállate!-grito la mujer cubriéndose los oídos- no sabes cuánto te desprecio-dijo mirándolo a los ojos- pero ¿sabes qué?, que podrás tener mi cuerpo cuantas veces quieras, pero jamás tendrás mi corazón, porque siempre, escúchame bien, siempre mi corazón será de Inu-no-taisho, el hombre de quien me separaste de la forma más cobarde- menciono con enojo, sintiendo un gran golpe en la mejilla.

-no vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de ese infeliz en mi presencia-la miro con gran furia.

-"no puede ser"-pensó Kagome quien desde hace un rato escuchaba la conversación de sus padres atrás de la puerta.

**X-X-X**

-eres una estúpida-grito el youkai golpeando a su hija.

-como fuiste capaz de ir a las tierras del oeste, no te das cuenta que son nuestros mayores enemigos-grito furioso el daiyokai.

-tus problemas no son los míos padre-menciono Kagome tocando su mejilla.

-pero que estás diciendo-se acercó furioso a ella agarrándola del cabello-tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, no voy a permitir que te acerques a esas tierras, ni mucho menos que te mezcles con el hijo de Toga-termino aventando a la joven.

-no puedes prohibírmelo, ya no soy una niña-pronuncio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-bien, si eso es lo que quieres, te quedaras encerrada en la mazmorra y no volverás a ver la luz del sol hasta que aprendas a obedecerme.

**X_X-X**

Una youkai preocupada entraba al comedor ganándose enseguida la atención de todos los presentes.

-mi señor, la señorita Kagome, me pidió que la disculparan ya que no se siente bien.

-¿que es lo que le ocurre?-pregunto Inu-no-taisho.

-no lo sé, ni siquiera me dejo entrar a su cuarto, pero claramente pude apreciar que estaba llorando, con su permiso mi señor- pronuncio la youkai abandonando el comedor.

-Sesshomaru, estas seguro que esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que le ocurrió ayer- pregunto Toga mirando a su hijo.

-y por qué no vas y le preguntas a ella-respondió el príncipe poniéndose de pie- permiso -menciono dirigiéndose a la salida del comedor.

-pobre de mi amiga, no la está pasando bien últimamente-menciono con tristeza Sango.

-si tienes razón Sanguito, pero ella no está sola, así que si al rato no sale de su habitación nosotros iremos a verla ¿te parece?-pregunto Miroku.

-si me parece perfecto-dijo la caza demonios con una sonrisa.

-"tengo la sensación de que mi hijo y Kagome, nos ocultan algo que mi hijo no nos quiso decir ayer"-pensó el general perro.

**X-X-X-**

Sesshomaru se encontraba mirando la ventana de la youkai con gran preocupación, ya que tenía que admitir que desde que había tocado los labios de la miko, no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

-"¿Que le sucederá a la miko?"- pensó el youkai al sentir el dolor que la miko sentía, inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

-"ya basta, no tengo por qué preocuparme por esa youkai, no me acercare más a ella"- pensó dando la vuelta dirigiéndose a un árbol como de costumbre. Pasado un rato volteo discretamente al escuchar cómo se abría la ventana corrediza del balcón dejando ver a una chica con el semblante completamente triste, mientras parecía mirar un punto fijo ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué?- escucho Sesshomaru decir a la youkai, mientras observaba como nuevas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, para después observar como volteaba y le sonreía a alguien.

-"Taishi, pero que está haciendo ahí, ese imbécil"- pensó con molestia Sesshomaru, mientras escuchaba y veía discretamente lo que platicaban.

-perdón por entrar de esa manera Kagome, pero estaba preocupado por ti- menciono el youkai acercándose.

-no te preocupes, está bien, ciertamente comenzaba a necesitar compañía- dijo bajando la mirada.

-bueno, pues entonces para eso estoy yo, siempre voy a estar a tu lado Kagome- dijo levantando la cara de la miko- sé que no es el momento pero ya no puedo ocultártelo más- dijo secando las lágrimas de la joven- Kagome… estoy completamente enamorado de ti- menciono Taishi con decisión.

-yo…- dijo Kagome con sorpresa pero fue cortada por Taishi.

-no digas nada, sé que no tienes cabeza para esto, pero yo tenía que decírtelo- dijo acariciando los labios de la sacerdotisa.

-eres tan especial Kagome- susurro el youkai acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Kagome.

-Taishi- menciono nerviosa Kagome al ver como se acercaba.

-no me rechaces por favor Kagome- dijo el youkai tocando los labios de la miko. Kagome al sentir el contacto se sorprendió tanto que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

-por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso Taishi- dijo la youkai separándose de él.

-perdóname Kagome, pero no pude controlarme, además de que no soportaba el olor de otro youkai en tus labios- dijo mirándola. Kagome al escuchar las palabras de Taishi se sorprendió por haber sido descubierta, pero más se sorprendió al ver llegar a Sesshomaru a su habitación.

-déjanos- ordeno el daiyokai a Kagome.

-no, esta es mi habitación- respondió Kagome nerviosa al ver las miradas que se mandaban los youkais.

-creo que el que debería de retirarse es usted príncipe Sesshomaru- menciono Taishi con enojo, sintiéndose al instante estampado contra uno de los muros de la habitación.

-¡basta!- grito Kagome al ver lo ocurrido comenzando a caminar hacia los youkais, pero retrocedió al ver como el látigo de Sesshomaru cerraba la ventana del balcón.

-te lo voy a decir solamente una vez- menciono furioso el daiyokai sujetando el cuello del soldado- te quiero lejos de Kagome- menciono Sesshomaru asegurándose de decirlo en un tono que la miko no escuchara.

-discúlpeme príncipe pero no lo voy a hacer- dijo con dificultad y molestia el soldado.

-bien- dijo Sesshomaru apretando con mayor fuerza, asegurándose que el soldado no pudiera respirar.

-suéltalo Sesshomaru- grito Inu-no-taisho entrando a la habitación en compañía de los demás. Sin hacer el más mínimo caso Sesshomaru apretó más el agarre.

-por favor Sesshomaru suéltalo- dijo la miko entrando al romper la ventana.

-mhp- pronuncio el youkai soltando a un inconsciente Taishi.

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí?- dijo Inu-no-taisho con molestia mirando a Sesshomaru y a Kagome.

-no es para tanto- menciono alegre Inuyasha con sus brazos atrás de la cabeza.

-Inuyasha por favor- menciono Toga con enojo mirando a su hijo.

-llevare a Taishi a otro lugar- dijo Miroku llevándose a Taishi.

-te acompaño Miroku- dijo Sango escapando de ahí.

-estoy esperando, quiero una explicación, no voy a permitir que mates a alguien sin una razón justa- dijo el general perro mirando a un despreocupado Sesshomaru.

-está aquí- escucharon susurrar a Kagome antes de que desapareciera de la habitación.

-pero que le pasa a Kagome, últimamente se comporta muy extraño- menciono Inuyasha mirando hacia el balcón por donde desapareció Kagome.

-ese hombre está cerca de aquí- menciono Sesshomaru alertando a los otros peli plateados.

-si ahora apenas si siento su presencia- dijo Inu-no-taisho - vamos no podemos dejar a Kagome con ese hombre- dijo Toga mirando a Inuyasha.

-¿Donde esta Sesshomaru?- pregunto Toga con una gota en la cabeza.

-él se fue desde que comenzaste a hablar- respondió Inuyasha.

-bien, hay que apresurarnos- dijo Inu-no-taisho soltando un suspiro de resignación- "jamás va a cambiar"-pensó comenzando a correr, seguido de su hijo.

**X-X-X**

Una youkai llegaba justamente a la muralla que protegía al castillo de cualquier ataque, sin esperar más tiempo camino hacia la puerta.

-señorita Kagome, discúlpenos pero no podemos dejarla pasar, es muy peligroso- menciono uno de los tantos soldados que comenzaban a defender la entrada.

-mhp- pronuncio la miko mirando despectivamente al soldado mientras que de un salto llegaba fácilmente al otro lado.

-¡paren!- grito la youkai mirando a todos los kyuuketsukis que se encontraban ahí.

-princesa- mencionaron todos mientras se inclinaban ante Kagome.

-largo de aquí- dijo con enojo, inmediatamente todos los youkais se alejaron.

-no es manera de tratar a tu gente, mi niña- dijo un youkai acercándose a Kagome.

-y me lo dices tú- sonrío Kagome con desprecio.

-vaya, para decírmelo con ese tono supongo que debe de ser porque ya te han puesto en mi contra- dijo Riki.

-te equivocas, ellos no son como tú- dijo Kagome aumentando su energía para colocar una kekai en la muralla al haber sentido la presencia de sus amigos.

-tienes razón hija ellos son nuestros enemigos- menciono Riki mirando a los recién llegados.

-pero qué diablos- menciono Inuyasha, al no poder pasar del lado del que se encontraba su amiga.

-la señorita kagome coloco una kekai, para que nadie pasara-dijo el monje.

-"esa estúpida, es que no piensa antes de actuar"-pensó Sesshomaru arriba de la muralla.

-Kagome quita esto enseguida- grito el hanyo.

-lo siento Inuyasha, pero no quiero que nadie intervenga en este asunto tan privado- dijo la miko sin quitarle la mirada a su padre.

-hija tu no perteneces aquí- dijo Riki mirándola de nuevo- no puedes creer todo lo que te han dicho, o acaso te han dicho que los culpables de que tu madre muriera fueron ellos- menciono el youkai.

-es increíble hasta dónde puede llegar tu ambición, mira que inventar semejante mentira es el colmo-dijo Kagome con enojo-lo que no entiendo aun es porque el cambio de actitud hacia a mí, si lo último que sientes por mí es amor.

-mi amor yo jamás te he odiado, como podría odiar a lo único que me queda de la mujer que más he amado en mi vida-menciono el youkai acercando la mano al rostro de la miko.

-no me toques- dijo Kagome desviando la mano de su padre- ya deja de fingir, todo en ti es tan falso que incluso la palabra mi amor suena tan fría en tus labios- menciono apretando sus puños.

-hija…- fue cortado.

-¡ya basta!-grito con dolor- JAMAS TE HE IMPORTADO O ES QUE ACASO CREES QUE NO HE RECORDADO TUS MALTRATOS, TUS INSULTOS O EL HECHO DE QUE FUI PRODUCTO DE QUE TOMARAS A MI MADRE POR LA FUERZA- dijo con los ojos rojos, mientras desviaba la mirada al ver como Inu-no-taisho intentaba romper la barrera que había creado ante lo que había dicho.

-siempre tan sensible- dijo Riki con una sonrisa- tienes toda la razón, siempre te desprecie desde la primera vez que te vi, en primera por ser hembra aunque para que te sientas mejor después no me importo demasiado ese detalle, pero lo que más he odiado de ti es que desde el primer momento que te vi supe que habías heredado las mismas habilidades de tu madre incluso su carácter- dijo con odio.

-claro ya entiendo, entendiste desde ese momento que jamás podría hacer tu voluntad, como tampoco nunca pudiste hacer que mi madre olvidara a ese hombre- dijo señalando hacia Inu-no-taisho, el cual ya había sido calmado por sus hijos y amigos.

-¡cállate!-grito el daiyokai dispuesto a soltarle una bofetada a su hija pero ni siquiera se acercó cuando fue detenido por Kagome.

-¿sabes cuál es tu error?-dijo Kagome sujetando la mano de su padre- que pensaras que podrías manipularme por el simple hecho de haber perdido mis recuerdos- menciono la youkai mirándolo con odio.

-eres una vergüenza para nuestra especie- dijo Riki soltándose del agarre y lanzando una esfera de energía a Kagome quien la esquivo fácilmente, pero apenas toco el suelo sintió ese dolor en el pecho y un palpitar como la vez que atacaron el castillo, miro por todos lados tratando de encontrar lo que la llamaba, hasta que su vista se detuvo en la muralla, aprovechando la distracción de la joven Riki se abalanzo contra ella.

-¡Kagome cuidado!- grito Sango, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la miko no pudo esquivar por completo el ataque de su padre y recibió una gran herida en la espalda.

-parece que no aprendiste que en una batalla uno tiene que prestar atención solo a su oponente hija- dijo con burla el youkai mientras guardaba su espada.

-pero gracias a eso acabo de confirmar algo de suma importancia- dijo mirando a una malherida Kagome.

-déjame decirte un pequeño secreto antes de que pierdas la conciencia- dijo el youkai acercándose al oído de la miko- fui yo quien mando a Ryunosuke y a los demás youkais a que te atacaran- termino con una sonrisa mientras se separaba y sacaba el mismo objeto que Ryunosuke había utilizado para drogar a la miko- vendrás conmigo lo quieras o no- dijo acercando una pequeña daga con la punta color verde al hombro de la youkai, sin embrago antes de rozar el hombro la daga salió disparada varios metros a la derecha sin que nadie la tocara, sorprendido Riki miro hacia donde la daga había salido volando, pero regreso su mirada rápidamente al sentir una energía muy poderosa elevarse, sin en cambio fue tan rápido el movimiento de Kagome que Riki solo pudo abrir más sus ojos de sorpresa al sentir como la miko le desgarraba el cuello con sus colmillos.

-uno tiene que poner atención a su oponente padre- dijo Kagome soltando a su padre con varios hilillos de sangre cayendo por su boca.

-al matar a tu padre me demuestras que el destino no se puede cambiar- dijo con una sonrisa sujetándose el cuello- pero mi muerte no cambia en nada las cosas- dijo tosiendo sangre.

-eres tan molesto- dijo Kagome rompiéndole el cuello, mientras observaba como todos los soldados que habían llegado con su padre comenzaban a desaparecer.

-dime, ahora soy digna de ser tu hija padre- susurro la miko mirando como comenzaba a desaparecer el cuerpo de su padre.

-¡Kagome, quita esto de una vez por todas!-grito Inuyasha tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

-"ni siquiera puedo mirarlos a la cara"- pensó Kagome – lo hare cuando este lo suficientemente lejos- dijo la youkai comenzando a caminar.

-yo… necesito estar sola-escucharon los daiyokais y el hanyo decir a Kagome antes de que desapareciera.

-no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar- dijo Sango tratando de asimilar las cosas.

-si la señorita se debe de sentir muy mal en este momento- comento Miroku, mientras veían como la kekai desaparecía.

-deben de entender que la miko ya no es la misma de antes, parte de su naturaleza ahora es matar- dijo Sesshomaru comenzando a volar hacia donde sentía la presencia de la youkai.

-¡hey! ¿A dónde vas Sesshomaru?- grito Inuyasha.

-él fue a buscar a Kagome- respondió Inu-no-taisho.

-y por qué diablos últimamente tiene que estar tras Kagome- menciono el hanyo con una vena en su frente.

-porque cada día que pasa comienzan a tener más cosas en común, además de que tienen una conexión muy fuerte- menciono Toga mirando a un muy enojado hanyo.

-a que te refieres con eso padre- pronuncio el youkai con una mirada asesina mientras levantaba su puño.

-tranquilo Inuyasha-dijo el monje con una gota en la cabeza al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-hay cosas que deben de saber de Kagome, regresemos al castillo para que puedan entender a lo que me refiero- dijo mirando a todos.

-bien- pronuncio Inuyasha comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo.

-"esto no va hacer fácil, con el carácter de Inuyasha"- pensó Toga comenzando a seguir a su hijo.

**X-X-X**

-sabía que vendrías-dijo Kagome agachada terminando de limpiar la sangre de sus manos y su boca en el rio – siempre tratando de hacer lo contrario a lo que digo- menciono sin voltear.

-no te confundas miko si vine fue por que claramente recordaste algo que no me dijiste-dijo el youkai manteniéndose en el mismo lugar con los brazos cruzados.

-pues creo que observaste suficiente como para saber qué fue lo que recordé- menciono la youkai levantándose- por qué mejor no hablas claro y me dices que viniste a ver como estaba, porque te sientes preocupado- dijo volteando a mirarlo.

-bien, lo aceptare si tu aceptas que no sentiste nada al matar a tu padre- dijo Sesshomaru caminando hacia la youkai.

-soy horrible ¿no es cierto?- menciono con una pequeña sonrisa mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿te arrepientes ahora?-pregunto el daiyokai.

-creo que eso es lo peor de todo que no siento ni siquiera lastima por él, pero te das cuenta aun así era mi padre y no dude ni por un instante en arrebatarle la vida- pronuncio con los ojos vidriosos.

\- ese hombre tampoco dudo en hacerte daño toda tu vida, así que es mejor que lo olvides-dijo Sesshomaru levantándole el rostro a la youkai.

-creo que tienes razón, pero necesito despejar mi mente de todo esto, por eso he pensado que me vendrían muy bien unos días en el futuro- dijo mirándolo fijamente- pero me gustaría que me acompañaran todos incluyéndote- dijo un poco sonrojada.

-no creo que sea buena idea que todos vayan, el castillo no se puede quedar solo- menciono el youkai – "no puedo evitar ver sus labios" – pensó el príncipe soltándola rápidamente para dar vuelta.

-es mejor tener esta platica con todos – dijo Sesshomaru alejándose de ahí rápidamente.

-"ya no puedo ocultarlo más, realmente siento algo muy grande por Sesshomaru" – pensó Kagome – "y estoy segura que no le soy indiferente, lo sé por lo que paso con Taishi, que debo hacer" – pensó comenzando a seguir el camino que el youkai.

\- " ya sé, primero debo asegurarme realmente que es lo que siente por mí y para eso creo que tendré que hacerle caso a mi madre, al menos así no hare el ridículo si solo son alucinaciones mías. Si definitivamente hare que el príncipe del oeste pierda ese orgullo que tanto presume por mi" – pensó Kagome con una sonrisa en los labios.


	16. capitulo dieciseis

**CAPITULO 16.**

Un grupo conformado por dos niños, dos humanos, tres youkais y un hanyo se encontraban sorprendidos al ver el lugar en donde por muchos siglos ha vivido Kagome.

-vaya Kagome si que has hecho demasiados cambios- dijo Inuyasha observando el lugar.

-bueno, lo que pasa es que preferí hacer cambios en la casa que comprarme una- dijo Kagome entrando a la casa- vamos pasen no se queden ahí- menciono haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

-es muy linda tu casa amiga- dijo Sango.

-no es para tanto, pero me alegra que haya funcionado muy bien el hechizo que le hize al pozo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-pues yo creo que exageraste, la verdad es que tu casa es el triple de grande de lo que recuerdo- menciono el hanyo tomando asiento en la sala.

-pues lo hice pensando en que algún dia todos me visitarían, lastima que el señor Toga, ni Koru, ni el sapo pudieron acompañarnos, pero por favor tomen asiento- dijo sentándose ella también- bien lo primero que tenemos que hacer es comprarles ropa a TODOS – recalco la ultima palabra mirando a Sesshomaru- para que todos puedan salir sin ningún problema – dijo agarrando el teléfono.

-Zeito… hola ¿Cómo estas? Necesito que me hagas un favor…si si lo se te explicare mas tarde… bien necesito cuatro cambios de ropa para hombre…muchas gracias bye – dijo mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar - bien en lo que llega mi amigo que tal si les enseño sus habitaciones y la casa para que se sientan comodos.

Después de que les mostrara a todos sus habitaciones, les mostro como se usaba el baño, para que se ducharan en lo que ella atendia a su amigo.

-me has tenido muy preocupado querida- dijo Zeito abrazando a su amiga.

-disculpame he tenido algunos problemas familiares y me fue imposible avisarte, de hecho solo vengo por unos días – dijo contestándole el abrazo.

-pues siento mucho decirte que antes de irte tendras que hacer unos pendientes que están en tu contrato – menciono su amigo separándose de ella.

-lo se también por eso regrese, nesecito arreglar varios pendientes – dijo la miko mirando a Zeito, mientras sonaba su celular.

-diculpame primor – dijo contestando el teléfono, para después de unos minutos colgar – bueno querida te dejo, porque tengo cosas que atender, te llamo en la noche para decirte los pendientes que tienes y comenzar lo antes posible- menciono extendiéndole una bolsa llena de ropa para hombres.

-fue lo único que encontré espero y te sirva – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para caminar hacia la salida.

-muchas gracias Zeito – grito la joven observando como su amigo subía a su auto.

**X-X-X**

Después de unas cuantas horas de enseñarles como vestirse a los hombres y discutir varias veces con dos peli plateados por fin Kagome, Sango y Rin terminaban de arreglarse.

-te queda muy bien Sango – dijo la youkai mirando a su amiga, quien llevaba unos jeans ajustados de mezclilla, una playera negra de tirantes gruesos ajustada y unos zapatos con tacon bajo negros con detalles plateados, para enseguida mirar a la niña – tu también te ves hermosa – dijo la miko.

-pues tu no te quedas atrás amiga – contesto Sango mirando a la youkai quien llevaba unos shorts color cafe claro, una blusa como la de Sango, unos botines de tacon del mismo color que su short y el cabello completamente lacio.

-muchas gracias, pero mejor hay que bajar antes de que se terminen por desesperar esos hombres- dijo con una sonrisa para asi salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras seguidas de Rin y Sango.

-te ves muy linda Sanguito – menciono el monje sin poder quitarle la mirada.

-gracias, ustedes también se ven muy bien- respondio sonrojada mirándolos a todos.

-yo pienso igual que Sango se ven muy apuestos todos – dijo Kagome mirando a todos, pero terminando en Sesshomaru que llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla obscuros, con una camisa gris con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, mangas tres cuartos y zapatos casuales negros.

-"aun que todos van vestidos igual, bueno a excepción del color de la camisa y pantalón Sesshomaru se ve guapísimo"- pensó Kagome sonriéndole ya que los dos se habían perdido en sus miradas al verse.

-la mas hermosa aquí eres tu mi bella Kagome- dijo Taishi trayendo de vuelta a Kagome a la realidad.

-eres muy amable Taishi – le respondio la youkai.

-bueno vámonos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo la miko saliendo de la casa.

-¿ a donde vamos? – pregunto Shippo agarrando la mano de la miko.

-al centro comercial, necesitamos alimentos, ropa y todo lo necesario para que se sientan comodos – dijo Kagome abriendo la camioneta.

**X-X-X**

-bueno llegamos- dijo la miko colocándose unos lentes para no ser reconocida fácilmente.

-Inuyasha puedes llevar a los demás adentro a que escogan lo que les agrade – dijo la youkai al ver como el príncipe del oeste no tenia intenciones de bajar del auto.

-y yo por que – pregunto el hanyo cruzando sus brazos.

-por que tu ya sabes como moverte en esta época, toma – dijo Kagome extendiéndole una tarjeta de crédito – enseguida los alcanzo.

-bueno ya que, vamos caminen – menciono Inuyasha arrastrando a Taishi – camina soldaducho.

-piensas quedarte ahí- hablo la miko subiendo a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-no me interesa interectuar con los humanos- menciono el daiyokai.

-"es hora de comenzar con el juego"- pensó la miko – bien como quieras, no pienso obligarte – dijo Kagome bajando del carro y comenzando a caminar como toda una modelo.

-pero que hermosa mujer, ¿tendra novio?, ¿viene sola?, es bellísima y tiene un cuerpo muy lindo, vamos a hacerle compañía – escuchaba Kagome decir a varias personas, mientras seguía caminando.

-"3,2, 1"- conto la miko mentalmente con una sonrisa – pensé que te quedarías en el auto –dijo Kagome aguantándose las ganas de reírse al ver a Sesshomaru caminar a lado de ella.

-hace mucho calor adentro – respondio Sesshomaru mandando miradas asesinas a todos los que miraban a Kagome – "estúpidos humanos, como se atreven a hablar asi de una mujer que no tienen respeto" – pensó el daiyokai sintiendo como Kagome lo sujetaba del antebrazo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Sesshoamaru mirando a la miko.

-bueno, digamos que te estoy haciendo un favor si no quieres ser acosado por millones de chicas humanas – respondio Kagome con un poco de molestia al ver como miraban al daiyokai.

-"creo que esto va hacer mas difícil de lo que pensé, ay por que tiene que ser tan guapo"- pensó Kagome, para enseguida ver al daiyokai.

-si te molesta te suelto – menciono Kagome comenzando a soltarlo.

-si es necesarios para que no se me acerquen esta bien – dijo el youkai tomando a Kagome de la mano – "y para que no se te acerquen a ti" – pensó.

-de acuerdo – dijo sonrojada al sentir el contacto del youkai – bien vamos a comprar los alimentos – menciono Kagome jalando a Sesshomaru.

-vamos dime que se te antoja para que puedas comer – pregunto la miko al daiyokai.

-nada – respondio el youkai mirando a todas partes.

-pues si no eliges nada de aquí , te juro que te llevo un costal de comida para perros – dijo la youkai con las manos en la cintura.

-aun que pensándolo bien, no es una idea tan descabellada ya que tu eres un perro , tal vez y si te guste – susurro la miko con una mano en el mentón, mientras que Sesshomaru con cada palabra dicha por la miko le crecia mas la vena en su frente.

-ya cállate, no digas estupideces – dijo el youkai gritando.

-no me grites, no es para que te pongas asi – grito también Kagome.

-estupida miko- dijo Sesshomaru.

-maldito youkai quien te manda a ser un perro – menciono la miko señalándolo.

-y a ti quien te manda a ser tan estúpida – menciono el daiyokai sujetándole la mano con la que lo señalaba.

-y ati a tener tan mal carácter.

-mira quien habla – menciono el youkai burlon.

-imbecil – menciono Kagome enojada al ver la sonrisa del youkai.

-llorona.

-engreido.

-inutil.

-arrogante.

-cabeza hueca.

-egolatra.

-despues de todo no fue tan difícil encontrarlos – menciono Miroku con una sonrisa al ver el espectáculo que habían armado los youkais.

-tienes razón Miroku – menciono Sango con una gota en la cabeza.

-ire a detenerlos antes de que se agarren a golpes – menciono Taishi acercándose a los youkais.

-podrian calmarse por favor – menciono Taishi colocándose en medio de los dos.

-mhp- pronuncio el youkai mirando a todas las personas que observaban la escena.

-lo siento es que este… - se detuvo al ver como la fotografiaban y grababan – "no es posible me deje llevar por ese youkai y ahora voy a ser la noticia en todo el medio" – pensó Kagome comenzando a huir.

\- vámonos – dijo sin detenerse.

**X-X-X**

Después de un largo día por fin todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones descansando excepto una youkai que se encontraba en su cama terminando la conversación con su amigo Zeito.

-vaya si que tengo cosas por hacer - dijo soltando un suspiro, para enseguida tocarse la garganta.

-creo que es hora de que me alimente, seguirá despierto Sesshomaru - dijo la miko levantándose y poniéndose la bata - "después de todo, puede ser una buena oportunidad para seguir con mi plan" - pensó mientras llegaba a la puerta del youkai, pero antes de que tocara.

-adelante- menciono el daiyokai al sentir la presencia de la miko - vienes a pedirme una disculpa por tu comportamiento - dijo el youkai acostado en su cama.

-por supuesto que no - dijo la miko cerrando la puerta - creo que sabes muy bien a que he venido - menciono acercándose a él.

-¿puedo? – pregunto Kagome sentándose en la cama.

-has lo quieras – respondió el daiyokai.

-"ya veo no soy la única que intenta jugar" – pensó Kagome acercándose al daiyokai y moviendo lentamente su cabellera hacia un lado para no mancharla.

\- no tardare – susurro seductoramente Kagome antes de clavar sus colmillos.

-"esta mujer, es muy lista" – pensó Sesshomaru al sentir un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo cuando sintió la respiración de la miko en su cuello –"pero ni crea que me va a controlar" – pensó agarrando a la miko de la cintura y colocándola encima de él.

\- "¿pero que está haciendo?"- pensó con nerviosismo la sacerdotisa dejando en seguida el cuello del youkai - ¿Qué haces? – dijo la youkai mirándolo a los ojos.

-te estoy ayudando a estar más cómoda – pronuncio Sesshomaru acercándose a su cuello – puedes continuar bebiendo si lo deseas – susurro al igual que Kagome con anterioridad.

-no gracias ya estos satisfecha – pronuncio la youkai.

-te dije que no jugaras conmigo miko – dijo Sesshomaru mirándola a los ojos, mientras desabrochaba el nudo de su bata.

-si yo solo estoy respondiendo a tu juego príncipe – dijo Kagome tocándole el rostro seductoramente – o me vas a negar que el haberte quedado acostado y sin camisa fue muy cruel de tu parte al saber que aún no puedo controlar mis instintos como youkai, tú mismo me lo dijiste lo recuerdas – susurro Kagome rozando sus labios.

-bien, pues entonces debo suponer que aceptaste mi invitación – dijo Sesshomaru acariciando los muslos de la youkai.

-mmm tal vez – susurro la youkai antes de besar los labios del daiyokai y rodear el cuello con sus manos, mientras Sesshomaru dejaba de acariciar su muslo para agarrar fuertemente a la miko de la cintura mientras la recostaba en la cama y con sus manos comenzaba a acariciar la silueta de la youkai, cuando de un rápido movimiento de parte de Kagome se encontró de nuevo arriba del youkai, mientras con sus manos acariciaba el pecho del daiyokai, pasaron varios segundos así hasta que Kagome dejo los labios del daiyokai y se acercó a su oído.

-te dije que te respondería el juego mas no que lo terminaríamos ahora – susurro para después levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta – buenas noches Sesshomaru – menciono Kagome antes de cerrar la puerta.

-"maldita sacerdotisa, me las va a pagar, como se atreve a burlarse de mi" – pensó Sesshomaru frustrado –"esa mujer me va a volver loco, jamás nadie me había rechazado como lo hizo ella "– pensó con molestia mientras miraba el techo – no, no puedo volver a bajar la guardia con ella – dijo el daiyokai tratando de tranquilizarse.

-"maldición, porque con ella es diferente" – pensó mientras se levantaba y entraba al baño y abría la regadera – tengo que aclarar mis ideas – dijo el youkai mientras se desnudaba y entraba a la regadera.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de a lado una youkai se dejaba caer en su cama.

-"no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer, solo a mí se me ocurre hacerle caso a las insinuaciones de mi madre" – pensaba una agitada miko.

-no sé qué hubiera pasado si no me detengo en ese momento – dijo Kagome sonrojada – ay qué pena me va a dar verlo a los ojos, me va a matar, solo espero y realmente esto funcione porque cada vez se me dificulta más hacer este tipo de cosas – dijo la youkai angustiada con las manos en la cabeza, mientras cambiaba de posición – bueno ya mañana me las arreglare – dijo la miko cerrando sus ojos.

**X-X-X**

Al día siguiente una youkai se encontraba saliendo de la dirección de su escuela tratándose de esconder de todos los fotógrafos y reporteros que desde la mañana habían estado esperando afuera de su casa.

-no puede ser esto es ridículo y todo por la culpa de ese principito – dijo Kagome asomando la cabeza en el estacionamiento.

-creo que no hay nadie – menciono comenzando a caminar rápidamente hacia su carro, pero antes de llegar alguien se le atravesó.

-hace mucho que no te veía mi hermosa compañera – menciono un chico castaño de ojos verdes dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

-por kami, Kei me diste un buen susto – dijo Kagome mirando a todos lados –"que raro creí haber sentido la presencia de Sesshomaru" – pensó la miko.

-estoy muy indignado contigo mi querida Kagome – dijo Kei agarrando el mentón de la chica.

-¿y eso porque?– dijo la miko tratando de alejarse, pero le fue imposible al sentir como Kei la sujetaba de la cintura con la otra mano y la acercaba a él.

-vi unas fotografías en donde tú y otro chico son la noticia en todo el espectáculo – dijo el chico acariciando la mejilla de Kagome – debo de admitir que me puse celoso, ya con frecuencia soy yo quien ocupa los encabezados junto a tu nombre – menciono acercándose a sus labios.

-¡basta Kei por favor! ¿que pretendes? ser la nueva noticia creando esta escenita – dijo Kagome con molestia tratando de separarse de él.

-por supuesto que no, si tú sabes que me encantas – dijo acercándola más a él.

\- no soy estúpida Kei, así que mejor suéltame antes de que pierda mi paciencia – menciono Kagome mirando a varios fotógrafos.

-¡oh vamos encanto! no te pongas así, solo fue una broma – dijo soltándola.

-pues deberías de saber que no me gustan este tipo de bromas – dijo la miko abriendo la puerta de su carro.

-estúpido – susurro con enojo cerrando la puerta.

-pues a mí me parece más que eso – dijo Sesshomaru en el asiento de atrás.

-pero qué diablos estás haciendo aquí – grito la miko mirándolo.

-un tal Zeito me mando a buscarte – menciono el daiyokai con los brazos cruzados.

-¿y a ti porque? – pregunto Kagome comenzando a manejar.

-pues se le metió la estúpida idea de que tenemos algo – menciono mirando la ventana – dijo que nos esperaba en el estudio para tomarte unas fotografías.

-no solo él lo piensa créeme, he sido asediada toda la mañana por los reporteros y fotógrafos y todo es por tu culpa – menciono la miko con enojo.

-no me importa, no es mi problema – dijo el youkai con tranquilidad, para enseguida golpearse en el asiento de enfrente al sentir un frenon – estúpida que ni siquiera sabes manejar – grito furioso el daiyokai.

-te lo mereces – dijo Kagome enojada siguiendo su camino.

-pero quién diablos te crees – dijo el youkai pasándose al asiento junto a la miko.

-podrías callarte, me desconcentras – dijo la youkai mirándolo con enojo.

-a mí no me callas – menciono el daiyokai sujetando el brazo de la miko.

-pero que estás haciendo, suéltame – menciono la youkai deteniendo el auto abruptamente, haciendo que nuevamente el daiyokai se estrellara.

-debiste de usar el cinturón de seguridad – menciono nerviosamente la miko al sentir el youki del demonio elevarse.

-maldita miko inútil – dijo el youkai abalanzándose hacia Kagome, pero esta lo esquivo causando que Sesshomaru rompiera el vidrio.

-por favor cálmate, no es el lugar – dijo Kagome al sentir como la estrellaba contra la otra puerta del auto causando que también las ventanas se rompieran.

-no pienso tolerar que me faltes al respeto una vez más miko- dijo Sesshomaru arriba de ella, mientras escuchaba como sonaba el claxon de los demás carros.

-"por kami, tengo que detener a este demonio antes de que destruya el carro frente a todos los humanos" – pensó Kagome agarrándolo del cuello y acercándolo a sus labios.

-"cómo es posible, que con un solo beso esta miko me controle" – pensó Sesshomaru mientras continuaba besándola.

-"ese ruido… es… "- pensó Kagome separándose rápidamente del youkai – no es cierto – dijo la miko viendo como por segunda vez eran fotografiados y grabados por varios fanáticos y reporteros.

-señorita Kagome, señorita kagome ¿Quién es ese hombre tan apuesto que la acompaña? ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Cuál es su nombre?, ¿abra boda?, ¿hay planes para bebes pronto?, ¿Qué paso con su relación con Kei?, ¿es verdad que este hombre, es con quien le fue infiel?

-"esto no esto pasando" – pensó Kagome con una gota en la cabeza, mientras escuchaba la voz del príncipe.

-podrían dejar de fastidiar – menciono el daiyokai ante una preocupada Kagome.

-"cállate, por favor, no digas nada vas a empeorar las cosas" – pensaba la youkai con los nervios de punta.

-no tenemos por qué responder a toda esa sarta de idioteces, ya que aunque respondamos, ustedes se encargaran de poner palabras inventadas en nuestras bocas o simplemente se inventaran una nueva historia que los complazca y les de popularidad – menciono apacible como siempre Sesshomaru, mientras bajaba del auto y sacaba a una impresionada y pálida miko.

-"kyaaaaa, mi carrera esta arruinada" pensó la youkai mientras era arrastrada por el youkai.

-es que no se cansan de seguirnos – escucho la miko decir a un enojado Sesshomaru.

-no lo harán – menciono la youkai, mientras lo empujaba a un callejón.

-¿Qué planeas? – pregunto el youkai.

-borrarles parte de su memoria e irnos volando hacia el estudio – dijo la youkai levantando las manos hacia enfrente, mientras salía una luz rojiza hacia los recién llegados reporteros – listo, vámonos – dijo la miko.

-espera yo te llevare – dijo Sesshomaru agarrándola de la cintura – no me mires así, será más fácil para ti crear una ilusión para que no nos vean volando – menciono el daiyokai comenzando a volar.

-tienes razón – menciono Kagome recargando su cabeza en el pecho del youkai – "a pesar de todo me alegra que este aquí, aunque si esto sucedió solo por los medios, no me quiero imaginar que pasara cuando vea de que se tratan las fotos que me tienen que tomar, bueno al fin de cuentas me ayudara para continuar con mi plan" – pensó con una sonrisa.

**Hola espero y les haya agradado el capítulo, sé que muchos me van a querer matar por no haber puesto un lemon ya que varias personas me lo han pedido, pero les prometo que muy, muy pronto tendrán ese lemon que tanto piden.**

**Cuídense mucho y gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

**¡Sayonara!**


	17. capitulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17.**

Una youkai se encontraba muy pensativa afuera de su casa mirando el árbol sagrado.

-"ya han pasado tres días desde que Sesshomaru no me dirige la palabra, parece que realmente se molestó el día que tuve la sesión fotográfica"- suspiro mientras cruzaba los brazos - "no pensé que reaccionaria así, presiento que esta vez sí fue mi culpa" - pensó la youkai mientras recordaba lo ocurrido hace 3 días.

_Flash back…_

-no puedo creer que hayas firmado ese contrato sin mi autorización Zeito - dijo la miko mirándose al espejo.

-pero si te ves divina, ya quisiera ser yo quien usara ese bikini tan sexy, y así poder conquistar a cualquier hombre - menciono Zeito con los ojos brillosos.

-pero...es demasiado provocativo, me da mucha pena salir vestida así enfrente de tantos hombres - dijo la miko cubriéndose el cuerpo con sus manos.

-pues tendrás que hacerlo, ¡vamos tu puedes! - dijo el chico agarrándola de la mano para salir.

-pero como se tarda esa tonta - dijo Inuyasha sentándose en unas sillas que había enfrente de la escenografía donde Kagome posaría.

-pues a mí realmente me parece muy interesante la época se la señorita Kagome - dijo el monje con una sonrisa.

-¡bah! A mí solo me gusta la comida - menciono el hanyo mientras observaba a su hermano.

-¿qué me ves? - pregunto el daiyokai mirando a su medio hermano.

-"me pregunto por qué Sesshomaru habrá venido con nosotros" - pensó el hanyo, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-estúpido hanyo - menciono Sesshomaru, pero al ver que no le contesto volteo la mirada hacia lo que todos veían.

-"pero qué diablos hace vestida así"- pensó el daiyokai furioso al ver como todos la miraban descaradamente.

-bien Kei, colócate a lado de Kagome - menciono Zeito comenzando a tomar fotos.

-"no me gusta para nada, como me toca este imbécil" - pensó la miko con una sonrisa fingida.

-bien ahora una necesito una fotografía en donde parezcan dos jóvenes enamorados - dijo Zeito con una sonrisa.

-¿qué? - grito Kagome retrocediendo, mientras veía como se acercaba Kei con una mirada de satisfacción.

-vamos preciosa, somos profesionales ¿no es cierto? - dijo el castaño tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a él.

-"estúpido, estúpido y mil veces estúpido" -pensó Kagome tratando de fingir su sonrisa.

-vamos Kagome, sé que puedes fingir mejor -dijo Zeito acercándose para tener un mejor Angulo.

-"ese tipo" -pensó Taishi mirándolo con enojo.

-"como se atreve a tocarla de esa forma" -pensó Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

-"lo voy a matar, si la vuelve a tocar" -pensó Sesshomaru siendo rodeado de fuego.

-se cómo te relajaras mi amor - menciono Kei plantándole un beso a la miko.

-esto no es bueno - dijo Sango sujetando a los niños.

-pero que te pasa idiota - grito furiosa Kagome soltándole una cachetada a su compañero.

-era para darle más credibilidad a la fo... - no termino de decir al sentir un fuerte golpe en su cara.

-¡Sesshomaru! - dijo con sorpresa la miko.

-como te atreves a golpear a un modelo en el rostro -grito enojado Kei mientras se levantaba - me las vas a pagar - dijo haciendo una señal.

-"pero que cobarde" -pensó Kagome con una gota en la cabeza al ver varios guardaespaldas atrás de Kei.

-deberíamos de calmarnos - dijo nervioso Zeito comenzando a retroceder.

-pero que están esperando, denle su merecido a él y a cualquiera que se atreva a intervenir - grito Kei a sus hombres.

-¡no! Sesshomaru no les hagas daño - dijo la miko tomándolo de la camisa.

-no voy a dejar que ningún humano me toque -respondió el príncipe.

-estoy de acuerdo con Sesshomaru Kagome ese tipo te falto al respeto - dijo Inuyasha uniéndose a la plática, mientras comenzaban a quitarse fácilmente a los guardaespaldas de Kei.

-mama vámonos de aquí - dijo Shippo jalando a una distraída Kagome.

-pero que desastre están haciendo esos hombres, pobre Kagome al parecer le estamos causando muchos problemas - menciono Sango.

-al menos no han matado a ninguno - comento el monje.

-"esto no está pasando" -pensó Kagome con dos lágrimas en sus ojos y la boca abierta -"Sesshomaru e Inuyasha peleando juntos, no puedo creerlo" -pensó la miko observando a los hermanos, pero unas sirenas la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-la policía, es lo único que me faltaba - susurro la youkai volteando a ver a Sango, Miroku, Rin y Shippo.

-vayan rápido al estacionamiento - dijo la youkai corriendo hacia Taishi.

-Taishi necesito que vayas al estacionamiento y saques como puedas a Rin y a Shippo -dijo Kagome mirándolo. -rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-está bien -dijo Taishi comenzando a correr.

-¡paren! -grito la youkai poniéndose en medio de ambos grupos.

-quítate Kagome no estorbes menciono el medio demonio, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Inuyasha - sonrió fingidamente Kagome - VE AL ESTACIONAMIENTO Y SACA A SANGO Y MIROKU DE AQUI AHORA - grito enojada la miko.

-bu...bueno está bien -dijo con miedo el hanyo corriendo rápidamente.

-maldición, pero que desastre, Zeito me va a matar - dijo la youkai mirando destruido el lugar.

-¿por qué sigues aquí?- pregunto Kagome sin voltear.

-no te dejare con ese idiota aun cerca de aquí - menciono Sesshomaru cargando a la miko.

-¡bájame! - grito la youkai pataleando - no soy un costal para que me cargues de esta manera.

-podrías callarte de una buena vez - dijo Sesshomaru comenzando a volar.

-estúpido perro, como se te ocurrió hacer algo así en mi trabajo - grito furiosa la miko, mientras aterrizaban en el techo de un edificio.

-la única estúpida aquí eres tú, mira que salir vestida así - dijo enojado el youkai mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-ese no es tu problema - grito la youkai.

-ya veo, si te gusta exhibirte no te quejes después - dijo Sesshomaru desapareciendo.

_Fin del flash back..._

-"en que estaba pensando en reclamarle de esa manera, cuando lo único que él hizo fue defenderme" - pensó Kagome con tristeza " después de todo creo que no fue buena idea seguir los consejos de mi madre".

-¡Kagome! Ya estoy lista - grito la caza demonios corriendo hacia ella.

-bueno, pues entonces vámonos -dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, caminando hacia las escaleras del templo.

-crees que les agrade a tus amigas - pregunto Sango.

-claro que sí, esta noche nos vamos a divertir mucho ya verás - dijo Kagome subiendo al taxi.

Mientras tanto en la casa Higurashi un hanyo daba vueltas por todos lados.

-Miroku porque tardas tanto, las chicas ya se fueron - grito Inuyasha.

-estas seguro que seguirlas es lo correcto - menciono el monje bajando.

-por supuesto, ellas son muy ingenuas, solo las estamos protegiendo - dijo el hanyo con los brazos cruzados - lo que no entiendo es por qué tienes que venir tu - dijo Inuyasha mirando a Taishi con molestia.

-como acabas de mencionar son muy ingenuas así que yo también me quiero asegurar que la princesa se encuentre a salvo - pronuncio con una sonrisa.

-pues no es necesario - dijo el hanyo.

-pues si no nos apresuramos vas a perder el rastro de las chicas - dijo Miroku interfiriendo para que no comenzaran una pelea.

-bien vámonos, por cierto ¿dónde está Sesshomaru? - pregunto el medio demonio antes de cerrar la puerta.

-camina perrucho - lo empujo Taishi.

-cómo te atreves a faltarle al respeto a tu príncipe -menciono Inuyasha con una vena en la frente.

-bueno no estamos en tu época - dijo burlón Taishi.

-ya, ya niños cálmense - dijo Miroku dándoles palmaditas en la cabeza a los dos.

-no somos unos niños - gritaron los dos alejándose y cruzando sus brazos.

-"si como no" - pensó Miroku con una sonrisa.

**X-X-X-**

-Kagome, por aquí - grito Zeito haciéndole una señal.

-perdón, por la tardanza, pero había mucho tráfico - menciono Kagome saludando a sus demás amigas - les presento a mi amiga Sango - dijo la miko acercando a la nombrada - Sango ellas son Yuka, Ayumi, Eri y Zeito.

-mucho gusto - respondieron todas en coro.

-igualmente, es un placer - menciono Sango con una sonrisa.

-bien, pues que esperamos es noche de chicas, alcohol y hombres - grito Zeito con una mirada de perversión., mientras las demás solo lo seguían con una gota en la cabeza.

-"será una noche muy larga" -pensó Kagome, mientras un mesero se les acercaba.

-buenas noches señoritas, si me permiten las escoltare hasta el área vip -menciono el mesero comenzando a caminar.

-pero que guapo esta - susurro Ayumi a Zeito.

-tienes razón por eso me gusta venir a este lugar, no solo vienes los mejores hombres, sino que también el personal es de categoría - pronuncio Zeito mirando al mesero.

-bien aquí es, espero y sea de su agrado, desean que les traiga algo de tomar - menciono el mesero con una sonrisa.

-pues... - menciono Kagome.

-si traigamos una botella de whisky, una de vodka y una de tequila, las mejores que tenga, por el momento eso sería lo único - dijo Zeito con una sonrisa, mientras las demás chicas casi se caen de espaldas al escuchar a su amigo.

-¡vamos chicas!, no me vean así hay que disfrutar la noche y nuestra soltería jajaja - pronuncio Zeito con dos llamas en sus ojos.

-"Zeito me empieza a asustar" -pensó la miko con cara de temor.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del lugar se encontraban escondidos un monje, un youkai y un hanyo.

-no me gusta para nada ese tal Zeito – menciono Inuyasha mirando al mencionado.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo perrucho, es una mala influencia para la princesa – dijo el youkai.

-desean algo de tomar – interrumpió un mesero, mientras los demás se le quedaban viendo con una gota en la cabeza.

-emm… pues – menciono Inuyasha mirando a sus compañeros para que lo ayudaran.

-nos gustaría que nos sorprendiera – dijo Miroku con una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo – menciono el mesero retirándose.

-vaya parece que se están divirtiendo – dijo Miroku observando al grupo de chicas.

-eso parece, de todas formas no hay que bajar la guardia – dijo el hanyo.

-como te la estás pasando Sango – menciono la miko dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-muy bien, son muy agradables tus amigas – menciono la caza demonios con una sonrisa.

-si tienes razón – contesto la miko, desviando la mirada al escuchar un grito.

-¿Qué ocurre Kagome? – pregunto Sango.

-nada es solo que me pareció escuchar la voz de Inuyasha- dijo la miko mirando a su amiga – bueno pero eso es imposible, ellos deben de estar cuidando a los niños como se los pedimos – dijo con una sonrisa.

-si amiga no te preocupes ellos jamás dejarían solo a los niños para venir a espiarnos – contesto la caza demonios no muy segura.

-si tienes razón – dijo la youkai nerviosamente tomando otro sorbo de su bebida, mientras observaba a un grupo de chicos acercarse a su mesa.

-hola preciosas podemos hacerles compañía – pregunto un apuesto chico de cabellera rubia acompañado de otros cuatro chicos.

-claro – menciono rápidamente Zeito.

-Inuyasha cálmate, casi nos descubren por tu culpa – dijo Miroku sujetando a su amigo.

-pues yo no tengo la culpa de que esa cosa supiera tan feo – dijo mirando el vaso de vodka- además como quieres que me calme ante esta situación – dijo el hanyo mirando al grupo de chicas.

-no es para tanto – menciono el monje tomando un sorbo de su trago.

-pues yo no estaría tan calmado si fuera el novio de Sango y viera como un hombre la abraza cariñosamente – dijo Taishi con burla al ver como Miroku casi se ahoga al ver a su amada siendo acosada por otro hombre.

-hay que hacer algo inmediatamente – menciono el monje con una vena en la cabeza.

-vaya hasta que escucho algo coherente de tu parte – dijo Inuyasha levantándose de su asiento.

-espera ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Taishi.

-no te preocupes, nadie se dará cuenta de lo que paso – menciono el hanyo caminando con superioridad.

-será buena idea confiar en el – pregunto Taishi mirando al monje.

-creo que mejor hay que seguirlo – menciono el monje poniéndose de pie, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos.

-PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ INUYASHA –grito Kagome al ver como se escondía atrás de su asiento al haber arrogado un vaso al chico que se encontraba a lado de la miko.

-estoy esperando una explicación Inuyasha – dijo la miko con molestia agarrándolo de sus ropas.

-Kagome, pero que casualidad encontrarte aquí – dijo el hanyo nerviosamente.

-INUYASHA…- dijo la miko comenzando a ser rodeada por fuego.

-ya, ya Kagome cálmate – dijo Zeito poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga antes de que explotara contra el pobre hanyo.

-podemos divertirnos todos juntos – dijo Zeito mirando coquetamente a Inuyasha.

-está bien – dijo la miko respirando hondamente – pero ni creas que te salvaste Inuyasha – dijo la miko mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, mientras veía a los recién llegados con una sonrisa nerviosa – hombres – dijo con resignación la miko tomando asiento.

-si me disculpan, voy al baño – dijo la miko después de un rato.

-te acompaño – dijo el hanyo.

-pero por supuesto que no pervertido – dijo Kagome golpeando al hanyo – Zeito cuida de Inuyasha – menciono Kagome con malicia.

-claro primor – dijo el chico acercándose a un nervioso hanyo.

-"estúpido Inuyasha, como se atrevió a seguirnos hasta aquí"- pensó la miko distraída chocando con alguien.

-discul… - no termino al ver a la pareja con la que había chocado.

-fíjate por donde vas – dijo molesta una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-yo… lo siento – dijo Kagome retomando rápidamente su camino – "pero qué diablos hace Sesshomaru con mi peor enemiga de la preparatoria – pensó Kagome entrando al baño.

-no me digas que conoces a esa mujer – menciono la rubia a Sesshomaru.

-ya te dije que me dejes en paz – dijo Sesshomaru caminando hacia el baño.

-"maldita Kagome, esta vez no te voy a dar el gusto" – pensó la mujer apretando su puño, mientras la veía salir – "me voy a cobrar que me quitaras el amor de Kei "pensó caminando rápidamente alcanzando a Sesshomaru.

-no entiendes, déjame en paz – dijo con furia el daiyokai.

-lo hare después de esto – dijo la mujer dándole un beso al daiyokai. Sesshomaru después de unos segundos la alejo bruscamente dispuesto a hacerla pagar por tal atrevimiento, pero se detuvo al sentir como le oprimían el pecho, así que rápidamente desvió la mirada y observo a una youkai parada a unos metros mirándolo fijamente.

-"no llores Kagome, no enfrente de él" – pensó la miko aguantando las ganas de llorar – "pero que haces parada como estúpida" – pensó caminando hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-te tardaste Kagome – dijo Eri.

-¿Kagome, estas bien? – pregunto esta vez Ayumi.

-si estoy bien no se preocupen – dijo la miko con una sonrisa fingida, empinándose su vaso hasta la última gota.

-esa es la actitud – menciono un animado Zeito jalando a Kagome - ¿Qué tal unos fondos? – pregunto Zeito tomando una botella.

-me parece bien – dijo Kagome, mientras una lagrima se le escapaba de sus ojos.

-¿enserio? – preguntaron en coro sus amigas.

-claro, estamos aquí para divertirnos ¿no? – dijo la youkai limpiándose discretamente la lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

-bien pues brindo por esta noche – dijo Zeito llenándole el vaso a Kagome.

-y yo por el amor no correspondido – susurro la youkai tomándose rápidamente el contenido de su vaso.

-vamos a bailar chicas – dijo Yuka.

-me parece perfecto vamos – dijo Zeito dejando la botella en la mesa.

-si vamos – dijo Kagome agarrando nuevamente la botella caminando hacia la pista.

**X-X-X**

Después de un rato de estar bailando un grupo de chicas se encontraba nuevamente en su mesa más animadas de lo normal.

-fondo, fondo, fondo – gritaban las chicas animando a su nueva amiga.

-de acuerdo, pero que sea el último – menciono una feliz Sango tomando su vaso.

-las amos chicas – dijo Zeito abrazando a las chicas que tenía a su lado.

-me siento un poco ignorado – menciono Taishi a sus compañeros.

-si tienes razón – menciono Inuyasha.

-hasta mi Sanguito me ignora – dijo un monje triste.

-bueno pues agradécele al príncipe Inuyasha, por su culpa nos descubrieron – dijo Taishi con enojo.

-en vez de reclamarme, mejor vigilemos muy bien a las chicas que ya se van – dijo Inuyasha comenzando a seguir al grupo de amigas.

-¡vamos Kagome anímate! – dijo Sango golpeando a su amiga en la espalda.

-bueno está bien – dijo la youkai subiendo al escenario y acercándose a los músicos que se encontraban ahí.

-subiré a anunciar a mi amiguis – dijo con dificultad Zeito.

-¡atención todo el mundo! -hablo Zeito por el micrófono - les daremos un pequeño regalo presentándoles a la hermosa Kagome Higurashi - grito entusiasmado el chico, mientras la gente comenzaba a acercarse.

-esta canción va dedicada a una persona muy especial para mí - dijo la miko comenzando a cantar, mientras observaba a cierto daiyokai mirando y escuchando todo discretamente en un rincón.

-"que voz más hermosa tiene" - pensó Sesshomaru al escucharla cantar - "lástima que esa canción la ponga tan triste, soy un estúpido" -pensó el youkai al ver como se creaba una atmosfera de tristeza con la canción de la youkai.

-realmente esa canción le llega a nuestra amiga - dijo Eri con lágrimas en los ojos.

-tienes razón, alguien debió de haberla lastimado mucho - menciono Sango con tristeza - aun así es la voz más hermosa que he escuchado.

-la señorita Kagome canta muy bien - menciono Miroku viendo a la nombrada.

-si al menos tiene talento esa tonta - menciono el hanyo con preocupación al ver el semblante de su amiga.

-lástima que lo que nos transmita ahora no sea más que dolor - dijo Taishi frunciendo el ceño - "y puedo imaginarme por quien" -pensó el soldado con enojo, mientras escuchaba los aplausos que le daban a la miko al terminar la canción.

-muchas gracias - menciono la youkai haciendo una reverencia, mientras bajaba del escenario.

-estuviste perfecta como siempre - dijo Zeito dándole un abrazo.

-gracias - dijo la miko con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras observaba al daiyokai.

-deja de mirar a mi hombre - escucho la miko decir a cierta rubia.

-¿disculpa? - pronuncio la youkai con enojo.

-lo que escuchaste, esta vez no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya - dijo la rubia poniéndose enfrente de la miko.

-qué pena me das, eres tan patética - dijo con una sonrisa burlona la youkai dando vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-oye espera aún no he terminado - grito la rubia siguiendo a la miko hasta la salida del lugar - te dije que esperaras -grito la mujer agarrando a Kagome del brazo.

-quítame tu mano de encima - menciono la youkai comenzando a enfadarse.

-hay que interferir antes de que la princesa pierda la paciencia - dijo Taishi al sentir la energía de la miko aumentar.

-si tienes razón - dijo Inuyasha caminando, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo observo con temor como la rubia abofeteaba a la miko. Silencio era lo único que se escuchaba mientras los presentes aguantaban la respiración del miedo que les causaba la reacción de la youkai.

-"maldita, la voy a matar"-pensó la miko al sentir la mano de la rubia en su blanca piel.

-¡maldita zorra! - grito la rubia dando vuelta, pero apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando se vio estampada en la pared del bar con gran fuerza causando que inmediatamente perdiera el conocimiento.

-para eso me gustabas – dijo con furia Kagome clavándole las garras en el cuello - muere - pronuncio la miko, pero antes de darle el golpe final fue capturada por unos brazos.

-cálmate - pronuncio Sesshomaru en el aire.

-¡SUELTAME! - grito Kagome con furia.

-no, no voy a permitir que hagas algo estúpido en esta época - menciono el youkai llegando a la casa de la miko.

-¿donde esta Kagome? - pregunto asustado Zeito.

-no...No lo sé - menciono nerviosa Eri.

-creo que bebí demasiado y ya estoy viendo alucinaciones – dijo Ayumi tocándose la cabeza.

-voy por la princesa - dijo con enojo Taishi al ver claramente como su príncipe se la había llevado.

-no, ¡espera! - lo sujeto Miroku.

-necesitamos tu ayuda para calmar a las amigas de la señorita Kagome si no queremos crearle una dificultad más - menciono Miroku sujetando a una ebria Sango.

-¡maldición! Miroku tiene razón, no podemos abandonar a sus amigas en ese estado, Kagome no nos lo perdonaría - dijo Inuyasha caminando hacia las nombradas.

-¡rayos! - susurro Taishi con frustración.

_**Hola ya que no puedo escribir la canción que canta Kagome, les dejo solamente el nombre por si la quieren escuchar.**_

_**Como duele – Noelia.**_

_**Saludos ¡matta ne!**_


	18. capitulo 18

**CAPITULO 18.**

-te ordeno que me bajes ahora mismo - grito Kagome.

-como quieras, aunque dudo que en ese estado puedas mantenerte de pie- dijo Sesshomaru bajando a la miko.

-eres un estúpido, jamás vuelvas a interferir en mis asuntos nuevamente - menciono la youkai con enojo, comenzando a caminar con dificultad hacia la puerta.

-¿por que te molesta tanto? - pregunto el daiyokai acercándose al ver que casi cae al suelo la youkai.

-¡ya cállate! - menciono la miko sujetándose de la pared al no poder coordinar sus pasos.

-eres todo un caso - menciono Sesshomaru cargando a la miko, llevándola al baño.

-¿que haces? te dije que me solta...- no termino al sentir el agua helada recorrer todo su cuerpo - ¡estúpido esta helada! - grito furiosa.

-¿como te sientes ahora? - pregunto Sesshomaru sujetando a la miko de la cintura.

-¡suéltame! - grito Kagome alejándose de el.

-estas molesta por que evite que cometieras una estupidez o por que crees que defendí a esa mujer por lo que paso - menciono Sesshomaru acercándose a la youkai.

-respóndeme tu ¿por que lo hiciste? - pregunto Kagome.

-no quería que el día de mañana te arrepintieras de haber matado a esa mujer - dijo Sesshomaru.

-si claro - pronuncio Kagome rodando los ojos.

-¿por que te molesta tanto? -pregunto nuevamente Sesshomaru.

-me molesta por que tu puedes estarte besando con quien se te de la gana, mientras que cualquier persona que trata de acercarse a mi en modo romántico sale huyendo gracias a ti - dijo con molestia mirándolo a los ojos - dime ahora tu Sesshomaru ¿de que se trata todo esto? - pregunto Kagome, pero al ver que no respondía se acerco a el y lo abofeteo.

-eres un cobarde, no quiero que te vuelvas a inmiscuir en mis asuntos, ni en las personas que traten de acercarse a mi, desde este momento me voy a olvidar por completo de ti - grito la youkai con lagrimas en sus ojos, dejando completamente sorprendido al youkai.

-no lo voy a permitir - menciono el daiyokai sujetando a la miko antes de que saliera de la regadera.

-¿por que? , dime ¿por que?, por que no admites de una vez por todas que te pones celoso cada vez que alguien se me acerca, vamos admítelo - grito nuevamente la youkai mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru.

-esta bien, si lo admito, me muero de celos cada vez que alguien se te acerca, te toca o simplemente te mira de una manera en la que pretende ser mas que un simple amigo, no lo soporto y ¿sabes que? - menciono Sesshomaru agarrando a la youkai de las dos manos mientras la acorralaba en la pared de la regadera.

-me dan ganas de encerrarse con siete candados y que nadie, absolutamente nadie mas te mire excepto yo, dime estas contenta ahora - menciono el daiyokai mirando a una sorprendida Kagome - o también quieres saber el por que de estos celos enfermizos - pregunto el príncipe.

-no hace falta, supongo que debe de ser por la misma razón, por la cual quise matar a esa mujer - menciono Kagome soltándose del agarre del daiyokai para poder acariciar su rostro.

-dilo - susurro el daiyokai acercándose a Kagome.

-Te amo- susurro la miko con una sonrisa para enseguida tomar los labios del príncipe del oeste, mientras lo rodeaba del cuello para profundizar el primer beso que se daban después de haber confesado lo que sentían. Sesshomaru sin romper el beso cargo a la youkai de la cintura, para así salir de la regadera y caminar hacia la recamara.

Al entrar a la recamara la coloco de nuevo en el piso y si querer hacerlo ambos rompieron el beso al faltarles el aire.

-eres hermosa - susurro el daiyokai acariciando el rostro de su amada, para enseguida besar nuevamente sus labios, mientras que con su mano derecha comenzaba a bajar el cierre del vestido de la youkai.

Kagome al sentir caer su vestido, decidió hacer lo mismo con el daiyokai así que lentamente deslizo una de sus garras por los botones de la camisa para facilitar el trabajo, una vez echo con sus dos manos acaricio el pecho del príncipe para después despojarlo de su camisa.

-yo... - pronuncio el daiyokai al separase unos milímetros de la boca de la youkai.

-shhh - interrumpió la miko poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios del youkai - quiero que tu seas el primero y el ultimo - susurro antes de volver a besar los labios de su amado.

El daiyokai al escuchar sus palabras la cargo nuevamente y la deposito suavemente en la cama, que se encontraba enfrente de una chimenea, con un poco de pesar abandono sus labios para comenzar a besar el cuello de Kagome, mientras que esta comenzaba a respirar mas rápido.

Con mucho cuidado Sesshomaru quito la prenda que cubrían los pechos de la miko y por primera vez en su larga vida comenzó a jugar con ellos tratando de ser lo mas cuidadoso posible para su amante.

Kagome al sentirse desnuda de la parte superior de su cuerpo se tenso un momento, pero al sentir la boca del demonio poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y a disfrutar.

-Sesshomaru - pronuncio la miko pasando las manos por las hebras plateadas del youkai, mientras sentía como el daiyokai abandonaba sus pechos para comenzar a bajar por su abdomen, se sonrojo al sentir como era despojada de su ultima prenda, instintivamente cerro las piernas, mientras observaba como el demonio se acercaba a su cuello.

-no te preocupes, también es mi primera vez haciendo el amor con alguien, así que por esta vez eso es lo que haremos - susurro el daiyokai al oído de la youkai, mientras sentía como cambiaban de posición.

-tienes razón, solo hay que dejarnos llevar por lo que sentimos - menciono Kagome acercándose lentamente a los labios del príncipe - te amo - susurro acariciando los labios de Sesshomaru, pare después profundizar el beso, mientras con una mano acariciaba su rostro y con la otra el pecho y abdomen del daiyokai. Con suavidad se alejo de sus labios para recorrer el mismo camino que con anterioridad el príncipe había recorrido en su cuerpo. Sin dejar de besar el abdomen del daiyokai desabrocho su pantalón, para después quitárselo junto con el bóxer, se sonrojo nuevamente al ver el tamaño del miembro del príncipe, pero enseguida su vergüenza se esfumo, al verse nuevamente atrapada por su amado, quien trataba de memorizar cada parte del cuerpo de la miko con sus labios y manos.

Kagome se sobresalto un poco al sentir el erecto miembro del youkai rozarle su sexo, pero después de unos segundos comenzó a desearlo, provocando que moviera lentamente sus caderas, mientras dejaba escapar varios suspiros. Sesshomaru al no poderse contener ni un minuto mas al haber escuchado los suspiros de la youkai comenzó a introducir lentamente su pene en la vagina de su amada, pero al saber que era la primera vez de la miko dirigió nuevamente sus labios a los de ella para que fuera menos doloroso para la sacerdotisa.

La youkai comprendió al instante lo que planeaba el youkai así que sin mas se dejo llevar por esos labios que comenzaban a convertirse en una adicción para ella, pero salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió como el miembro de su amado desgarraba aquella prueba de su virginidad, sin querer dejo salir pequeñas lagrimas, mientras se aferraba a la espalda del youkai.

-¿estas bien? – pregunto el youkai con preocupación al percatarse del olor salino, causando que comenzara a alejarse de la youkai.

-no te atrevas – menciono la miko sujetando las caderas del daiyokai, mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos.

-de acuerdo – sonrió el daiyokai al escuchar las palabras tan propias de su amante mientras le respondía la mirada de sorpresa de la daiyokai.

-deberías de sonreír mas a menudo – dijo la miko con una sonrisa acariciando los labios del príncipe.

-en donde quedaría mi reputación si lo hiciera frente a todos – dijo sonriendo nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir las manos de la miko en sus labios.

-tienes razón, pero espero y al menos pueda ser la única en ver esa hermosa sonrisa – dijo la youkai atrayéndolo a sus labios para poder continuar con su acto de amor. Captando el mensaje Sesshomaru comenzó a moverse lentamente para que la youkai se acostumbrara, sin embargo se sorprendió al sentir un movimiento rápido de Kagome.

-gracias – susurro Kagome con una sonrisa al sentir la preocupación del youkai, mientras comenzaba a moverse con un poco mas de velocidad. El daiyokai sonrió nuevamente y se levanto un poco para así quedar sentado y acariciar la espalda de la joven, mientras con su lengua trazaba un camino desde los pechos de la youkai hasta su boca.

Después de unos minutos de mantenerse en esa posición, el príncipe decidió que era momento de tomar nuevamente el mando así que con delicadeza volvió a situar a la youkai debajo de el para así aumentar la rapidez de sus movimientos, mientras acariciaba los muslos de Kagome quien al sentir el contacto de las manos del youkai y la rapidez de los movimiento comenzó a gemir, mientras con sus garras arañaba parte de la espalda de Sesshomaru causando que el daiyokai dejara escapar un gruñido de satisfacción.

Ambos daiyokais sentían próxima la culminación de su acto de amor, así que Kagome rodeo la cadera del daiyokai con ambas piernas, mientras que Sesshomaru aumento mas la velocidad de sus estocadas acercándose al cuello de la mujer.

-¡ah Sesshomaru! – grito la miko al sentir su primer orgasmo y los colmillos del daiyokai en su cuello.

-¡Kagome! – Menciono el daiyokai terminando al mismo tiempo que la miko, antes de clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de ahora su mujer – ahora eres mía – susurro Sesshomaru en el oído de su mujer mientras lamia la marca que acababa de hacer.

-estoy mu feliz – dijo Kagome acariciando el cabello del youkai – pero dejando de fuera la marca es por que me has llamado por mi nombre – menciono la miko con una sonrisa –ya era tiempo mi señor – dijo la youkai con gran felicidad.

-tu felicidad es lo único que quiero causar de ahora en adelante, y por lo visto esta vez he cumplido – menciono el daiyokai mirando como caían del techo de la habitación luces doradas.

-lo siento, aun no logro controlar mis habilidades ni mucho menos exteriorizarlas cuando algo me hace muy feliz – dijo Kagome observando las luces.

-lo se, me di cuenta desde que nos besamos por primera vez – menciono Sesshomaru con superioridad – eso quiere decir que desde ese entonces estabas completamente enamorada de mi – dijo mirándola.

-por supuesto que no – dijo la youkai sonrojada, mientras huía de la mirada del príncipe.

-admítelo – dijo Sesshomaru cambiando de posición.

-lo hare, solo si tu admites que la vez que le pegaste a Taishi, fue por que te dio mucha rabia que me besara – dijo con burla Kagome encima del youkai.

-me dio rabia que fueras tan estúpida como para no golpearlo – dijo Sesshomaru con tono molesto al recordar lo sucedido.

-maldito perro yo no soy ninguna estúpida – menciono la youkai con enojo levantándose un poco.

-no deberías de faltarle al respeto de esa manera a tu señor – dijo el demonio tratando de fingir seriedad al ver el rostro sonrojado de la youkai.

-estúpido crees que soy tu diversión – menciono la miko al saber lo que intentaba su hombre.

-me molesta un poco que sepas leerme muy bien –dijo el youkai acercando a su mujer a sus labios – pero también me encanta que seas la única – dijo atrapando los labios de la youkai, causando que inmediatamente Kagome perdiera toda voluntad, después de unos segundos el daiyokai se separo un poco aun sujetándola de la barbilla.

-Kagome yo…yo – pronuncio con dificultad, pero fue interrumpido.

-lo se – dijo la youkai con una sonrisa acariciando el rostro del daiyokai – yo también te amo como jamás he amado a nadie mi príncipe – dijo acostándose en el pecho de su amado, mientras el daiyokai la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-"no puedo creer que seas capaz de cambiarme completamente, pero tampoco puedo, ni quiero imaginarte con alguien mas" – pensó Sesshomaru, mirando el rostro de la miko que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

-"te amo, espero algún día decírtelo" – pensó el príncipe cerrando los ojos.

**X-X-X**

_**¡Hola! Espero y este capitulo les haya agradado, como verán no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon, aun así espero no haberlos decepcionado del todo, tratare de hacer uno mas adelante un poco mas explicito.**_

_**También quiero pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza, pero tengo visita en casa y es un poco difícil concentrarme, es por eso que como recompensa por la espera subí dos capítulos.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que me siguen y tienen la paciencia para esperarme y a todos los que me envían un review, sin más que decirles me despido… Saludos a todos.**_


	19. Chapter 19

NOTA:

¡Konnichiwa! Espero y no me hayan olvidado, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y les pido mil disculpas. Gomennasai.

La verdad es que tampoco me voy a justificar con mentiras ni nada de eso, solo les diré que no actualize estas largas semanas por que me fui de vacaciones, esa es la verdad.

Pero bueno ya que han terminado estas emocionantes vacaciones les aviso que para la otra semana comenzare a publicar nuevos capítulos y bueno para los que llevan tiempo siguiéndome saben que siempre he actualizado cada semana, así que para los que apenas se unen a esta historia no se me espanten jaja.

Bueno también les informo que comenzare a editar los primeros capítulos y algunas fallitas de los demás, todo con el fin de que tengan una mejor lectura.

Sin mas que decirles nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo para la siguiente semana y para que vean que regrese llena de energías tal vez y no tengan que esperar tanto tiempo para el siguiente capitulo y tal vez no sea solo un capitulo jaja.

Bueno ahora si ¡mata aimashoo!

¡Arigatou!


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 19.**

Dos daiyokais se encontraban profundamente dormidos, cuando de pronto una youkai comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos, parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, inhaló y sonrió, definitivamente no había sido un sueño pues podía sentir el aroma de quién ahora era su hombre, lo miró parecía tan indefenso y tan lindo que no pudo contenerse a acariciar su hermoso rostro. Sin embargo salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta.

-Sesshomaru necesito preguntarte algo importante así que abre - Gritó un hanyo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Voy a matar a ese híbrido - Escuchó la youkai decir a un recién despertado Sesshomaru, mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

-¡Espera! - Dijo Kagome deteniéndolo de la mano.

-¿Que sucede, no quieres que te vea aquí cierto? - Preguntó Sesshomaru mirándola a los ojos.

-Si es cierto - Mencionó la miko bajando la mirada, mientras sentía como el demonio la sujetaba de la barbilla mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Cual es la razón? - Preguntó tratando de sonar lo mas dulce posible pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la insistencia de su medio hermano ¿Como se le ocurría a ese híbrido interrumpir justamente en ese momento? No, pero esto no se hiba a quedar así, ya encontraría la manera de vengarse.

-Quisiera darles la noticia a todos cuando estemos en la otra época y que tu padre este presente - Mencionó la miko con nerviosismo, ya que tal vez para su señor esa seria una razón muy estúpida. La verdad es que a él que le va estar importando la aprobación de los demás, pero dejo a un lado sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de su amado.

-Si ese es tu deseo esta bien, pero solo te advierto que no soportare que alguien se te acerque con doble intención ¿Me entendiste? - Dijo el youkai dándole un beso en la frente, para después sorprenderse un poco por tales acciones ya que la verdad no era su estilo andar pidiendo la aprobación de su padre, pero al ver el semblante de su mujer no pudo siquiera pensar en otra cosa mas que darle gusto.

-De acuerdo, bueno me voy antes de que tu hermano destruya la puerta - Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de enojo que tenia su amado al pronunciar la palabra hermano.

-Casi lo olvido - Dijo Kagome acercándose al daiyokai para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, para enseguida salir por la ventana.

-Sesshomaru, maldita sea abre la puerta - Gritó con enojo el semidemonio, ¿Pero quién diablos se creía su "hermanito" para hacerlo esperar cinco minutos? O más bien que tanto hacia ahí dentro para no poder abrir la puerta. Fruncio el ceño, si no abría entraría por las buenas o por las malas y con ese pensamiento sostuvo la manija de la puerta, pero antes de girarla.

-¿Que quieres? - Preguntó furioso el daiyokai, escondiendo su aroma.

-¿En dónde está Kagome ? -Preguntó sin vacilar mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-No soy su niñero para saber su ubicación - Mencionó el youkai comenzando a cerrar la puerta, de alguna manera, no le había gustado la mirada que le dio. Claro que a él le importaba muy poco que se diera cuenta, es mas le encantararía ver la expresión de su cara, pero su amada tenia otras cosas en mente y si quería verla feliz tenían que guardar las a apariencias al menos por ahora.

-Espera - Dijo el hanyo sujetando la puerta.

\- Ayer te la llevaste y hace rato fui a buscarla a su habitación y no se encontraba ahí - Dijo mirándolo furioso.

-Yo cumplí con dejarla ayer en su habitación, lo que haya echo después no me interesa -Dijo con tranquilidad.

-PERO COMO PUE... - Pronunció Inuyasha antes desde interrumpido.

-¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? - Preguntó la miko atrás de el nombrado. Al parecer había llegado gusto a tiempo, ahora solo rogaba a kami para que no se diera cuenta de la marca en su cuello y su olor, esperando que el perfume que había usado fuera suficiente.

-¿Pero dónde diablos estabas, fui a tu habitación muy temprano y no te encontré, te busqué por los alrededores junto con los demás y nada - Grito el semidemonio sujetando a la miko de los brazos.

-Tranquilizate - Mencionó Kagome con nerviosismo al ver de reojo la mirada del daiyokai, tenia que hacer algo antes de que todos sus esfuerzos se fueran a la basura.

\- Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, dime ¿Para que me buscabas con tanta urgencia? - Pregunto la miko cambiando el tema, ya que su amigo comenzó a mirarla sospechosamente.

-Solo quería decirte que nos vamos en una hora - Mencionó el hanyo inspeccionandola de abajo hacia arriba, por alguna razón sentía que algo había cambiado en su amiga. No, no ¡tonterías! Solo estaba nervioso por que había pensado que algo malo le habia ocurrido.

\- Iré a prepararles el desayuno a los niños antes de irnos - Dijo la miko caminando rápidamente, ante la mirada del medio demonio, quien después de unos segundos comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino que la daiyokai.

X-X-X-

-Voy a extrañar mucho tu época Kagome -Menciono una niña sujetando la mano de la nombrada.

-No te preocupes Rin, te prometo que muy pronto volveremos a visitar mi época - Dijo Kagome.

-Mejor caminen de una vez que las vacaciones se han acabado, aun tenemos cosas que hacer aquí así que andando - Dijo Inuyasha comenzando a caminar. Como les encantaba perder el tiempo en cursilerías.

-Pero que genio tiene ese perro - Susurró Shippo sujetando la otra mano de la miko, quien solo sonrió por el comentario de el pequeño.

-Escuche eso mocoso -Dijo enojado el hanyo dando vuelta y caminando hacia el kitsune.

\- Respeta a tus mayores niño -Dijo Inuyasha dándole un golpe en la cabeza al pequeño. Quien enseguida se fue a quejar con su madre adoptiva. Kagome al observar los ojos vidriosos del niño, reprendió inmediatamente al hanyo, pero éste solo se burló de la miko y la ignoró al fin y al cabo ya no podía usar su truquito de antaño, sonrió disimuladamente, pero enseguida se preocupo al ver la sonrisa de malicia que su amiga le regalaba.

-¡Abajo!- Dijo Kagome con tranquilidad, mientras veía como Inuyasha tragaba tierra nuevamente. Suspiró de alguna manera la ponía tan feliz volver a tener control sobre el hanyo que ni siquiera se inmuto en hacerle caso a los reclamos de Inuyasha.

-Que no se te olvidé que ahora no necesito de tu collar para hacer algo tan simple - Dijo sonriente la miko.

-Maldita Kagome - Mencionó con dolor el hanyo siguiendo a una adelantada youkai.

-Creo que seria mejor si volamos - Mencionó un apasible daiyokai quien había observado toda la escena. Bueno al menos su mujer ya le había ahorrado el vengarse de ese inútil.

-Si es lo mejor -Dijo Kagome, regalándole una sonrisa, para enseguida mirar a los demás.

\- Bien Sango y Miroku se van en Kirara, Rin y Shippo con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha tu te vas conm...-Paró al ser interrumpida.

-Con Taishi - Mencionó Sesshomaru, de ninguna manera hiba permitir que el híbrido se fuera con Kagome.

-¿Que? Estás loco no pienso irme con ese idiota - Pronunció molesto el hanyo.

-Prefiero irme corriendo aunque tarde mas tiempo -Dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Inuyasha espera - Grito Kagome, causando que su amigo se detuviera.

\- Creo que ya no es necesario que te lleve Taishi - Dijo la youkai señalando a un dragón de dos cabezas acercándose.

\- Tal parece que el sapo estaba esperando la llegada de su amo bonito - Mencionó con burla la youkai imitando la voz de Jaken.

-Amo bonito, no sabe cuanto lo extrañe - Dijo el pequeño youkai inclinándose ante Sesshomaru.

-Callate Jaken o te mato - Mencionó el youkai pasando por encima de su sirviente.

-Bien, pues vámonos, Inuyasha te vas con el sapo - Dijo Kagome.

-Estupida mujer, tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes - Gritó Jaken apuntándole a Kagome con su báculo.

-"Maldito sapo, muy pronto te vas a tragar tus palabras" -Penso la miko comenzando a reír desesperadamente, ante la mirada que todos le daban. Como hiba disfrutar ese momento, pobresito tan ingenuo pensaba Kagome, mientras seguía mirando a un enojado Jaken.

-¿Kagome , te sientes bien? -Pregunto Sango con una gota en la cabeza al ver la atmósfera que rodeaba a su amiga. Como respuesta solo obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que si. Sesshomaru comprendió al instante el ataque de risa de su hembra y no pudo contener una muy pequeña sonrisa.

-Jaken, te vas con el hanyo - Dijo Sesshomaru, volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Madre, podemos irnos con ah-un?- Preguntó Rin interrumpiendo las carcajadas de la youkai.

-Si claro - Dijo la youkai tomando aire para calmarse.

-Bien, pues vamonos ahora si - Dijo Kagome comenzando a volar, seguida de los demás.

X-X-X-

-Buenas tardes el señor Inu-no-taisho los espera en el comedor - Mencionó Aimi inclinándose ante los recién llegados.

-Que bueno, por que me muero de hambre - Dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose al comedor.

-Y cuando no - Dijo el kitsune, escondiéndose atrás de Kagome al ver la mirada del hanyo.

-No hagamos esperar al señor Toga - Informó la youkai sujetando a los niños, mientras caminaba.

-Me alegra volver a verlos - Mencionó el general perro con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo dijo señor Toga - Dijo la youkai tomando asiento.

-Bien, antes que nada quisiera comentarles que mañana a primera hora llegan el lord del norte y sur con sus respectivos herederos para la junta que habíamos previsto desde hace semanas - Mencionó Inu-no-taisho mirando a todos los que se encontraban en la mesa.

-Creo que empezamos con una mala noticia - Dijo el hanyo con la boca llena.

-Pues a mi, me parecieron buenas personas ¿No es así Kagome? - Preguntó la caza demonios mirando a su amiga.

-Si opino lo mismo - Dijo la miko con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver el semblante del daiyokai.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo mas en nuestra ausencia? - Preguntó Sesshomaru cambiando inmediatamente el tema, no quería olvidar lo que le había prometido a su hembra ya que para nada le agradaba que esos idiotas vinieran a sus tierras, suficiente tenia con Taishi y con Inuyasha rondando a su mujer, para que encima agregará otros dos a la lista. Definitivamente tenia que proteger a su mujer de los buitres que la rondarán.

-No y ciertamente eso me preocupa mucho, ya que - Se detuvo al ver la expresión de la youkai.

-Lo...lo siento Kagome yo no - Paró al ser interrumpido.

-No se preocupe, la verdad es que no me lastima para nada que mencione la muerte de ese señor. La verdad es que a mi también me inquieta mucho lo que dijo antes de que acabara con su vida - Dijo la youkai pensativamente al recordar lo último que dijo aquel que se hacia llamar su padre.

-Bueno, creo que mañana profundizaremos más sobre ese tema, ahora diganme ¿Que tal estuvieron estos días de descanso? - Preguntó Inu-no-taisho.

-Estuvo increíble señor Inu-no-taisho, el trabajo de mi madre es sumamente interesante - Dijo Rin felizmente.

-Aunque el señor Taishi, Inuyasha y el señor Sesshomaru siempre estaban de mal humor cuando a mi mamá la miraban muchos hombres - Menciono la niña antes de meterse un bocado a la boca.

\- Ya veo, me alegro mucho que se hayan distraído un poco - Mencionó el lord del oeste ahogando una pequeña risita. Ya después se las arreglaría para que esos dos infantes le contarán todo con lujo de detalle.

-¿Oye madre? -Pregunto Rin observando detenidamente a la nombrada.

-Dime - Contesto Kagome acercando su copa a sus labios.

-Tienes una marca en el cuello como la del señor Sesshomaru - Dijo la pequeña, causando que la youkai comenzara a toser al ahogarse con la bebida.

-¿Que dices? -Preguntaron en coro el hanyo y Taishi levantándose abruptamente.

-No...creo que viste mal niña - Mencionó el hanyo comenzando a acercarse a Kagome.

-Pues yo también la veo - Dijo el kitsune.

-Inuyasha - Mencionó la miko nerviosa al sentir al medio demonio tan cerca de ella.

-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima hanyo - Mencionó Sesshomaru llegando rápidamente enfrente del medio demonio.

-No me vas a detener - Pronunció Inuyasha con tono molesto, mientras acercaba su mano hacia el cabello que cubría el cuello de la miko.

-¡Basta! - Gritó la youkai mirando a los hermanos.

-Yo... Hiba a decircelos justamente ahora, pero al parecer alguien se me adelanto - Dijo mirando a Rin con un poco de reproche.

-¡Como te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima!- Grito Inuyasha con furia sujetando al daiyokai del cuello y mirándolo desafiante. Quería matarlo, solo de imaginarse a Kagome entregándose a otro lo enfurecía, de Sesshomaru podía esperar esta traición pero ella ¿Por qué? El pensó que con el tiempo podía llegar a reconquistarla y ahora le salia con que ya era una mujer prohibida, era de su hermano. Realmente estuvo tan ciego para no darse cuenta que entre ellos pasaba algo.

-No me toques o no respondo - Dijo el príncipe quitándose el agarre del hanyo.

\- Yo no tengo por que dar cuentas a nadie sobre algo que solo nos incumbe a mi MUJER y a mi - Dijo recalcando la ante penúltima palabra. Pero quien rayos se creía para pedir explicaciones. Bueno lo admitía estaba disfrutando su expresión, pero eso no quería decir que se pasara de listo.

-Con permiso - Susurro Taishi dejando el comedor.

-Taishi - Susurro con pena la miko mientras lo veía salir. Tenia que arreglar esto antes de que se saliera de control pero ¿Como? Ella no quería lastimar a nadie.

-No te lo voy a perdonar Sesshomaru - Mencionó con odio el hanyo sacando a colmillo de acero.

-No me vengas con eso estúpido híbrido tu tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, ahora no quieras meterte en algo que no te concierne - Dijo con burla el daiyokai.

-Ahora bien si quieres pelear,sera un placer - Mencionó afilando sus garras, pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por unas carcajadas provenientes del general perro y su soldado de confianza.

-Que bien no puedo creer que en verdad ganara - Dijo Inu-no-taisho con una sonrisa mirando a su soldado. Ya que hace aproximadamente un mes había apostado con su soldado que les daba solamente un mes y medio para que estuvieran juntos. Si, se sentía orgulloso de el mismo, ahora tenia claro que tenia un don para este tipo de cosas.

-Bien, admito mi derrota señor, cuando guste pase a mis aposentos para darle el sake que le prometí - Dijo el soldado con resignación ya que el había apostado por dos meses.

-Pero no te preocupes lo compatire contigo- Pronunció mirando a su soldado para enseguida mirar a quien interrumpia aclarandose la garganta.

-¿Tu lo sabias padre?- Preguntó un molesto Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, hijo - Dijo el general acercándose a el con seriedad, no podia creer que fuera tan distraído por no decirle de otra manera a su hijo, para no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría con esos dos ¡Por kami! Si mas evidentes no pudieron haber sido, claramente el siempre vio un gran letrero arriba de sus cabezas con las palabras "me gustas" con letras grandes y luces alrededor

\- Se que es difícil para ti, pero Sesshomaru tiene razón, hace mucho que tu tiempo ya paso - Dijo Toga dando la vuelta con una sonrisa y mirando a Koru.

\- Vamos por ese sake, estoy de muy buen humor - Informó comenzando a caminar, mientras Kagome mantenía una gran gota en su cabeza ¿Que diablos habían echo con el señor Toga? ¿Tan evidente había sido que hasta el demonio de confianza de Inu-no-taisho se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Sesshomaru? Por kami que vergüenza sentía en ese momento. Además ¿Como se le ocurrió apostar con la felicidad de su hijo? ¿Que clase de padre era? Sin duda alguna empezaba a dudar de la paternidad de el general, ya que para nada sus hijos actuarían de esa manera. Bueno tenia que admitir que no era cierto del todo mas bien, no les gustaba exponer sus sentimientos a cualquiera.

-Sesshomaru - Pronunció la miko mirando al nombrado.

-De acuerdo, pero estaré cerca por si me necesitas - Dijo el príncipe adivinando lo que su mujer le pedia.

-Inuyasha yo... - Dijo la miko acercándose al hanyo que se encontraba de espaldas con la cabeza agachada.

-Calla, por favor no digas nada - Dijo el medio demonio sin moverse.

-Pero... - Pronunció la youkai con los ojos vidriosos imaginándose lo peor.

-Tu no tienes por que darme explicaciones Kagome, al fin de cuentas todos tienen razón en decir que fui un estúpido en no valorarte en su momento - Mencionó Inuyasha dándole la cara.

-La verdad es que duele, pero creo que no se compara con todo lo que yo te hice sufrir a ti. Por favor no llores - Dijo secándo las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de su amiga.

-Perdoname Inuyasha...yo no quería causarte este dolor y me siento mal por que apezar de todo estoy feliz de ser la mujer de tu hermano - Dijo Kagome mirando al hanyo.

-Tonta, este dolor que siento es causado por mis propias acciones, ¿Sabes? La verdad es que desde que regresaste ya sabia que me habías dejado de querer - Dijo el medio demonio con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de la miko.

-Lo supe por la manera en como me miras ahora, antes había un brillo como el que tienes ahora. ¿Como fui tan ciego? Con razón en la mañana te notaba diferente. Pero no te voy a mentir, cuando paso lo de Kikyo, pensé en reconquistarte pero al parecer el destino tenia algo diferente para ti y mira que ponerte a Sesshomaru en tu camino, creo que realmente has deber hecho algo muy malo para merecer semejante castigo - Dijo el hanyo con una sonrisa cruzando sus brazos.

-Aunque si esa bestia es la razón, para ver ese hermoso brillo en tus ojos y esa sonrisa no me queda mas que darte mi consentimiento - Informó comenzando a caminar hacía la salida.

-Inuyasha - Mencionó la miko antes de que saliera del comedor su amigo - Gracias - Dijo la miko con una sonrisa.

-Soy yo quien deberia de agradecerte Kagome, pero creo que al que deberías de ir a ver es al soldaducho, cuando se entero tenia una cara - Dijo el medio demonio antes de salir.

-"Y tu no" -Pensó la youkai con una gota en la cabeza.

-Sera buena idea ir a ver a Taishi ahorita - Pensó la daiyokai en voz alta.

-Pienso que seria mejor que lo dejaras hasta mañana - Escuchó la youkai decir de su amiga.

-Sango me asustaste - Dijo Kagome con una mano en el pecho, mientras miraba a su amiga.

-Lo siento...pero así debes tener la conciencia - Dijo la caza demonios con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tu y yo debemos de hablar de muchas cosas amiga - Dijo Sango tomando a la youkai de la mano - Vamos a mi habitación - Continuó antes de salir del comedor.

-"Estoy segura que sera una conversación muy larga" - Pensó Kagome con resignación.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 20.

-Ya...tranquila mi niña - Dijo Yoshimi abrazando a su hija para consolarla, mientras la escuchaba sollozar.

-Pero mamá... Yo no quiero ser la mujer de ese tipo, lo desprecio - Susurro Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé, creeme que te entiendo mi amor. Lo que el trato de hacer es imperdonable, pero te prometo que hablare con tu padre sobre esto - Dijo la mujer, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija con ternura.

-¡No! Madre por favor no lo hagas, no quiero que mi padre te vuelva a lastimar, además de nada serviría, ya que el mismo arreglo el compromiso - Gritó la youkai mirando a su madre con preocupación, ella sabia que cuando su padre daba por hecho algo, era capaz de cualquier cosa por obtenerlo y de ninguna manera quería exponer a su madre. Si ese era su destino por mas difícil que fuera lo aceptaría.

-Esta bien Kagome, no le diré nada a tu padre, pero por favor ya no te preocupes mas - Mencionó la mujer, tratando de ser fuerte para su pequeña aunque la realidad era que le dolía ver a su hija en ese estado y lo peor de todo era que en ese momento era incapaz de hacer algo ya que hasta hace unas semanas trataba de guardar sus energías para hacer un hechizó que si bien era sumamente riesgoso , podía ser la llave para su libertad y la de su hija. Porque si de algo estaba segura es que no dejaría que usarán a su pequeña para fines tan malvados.

X-X-X

Una joven princesa se encontraba practicando sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de sus mejores amigos que tenia en el castillo, por no decir el único que le era fiel.

-Has mejorado mucho Kagome - Dijo el soldado respirando agitadamente, para enseguida apenas y esquivar otro golpe de la princesa.

-No es para tanto, anda concentrate Kento - Mencionó la princesa arrojándose ferozmente a su soldado, quien ni de chiste pudo evitar el gran golpe que lo hizo volar varios metros.

-¡Kento! -Gritó con preocupación la chica al ver que su amigo aun no se movía. Corrió hasta llegar a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo llamó varias veces hasta que el chico reaccionó.

-vaya esta vez si me dio una paliza princesa -Pronuncio el youkai levantándose con la ayuda de Kagome, pero enseguida se paralizo al sentir, los brazos de su amiga rodeando su cuello y sabiendo que de seguramente se había preocupado le correspondió el abrazo, pero a los pocos segundos sintió como algo lo separaba con gran fuerza y algo atravesaba su pecho con dureza.

-¡KENTO! ¿Pero que has hecho? -Grito con dolor la daiyokai, tratando de acercarse a su amigo, sin embargo antes de llegar a su cuerpo el príncipe la intercepto.

-¡Sueltame! Estas completamente loco...lo mataste ¿Por que hiciste algo así? - Preguntó la youkai, mientras trataba de deshacer el agarre de su prometido, pero segundos después se encontraba con la mano de el youkai marcada en su mejilla.

-Tu eres mía, que te quede muy claro eso mi ángel, no puedes estarte abrazando con nadie por mas amigo que sea ¡Me entendiste! - Dijo gritando esto último, mientras la sujetaba de los brazos, para después abrazarla con posesión.

-Ya...ya mi ángel, te prometo que si te portas bien jamas volveré a marcar este rostro tan bello - Dijo el youkai acercándose a los labios de una aturdida princesa.

-No...- Susurró la youkai al mirar al príncipe acercarse, pero al ver que este continuaba su curso, volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado antes de que besara sus labios, simplemente no quería que se le acercara, si no fuera por su madre, que últimamente la veía tan débil, hace mucho que hubiese huido. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como era besada de la manera mas tosca y sin poder evitarlo nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

X-X-X

-¡Madre!... Que bueno que llegas, tenia tanto miedo de que mi padre y el príncipe llegaran antes que tú - Dijo la youkai abrazando a su madre, para enseguida mirar hacia la puerta.

-¿Y Naomi? - Preguntó la princesa.

-Ella se quedó con un buen amigo mió, no te preocupes fue por orden mia por supuesto, te aseguro que muy pronto la volveras a ver - Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Pues espero y mi padre piense que se fue por su voluntad y no por un mandato tuyo - Dijo Kagome, mientras era llevada por su madre de la mano hacia unas sillas. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que su madre ocultaba algo, pero tampoco se atrevia a decirle, que sabia perfectamente a quién había acudido ya que por accidente conocía la triste historia de su pasado.

-Kagome, hija... No quiero ver esa carita de preocupación, te aseguró que todo va a estar bien - Mencionó la miko, mientras sentía la presencia de el príncipe acercarse.

\- Toma hija - Dijo Yoshimi entregando un pergamino a su hija - Quiero que leas esto cuando estés completamente a solas, nadie... Absolutamente nadie puede verlo ¿ Me entendiste?

-Pero...- Pronunció para enseguida volver a escuchar la voz de su madre.

-Eso te va a ayudar a entender muchas cosas, y ya que mañana no te voy a ver hasta la ceremonia quiero que lo leas antes de eso - Dijo sujetando la mano de la youkai, para enseguida ver como lo guardaba su niña al ver entrar al príncipe.

-Dejanos solos Yoshimi - Dijo el youkai sin mirar a la nombrada.

-Claro- Dijo la miko aguantando las ganas de abofetearlo. Sin embargó haciendo uso de su auto control se retiró.

-Mi ángel, no sabes cuanto te extrañe - Dijo el youkai con una sonrisa hincándose para quedar a la altura de su futura mujer.

-¿Sabes? Estoy contando las horas para que seas mi mujer- Mencionó, para después besar las manos de Kagome, quien solo hizo un gesto de desagrado sin que esté la viera.

-Además, tengo una buena noticia. Si todo sale bien en unos cuantos días las tierras del Oeste serán tuyas mi amor. ¿Que te parece? - Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Kagome, quien ante este comentario no pudo resistirse y completamente furiosa arrojó su mano levantándose al instante.

-No puedo creer que digas eso tan contento, ciertamente no le encuentro lo divertido, ni el sentido andar matando gente solo para obtener mas territorio y poder - Dijo con evidente molestia. Sabia que si eso ocurria su madre se pondría muy triste.

-Pues deberías de alegrarte ya que para tu padre obtener esas tierras y vencer a los Taisho va mas haya que obtener territorio y poder querida - Dijo sujetando el mentón de la youkai.

\- O dime mi ángel, hay alguna otra razón para tu enojo - Dijo mirando con molestia a la joven.

-No... Por supuesto que no hay ninguna otra razón - Dijo Kagome alejándose de él y dándole la espalda, acción que trajo como consecuencia que el príncipe se enfureciera y la sujetara de su hermosa cabellera.

-Es la última vez que te soportó estos desaires mi ángel, por que de lo contrario te voy a tener que domar, entiende de una vez por todas que dentro unas pocas horas vas a hacer mi mujer y ni siquiera la misma muerte nos va a separar - Dijo tomando aire, mientras descendía sus manos hacia los hombros de su amada.

-Te amo - Susurro el youkai en el oído de la joven, para enseguida soltarla y salir de la habitación.

X-X-X

-Mujer...despierta... Mujer - Escuchó Kagome la voz de su amado muy sutilmente, para enseguida abrir los ojos de golpe y mirar todo a su alrededor con temor.

-¿Como te sientes? - Preguntó Sesshomaru, al ver que apezar de que su mujer había despertado parecía ausente, se preocupó pero apezar de ello no se lo dejo ver a nadie mas, ya que desde hace varias horas había escuchado el llamado de la caza demonios pidiendo ayuda y por consecuencia su padre, Inuyasha y el monje también habían acudido a su llamado.

-¿Pero que diablos le pasa? - Preguntó Inuyasha al ver que su amiga no había respondido la interrogante de su hermano.

-¿Mujer? - Trató una vez mas el príncipe del oeste mirándola a los ojos.

-Se... Sesshomaru - Susurró por fin la youkai al encontrarse con la mirada de esté. Sonrió y se arrojo a sus brazos comenzando a llorar. Se sentía tan bien estar tan cerca de su amado y no en donde hace unos minutos parecía estar viviendo una pesadilla, ¡Por kami! No podía quitarse esas emociones de miedo, frustración y odio, ni mucho menos podía borrar aquella imagen de su amigo Kento morir enfrente de ella.

-Lo... Lo siento, disculpenme soy una desconsiderada, solo estoy ocasionando que se preocupen aun mas por mí - Mencionó la youkai deshaciendo el abrazo para mirar a todos.

-No te preocupes amiga, pero la verdad es que si me diste un buen susto, de repente te sujetaste la cabeza con dolor y después solo te vi caer inconsciente - Dijo Sango con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Estúpida, siempre causas problemas ¿Por que te desmayaste? - Preguntó el hanyo ante la mirada amenazante de su hermano. Sin embargo eso a él no le importo, sabia que Kagome no dejaría que Sesshomaru y el pelearán, al menos no por el momento.

\- ¿No me digan que la noche en que se convirtieron en pareja a tenido sus frutos?- Preguntó Inu-no-taisho, con una mirada de orgullo para su hijo.

\- ¡Pero, que estupideces estas diciendo eso...eso es IMPOSIBLE! - Gritó el hanyo mirando a su padre.

-Pero hijo por supuesto que es posible, por algo hoy estas aquí - Dijo el general con una sonrisa al ver el semblante de Inuyasha, su hijo jamas entendería el ¿Por que? de sus acciones. Bueno en cierta manera agradecía lo distraído que era su hijo ya que, sin que el se lo pidiera le seguía la corriente, cosa que con su otro hijo no ocurría.

-¿Como puedes decir eso tan a la ligera? -Grito el hanyo mirando a su padre.

-Ay hijo, si es lo mas normal en una pareja y mas aún cuando se tienen tierras de por medio. Además no me digas que cuando tenias a tu mujer ustedes no... -Dijo el general perro, antes de ser interrumpido.

-¡Ya callate!, mejor...¿Dime Kagome es cierto que por eso te desmayaste? - Preguntó el hanyo aun sonrojado por los comentarios de su padre.

-No...no fue por eso eso- Dijo la chica, para en seguida sonreír - Aunque tengo que admitir que no me molesta la idea- Menciono con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Entonces, estas herida o enferma? -Preguntó alarmado Inuyasha.

-Eso no te importa - Mencionó con molestia Sesshomaru antes de que su mujer le respondiera.

-Le pregunté a Kagome no a ti idiota- Dijo Inuyasha mirando a su hermano.

-Si van a continuar peleando par de perritos - Pronunció Kagome mirando a ambos - Mejor se van y me dejan hablar en paz con el señor Toga - Dijo Kagome mirando ahora al nombrado.

\- Te escucho - Mencionó Inu-no-taisho tornándose serio ante la mirada de la muchacha. Sin embargo antes de que Kagome dijera una palabra el sonido de la puerta los hizo mirar a todos hacia esa dirección.

\- Mi señor...los señores del sur y del norte acaban de llegar - Dijo Aimi con respeto.

\- Esta bien, enseguida estoy con ellos- dijo Toga mirando a la youkai, para enseguida mirar a Kagome.

-Si estas de acuerdo, podemos platicarlo en la reunión o mas tarde a solas en mi estudio - Dijo el general, esperando la respuesta de la youkai.

-Creo que no es algo tan grabe así que es mejor hablarlo con nuestros aliados presentes - Dijo la daiyokai, mientras escuchaba un gruñido por parte de ambos peli plateados. Suspiró ya que podía imaginarse como es que ambos hermanitos se comportarían estos días con la presencia de ambas familias.

-Bien, si es así entonces los veo en media hora en la sala de juntas - Dijo Inu-no-taisho comenzando a retirarse siendo seguido por los humanos. Se detuvo.

-Inuyasha ven conmigo -Mencionó sin voltear.

-Por supuesto que no, no pienso ir a recibir a esos tipos- Dijo cruzando los brazos- Me quedare aquí por si Kagome me necesita- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a Sesshomaru.

-"Suficiente" - Pensó el príncipe con rabia, mientras que en un dos por tres se encontraba agarrando al hanyo del cuello.

-No creas que por que mi MUJER es tu conocida, voy a permitir que te le acerques, para ti al igual que para los que se quieran pasar de listos van a correr con el mismo destino de una muerte segura. Así que mejor piensa dos veces las cosas antes de siquiera mirar a la mujer de tu hermano- Término furioso el daiyokai, mientras miraba la cara de Inuyasha. La verdad jamás le paso por la mente mencionar la palabra "hermano", frente a él, pero en ese momento sabia que eso causaría mayores estragos en él, y si con eso empezaba a mantener su distancia con su hembra, seria un sacrificio que valdría la pena.

-Sesshomaru... Por favor sueltalo - Dijo la youkai, mientras sujetaba la mano de su amado. Sesshomaru se sorprendió al sentir como la mano de Kagome temblaba, así que sin que él tuviera la intención lo soltó. Inu-no-taisho que había visto todo, sujeto a su hijo menor antes de que buscara la revancha.

-¡Sueltame! -Gritó enojado el hanyo.

-No lo haré, nos vamos. Admite que esta vez tu te lo buscaste - Dijo el general arrastrando al hanyo hasta la salida.

-¿Que sucede mujer? - Preguntó el daiyokai mirando a la nombrada con los brazos cruzados,

-Perdona, es solo que... Que estoy un poco nerviosa con los recuerdos que tuve - Término cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-No tienes por que estarlo. Como mencionarse son solo recuerdos - Dijo el daiyokai debatiéndose entre acercarse o no.

-Si tienes razón -Dijo la youkai mirando a su amado. Sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el.

-No necesitas pensarlo tanto mi amor -Dijo rodeando el cuello del youkai -Al fin y al cabo soy tu mujer -Susurro cerca de su oído , para enseguida recargar la barbilla en el hombro de el youkai.

-Yo...te protegeré - Pronunció Sesshomaru rodeando la pequeña cintura de la youkai, tenia que admitir que se sentía muy bien tenerla entre sus brazos, pero también era consiente que no le era para nada fácil tener estas demostraciones de afecto aunque en el fondo quisiera hacerlo. Al menos por ahora tenia la certeza que ambos habian aprendido a leerse en tan poco tiempo y estaba seguro que no solo era por el vínculo.

-Lo sé... Te amo - Pronunció la mujer deshaciendo el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo...- Pronunció el daiyokai con nerviosismo, mientras maldecía mentalmente ¿Por que actuaba como un idiota siempre con esta mujer? Solo tenia que decir unas simples palabritas "Yo también" Por que si, esa era la verdad por mas dura que fuera para el gran Sesshomaru. La amaba.

-Shhh - Susurró la youkai con su dedo en los labios de el youkai al ver la dificultad que tenia.

-Lo sé, se que también me amas, tanto como yo a ti-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa para después tomar los labios de su amado quien le correspondió con la misma pasión.

X-X-X

-Que bueno que llegaron- Dijo Inu-no-taisho saludando a los recién llegados.

-Gracias, esperamos no causarte problemas estos días - Dijo Biakko lord del norte, para enseguida mirar a su hijo, quien miraba para todos lados buscando algo.

-¿Que sucede Tora? -Pregunto Inu-no-taisho al ver el comportamiento del youkai.

-Ay nada, cosas mías... La verdad tengo que confesarle señor que contaba los días para regresar a sus tierras - Dijo Tora con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues no creo que te dure mucho tu felicidad - Sonrió Inuyasha con burla.

-Inuyasha, por favor- Reprendió Toga a su hijo. Empezaba a entender las palabras de su amigo Biakko, solo rogaba que no pasara una desgracia, aunque la verdad es que también sentía un presentimiento. Algo le decía que con la llegada de los daiyokai, pero sobretodo con la llegada del youkai Tora se hiba a demostrar lo que su hijo sentía por Kagome.

\- Bien, tomen asiento, por favor - Mencionó el general perro a sus invitados ya en el salón de juntas.

-Disculpen la tardanza - Escucharon todos los presentes la voz de Kagome.

-No te preocupes, apenas vamos a empezar- Dijo Toga sin apartar la vista de su hijo mayor, el cual miraba desafiante al heredero del norte quien no dejaba de ver a la youkai desde que había cruzado la puerta.

-Bueno Kagome, te presentare a dos nuevos youkai que no conoces- Dijo Inu-no-taisho tomando el brazo de Kagome.

-El es el lord del sur, el cual no pudo asistir la reunión pasada.

-Es un placer conocerla princesa... Mi nombre es Tsubasa - Dijo haciendo una reverencia para mirarla nuevamente - He escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted. Mi hijo Hayate me contó todo con lujo de detalle y ¿Sabe que? Que me arrepentí mucho de no haber asistido a la reunión - Término con una sonrisa.

-Bueno... Son cosas que pasan jaja. Es un placer conocerlo igualmente -Dijo la youkai, para enseguida mirar a la youkai que se encontraba a lado del lord del sur. Por alguna extraña razón podía sentir que esa mujer la miraba con hostilidad. Así que sin esperar al señor Toga, ella misma se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Kagome... ¿Cual es el tuyo? - Pregunto sin quitarle la miradavde encima.

-Soy Miu...Sobrina de mi tío Tsubasa y hermana de la youkai que hace meses mataste- Respondió la youkai sin moverse de su asiento, pero si mirando fríamente a Kagome. Mientras que los demás solo miraban entretenidos a ambas youkai.

-Es un placer - Mencionó Kagome con una sonrisa. Mientras observaba como Miu fruncía el ceño ante su provocación, ya que claramente podía entender el ¿Por que? Se encontraba ahí y el ¿Por que? de esa presentación tan desafiante. La verdad es que no tenia nada en contra de ella, pero tampoco hiba a dejar que esa youkai viniera a buscar problemas, cuando claramente ella no estaba para enfocarse en venganzas ridículas.

-Disculpe su comportamiento princesa. Ella aun no entiende que lo que hizo su hermana fue muy grave, y fue en contra de nuestras leyes -Mencionó el lord del Sur mirando con enojo a su sobrina. Sabia que esto hiba a pasar por eso le había prohibido venir con ellos, pero su hijo había intervenido diciendo que la única forma en que ella sacara su dolor era enfrentando a la princesa del Este.

-¿Como puedes disculparte, con esta asesina? Ella acabo con la vida de mi única hermana. ¡NO PUEDO...SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO PERDONARLA! -Grito la youkai antes de salir con furia del salón.

-Lo siento mucho - Pronunció apenado Tsubasa.

-No tiene que disculparse. Al final tiene razón en no poder soportar a la asesina de su hermana. Pero también tengo que advertirle que no pienso tolerar alguna agresión de Miu como lo hizo su hermana, ya que si ella llega a tocar a alguna de las personas que son importantes para mi, desgraciadamente va a correr con la misma suerte de su sobrina - Término la youkai con una mirada tranquila.

-Pero por supuesto, es mas yo mismo me encargaré de ella si comete alguna infracción- Dijo Tsubasa entendiendo la posición de la youkai.

-Bien, dejemos un poco el drama. Kagome estoy feliz de verte de nuevo- Pronunció Tora sujetando las manos de Kagome - Aunque puedo ver que ya no eres libre - Sonrió mirando a Sesshomaru.

-No pongas esa cara. Apezar de todo conozco muy bien las reglas de emparejamiento. No pienso hacer nada que Kagome no quiera...¿No es así princesa? -Dijo besando la mano de la daiyokai, mientras observaba de reojo las auras de fuego que rodeaban a los hermanos Taisho. Definitivamente estos hiban a ser unos días muy emocionantes.

-Bueno, bueno aun falto yo- Dijo Hayate empujando a Tora, para enseguida tomar la mano de Kagome - Princesa... Que bueno es verla de nuevo- Dijo regalándole una sonrisa. Mientras que Kagome solo miraba discretamente a un muy enojado Sesshomaru que trataba de ser distraído por su padre.

-Yo también me alegro de verlos nuevamente -Dijo Kagome cuidando muy bien las palabras que usaba para ambos herederos.

-Creo, que a todos nos da gusto ver de nuevo a la princesa - Mencionó Biakko arrepintiéndose al instante al sentir a sus espaldas dos auras muy pesadas. Enseguida una gota apareció en su cabeza - Bien... Que tal si... Empezamos- Dijo nerviosamente tomando asiento, mientras observaba como para su mala suerte los dos peli plateados se sentaban pesadamente en sus sillas frente a el y su hijo, diriguiendoles unas miradas de muerte.

-"Tal y como lo supuse, estos idiotas comienzan a terminar con mi poca paciencia, y apenas llegaron. Por su bien esperó y sea verdad lo que comentó ese imbécil. Por que si intenta algo, lo voy a matar sin contemplación. Aún si esto nos trae problemas con las tierras del norte. Y por que no también del Sur"- Pensaban ambos hermanos con la misma posición y los ceños fruncidos.

.

.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 21

-Bueno… creo que ya todos aquí presentes estamos enterados de lo que a ocurrido con el lord del este ¿No es así? – Preguntó Inu- no- Taisho con un poco de incomodidad ante la presencia de la youkai.

-Por supuesto que estamos enterados – Prosiguió Biakko, sin querer hablar mas sobre el tema. Kagome que había visto las expresiones de ambos daiyokais sonrió y se dispuso a hablar.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decir, que no me molesta para nada hablar sobre este tema, es mas díganlo con toda y sus letras "Sabemos que su propia hija fue quien lo mato" – Menciono con tranquilidad la youkai cruzando sus brazos.

-Esta bien Kagome. Pero dejando eso de lado ¿Por qué mejor no nos cuentas lo que recordaste? – Preguntó Toga mirándola a los ojos. Sorprendido la observo con sumo cuidado al ver como la expresión de la youkai había cambiado radicalmente. Silencio… fue lo único que se escucho en aquella habitación por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente el hanyo lo rompió llamando a su amiga por su nombre. Sesshomaru quien hasta ahora solo observaba cada expresión de su mujer enfureció, al tan solo imaginarse ¿Qué es lo que le habían hecho a su mujer para que ella se hubiese quedado paralizada ante la cuestión de su padre?

Kagome se encontraba profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos. No podía evitarlo, tan solo el recordar la manera en como ese demonio le hablaba y la tocaba, causaba que cada parte de su cuerpo se estremeciera. ¿Podría ser que lo que sentía era miedo? Dejo de un lado todo, cuando escucho la voz de su amado llamándola por su nombre. Parpadeo un par de veces y miro a su amado. Sonrió con agradecimiento, para enseguida mirar a los demás presentes.

-Lo siento mucho, es solo que…

-No te preocupes Kagome, entendemos que no es fácil para ti el recordar como vivías – Interrumpió Hayate al entender la posición de la princesa.

-Si… tienes razón, pero aun así lo importante ahora es tratar de estar un paso delante de nuestro o nuestros enemigos. Así que… - Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y proseguir – Yo estaba en una habitación con mi madre – Sonrió con amor, al recordar a aquella mujer que le dio la vida – Ella recién llegaba de… - Dudo un momento en contar lo que proseguía. Por alguna extraña razón Inu-no- Taisho dedujo que lo que proseguía en el relato de la youkai tenia que ver con el por la manera en como lo miraba en ese momento, así que con un asentimiento de su parte la invito a proseguir. Ella comprendió al instante y continúo.

-Encontrarse con el señor Toga, claro que ella no me lo menciono en ningún momento. Sin embargo pude darme cuenta por el brillo que desprendían sus ojos que la persona a la que había acudido a pedirle ayuda era usted – Miró al general perro con una pequeña sonrisa, para enseguida mirar a los demás – Después de eso, tomamos asiento en unas sillas y ella me dio un pergamino, que no pude leer en ese instante ya que… - Tomo aire – Habíamos sentido la presencia de mi… - Corrigió – De el príncipe. Por consecuencia me dio instrucciones de que lo leyera cuando estuviera completamente sola y que fuera antes de la ceremonia que se realizaría al día siguiente por lo que pude deducir.

-¿Quiere decir que pudo ver la apariencia de el príncipe del este? – Preguntó Tsubasa, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de los presentes, pero sobretodo de Sesshomaru.

-No, y ciertamente es algo que me desconcierta ya que solo puede ver su silueta y escuchar su voz- Se sostuvo el mentón pensativamente – Es como si algo me impidiera verlo. Pero ¿Por qué? – Termino con un tono de preocupación.

-Si que es extraño… Pero dime Kagome ¿Qué es lo que Yoshimi escribió en el pergamino? – Pregunto nuevamente Toga, al pensar que tal vez con lo que Yoshimi había escrito en el pergamino, se pudiese resolver alguna incógnita sobre el asunto del príncipe.

-Bueno… Ella menciono que por ninguna razón bebiera de la sangre del príncipe, ni antes ni después de la ceremonia. Pero para ser sincera no encuentro para nada lógico lo que mi madre pedía. Ya que según lo que usted menciono alguna vez al cumplir los 200 años era imposible que yo pudiera mantenerme solo con la sangre de mi madre, además que tenia de malo beber la sangre del príncipe o de alguien mas, es solo… sangre ¿No es así? – Pregunto la daiyokai mirando a todos los presentes.

-Pues yo no conozco mucho sobre tu especie querida Kagome, pero tienes razón al decir que no suena para nada coherente lo que tu madre pidió en ese escrito – Dijo Tora mirando a la nombrada.

-Estúpido ten en cuenta también, que si su madre se lo pidió fue por algo – Hablo el hanyo con suma molestia y con burla.

-Pienso que por primera vez el hibrido tiene razón – Menciono el daiyokai mirando fríamente al heredero del norte. Mientras que los demás solo miraban con una gota en su cabeza. De cuando acá el gran Sesshomaru le daba la razón a su medio hermano.

-Discúlpame Kagome, pero no logro entender por que Yoshimi te pidió algo así. Como tú lo mencionaste es solo sangre, claro que beber la de él te iba mantener en óptimas condiciones pero fuera de eso no encuentro ¿Cuál es el peligro?

-Eso quiere decir que quedamos en las mismas ¿no es así? – Suspiro con frustración Biakko.

-Pues si ninguno de ustedes ha tenido algún altercado en sus tierras, parece que así es – Dijo el general perro.

-Pues en nuestras tierras no hemos visto nada inusual. Es mas ni siquiera hemos vuelto a ver a los demás integrantes del consejo – Menciono Hayate poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno hablando sobre eso, temo decirles que no creo que volvamos a ver a Ryunosuke…El esta muerto – Hablo la princesa del este.

-Y según ¿Quién? – Pregunto Tora mirando a la youkai, quien inmediatamente mostro un semblante de confusión. La youkai frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia el peli plateado.

-El esta muerto ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Kagome temiendo lo peor. ¿Por qué no lo negaba? Y ¿Por qué no mostraba ni siquiera un poco de arrepentimiento? Tenia que admitir que su mirada apacible la estaba enfureciendo cada vez mas…1…2…3…comenzó a contar para tratar de no perder el control.

-¡Hasta cuando Sesshomaru!, ¡hasta cuando pensabas decírmelo! – Exploto por fin la youkai golpeando la mesa mientras se ponía de pie – ¡Maldita sea habla! – Grito sin quitarle la mirada de encima – No tenías ningún derecho de ocultarme algo que también me involucra.

-Te equivocas mujer… Yo tengo todo el derecho de involucrarme en tus asuntos – Hablo por fin el daiyokai.

-Ese no es el punto Sesshomaru, dime… ¿Entiendes lo que significa ser una pareja?

-Por supuesto. La única que parece no comprender eres tú. Deberías de entender de una buena vez que las malditas reglas que tratas de imponer en nuestra relación no tienen nada que ver con nuestro mundo, si no con el mundo de esos humanos – Dijo el daiyokai con suma frialdad. Observo con cuidado como Kagome se sorprendió por lo que había dicho hace unos momentos, pero solo el pudo distinguir el dolor que también le habían causado sus palabras. Se maldijo ¿Por qué había dicho algo así? Si la verdad le encantaba la manera en como su mujer manejaba la relación. No…en realidad el sabia perfectamente que lo que dijo fue solo por que había mas personas alrededor. Abandono por un momento la culpabilidad que comenzaba a hacer estragos en su mente y se concentro en ver como la youkai levantaba la cabeza y con un rojo profundo en su mirada le sonreía con… ¿Resignación? ¿Dolor?, ¿Enojo? o en realidad estaba ¿Feliz? No imposible ella no podría estar feliz, si el mismo vio el dolor en sus hermosos ojos, pero ¿Por qué no era capaz de saber que era lo que en ese momento sentía?

-¿Sabes que?...Tienes toda la razón príncipe. La culpa es mía por pensar que tú me aceptarías tal y como soy – Respiro para que no notaran que le estaba costando trabajo continuar. Sin embargo jamás quito la sonrisa – Pero tampoco pienso cambiar lo que soy, y aunque mi verdadera naturaleza siempre ha sido ser una youkai. Tampoco se te olvide que he pasado mas tiempo viviendo como humana y si no mal recuerdo también como humana me conociste. Y discúlpame pero si no puedes con esta Kagome – Se señalo ella misma – Que es mitad humana y mitad demonio, lo mejor será que olvidemos todo lo que a pasado entre nosotros hasta ahora – Termino la youkai con un gran miedo recorrerle el cuerpo ante la respuesta de el youkai. Maldición lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era salir corriendo de ahí y soltar todas aquellas lagrimas que le imploraban salir, pero que ella se negaba a dejar salir.

-Has lo que quieras NO ME IMPORTA – Retumbo la ultima palabra en la mente de la princesa. No supo ¿Cómo? Ni ¿Cuándo? Pero ahora se encontraba recargada en un árbol en medio del bosque con los ojos nublados de las lágrimas que caían sin parar por sus mejillas.

X-X-X

-¡Suéltame padre! Este idiota me las va a pagar. Yo sabia que alguien como tu no me recia el amor de Kagome – Grito Inuyasha con cólera tratando de zafarse del agarre de su padre.

-Inuyasha por favor compórtate – Pronuncio Inu-no Taisho mirando a los demás invitados – Por favor disculpen el comportamiento de mis hijos – Dirigió su mirada de enojo contra Sesshomaru que se mantenía aun sentado sin hacer el mas mínimo caso de las advertencias de su medio hermano.

-No te preocupes…Creo que mi hijo es quien debe de disculparse – Dijo Biakko empujando a su hijo hacia el general perro.

-Yo ¿Por qué? Si lo único que hice fue decir la verdad – Menciono el youkai. Si tenia que admitir que sentía un poco de culpa por haber comenzado la pelea, pero de ahí a disculparse definitivamente no lo haría. Si lo hubiese hecho con mala intención tal vez y lo aceptaría, pero en verdad no lo había hecho con esa intención, a el no le gustaba jugar de esa manera ante todo se consideraba gusto y si quería ganarse a la hermosa princesa del este lo haría por sus propios medios y meritos.

-Tu hijo tiene razón no hay motivo por el cual deba disculparse – Hablo nuevamente Toga aun sosteniendo a un enojado hanyo – Por lo tanto…

-Shhh – Interrumpió Tora a Inu-no Taisho, causando que ambos youkai les surgiera una gota en su cabeza.

-¿Pero como te atreves a callar al general? – Grito su padre con una gran vena en su frente, obteniendo la misma reacción de su hijo.

-Silencio padre… escucho el llamado del fuego – Susurro comenzando a caminar hacia la ventana. La abrió y efectivamente a lo lejos se veía una humareda apenas perceptible, pero ya que el controlaba el fuego pudo distinguirlo fácilmente, o como el decía escucharlo. Los demás que observaban atentos los movimientos del youkai se asombraron al ver que en realidad no había sido una broma.

-Soy yo o en esa dirección se encuentra la aldea de los trabajadores – Dijo Inuyasha atrayendo enseguida la atención de los otros dos peli plateados.

-Hay que apresurarnos – Comenzó a volar Inu-no-Taisho seguido de los demás. Sesshomaru en un par de segundos había tomado la delantera ya que en la aldea vivía la madre de Kagome, por lo tanto era muy probable que ella ya se encontrara ahí.

X-X-X

En la aldea en donde vivían todos los trabajadores del castillo de los Taisho se respiraba la desesperación de los youkais por tratar de destruir la barrera mágica que les impedía el paso para llegar a la cabaña en donde vivían los recién llegados youkais del futuro. Era inútil por mas que lo intentaban no podían romperla y desgraciadamente el fuego comenzaba a consumir gran parte de la casa, a este paso ellos no sobrevivirían.

-Una vez mas – Grito un youkai lanzándose fuertemente a la barrera siendo seguidos por otros youkai quienes lo imitaron. Sin embargo una vez más fallaron.

-Es inútil jefe Naomi y los demás ya deben de estar muertos – Menciono un youkai tomando aire.

-¿Qué dijiste? – escucharon todos los youkais una voz a sus espaldas. La miraron y observaron como su mirada cambio de dirección.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no! – Susurro con temor la youkai comenzando a correr rápidamente, pero antes de llegar a la casa que aun ardía en llamas una barrera la detuvo de golpe. Se levanto y con desesperación comenzó a golpear la barrera. Paso la mirada rápidamente por toda la casita y distinguió in débil campo de protección y los miro…su madre, su hermano y su abuelo se encontraban ahí luchando por sus vidas, nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Si estaba desesperada, como pudo volvió a ponerse de pie.

-Por favor resistan – Pronuncio con la voz rota y dirigió su mano a su colgante – "Madre, te lo suplico ayúdame. Se que por ser una youkai ya no puedo manejar mis poderes espirituales y romper esta barrera, pero también soy tu hija y se que si aun puedo tocar la perla de shikon es por algo. Así que si lo que me imagino es cierto te pido que me ayudes a despertar nuevamente mis poderes espirituales"- Penso la daiyokai.

-Por favor señorita aléjese es muy peligroso – Informo un youkai sujetando del antebrazo a Kagome.

-No…no me pienso mover de aquí. ¡Déjame en paz! – Grito Kagome comenzando a hacer rodeada por una luz rosa. Separo las manos y entre ellas un arco de energía comenzó a divisarse. Lo tomo y disparo una flecha hecha de energía igualmente. Todos miraron sorprendidos como la flecha apenas toco la barrera la disolvió por completo. Sin perder tiempo Kagome corrió de nuevo hacia la casa sin apartar la mirada de su familia, confundida observo como todos la miraban y salía de sus bocas un "gracias". Después de eso solo sintió como su madre adoptiva detuvo su paso con una nueva barrera. Horrorizada comenzó a gritar que la dejara salir de ahí, pero enseguida solo pudo observar como el fuego desaparecía a su familia. Varios segundos después la barrera que le había prohibido avanzar se esfumo y pensó lo peor.

-¡Madreeeee! – Se escucho un grito desgarrador que perfectamente habían escuchado los recién llegados. Con temor todos observaron como la youkai empezaba a correr hacia el fuego perdiéndose en el. Antes de que se dieran cuenta observaron como Tora seguía el curso que hace un momento había marcado Kagome.

-"Pero que diablos" – Penso por primera vez Sesshomaru al percatarse de lo ocurrido. Sin pensárselo decidió ir por su mujer. Sin embargo antes de llegar, se detuvo al ver como ese imbécil traía a una desconsolada Kagome aferrada a su cuello. Era oficial lo quería matar, pero también se daba cuenta que no era el momento.

-Kagome… - Pronuncio con dolor Tora, mientras con suavidad acariciaba su cabello.

-Se fueron…Nunca mas los voy a volver a ver…La única familia que me quedaba se ha ido de la peor forma… - Pronuncio entre cortada la youkai mientras se aferraba mas a Tora.

-Llora princesa, llora todo lo que quieras, es lo único que te hará sentir bien ahora – Recargo su mentón en ella mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. El príncipe del oeste estaba hecho una furia al ver como su mujer se dejaba consolar por ese. Sin aguantar mas, dio un paso hacia delante pero enseguida una mano le impidió avanzar.

-"No es el momento, asume las consecuencias de tus actos" – Fue lo que Sesshomaru pudo leer en la mirada de su medio hermano. Sin saber ¿Por qué? Hizo caso a su medio hermano y se marcho ante la triste mirada de una youkai quien no pudo evitar el seguir llorando. ¿De verdad tan poco le importaba? Definitivamente era una idiota, apretó los puños y recordó que aun sostenía un trozo de la ropa del asesino de su familia. Como por arte de magia el dolor que sentía hace unos momentos desapareció, en su lugar comenzó a nacer una sed de venganza.

-¿Kagome te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Inuyasha ante el cambio de actitud de su amiga. Se percato que sostenía con furia algo en sus manos y pregunto nuevamente - ¿Qué es eso?- Señalo el trozo de ropa.

-No lo reconoces Inuyasha, aun tiene su maldito aroma – Lo lanzo hacia su amigo, quien al observarlo cuidadosamente frunció el ceño al reconocerlo.

-No pongas esa cara Inuyasha, muy pronto me voy a encargar de esa desgraciada y te aseguro que la voy hacer sufrir tanto que me va a suplicar por su muerte – Dijo Kagome con absoluta seriedad, dejando impactados a los presentes por sus palabras.

_**Hola siento mucho la tardanza, espero y les haya agradado este capitulo. También**_ _**quiero disculparme por las faltas de ortografía, pero tengo un problemita con mi corrector ortográfico. Aun así no quise esperarme más tiempo sin actualizar, pero una vez que solucione el problemita pienso editarlo, mientras espero y no les cueste tanto leerlo. De verdad lo siento, pero aun así también les agradezco que lean esta historia a pesar de las grandes fallas.**_

_**Cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo para el próximo capitulo ¡Mata ne!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 22.**

En la sala del castillo del Oeste se encontraban muy pensativos varios daiyokais, un hanyo y dos humanos… Inuyasha, aun pensaba en la forma en como su amiga se había expresado al hablar de su ex mujer, no podía creer en lo que se había convertido su antiguo amor y por supuesto que entendía la posición de Kagome en ese momento el mismo hubiera terminado con Kykio si la hubiese tenido enfrente. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que Kagome no dejaría que nadie interviniera en ese asunto. Dejo atrás aquellos pensamientos cuando observo a la caza demonios entrar en la habitación y antes de siquiera abrir la boca los niños hablaron por él.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mamá? – Preguntó Rin con tristeza acercándose a Sango seguida por el kitsune.

-Ella se encuentra bien – Se agacho quedando a la altura de ambos niños – No se preocupen, ya que si su madre los ve así, se pondrá muy triste y en estos momentos eso no es lo mejor. Así que por que mejor no se van a comer algo – Sonrió Sango a los infantes para tratar de calmarlos. La verdad no le gustaba echar mentiras, pero ¿Qué podía decirle a unos pequeños, en una situación como esta? Como respuesta, los niños solo asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Le enternecía ver como aquellos pequeños amaban y se preocupaban por su amiga y los entendía, ella también sentía un gran cariño por su amiga, por eso, le dolía verla como hace unos momentos. Se levanto nuevamente y miró a los presentes que con solo una mirada le pedían la verdad.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó el medio demonio con preocupación.

-Bueno… Por fin logro dormirse con algo que le dio Aimi, pero… - Se detuvo al sentir un nudo en la garganta – No paro de llorar desde que llegaron – Limpio varias lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, ella mas que nadie entendía por lo que su amiga estaba pasando, por eso cuando se entero fue ella quien se ofreció a estar a su lado.

-Eso es una buena señal – Se puso de pie Tora.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Cuestiono Hayate.

-Mmm…Por que quiere decir que dentro de muy poco ella estará bien. Kagome es una mujer fuerte, claramente se nota que ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles. Sin embargo me pude dar cuenta desde que la conocí, que es del tipo de mujer que las cosas que la lastiman hoy, mañana la harán mas fuerte – Terminó recargándose en el respaldo de una silla.

-Me parece que usted tiene mucha razón – Menciono Miroku, recibiendo un codazo de su amigo por darle la razón al daiyokai.

Inuyasha sin poder refutar ni una sola de las palabras de Tora, solo atino a cruzar los brazos de resignación, le molestaba de sobremanera que ese youkai conociera también a Kagome, con tan solo dos veces que la había visto ¿Cómo era posible? Ni siquiera el lograba a veces entenderla y eso que ya llevaba mucho mas tiempo de conocerla…Miro hacia la ventana y frunció el ceño…De verdad su "hermanito" lograba sacar lo peor de él ¿Por que estaba tan calmado descansando en ese árbol, cuando debería de estar a lado de su mujer en estos momentos? Sin poder evitarlo un gruñido salió de su garganta… - "Un momento" – Pensó entrecerrando sus ojos para aclarar un poco su vista. Imposible… no estaba descansando como él lo había pensado hace un momento, si no todo lo contrario, su mirada no se despegaba para nada del balcón de Kagome. Aun con un poco de sorpresa dirigió su atención nuevamente a los youkais cuando escucho a su padre decir que por el momento era mejor que todos fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar.

**X-X-X**

A la mañana siguiente un daiyokai de cabellera plateada seguía mirando fijamente el balcón que daba a la habitación de su mujer, y a pesar del gran malestar que sentía dentro de él, podía sentirse tranquilo al saber que Kagome paso la noche sin ningún problema. Desvió la mirada cuando escucho un ruido cerca de ahí, pero al saber de quien se trataba volvió a fijar sus ojos ámbar en el balcón.

-¿Piensas quedarte en las sombras hasta que ella ya no te necesite? – Preguntó Inu-no- Taisho recargándose en aquel árbol donde se encontraba su hijo. Silencio… ¿Por qué no se sorprendía? Ya sabía que seria difícil hablar con su hijo. Bueno si su hijo no quería hablar entonces lo escucharía.

-Ya veo… sigues empeñándote en poner primero tu orgullo como youkai que demostrar lo que sientes. Dime una cosa Sesshomaru – Trato de probar suerte una vez mas - ¿Por qué marcaste a Kagome como tu mujer? – Preguntó nuevamente Toga obteniendo como resultado el mismo de hace unos minutos. Suspiró, al parecer no obtendría nada de su hijo. Resignado dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Después será muy tarde Sesshomaru. Ten en cuenta que estas propiciando que ella actué igual que con Inuyasha. Piénsalo, pero no te tardes mucho – Terminó, teniendo como respuesta la esperada al utilizar a su hijo Inuyasha – "Perdóname Inuyasha, por utilizarte de esta manera, pero si con esto Sesshomaru entra en razón te deberá su felicidad por el resto de su vida" – Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

-No me compares con ese hibrido estúpido – Hablo por fin el príncipe del Oeste al escuchar lo dicho por su padre, situándose enfrente de él.

-No fue esa mi intención. Sin embargo te estas portando igual o peor que Inuyasha y ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que no escuches tus propias palabras, ya que si no mal recuerdo tu mismo le dijiste a tu hermano que el había perdido la oportunidad de estar con Kagome por su indecisión. Dime ¿Qué harás cuando alguien mas te diga lo mismo?

-No sucederá lo mismo, por que a diferencia de ese hanyo estúpido, yo logre marcar a Kagome, así que ella será mía le guste o no – Dijo con seriedad dejando sorprendido a su padre.

-Bien… ¿Debo de pensar que ese posesividad y egoísmo se debe a que la amas? O en verdad solo la marcaste por poder – Cruzo sus brazos esperando la respuesta de su hijo, aunque el ya conocía dicha respuesta, quería ver hasta donde podía llegar el orgullo de su hijo. Sesshomaru se encontraba en una lucha interna por responder la pregunta de su padre. Tenia que admitir que lo que su padre le había dicho lo había trastornado. Pero también estaba en juego el orgullo de el gran Sesshomaru, ¿Qué pensarían sus adversarios, si se enteran de que en verdad ama a su mujer? O peor aun ¿Qué pasaría si sus enemigos se dan cuenta de su debilidad?

-Responde Sesshomaru, me interesa mucho escuchar tu respuesta – Mencionó una youkai aún con rastros de dolor en su rostro.

Mientras tanto los daiyokai solo habían aguantado la respiración de la sorpresa ¿Cuándo fue que llego hasta ahí? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? ¿Realmente se encontraba en condiciones para tratar este tema ahora? Esas y muchas otras preguntas rondaban en los pensamientos de padre e hijo. Inu –no – Taisho decidió que era mejor dejarlos solo, aunque también le daba curiosidad saber que pasaría, pero aguantándose las ganas de espiar comenzó a alejarse. Ya después se las arreglaría para enterarse de todo.

-Sabia que tarde o temprano tenía que encontrar una pareja para poder dar herederos a estas tierras. Por lo tanto tu solo serás el contenedor de mis cachorros. Pero si te hace sentir mejor te escogí por que en verdad eres la youkai más poderosa con la que he peleado. Siéntete orgullosa – Dijo comenzando a caminar, no quería para nada ver la expresión de su mujer. Kagome lo siguió con la mirada y antes de que continuara lo detuvo poniendo una kekai suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo. Escucho como un gruñido salió por parte del youkai al haber tratado de atravesar la kekai. Voltéo y de nuevo ambas miradas se cruzaron.

-¿De verdad piensas que me lastimó toda esa sarta de mentiras? – Comenzó a acercarse a él.

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en alejarte de mi, si hace apenas unas horas estábamos tan bien?... No te voy a mentir, aun sigo molesta por lo que me ocultaste, pero dime ¿Tenias que tratarme de esa manera tan cruel enfrente de todos? Yo acepte que ocultaras las demostraciones de afecto en publico, por que… - Paro al sentir como la voz le faltaba y como lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

– Por que… ¡Así te amo! – Grito esto último mirándolo a los ojos esperando alguna reacción por parte del youkai, sin embargo se entristeció al verlo tan tranquilo como siempre. Sonrió con resignación y limpio sus lágrimas.

-De acuerdo…Lo intente – Tomo aire, cambiando completamente su semblante – Escúchame muy bien "mi amor" – Pronunció esto ultimo con desdén - Si piensas que soy una idiota para no poder defenderme y que por lo mismo haces esto, debo de admitir que eso si me duele, pero tampoco pienso seguir alimentando tu orgullo… ¿Qué a que me refiero? Simple… Como tu lo dijiste hay costumbres humanas que jamás podre borrar ya que forman parte de mi, por lo tanto una "marca" para mi – Se toco la marca que tenia en el cuello – No quiere decir NADA.

-Como quieras – Trato de esconder su sorpresa, mientras observaba como Kagome levantaba la mano para deshacer la kekai. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar – Pero recuerda que para mi si importa la marca – Mencionó sin detener su andar.

-Entonces tendré que hacer algo al respecto – Escuchó Sesshomaru decir a Kagome. Palabras que provocaron que se detuviera.

-Eso es imposible… La única forma en la que podrías deshacerte de ella es matándome y dudo mucho que tengas las agallas para matar al hombre que amas.

-Si tienes razón, por ahora, no tengo el valor de acabar contigo. Pero recuerda que por mis venas corre la sangre de una sacerdotisa que manejaba la magia blanca, estoy segura que puedo encontrar algún hechizo que borre esta marca, sin importar el costo.

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿Seria capaz de hacer algo que tal vez le cueste la vida para deshacerse de lo único que los hace llamar pareja? No, definitivamente no lo permitiría pero ¿Cómo? Ahora que ella al parecer había despertado sus poderes espirituales nuevamente le seria más difícil intervenir. La prueba estaba en que hace unos momentos no fue capaz de pasar la kekai de esa youkai. Gruño muy por lo bajo para no ser escuchado, tenia que encontrar la manera de impedir que hiciera el mentado hechizo…Sonrió mentalmente cuando recordó que lo mas importante para un hechizo de esa magnitud, era el poder y por supuesto la energía que se deposita en él. ¿Qué pasaría, si por "accidente" se hiciera una pequeña herida? Ahora que recordaba tenia días que Kagome no bebía sangre y ahora que ella no podría beber de él, le seria imposible completar el hechizo estando tan débil. Sin pensarlo mas y a una velocidad increíble, saco su látigo y lo dirigió a una despistada youkai quien solo pudo cerrar los ojos al no esperarse dicho ataque. Gimió de dolor al sentirse estampada fuertemente contra el piso y al sentir un fuerte ardor en el abdomen.

-"Pero que demonios le pasa a ese youkai? – Pensó la mujer, antes de encontrarse sujetada del cuello por el youkai.

-Te advertí que no me hicieras perder la paciencia mujer – Se excuso el daiyokai. Movió un poco sus orejas cuando escucho un ruido a sus espaldas. ¡Increíble! Su padre no tenia ni un poco de prudencia. Aumento su youki para advertirles que si no se iban de ahí no tendría piedad. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Hayate, Tsubasa, Tora, Biakko y por supuesto Inu - no- Taisho, no pasaron desapercibida la advertencia de el príncipe y salieron de su escondite con una gran gota en su cabeza. Sin embargo la vergüenza paso a segundo termino cuando observaron como un ataque sumamente rápido golpeaba al príncipe del Oeste, trayendo como consecuencia que soltara a Kagome y el volara varios metros hacia atrás.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Taishi ayudando a la youkai a levantarse.

-Taishi… - Se sorprendió la youkai.

-Discúlpame mi ángel, pero no pude soportar ver como te maltrataba- Dijo dándole un gran abrazo, abrazo que a los pocos segundos se deshizo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Cuestiono nuevamente el soldado, viendo como la youkai comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás con una mirada llena de miedo. Un poco confundido se acerco a ella, estiro la mano hacia su rostro, mas sin en cambio nunca llego a su destino al ser alejada bruscamente por Kagome.

-No vuelvas a tocarme…Jamás – Lo miro fijamente, mientras sujeta su herida con ambas manos.

-Tranquilízate – Trato nuevamente de acercarse – Siento mucho haberme entrometido en tu relación.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? Solo conozco en mi vida a una sola persona que utiliza esa palabra que detesto tanto.

-Esta bien, tengo que admitir que esta vez fue mi culpa… Mi ángel – Sonrió descaradamente. Miro por el rabillo como se acercaba a toda velocidad Sesshomaru, sonrió nuevamente y con un simple chasquido de sus dedos creo una muy conocida barrera para Kagome.

-¡Tu!... – Susurró la miko con sorpresa al reconocer la barrera - ¿Cómo te atreviste? – Se lanzo hacia el quedando a la mitad del camino inmovilizada.

-No, no mi ángel, no te confundas – Elimino la distancia que había entre ellos, mientras la tomaba del mentón – Yo no mate a tu familia, tengo que admitir que contribuí en hacer la barrera. Pero es que entiéndeme mi amor, tenia que darte un muy buen castigo por dejarte marcar por otro – La miro con unos ojos de color rojo intenso, para después sujetarla fuertemente del cabello.

-Eso mi ángel, jamás te lo voy a perdonar. No sabes la rabia que me da el tan solo pensar que alguien mas puso siquiera la mirada en ti – Dijo con furia. Kagome solo miraba atónita cada movimiento de Taishi. No podía creer que todo este tiempo había sido engañada por aquel amable soldado. Sacudió un poco la cabeza. Esto tenía que ser un sueño o Taishi seguramente fue poseído, si definitivamente esa tenía que ser la explicación, por que si no eso quería decir que en algún momento, muy fugas claro esta, sintió algo por ese maldito youkai. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar las carcajadas que Taishi soltaba.

-Se lo que estas pensando mi amor y ya que no soporto verte tan afligida contestare algunas de tus preguntas – La soltó, manteniéndola aún inmóvil.

– Empezare por decirte que desde que te fuiste al futuro, comencé a planear todo, la prueba de ello esta en que logre entrar al castillo de los Taisho sin ningún problema – Comenzó a reír despreocupadamente mientras pasaba la mirada por los nombrados. Sesshomaru quería matarlo. Quería borrar esa estúpida sonrisa con la que los miraba. Pero era inútil no podía romper esa barrera y por supuesto que eso lo enfurecía aún mas. Por otra parte Inuyasha estaba que echaba chispas por sus ojos, desde hace un buen rato quería partirle la cara pero su padre con una simple mirada lo detuvo ¡Y que mirada! pocas veces veía a su padre tan serio y sabia perfectamente que si lo desobedecía el muerto podría ser él.

-Eres un sínico, solo te aprovechaste de que nadie te recordaba – Dijo Kagome conteniendo su miedo por ese youkai.

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si tu mami no se hubiera entrometido. Por que acuérdate que tu madre fue quien bloqueo los recuerdos de todos hacia mi persona. De alguna manera tenia que hacer uso de esa ventaja.

-Eres un enfermo – Pronuncio la daiyokai con rabia. Parpadeo varias veces para controlar la ira que comenzaba a formarse en su interior, causando por obviedad que sus ojos cambiaran de color. Limpio con el dorso de su mano la sangre que escurría del labio roto que le había causado dicho comentario.

-Pensé que te había quedado claro que no iba a soportar un desaire mas de tu parte mi ángel – Acorto de nuevo la distancia y con una mirada de deseo limpio con su lengua la sangre que escurría del labio de la youkai. Kagome ante la acción del youkai solo pudo cerrar con fuerza los ojos – No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado este día – Tomo un mechón de su cabello y aspiro con su aroma - ¿Sabes? Gracias a ti recupere todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Cuestiono Kagome mirándolo con desagrado.

-El día que se celebraría nuestra ceremonia de emparejamiento, tu madre intervino. Tengo que admitir que fue muy astuta, y que la subestime, jamás me pasó por la mente que de quien tenia que tener mayor cuidado era la madre de mi mujer. Me pillo tan desprevenido que fue capaz de completar el hechizo y te alejo de mí. Sin embargo no todo le salió perfecto a tu querida madre ya que gracias a que reaccione a tiempo pude salvar mi vida. No obstante parte de mi esencia, fue arrastrada hacia la época en la que te envió, fue por eso que quede muy débil – Sonrió socarronamente poniéndose de pie. Pero sin dejar de mirar a su ángel.

-Tu padre me quería tanto que me saco de ahí, antes de que llegara la entrometida de Naomi, junto con Inu – no Taisho. Después de eso, tuve que utilizar parte de la poca energía que me quedaba para crear un hechizo que desapareciera nuestras presencias, estuve a punto de morir. A si que en la única solución que pude pensar para salvarme fue en beber la sangre de un poderoso daiyokai – Se detuvo al ver la cara de sorpresa que mostraba la miko.

– Si mi ángel, tal como lo estas pensando Inu- no – Taisho fue el youkai en el que pensé. Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado, ya que me había llegado el rumor en donde me escondía con tu padre que había muerto, cosa que francamente nunca creí, pero en mi condición tampoco podía hacer gran cosa. Que sorpresa me lleve a los pocos días cuando tu amado padre, me ofreció beber de él. Fue así como escape de la muerte. Tiempo después me di cuenta que a pesar de que me había recuperado físicamente, mi poder no era el mismo, algo me faltaba pero no sabía que era. Aun así decidí no rendirme, tenia que encontrar la manera de dar contigo, por eso tuve que crear una personalidad diferente a la de mi verdadero yo, al menos hasta que las piezas de ajedrez me favorecieran.

-¿Entonces fuiste tu quien me trajo de nuevo aquí? – Se animo a preguntar la youkai. Lo odiaba, pero también sabia que por el momento el era el único que podía contestar a sus preguntas.

-Si y no…Veras la primera vez que pisaste este mundo fue por el descuido de tu madre adoptiva. Yo estaba tan ocupado en obtener más poder, que nunca pude sentirte. Además que eran otros lo que hacían los trabajos sucios por mi, como mi fiel sirviente Naraku ¿Si lo recuerdas verdad? – Preguntó con burla evidente al hacer la pregunta. Como estaba disfrutando ver las caras de sorpresa de todos. Si con estas revelaciones tenia esos magníficos resultados no se imaginaba que expresión pondrían cuando escucharan el resto.

-¿Cómo? – Abrió sus ojos de sorpresa la joven. De verdad que cada que ese demonio abría la boca mas temor se acumulaba en ella.

-Como te lo mencione, tenia que guardar las apariencias, nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía dudar del buen soldado Taishi. Fue por eso que le ordene a Naraku que buscara la perla por mí, pero el muy idiota falló. De alguna manera me sentía con tranquilidad al saber que la perla de shikon no desaparecería, por eso decidí buscarla yo mismo, pero…Cuando estuve frente a ella, tuve un presentimiento, algo dentro de mi me gritaba que no la tocara. Como todo buen youkai decidí hacerle caso a mi instinto y fue cuando me tope con la persona que contaminaría la perla por mí y al final me la entregaría. Kykio – Soltó una pequeña carcajada – Esa pobre mujer estaba tan desesperada de volver a tener un cuerpo de carne y hueso que hice un trato con ella. Le dije "Si me entregas la perla de shikon, te concederé el deseo que la perla no te quiso cumplir" Fue tan fácil – Termino por reírse a grandes carcajadas.

-Continuando con tu pregunta – Pronuncio con dificultad comenzando a retomar su postura – No fui yo quien te trajo esta vez, tal vez tuve que ver indirectamente, ya que una noche pude sentir la magia de Yoshimi. Esa mujer si que era astuta, al parecer se entero que obtendría la perla de shikon. Y te trajo de vuelta. Dime mi ángel no es irónico, fue ella quien te alejo de mi, pero también fue ella quien te trajo de vuelta a mis brazos – Se tomo el mentón pensativamente.

– Pensándolo bien, no es tan astuta como pensé. Pero bueno volviendo a esta interesante platica. Al día siguiente creí que estaba soñando pues podía sentirte claramente en algún lugar, fue en ese momento que decidí que esta ves no te dejaría escapar. Después de eso, me parece que ya conoces la historia.

-Me estas tratando de decir que desde que pise esta época nuevamente, tenias planeado nuestro encuentro.

-Querida, pero por supuesto. ¿Realmente pensaste que un youkai se te acercaría tan amablemente, sin siquiera conocerte? Todo lo tenia planeado como cuando uno de mis subordinados apareció en nuestro camino hacia las tierras del oeste y le quitaste la perla a Kykio, o cuando atacaron las tierras del oeste, ¡ha! Y también cuando tu padre apareció. Pero déjame decirte un secretito que te sorprenderá aun mas, no solamente te he cuidado en esta época, como te dije gracias a ti recupere todo mi poder – Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y quedándose quieto, pronuncio unas palabras poco entendibles para los demás. En cuestión de segundos una especie de remolino comenzó a surgir del suelo, comenzando a ascender por todo su cuerpo, cubriéndolo de una neblina negra, que a los pocos segundos comenzó a disiparse. Kagome se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos que aun tenia rastros de sangre seca.

-"¡Imposible!" – Pensó la youkai aun con la sorpresa marcada en su cara.

-¡Sorprendente! ¿No es así? Me di cuenta que esta – Coloco ambos brazos enfrente de él – Es la esencia que había perdido cuando te alejaron de mi. Te das cuenta mi ángel jamás me he apartado de ti y gracias a ti – tomo una de sus manos, la beso y la miro con satisfacción– Recupere lo que me hacia falta para por fin terminar lo que empecé. La verdad es que jamás me hubiera imaginado que ir a esa época seria mi última pieza en este juego. Estoy tan feliz que dejare que me llames por el nombre que mejor te parezca Taishi o Kei…

_**Sumimasen de verdad siento mucho las faltas de ortografía, pero todavía no he podido arreglar el problemita con mi corrector ortográfico. Espero que no les resulte difícil leer.**_


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 23.

-¡Ya basta! – Gritó Inu- no- Taisho situándose enfrente de sus hijos.

-No puedo creer que en una situación como esta, ustedes solo piensen en hacer estupideces – Los miro fijamente con una expresión seria – Si realmente quieren vengarse de Taishi, primero aprendan a contenerse, por que de lo contrario jamás lograran ir delante de él – Terminó dándoles una ultima mirada de advertencia.

-¡Maldita sea! – Susurró Inuyasha con enojo ante las palabras de su padre.

-Bien, por el momento me contendré, pero tampoco pienso seguir órdenes de nadie. Por lo tanto yo resolveré esto a mi manera – Cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada hacia Tora – La próxima vez, no tendrás tanta suerte – Dijo Sesshomaru con odio escrito en su mirada.

-Discúlpeme príncipe, pero si no mal recuerdo su hermano y usted me atacaron sin razón - Sonrió – Lo uni…

-¡No digas estupideces, por tu culpa el imbécil de Taishi escapo! - Interrumpió el hanyo con una gran vena en su frente, mientras que Inu- no- Taisho solo trataba de no perder la paciencia con esos peli plateados.

-Por que no hablamos claro… príncipes – Miro a los mencionados – Lo único que ustedes hicieron fue tratar de desquitar su frustración de no poder hacer nada conmigo – Se detuvo y miro a Sesshomaru – Bueno tal vez usted tuvo alguna otra razón – Termino observando como Sesshomaru apretaba los dientes, pero antes de que se formara una nueva pelea, dirigieron su mirada a una youkai que con un poco de dificultad se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Princesa… - Pronunció Hayate con un poco de confusión.

-Discúlpenme por favor – Miró a Tsubasa, Biakko, Inu- no- Taisho y Hayate – Pero no pienso quedarme a escuchar cosas sin importancia, tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar como para estar perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera – Dijo antes de perderse de vista.

**X-X-X**

Un nuevo día saludaba a una hermosa youkai, que apesar de que aun tenia abierta la herida que tenia en la parte baja del abdomen, parecía no importarle. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en los acontecimientos que recientemente habían ocurrido. Pero sobre todo recordaba las últimas palabras que le había dicho Taishi antes de marcharse, se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza como un disco rayado.

Flash back…

Kagome todavía se encontraba en shock por el hecho de que Taishi también fuera su odioso compañero de trabajo, pero dejo de un lado su ensimismamiento cuando le llamo la atención como Taishi dirigía su mirada hacia el espeso bosque y fruncía levemente el ceño. No supo ¿Cómo? Ni cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero ambas miradas se habían encontrado desde hace algunos ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? No podía decirlo con certeza, pero lo suponía por que lo único que la había traído nuevamente a la realidad había sido el gruñir de su amado príncipe. Bajo con un poco de vergüenza la mirada y frunció el ceño cuando escucho la carcajada que Taishi soltaba, con enojo volvió a mirar hacia enfrente, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el youkai a milímetros de su boca.

-Me tengo que ir mi ángel, aún tengo que resolver algunos asuntos – Retiró un mechón del cabello de la youkai, dirigiéndolo hacia atrás de su oreja – Te llevaría conmigo en estos momentos ¿Sabes?, pero estoy seguro que no vas a querer ir conmigo – Le susurro rosándole los labios.

-Ni…ni hoy ni nunca – Pronunció con nerviosismo la youkai, trayendo como consecuencia que el youkai sonriera seductoramente.

-Sin en cambio yo pienso que ni tu misma estas segura de esas palabras en este momento, pero está bien, por el momento te dejare aquí. Estoy muy seguro que la próxima vez que nos veamos tu serás la que me busque…mi ángel – Susurró eliminando la poca distancia que había entre ellos, dándole así un pequeño beso en los labios. Se separó y le sonrió por última vez para comenzar a caminar tranquilamente hacia donde hace unos momentos había mirado. Kagome solo lo siguió con la mirada y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Taishi en su cabeza.

-"No puedes escapar de tu destino…mi ángel".

Fin del flash back…

Definitivamente tenia que ser coincidencia lo que dijo, por que si estaba en lo correcto eran las mismas palabras que su padre le había dicho antes de morir. Respiró con frustración ¿A que destino se referían? ¿Por qué se empeñaban en atormentarla con palabras a medias?

-Estoy harta – Susurró Kagome dejando escapar un largo suspiro mientras se detenía.

-Realmente eres más hermosa cuando sonríes – Escuchó la youkai detrás de ella.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero estas de acuerdo que en este momento no tengo ningún motivo para sonreír – Dijo dándole la cara.

-¿A si? Y dígame princesa que es lo que en este momento está haciendo – Mencionó Tora con una hermosa sonrisa al haber logrado su objetivo. Kagome solo atino a soltar una pequeña carcajada al darse cuenta que sin querer había sonreído con el comentario de aquel youkai que parecía siempre estar alerta a sus movimientos.

-De acuerdo me rindo.

-Bien, entonc… - Detuvo sus palabras el daiyokai, dirigiendo discretamente la mirada hacia un costado.

-¿Qué ocurre Tora? – Cuestionó la youkai al ver que su semblante había cambiado por completo. Sin embargo antes de que saliera alguna otra palabra de su boca, el youkai la sujeto de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar del lado contrario al que iba ella.

-¿Cuál es la razón para ir tan deprisa? – Preguntó Kagome tratando de seguirle el paso.

-No es nada – Hablo el youkai con nerviosismo y regalándole una sonrisa fingida a Kagome. No podía decirle la verdad y de alguna manera daba gracias a la herida que tenia en ese momento ya que por lo visto no se había percatado de nada. Si, también sabía que estaba mal ocultarle algo tan importante, pero no podía ni quería agregarle más sufrimientos a esos ojos tan hermosos. Se detuvo cuando sintió que la youkai ya no lo seguía, volteo a mirarla y lo que vio lo sorprendió – "Maldición" – Pensó al saber que por el semblante de Kagome había sido descubierto. Observo con sumo cuidado como Kagome se deshacía de su agarre y daba la vuelta para regresar por el mismo camino por el que venían hace un momento.

-¡Por favor Kagome, permíteme acompañarte! – Dijo Tora sujetándola de la muñeca nuevamente, como respuesta solo obtuvo un asentimiento de parte de la youkai. Con pesar y enojo Tora sujeto a Kagome de la cintura y con una velocidad impresionante se dirigió hacia donde sentía aquellas presencias.

-¡Espera! – Mencionó la youkai antes de que llegaran a su objetivo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No quiero que se percaten de nosotros, así que… - Levanto la mano y de ella una esfera rosada los cubrió.

-¡Estás loca…! ¡Kagome estas herida por fa…! - No pudo continuar al sentir unos suaves dedos posarse en sus labios.

-No pasa nada – Habló la youkai, para así continuar avanzando. Después de unos segundos se detuvieron en un árbol muy frondoso y lo que vio Kagome desde ahí, termino por romperle el corazón. De verdad que no sabia si llorar por el dolor tan grande que sentía en el pecho o reírse por lo estúpida que había sido por confiar en aquel príncipe que le había robado el corazón.

-Soy tan estúpida – Se dijo así misma optando por hacer ambas cosas llorar y reír.

-Mírame bien Kagome – La sujeto de ambos brazos el youkai – Jamás vuelvas a mencionar algo así en mi presencia, por que definitivamente me enojare contigo – Respiro para tratar de no ir y golpear a ese príncipe que comenzaba a odiar – Tu vales mucho y si el no lo supo valorar, creo que tampoco se merece ni una sola de tus lagrimas – Termino rozando la mejilla de una sorprendida Kagome.

-Tienes razón – Hablo Kagome tratando de esconder toda la tristeza que en ese momento sentía. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al sentir un dolor punzante en lo bajo de su abdomen, con un gran esfuerzo para no gritar sujeto su herida con ambas manos y al sentir un fuerte mareo perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a descender de el árbol. Sin embargo gracias a Tora jamás toco el suelo, pero sus intentos por no ser descubiertos habían quedado de lado.

Sesshomaru empujo a la youkai que le aprisionaba los labios al sentir a su mujer a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Miró a su derecha con rapidez y observo como su mujer se encontraba sumamente pálida y para su pesar sujetada del heredero del Norte. Sin saber ¿Cómo? Ni ¿Cuándo? Sus pies lo habían llevado a solo unos pasos de Kagome.

-Nos vamos – Dijo Kagome mirando al youkai de quien se sujetaba al ver que Sesshomaru solo los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Si Kagome – Respondió Tora dándole una ultima mirada al príncipe del Oeste. Sin embargo para su mala suerte una youkai interrumpió su huida.

-¿Se van tan pronto? – Preguntó una youkai de cabello rubio hasta los hombros - ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Pero si estamos en confianza ¿No lo crees Kagome? - Sonrió con descaro – Tal vez muy pronto, sea yo quien ocupe la cama en donde duermes ahora.

-Si eso te hace feliz, por mí adelante Miu al parecer para rogar estas tú – Respondió Kagome con tranquilidad.

-Dime Kagome ¿Qué se siente que te arrebaten algo que amas? – La miro con enojo ante la tranquilidad de la youkai - ¡Dímelo! – Gritó dirigiéndose a la nombrada dispuesta a atacarla, pero antes de llegar a ella Sesshomaru le impidió continuar.

-De verdad piensas defenderla, después de que quien sabe con cuantos te ha visto la cara.

-Eso no te incumbe y mejor vete antes de que termines como tú hermana – Dijo Sesshomaru mirándola fríamente.

-No necesito guardaespaldas – Mencionó Kagome situándose enfrente de Sesshomaru - Si lo que quieres es vengarte, hazlo, te aseguro que ninguno de ellos intervendrá. Apenas Kagome termino de pronunciar esas palabras Miu la ataco directamente sobre la zona lastimada. Kagome solo pudo doblarse de dolor al sentir las garras de la youkai abrir mas la herida.

-Eso…fue muy sucio- Pronunció con dificultad la daiyokai incorporándose lentamente, mientras se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre que caía de su boca. Observo como un nuevo ataque se dirigía a ella y para su pesar no pudo esquivarlo, así que un nuevo dolor se hizo presente en su brazo izquierdo, seguido después de un gran corte en su nuca al haber sido estrellada contra un árbol.

-Dime…Miu ¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó la princesa del Este con una gran dificultad para levantarse.

-¿A caso te estas burlando de mi? – Cuestionó Miu apretando sus puños fuertemente – ¡Maldita! - Gritó dispuesta a darle el golpe final a una muy herida daiyokai. Abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al ver como antes de llegar a su objetivo, ella la miro con una gran sonrisa y confianza en su mirada. Por alguna razón trato de frenar pero le fue imposible, dejo salir un pequeño grito ahogado cuando se vio sujetada del cuello por aquella youkai que hace solo unos segundos parecía estar a punto de morir - ¿Cómo? – Pronunció con asombro la youkai mirando con temor a la daiyokai.

-Lo siento Miu, pero no tengo intensiones de dejarme matar por ti en estos momentos…Dime ¿Te sientes mejor?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás voy a poder recuperarme de la muerte de mi hermana, suéltame te voy a matar! – Trato de zafarse del agarre de Kagome, mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡Ya basta Miu! – Se enfureció Kagome ante las palabras de la youkai, trayendo como consecuencia que la estrellara en el mismo árbol en el que momentos antes la youkai la había estrellado - ¡Si no dejas por un tiempo esto por la paz, te juro que en este instante te matare! – La miro seriamente, pero al ver el miedo en los ojos de Miu, solo respiro y suavizo su mirada.

-Yo no pienso pedirte disculpas por lo que le hice a tu hermana, porque lo que tu hermana hizo no estuvo bien y se que tú muy en el fondo lo sabes. Sin embargo aunque no me lo creas también he sentido el dolor de muchas perdidas en mi vida – Aflojo el agarre al ver la profunda tristeza en la mirada de la youkai – Y también he sentido el deseo de vengar a esas personas importantes para mi, pero ¿Sabes? También tengo prioridades y prefiero mil veces salvar a las personas que aún están a mi lado que salir a buscar venganza – Sonrió – Aun así tengo que confesarte que el día que me encuentre a la persona que mato a mi familia, la voy a destruir sin contemplación, por eso no quiero que pienses que solo te digo esto para que desistas de tu venganza, digamos que quiero hacer una tregua por el momento ¿Qué dices? ¿Estas de acuerdo? – Estiro la mano hacia Miu, quien ante la sorpresa de Kagome se soltó a llorar en sus brazos.

-Per…Perdóname Kagome, tienes toda la razón mi hermana no era una buena youkai – Sollozó aferrada a la daiyokai que con ternura acariciaba su cabello.

-Ya tranquila – Pronunció Kagome dejando de acariciar el cabello de la youkai al esta alejarse para mirarla.

-No…Es que tu no entiendes, yo tengo ordenes de hacerte el mayor daño posible – Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. La princesa del Este no pudo ocultar su asombro ante la confesión de Miu y sin más la miro con curiosidad, la rubia al entender lo que la peli negra le preguntaba con la mirada contesto – Fue una mujer llamada Kykio – Respondió bajando la mirada al no aguantar la mirada de la princesa.

-Ya veo – Sujeto a Miu del mentón para que ambas miradas se encontraran – Muchas gracias por decírmelo, te prometo que no dejare que nada malo te ocurra – Le sonrió para tranquilizarla ya que podía ver el arrepentimiento en su mirada.

-Ya no te preocupes más. Lo importante ahora es que regreses al castillo, ya que en este momento no estoy muy bien que digamos y no me perdonaría si te sucede algo.

-Si… Está bien – Sonrió Miu – Gracias Kagome, me has quitado un gran peso de encima – Dijo antes de desaparecer. Kagome, respiro con dificultad y se dejó caer al saber que Miu se había marchado

-¡Kagome! – Gritó el heredero del Norte al ver que tan pronto había desaparecido Miu, la daiyokai se había dejado caer-No te preocupes…Estoy bien. Mejor vámonos – Habló Kagome sin querer dirigir la mirada a un daiyokai que miraba con detenimiento la situación. El príncipe del Oeste se debatía internamente en ir y arrebatarle a su mujer a ese youkai insignificante, pero era consiente del carácter de su mujer y de la condición en la que se encontraba, y para ser sincero no quería agravar más el estado de su mujer, suficiente había hecho ya. Pero también estaba la otra parte… su orgullo, el responsable que no dejara mostrar la preocupación que en ese momento sentía, el que hacia todo lo posible por guardar ese sentimiento llamado culpa, el que no dejaba que se moviera en ese momento, aquel que se negaba a siquiera preguntar por la salud de su mujer, si… el causante de que solo pudiera observar como Kagome se alejaba con otro youkai. Frunció el ceño ante tales pensamientos, de ninguna manera podía comenzar a dudar. Pero con tan solo percibir el ligero aroma salino que desprendía la youkai al estar cerca de él, causaba una ola de sentimientos nuevos e inaceptables para él, que juraría que si no fuera por su autocontrol, no hubiera podido sostener esa farsa. Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el castillo y por primera vez en toda su larga vida sonrió para sí mismo, se preguntaba ¿Por cuánto tiempo realmente presumiría de su autocontrol?

**X-X-X**

-Tora… ¡Detente! – Trago saliva con dificultad – No quiero que me vean en este estado…Se preocuparían – Dijo Kagome apenas sosteniendo su cabeza, para mirar al youkai.

-Esta bien Kagome, hare lo que me pides, pero a cambio de eso quiero que bebas de mi sangre – Recargó suavemente la cabeza de la joven en una gran roca. Observo como sus ojos luchaban por no dejar caer varias lagrimas y entendió perfectamente el problema.

-Kagome…Sé que para ti es difícil beber de alguien mas que no sea Sesshomaru, pero comprende que si continuas desangrándote de esta manera vas a morir – Hablo Tora, mientras cortaba un pedazo de su fina ropa y comenzaba a limpiar una de las múltiples heridas que tenía la youkai – Además, estas muy equivocada si piensas que me voy a quedar solo mirándote – La miro con suavidad y sin esperar alguna respuesta de la youkai, levanto su mano izquierda y con una de sus garras de la mano derecha hizo un profundo corte en su muñeca.

-Por favor Kagome, hazlo por todos los que te apreciamos…Hazlo por él – Suplico con la mirada, mientras le acercaba su muñeca. Kagome de verdad quería negarse, sabía que si bebía de Tora seria como traicionar a su amado Sesshomaru, pero también era consiente que Tora era el único que podía salvarla y mantenerla en óptimas condiciones. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando a sus fosas nasales llego el aroma de sangre fresca, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se enrojecieron y con gran dolor clavo sus colmillos en la muñeca de alguien que no era su marido. Conforme bebía, sentía como su s heridas comenzaban a sanar rápidamente, pero no solo eso también se daba cuenta como su piel comenzaba a tomar el mismo color de siempre y las energías volvían a ella. Sintiéndose satisfecha alejo sus colmillos de la muñeca de Tora y con suavidad poso varios de sus dedos en la herida causada por sus colmillos. Inmediatamente una luz dorada salió de sus dedos y comenzó a sanar la herida.

-De verdad te lo agradezco – Lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba su mano.

-No fue nada – Respondió con un ligero sonrojo al ver la hermosa sonrisa que la daiyokai le había regalado.

-Bueno – Se levanto como nueva Kagome y se estiro – Ahora si podemos irnos ¿No es así?

-Si señorita… - Pronunció feliz Tora siguiendo a la youkai.

**X-X-X**

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que Kagome había descubierto la verdadera identidad de Taishi y aunque todavía rondaban varias preguntas en su cabeza, era el único asunto que había dejado de lado desde hace semanas. Sabía que estaba mal, pero ¿Cómo no dejar eso de lado? Si desde que Inuyasha se había enterado de que bebió de Tora, parecía que el hanyo había tomado el rol de hermano mayor, no la dejaba ni un momento a solas y si eso llegaba a pasar se aseguraba de que Tora y Kagome estuvieran el mínimo de tiempo junto. También cada que se encontraban todos juntos trataba fervientemente de comenzar una pelea con el daiyokai. Lo único rescatable de esa situación era que desde que Kagome había arreglado las cosas con Miu, cosa que había hecho que todos se relajaran, la youkai defendía a Kagome del hanyo y de alguna manera eso hacia feliz a la princesa del Este. Desgraciadamente nada de lo anterior se aplicaba con Sesshomaru, cuando el se entero de lo sucedido, ni siquiera se inmuto y lo peor de todo es que siempre trataba de evadir a la princesa. Pero ahí no paraba el asunto, por alguna razón ambos daiyokais habían dejado de sentirse, a pesar de que Kagome aun mantenía la marca de una luna en su cuello. Por tal razón Kagome deducía, que la marca en su cuello era la razón para que no aceptara por completo la sangre que le ofrecía Tora, ya que desde la primera vez que la bebió, a los dos días se encontraba devolviendo toda aquella sangre, justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento en el baño de su habitación.

-Maldición…Cada vez me siento peor – Se recargó en el lavabo, para enseguida tocarse la marca en su cuello – Sesshomaru – Susurró con dolor mientras se miraba en el espejo que había traído de su época.

-¡Kagome! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Llamó un hanyo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Estoy bien – Dijo Kagome abriendo la puerta.

-Te ves muy mal… - Mencionó mientras la seguía hasta la salita de su cuarto – Ves, ni siquiera para eso sirve el estúpido de Tora.

-Inuyasha…No empieces – Tomó asiento seguido por el hanyo – Oh tal vez lo estás haciendo, para que Miu te venga a reprender – Lo miro de forma picara.

-Pe…pero que estas diciendo, no digas estupideces – Respondió Inuyasha desviando la mirada, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Y si son estupideces ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – Preguntó Kagome con un brillo en sus ojos que demostraban venganza.

-¡Ay! ¡Ya cállate! Me…mejor me voy por que no estoy para tus bromas – Dijo Inuyasha con nerviosismo.

-¡Cuidado! –Gritó Kagome con una enorme sonrisa al ver que por el nerviosismo de su amigo, este había chocado con la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Estúpida puerta! – Escuchó la youkai refunfuñar a su amigo antes de salir.

-Cobarde – Se levanto del sillón y camino hacia su cama – Me siento tan cansada – Dijo la youkai dejándose caer en su cama.

-¡Kagomeeee! – Se levanto de un respingo la joven al escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

-¿Fue mi imaginación? – Se preguntó a si misma sujetándose la cabeza.

-¡Kagome! – Escuchó nuevamente la youkai a sus espaldas.

-¡Maldición, Kagome te estoy hablando! – Gritó Inuyasha tomando a su amiga por los hombros, acción que trajo como consecuencia que Kagome se sorprendiera.

-¡Por kami! ¡Inuyasha me diste un buen susto idiota! – Frunció el ceño la youkai.

-Olvídate de eso ¿Quieres? ¿Estas sola? – Cuestiono el hanyo con preocupación, acción que no paso desapercibida para Kagome.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Miu no ha regresado desde la tarde – Pronunció el medio demonio – Salí a buscar a los alrededores y no los encuentro por ningún lado.

-Espera…Dijiste no LOS encuentro – Habló la youkai con un poco de temor.

-Ella llevo a los niños a pasear – Dijo Inuyasha observando como inmediatamente la youkai se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la ventana.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – Se acerco el hanyo a su amiga.

-Creo saber en ¿Dónde? Y ¿Con quien? Están…Después de todo no creo que haya sido mi imaginación- Escuchó el hanyo decir a Kagome antes de verla convertida en una esfera y comenzar a alejarse.

-¡Oye! Llévame contigo – Gritó con enojo el hanyo.

-Primero avisa a todos y después me alcanzas – Respondió Kagome antes de desaparecer de la vista del hanyo.

-¡Estúpida Kagome! Que clase de respuesta es esa – Gruño Inuyasha con un semblante descompuesto por la ira – De ninguna manera pienso perder el tiempo – Pronunció el youkai entre dientes dejándose caer de el balcón.

**X-X-X**

-Señorita Miu – Gritaron unos pequeños con preocupación, al ver a la youkai caer abruptamente a unos pasos de donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Váyanse! – Dejo salir con dificultad Miu aquellas palabras. Volvió la mirada hacia su enemigo y trato con todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ponerse de pie, mas sin en cambio le fue imposible y volvió a caer.

-Es inútil… una vez que traicionas al amo, es imposible que te mantengas con vida. Debiste de pensarlo dos veces, ahora no me queda de otra más que eliminarte – Dijo un youkai juntando ambas manos, para enseguida separarlas y de estas formarse un rayo color verde – Disfruta tu nueva vida – Mencionó con una gran sonrisa el youkai, soltando aquel rayo hacia una muy herida Miu, que sin poder levantarse solo esperaba con resignación su muerte. Sabía que tal vez ese era su castigo, por haber caído tan bajo. Tenía que admitir que desde la primera vez que vio a la princesa del Este, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que la culpable definitivamente había sido su hermana. Si…era duro reconocer que su hermana era alguien sin escrúpulos, muy parecida a la sacerdotisa que había conocido hace poco, y por la que se encontraba esperando el golpe final. Solo pedía a kami que a los niños no les pasara nada, de lo contrario jamás iba a poder descansar en paz, y seguramente Kagome jamás la perdonaría. Respiro una última vez al ver tan cerca el rayo que acabaría con su vida y sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos.


	25. chapter 25

**CAPITULO 24.**

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó Biakko a su hijo y a Inu- no- Taisho.

-Estará bien, aunque recibió el impacto de lleno sigue siendo solo un plebeyo el que lo lanzo. Además ella no se va a mover de ahí y créeme que sus heridas es lo que menos le va importar en estos momentos – Sonrió Tora comenzando a caminar – Ahora si me disculpan tengo una venganza que cobrar – Dijo con burla ante la mirada de los daiyokais.

-¿El estará bien? – Preguntó el general perro mirando a su amigo.

-Por supuesto que sí, a Tora le gusta hacer las cosas bien, por lo mismo siempre sabe esperar el momento adecuado – Miró Biakko la dirección por la que su hijo había desaparecido, para después mirar a Inu- no- Taisho con un peculiar brillo en los ojos – Pero también tengo que ser muy sincero contigo Inu – no – Taisho – Fingió seriedad colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda – La verdad es que me gusta mucho la princesa del este como futura madre de mis nietos – Terminó mirando al nombrado.

-Vaya… ¿A caso estas tratando de provocarme? Porque déjame decirte que desde que Kagome piso mis tierras YO – Recalcó la última palabra, colocándose en la misma posición que el lord del Norte – La tenia contemplada para esa tarea, es mas ¿Sabías que Kagome también tuvo que ver con mi hijo Inuyasha? Imagínate con cuanto deseo añoro que ella se convierta en la madre de la siguiente generación de los Taisho, que ni siquiera me importo que ella eligiera entre mis dos hijos – Mencionó antes de caminar tranquilamente por el largo pasillo, sonrió al saber que detrás lo seguía Biakko.

-De acuerdo, tú la viste primero… Pero dígame lord del Oeste, de cuando acá eso ha importado en el mundo de los youkais.

-Tienes mucha razón… - Se detuvo - ¿Qué propones? – Cuestionó el general perro sin voltear. Por alguna razón le gustaba demasiado el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

-Tengo muchas cosas en mente – Dijo el daiyokai del norte tomando la delantera al caminar - ¿Por qué no lo discutimos en tu estudio? Estoy seguro que llegaremos a un buen acuerdo.

-Interesante…un poco raro la forma en como lo dijiste, pero muy interesante – Habló siguiendo al youkai, quien solo dejo soltar una pequeña carcajada antes de perderse entre los largos pasillos del inmenso castillo.

X-X-X

Una daiyokai se encontraba muy concentrada limpiando la herida que tenía en el pecho un youkai, mojó de nueva cuenta el trapo en un contenedor con agua caliente y lo paso delicadamente en la herida. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando escucho al paciente soltar un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó un youkai acostumbrándose a la poca iluminación que le regalaban las velas que se encontraban en varias direcciones de la habitación.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡¿Necesitas algo?! – Cuestionó Kagome con gran preocupación, ignorando por completo la pregunta hecha por el daiyokai. Se ruborizo un poco cuando se dio cuenta que cuando había hecho dichas preguntas, inconscientemente lo había sujetado de su mejilla derecha.

-¿Co…cómo te sientes? – Dijo con gran nerviosismo soltándolo al instante, mientras dirigía su atención al trapo que aún seguía en el pecho del youkai.

-No creo que eso te importe – Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana – Mejor vete – Soltó con frialdad.

-Discúlpame, pero no me iré hasta que me cerciore que estas bien – Hablo Kagome tratando de esconder el dolor que le habían causado las palabras del príncipe del Oeste, miro hacia enfrente cuando escucho la pequeña risa que había soltado el youkai.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? – Frunció levemente el ceño, observando como el daiyokai la miraba de nueva cuenta.

-Solo mírate…Estoy seguro que tienes peor semblante que yo en este momento – Pronuncio Sesshomaru viendo como al instante Kagome rehuía de su mirada.

-Por favor no exageres solo estoy un poco…Cansada – Dijo tomando el contenedor de agua, para enseguida ponerse de pie y dejarlo en una mesita cerca de la ventana.

-¿Y entonces que haces aquí? Hay muchas otras youkais que también podrían curarme.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero quiero ser yo quien te sane – Pronunció Kagome sin voltear a verlo, sabía que si en ese momento lo miraba cometería una locura y no, no podía arriesgarse de esa manera después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

-Gracias a ti…Miu se salvó – Trato de componer su error, aunque era cierto que le estaba agradecida ya que si no hubiera sido por él, ella no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

-No te creo – Escuchó la youkai un susurro en su oído. Rápidamente volteo y se encontró a muy poca distancia del daiyokai.

-Pero…pero ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vuelve a la cama, tu herida se volverá a abrir.

-Tú sabes que esto no es más que un rasguño – Susurró el daiyokai acariciando la mejilla de Kagome, mientras se acercaba y aspiraba su aroma. No sabía ¿Cómo? Pero al parecer hasta aquí había llegado su autocontrol, parecía como si alguien se hubiera posesionado de su cuerpo y actuara sin su consentimiento, aunque también por alguna razón él deseaba que ese "algo" no se detuviera. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió ¿Cómo es que ahora se encontraban en la cama? Dejo de un lado su sorpresa, cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle el cuello y acercarlo con lentitud a sus labios. Lo admitía había extrañado esos labios tan suaves, pero sobretodo había extrañado las sensaciones que causaban en él. Era un beso tan lleno de muchos sentimientos que si hubiera sido por el jamás se hubiera separado de ellos, pero desgraciadamente el oxígeno comenzaba a pedir factura.

-Sesshomaru – Escuchó el príncipe decir a su mujer con añoranza su nombre, mientras se veía el mismo reflejado en aquellos ojos achocolatados. Sin poder soportarlo más volvió a aprisionar sus labios, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir a la youkai empujarlo con fuerza, la siguió con la mirada y se sorprendió aún más al ver como Kagome respiraba y lo miraba con ¿Miedo? De nueva cuenta algo más fuerte que el tomo control de su cuerpo y se incorporó caminando hacia la youkai. Sin embargo se detuvo al ver que ella retrocedía conforme él avanzaba.

-Lo…lo siento – Pronunció la youkai antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" – Pensó el daiyokai aun mirando la puerta entre abierta de su habitación, ¿Por qué esa mirada? Si todo iba muy bien.

-Tengo que hablar con ella – Mencionó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**X-X-X**

Kagome iba corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque con miles de preguntas rondando por su cabeza. Se detuvo al ver un gran árbol frente a ella y con la respiración muy agitada se recargo en él.

-Kagome…Relájate, todo está bien – Se dijo así misma tratando de tomar aire.

-No, no puedo tranquilizarme con algo así. Maldita sea ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer precisamente el en mi cabeza? – Miró hacia enfrente al sentir una energía que de alguna manera la inquietaba. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar sujetándose el pecho con una de sus manos. Por alguna razón sabía que no necesitaba mirar a su alrededor para encontrar aquella energía tan peculiar.

-¿Sabía que muy pronto vendrías hacia mí? – Escuchó Kagome a unos pasos de ella, causando que inmediatamente abriera sus ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Kagome poniéndose al instante a la defensiva.

-Creo, que esa pregunta debería de hacértela yo mismo mi ángel. Por si no te has dado cuenta tu misma has llegado a este lugar – Sonrió con descaro comenzando a acercarse a la youkai.

-Eso… fue un error, una coincidencia – Dijo la daiyokai dispuesta a marcharse.

-Tu sabes que no fue así mi ángel – La sujeto del antebrazo, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Por qué no te dejas de estupideces y hablas de una vez? – Mencionó la youkai con molestia.

-Está bien, si ese es tu deseo lo cumpliré. Pero déjame decirte que este lugar no es muy apto para hablar… Puede haber muchas interrupciones.

-De verdad crees que soy tan estúpida para ir contigo a algún lugar.

-No, por supuesto que no pienso eso, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que te mueres de ganas de resolver todo este misterio – Se recargo en un árbol con sus brazos cruzados mirándola fijamente.

-Si he aguantado hasta ahora, creo poder soportar un poco más, ya que no pienso sucumbir a tus expectativas – Sonrió con desdén y dio media vuelta para retirarse. Dio unos cuantos pasos y sintió un gran dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo, ahogo un grito y miro al susodicho con enojo.

-¡Suéltame! – Dijo Kagome con los ojos enrojecidos, viendo como ante su acción el youkai solo soltaba una gran carcajada. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia con ese principito, pero desgraciadamente se daba cuenta de su condición, así que si quería salir de ahí sin ninguna herida que la terminara de matar, tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas, ya que para nada le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

**X-X-X**

-Yo voy contigo – Dijo Tora ganándose una mirada fría de Sesshomaru – Aun te estas recuperando de tu herida, si Kagome te ve llegar así se preocupara.

-Por favor piensen un poco más las cosas, lo más seguro es que esto sea una trampa de Taishi – Menciono Tsubasa, ganándose enseguida una mirada de muerte de todos los príncipes de las distintas tierras.

-Eso no cambia las cosas viejo –Comentó Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos.

-Inuyasha ten más respeto por favor – Hablo Toga con una gran seriedad en su rostro – Sesshomaru – Lo llamo.

-Sé que va hacer inútil lo que te diga. Por lo tanto voy a preparar las tropas – Lo miro con una gran seriedad.

-Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie, a esa basura la voy a terminar en un dos por tres, así que no es necesario que arriesguen sus vidas – Dijo Sesshomaru comenzando a caminar. Sin embargo se detuvo al mirar a su padre enfrente de él.

-No te estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento Sesshomaru. Esto es una orden del lord de estas tierras y de tu padre. Tú decides… si en verdad quieres salir por esa puerta primero vas a tener que demostrarme que puedes vencerme, de lo contrario ni siquiera vas a poder ser capaz de tocar a Taishi –Lo miro Inu – no – taisho con gran determinación, mientras que Sesshomaru solo frunció el ceño ante tal atrevimiento de su padre. Si creía que con esas palabras lo iba a detener estaba muy equivocado, tal vez la pelea con su padre podría servirle de calentamiento.

-No está hablando en serio ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Hayate a los demás.

-Temo decirte que Inu – no – taisho está hablando muy enserio – Respondió su padre sin apartar la mirada de los daiyokais.

-Si tienes razón, él se ha puesto serio y cuando eso ocurre, es mejor no involucrarse – Le siguió Biakko.

-Ese idiota, de verdad cree que tiene alguna posibilidad con mi padre ¡Ha! - Rio el hanyo tomando asiento en el sillón, mientras de reojo veía la expresión furiosa de Tora.

-Hijo… - Susurro Biakko al ver el semblante lúgubre del youkai –"-Esto es malo" – Pensó con mirada alarmante cuando observo como su puño comenzó a ser rodeado de fuego.

-¡Tora! – Grito el lord del norte al ver como su hijo se abalanzaba violentamente hacia el príncipe del Este.

-¡Tú! - Pronuncio Tora dando un fuerte golpe a la mandíbula de Sesshomaru, causando que este saliera disparado hacia la ventana. Sin perder tiempo el príncipe del Norte salió a una gran velocidad de tras del youkai, pero fue recibido con un gran golpe en el estómago por parte de Sesshomaru.

-¡Ya me cansaste! – Hablo Sesshomaru poniendo su pie en el cuello del youkai, mientras este se encontraba en el suelo por el golpe que había recibido.

-Pusiste tus asquerosos ojos en la mujer equivocada – Gruño con los ojos enrojecidos, mientras apretaba más fuerte el cuello de Tora.

-La única que se equivocó en poner sus ojos en ti fue… ella – Dijo Tora con dificultad, cambiando al instante el color de sus ojos a un amarillo intenso. Sostuvo con fuerza el pie de Sesshomaru y se lo quitó de encima, sacando al instante un látigo cubierto de fuego. El príncipe del Oeste frunció el ceño al sentir un ardor en la cara. ¡Listo! Era todo, había firmado su sentencia de muerte, acabaría con él y no tendría piedad. Miro hacia enfrente y con elegancia esquivo el látigo que de nueva cuenta iba dirigido hacia él, sin dudarlo más saco su látigo y comenzó una gran batalla entre ambos príncipes.

-¡Como puedes ser tan egoísta y poner su vida en peligro, solo porque crees que puedes vencer tu solo a el príncipe del Este! – Gritó Tora lanzando un ataque de su látigo, seguido por una bola de fuego, que aunque Sesshomaru logro esquivar el látigo, no pudo esquivar la bola de fuego que le dio de lleno en el pecho causando que retrocediera varios metros.

-Idiota – Salió de la boca del youkai del Oeste, antes de desaparecer del lugar de en donde se encontraba, para en unos segundos aparecer detrás de Tora quien con sorpresa fue herido en la espalda con las garras de Sesshomaru, para después caer al suelo sin contemplación.

-¿Ahora? – Cuestionó Biakko con el semblante serio, al igual que Toga.

-Si… ya es suficiente – Dijo el general perro apareciendo en medio de ambos príncipes, sin dudarlo recibió a Sesshomaru con un gran golpe al igual que Biakko con su hijo. Abrió un poco los ojos al darse cuenta que a pesar de la fuerza que había puesto en el golpe. Sesshomaru solo retrocedió varios metros sin siquiera caer al suelo. Sabía que tarde o temprano su hijo lograría superar su poder, si bien aún lo superaba en algunas técnicas y velocidad, estaba seguro que en unos años más lograría superar su poder y ni siquiera quería imaginarse a sus futuros nietos, ya que si lograba retener a Kagome a su lado seguramente heredarían un poder impresionante. Dejo de un lado sus pensamientos cuando observo a su hijo mirarlo con los ojos enrojecidos. De verdad ese hijo suyo no conocía los límites ni el respeto.

-¿Qué esperas? Si lo que quieres es pelear adelante, pero te aseguro que solo estamos perdiendo más el tiempo para rescatar a tu mujer – Lo miro con mirada apacible, mirada que por desgracia su hijo había heredado de él.

-No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces – Mencionó Sesshomaru dando la vuelta para comenzar a caminar. Sin embargo se detuvo al dar unos cuantos pasos al ver a la caza demonios llegar con su mujer en el lomo de Kirara. La observo… había algo raro en ella, parecía estar en otro lugar.

-¿Qué paso? – Le pregunto a Sango autoritariamente, mientras observaba como la caza demonios ayudaba a bajar a su amiga de Kirara.

-Hablaremos después, por ahora necesito llevar a Kagome a descansar – Le dio una rápida mirada Sango al daiyokai sujetando a la princesa de los hombros mientras la guiaba hacia el castillo.

-No pienso recibir órdenes de una humana. Yo la llevare a su habitación – Gruño Sesshomaru impidiéndole avanzar a la caza demonios.

-Lo único que quiero de todos – Paso la mirada a todos los presentes – Es que me dejen sola – Murmuro la youkai soltándose del agarre de Sango para continuar con su camino.

-Hay que hacer lo que nos pide – Dijo Toga deteniendo a Inuyasha al adivinar sus intenciones.

-Sí, si ya entendí – Menciono con fastidio en hanyo caminando hacia su amiga.

-¿Cómo encontraste a Kagome? –Cuestionó Inuyasha a Sango, quien solo miro de reojo a su amigo.

-Hay que entrar – Escucharon los youkais decir a Sango, mientras esta comenzaba a caminar. Sin decir una palabra todos siguieron a la caza demonios al castillo y tomaron asiento en diferentes lugares de aquella sala gigantesca. Con la paciencia al límite el príncipe del Oeste miro con gran enojo a la amiga de su mujer, Sango al sentir la penetrante mirada del daiyokai entendió su petición y comenzó a hablar.

-La verdad fue muy extraño – Coloco su pulgar en el mentón – Tenia la idea que obviamente Taishi se la llevaría al castillo del Este, así que me dirigí hacia allá con Kirara para llegar más rápido.

-Y por qué diablos hiciste algo así – La reprendió Inuyasha, ganándose enseguida una mirada de furia de la caza demonios.

-Yo intente decírselos, pero claro todos estaban más ocupados en saber quién era el macho alfa, que en salvar a mi amiga- Respiro, comenzando a relajarse – Kagome es muy importante para mí, ella es como mi hermana simplemente no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que terminaran de jugar – Termino diciendo lo último con un poco de reproche.

-En fin – Se removió en su lugar para después continuar – A varios kilómetros de llegar al castillo del Este, Kirara se puso inquieta y me llevo a un lugar muy sombrío, aterrizamos y comencé a seguirla. Varios metros adelante la encontré…Estaba arrodillada al final de un acantilado, ella solo miraba hacia abajo. Demo de admitir que me sorprendí tanto que avance rápidamente hacia ella, pero unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a ella un campo de energía me impidió avanzar – Miro hacia los presentes.

-¿Y? – Pregunto Hayate, al ver que la humana no continuaba.

-Nada, solo la llame y enseguida desapareció el campo de energía. Lo más extraño es que nunca contesto ninguna de mis interrogantes, no puso ni un pero, es más juraría que ni siquiera sabe cómo llegamos hasta aquí – Dijo con preocupación.

-Lo más seguro es que Taishi le haya contado algo muy impactante para ella, pero también es muy raro que la haya dejado ir – Comentó Inu – no – taisho sobándose la sien.

-Es lo más probable, pero por ahora solo nos toca esperar a que ella nos cuente – Dijo Tsubasa.

-Yo iré a ver si necesita algo – Mencionó Sango poniéndose de pie.

**X-X-X**

En el castillo del Este un youkai se ponía en los labios una copa bastante lujosa, mientras miraba las nubes grises que informaban una gran tormenta. Sonrió al sentir una presencia entrar en la habitación.

-No te parece muy conveniente el clima que se avecina – Hablo Taishi con gran ánimo.

-Vaya, estas muy feliz – Miro hacia la ventana la mujer – Tengo que darle un poco de méritos a esa mujer, es impresionante lo que provoca en los hombres – Termino sin expresión alguna en su semblante.

-Es una novedad que esas palabras salgan de ti Kykio.

-Digamos que son más como unas palabras para darle el pésame – Se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Solo espero y no te equivoques Kykio, sabes perfectamente por que deje que ayudaras en esto, pero creo saber también que te deje muy claro que no voy a permitir que toques a Kagome – Dio otro sorbo a su copa – Además si sabes lo que te conviene, vas a tener que conformarte solo con esta venganza, ya que Kagome terminaría contigo de un dos por tres – Rio a carcajadas al ver el semblante molesto de la miko.

-Ahora soy mucho más fuerte – Hablo molesta Kykio.

-Por favor Kykio, aunque te haya dado más poder para que cumplieras mis órdenes este tiempo, no se compara con el que mi ángel obtendrá. Deberías de agradecerme, ya que voy a ser yo quien te salve de la furia de mi princesa.

-Bien, entonces que prosigue, ya que esta va a ser mi única venganza quiero terminarla lo antes posible – Dijo con un gran odio en sus ojos.

-Me encanta tu entusiasmo – Comento Taishi tomándola del mentón – Te parece si comienzas con la fase final – Termino el youkai alejándose de nuevo hacia la ventana – Si todo sale según mis planes para mañana a esta hora Kagome regresara al camino del cual jamás debió ser desviada – Se empino la copa, terminando el contenido de esta.

-Entendido, comenzare ahora mismo – Murmuro la miko, antes de salir de la habitación, ante la sonrisa del youkai.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 25.**

Una fuerte lluvia daba los buenos días a una daiyokai que se encontraba en el patio principal mirando las nubes grises que impedían la llegada de los rayos del sol. La verdad no tenía idea cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero le había parecido conveniente cubrir su presencia para que nadie se preocupara y saliera a buscarla, desde que su amiga Sango había ido a darle las buenas noches, al cerrar los ojos varias imágenes habían invadido su mente y lo único que quería en ese momento era olvidar, tal vez así podría seguir adelante. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo algo no estaba bien, ella lo presentía. Trago saliva al sentir un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, cerró los ojos y de nuevo las imágenes hicieron acto de aparición, con temor los abrió de golpe y se dejó caer sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya no más! – Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Sesshomaru alarmante al escuchar a su mujer.

-¡No! – Lo empujo Kagome con fuerza.

-No me vuelvas a tocar – Susurró Kagome bajando la mirada.

-Quiero que me digas en este instante, que es lo que te ocurre – Hablo Sesshomaru sujetándola del mentón para poder mirarla, observo al instante como sus ojos se humedecían de lágrimas y huía de su mirada ¿Por qué no lo miraba a los ojos? Le llamo la atención como con dolor se sujetaba el pecho y sin poder evitarlo se alarmo aún más.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto al ver como su respiración comenzaba a ser irregular, alargo su mano para tocar su mano que aun permanecía en su pecho pero fue rechazada al instante por un fuerte manotazo de la youkai.

-Te dije…que no me tocaras – Lo miro con los ojos enrojecidos, que a los segundos volvieron a ser color chocolate, parpadeo un par de veces y con miedo en los ojos retrocedió sin levantarse del suelo - ¡Vete! ¡Por favor, vete! – Suplico, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Sesshomaru se encontraba perplejo, claro que sin demostrarlo ya que el tenía que permanecer tan tranquilo como siempre para tratar de apoyar a Kagome. Pero de algo estaba seguro su instinto le gritaba que su mujer no estaba nada bien. Agudizo sus sentidos y sintió la presencia de su padre y la mucama cerca de allí, así que sin apartar la vista de su mujer aumento su youki para llamar a dichos youkais. No paso siquiera un minuto cuando ambos se encontraban ahí, estaba seguro que muy pronto los demás también se encontrarían ahí, sin perder más tiempo miro a la más anciana de las youkais.

-Revísala – Ordeno para enseguida mirar de nuevo a una youkai que se encontraba mirando al suelo como si no fuera consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Si señor – Dijo Aimi comenzando a caminar hacia la princesa.

-Realmente es para preocuparse – Hablo Inu – no – taisho mirando a la youkai.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué están aquí con esta lluvia? – Preguntó Inuyasha con una muy recuperada Miu.

-Algo raro le ocurre a Kagome – Contesto Toga, observando como Aimi se detenía a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la daiyokai.

-¿Por qué te detienes? – Gruño Sesshomaru.

-Discúlpeme joven amo, pero ella no me deja avanzar más allá – Dijo la youkai alzando una mano que enseguida quito al sentir una fuerte descarga.

-¿Me estás diciendo, que te es imposible romper la barrera? – Cuestiono Toga con sorpresa.

-Por desgracia así es mi señor, al parecer lo heredo de su madre ya que también me era imposible romper la barrera de la señora Yoshimi. Pero lo que me inquieta no es eso – Dio media vuelta para mirar a sus amos y a los recién llegados.

-¿Qué es? – Tomo la palabra Tora, ganándose un gruñido de Sesshomaru. Le molestaba de sobremanera que todos fueran tan entrometidos, pero sobre todo le molestaba que aun ese youkai siguiera con vida, bueno ya se encargaría después de él.

-La barrera pose una energía muy extraña…Algo oscuro – Dijo dejando a todos sorprendidos por tales palabras.

-Bueno Kagome es una youkai ahora ¿No? – Preguntó Sango con un poco de duda.

-Si así es. Sin embargo la energía es distinta.

-Tal vez yo pueda aclarar algunas de sus dudas – Hablo un recién llegado Taishi que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se recargo en un árbol de manzanas, se agacho para recoger una y le dio una mordida.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – Grito Inuyasha sacando a su colmillo de acero.

-Inuyasha, escuchemos que es lo que tiene que decir – Pronuncio Tora adquiriendo una gran seriedad, para enseguida mirar al nombrado y después a Sesshomaru quien ante la simple mención de que el fuera el causante, trataba enormemente de no matarlo en ese instante. Pero por muy duro que fuera para él, sabía que su padre tenía razón, no tenía ni idea de lo que le ocurría a su mujer y si él estaba atrás de todo esto lo más probable era que tenía algo oculto bajo la manga, esperaría y una vez analizando las palabras de esa basura le daría su eterno descanso.

-Yo no sería capaz de hacerle algo malo – Menciono con la boca llena - ¿No es así mi ángel? – Dirigió la mirada a la nombrada, mientras que esta al escuchar la voz miro hacia enfrente con gran temor.

-Mi ángel – Apareció dentro del campo de fuerza que había hecho la youkai – Creí que se los habías dicho mi amor – Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-No des un paso más o te juro que te vas a arrepentir – Escucho Taishi la voz del príncipe del Oeste en el exterior del campo de fuerza.

-El que desde un principio debió decirte eso fui yo príncipe – Se inclinó burlonamente, para de nueva cuenta mirar a Kagome – Si tu no se los dices yo lo hare.

-¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas! – Grito angustiada Kagome.

-Entonces hazlo tu mi ángel – Dijo Taishi situándose atrás de la youkai rodeándola de la cintura – Bien, lo hare yo – Sonrió levantando una de sus manos hacia la mandíbula de Kagome – Es de mala educación no mirar a las personas cuando les hablas.

-¡Suéltala! – Gritó Sesshomaru al ver las lágrimas caer de los ojos de su mujer.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho al pedirme algo así. Porque déjame decirte que Kagome siempre ha sido mi mujer – Soltó lo último con una gran satisfacción, mientras observaba fijamente al peli plateado. Sabía que lo había sorprendido aunque su semblante pareciese tranquilo.

-¿No me crees? Por qué no lo ves tú mismo – Dijo apartando el cabello de Kagome quien lloraba desconsoladamente – Ves… - Paso sus dedos en una marca de una estrella color negra – Tu marca ya no está – Pronuncio dejando a todos sorprendidos. Sesshomaru apretó con ira sus dientes ¡Era imposible! Miro a la youkai que aún era sujetada por ese príncipe y al mirarla supo que todo lo que decía era verdad.

-¿Y quién nos garantiza que nos dices la verdad? Puede ser solo uno más de tus trucos – Dijo Inuyasha.

-Por mi puedes creer lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que esta marca es auténtica. Veras el día que se celebraría nuestra ceremonia de emparejamiento Yoshimi intervino, por lógica se canceló dicha ceremonia. Pero antes de que perdiera todas mis fuerzas y Yoshimi completara el hechizo yo marque a mi Kagome como mía – Pasó su lengua por la marca -¿Qué porque apareció hasta ahora? Bueno, hay dos razones para eso. La primera fue por que hasta hace poco recupere todo mi poder y la segunda fue…

-No digas más por favor – Murmuró la princesa del Este con unos ojos llenos de tristeza.

-Bueno… - Restregó sus dientes en su hombro – No diré nada más con una condición – Dio pequeños besos en el mismo lugar, mientras que Kagome solo luchaba por mantenerse en pie, le asqueaba que la besara, que la tocara, que se le acercara. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escucho un gran golpe en la barrera, abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar varias lágrimas.

-¡Te advertí que no la tocaras! – Dijo Sesshomaru con gran rabia en sus ojos, dispuesto a romper dicha barrera.

-Tu eres el que no entiende, que tengo todo el derecho de hacer lo que me plazca con ella –Gruño Taishi perdiendo la paciencia – ¡Suficiente tuve con tener que aguantar que pusieras tus sucias manos en ella! – Gritó con los ojos enrojecidos de la ira, mientras soltaba bruscamente a Kagome.

-¡Por favor no lo lastimes! – Suplicó Kagome sujetándolo de sus ropas.

-¡SUFICIENTE! – Le soltó una bofetada - ¡YA HE TENIDO MUCHAS CONSIDERACIONES CONTIGO! – La miro con un gran enojo ¿Cómo era posible que aun en su estado le suplicara por la vida de ese youkai? No, no lo soportaba. Acabaría con esto de una vez por todas. Levanto un poco una de sus manos y de ellas un humo color negro comenzó a salir de esta hasta formar un círculo del tamaño de una pelota, con un suave movimiento arrojo la figura circular hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento mi ángel, pero es hora de que regreses a mí – La miro con seriedad, mientras que Kagome solo abrió sus ojos ante sus palabras. Miró el suelo cuando sintió como debajo de ella comenzaba a temblar, intento ponerse de pie, pero fue demasiado tarde varias raíces surgieron del suelo y comenzaron a enredar su cuerpo, mientras estas crecían de manera considerable. Inmediatamente Taishi hizo otro movimiento de mano cuando observo como todos los youkai pensaban intervenir, así que con gran frustración todos los youkais y humanos que se encontraban presente se quedaron inmóviles en su lugar.

-¡Cobarde! ¡Déjanos mover! – Gritó por primera vez Hayate con gran enojo, mientras que Taishi como respuesta solo le sonrió, para enseguida mirar hacia el lado contrario.

-Has tu parte – Ordeno, para después mirar a Inuyasha – Creo que tú ya la conoces ¿No es así? – Preguntó mientras veía la cara de asombro del hanyo al ver a Kykio.

-Kykio…Maldita – Susurró Inuyasha observando como la sacerdotisa solo lo miro de reojo, para después centrarse en Kagome.

-Espero y disfruten del espectáculo – Pronunció con voz serena, mientras hacía aparecer una especie de espejo en el centro de ambos bandos.

-¡NO! – Gritó Kagome con terror, mientras observaba las imágenes que se comenzaban a mostrar en el espejo. Sollozó al recordar el día anterior.

_**Flash Back…**_

-¿En dónde estoy? – Susurró Kagome con una mano en la cabeza, mientras observaba la habitación con cautela.

-Esto es… - Pronuncio con los ojos abiertos al reconocer el lugar.

-Tu habitación – Interrumpió Taishi sentado en la cama.

-De verdad que eres de lo peor – Dijo la youkai mirando a Taishi con enojo, para enseguida ponerse de pie del sillón en donde se encontraba. De repente se tambaleo un poco al sentir que su cuerpo no coordinaba correctamente.

-No te esfuerces mi ángel, aun no te recuperas del todo – Dijo el youkai sosteniéndola de la cintura.

-¿Qué me hiciste? – Cuestiono la daiyokai reuniendo todas sus fuerzas posibles para empujarlo y situarse atrás del sillón.

-Digamos que te di algo para que descansaras, te veías muy cansada mi ángel.

-¿Me drogaste? – Entre cerro los ojos para distinguirlo mejor.

-Sí, creo que en términos humanos a si se dice – Tomó asiento en una mesita de caoba que se encontraba en el centro de los sillones – Pensé que querías respuestas – La miro.

-Lo único que quiero de ti, es que me dejes en paz – Comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón, ya que era lo único más cercano que se encontraba ahí y para ser franca lo único que quería hacer era escapar de ese psicópata que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Paro en seco.

-Ya te dije que no quiero que me expliques nada, incluso podría vivir con la duda para siempre si con eso me dejas en paz – Se sostuvo de la puerta del ventanal que daba al balcón.

-Mi ángel, hasta cuando vas a entender que jamás vas hacer feliz si no es conmigo – La sostuvo nuevamente de la cintura – Yo te elegí a ti desde el primer momento en que te vi y lo hice oficial el día que te fuiste de mi lado – Observo como su ángel fruncía el ceño desconcertada – A si es mi ángel tú fuiste marcada por mí el día en que tu madre murió.

-¡Eso…eso no es verdad! ¡Es imposible! – Trato de empujarlo nuevamente, sin éxito alguno.

-No, no lo es – La acerco más a el – Y estoy seguro que tú también lo sientes – Pasó sus garras por el brazo derecho de la youkai, quien ante el tacto dio un respingo – Solo hay una cosa que no logre hacer – Susurró el príncipe en el oído de Kagome – Y creo yo, que es justo que cumplas con tu deber de ser mi mujer – Rompió uno de los tirantes de la blusa de la youkai.

-¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? – Cuestionó nerviosa la peli negra al presentir lo que se proponía.

-Ya te lo dije quiero terminar con el ritual de emparejamiento – La acercó para tomar sus labios. Sin embargo se alejó cuando sintió algo metálico en sus labios, levanto su mirada con una sonrisa y se encontró con la mano de Kagome marcada en su mejilla, eso sí lo había enfurecido.

-¡No te me acerques! – Le advirtió Kagome limpiándose la sangre de la que se había manchado.

-Tú me dices eso, pero sin embargo esos ojos rojos suplican lo contrario – Pasó su lengua por su labio lastimado. No quieres un poco – Sonrió al ver que por su comentario la youkai se echó a correr hacia la puerta. Movió la cabeza en señal de burla y apareció de nueva cuenta enfrente de ella.

-Es inútil, no hay manera de que escapes de mi – La sostuvo del antebrazo con una mano, mientras que con la otra rasgaba la blusa de la youkai.

-¡No! – Pronunció con temor la youkai, dejando salir una descarga de energía purificadora.

-¡Auch! – Se quejó el príncipe.

-Bien si no entiendes por las buenas, entonces lo haremos por las malas – Gruño soltándole al instante un fuerte golpe que hizo que Kagome cayera golpeándose en la cabeza con la esquina de la mesita.

-Ves, lo que me haces hacerte – Escuchó apenas la youkai al sentirse aturdida por el golpe. Llevo su mano a la parte en donde se había golpeado e hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir una gran abertura en el lugar. Trato de ponerse de pie pero le fue inútil, enseguida sintió unas manos levantarla y a los pocos segundos sintió como era arrojada a la cama. Se preocupó, realmente no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para defenderse y lo que más le dolía era que no quería ser tocada por nadie más que no fuera aquel youkai al que le había regalado su virginidad, ante tales pensamientos sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero dejo salir sus lágrimas cuando sintió como ese youkai que se decía amarla tanto la despojaba completamente de su blusa.

-Te deseo tanto Kagome – Habló el youkai con voz ronca sujetando ambas manos de la youkai con una de las suyas, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a apretar los senos de Kagome que aun los cubría su sostén. Se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente mientras poco a poco comenzaba a descender.

-Que molesta tela – Pronunció Taishi acercando una de sus garras al centro del sostén.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Detente! – Gritó Kagome comenzando a moverse, para tratar de escapar.

-¡Para! – Ordeno el youkai, antes de tomar sus labios bruscamente – Bueno tengo que admitir que es excitante – Dijo habiéndose separado de ella, para después lamer las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la youkai – Delicioso – Murmuro, para después plantarle una gran mordida al labio inferior de la princesa.

-Quiero escucharte mi ángel – Se alejó un poco de ella para mirar su expresión - ¡Vamos no seas tímida! – Sonrió dirigiendo sus garras al muslo de la chica.

-¡Agg! – Salió de la boca de Kagome al sentir las garras del youkai arañar su piel. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y terror al sentir la lengua de Taishi lamer la herida que había hecho hace pocos segundos y se sintió aun peor al sentir como el youkai desgarraba el short que traía puesto. Ahogo un grito de dolor al sentir una mordida en uno de sus pechos y cerró los ojos, no quería mirar como ese demonio la tomaba de la peor manera. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que era inútil tratar de defenderse y ¿cómo lo iba a hacer? Si ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mover los brazos. Abrió un poco los ojos con infinita tristeza y observo volar lo único que aun la mantenía cubierta – "Que buena chica" – Lo escucho decir, para enseguida sentir como la penetraba con gran rudeza, trato de ahogar otro grito y cerro de nueva cuenta los ojos, no quería pensar, no quería sentir. Varias lagrimas salieron nuevamente de sus ojos sentía tanta rabia con ese youkai y consigo misma, pero era cierto que también sentía algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía…Resignación. Comprobó ese sentimiento al sentir como Taishi la sujetaba de la mandíbula y comenzaba a besarla ferozmente, mientras con su otra mano recorría con excitación cada parte de su cuerpo. Era tan extraño sentir y no sentir nada al mismo tiempo que le asustaba. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera a pesar de todo lo que había acontecido en su vida, sentía que algo comenzaba a escapar de sus manos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que ese "algo" era remplazado con otro "algo". Dejo atrás sus pensamientos cuando sintió un fuerte ardor en el cuello, justamente donde se encontraba la marca de Sesshomaru.

-Tranquila mi ángel, solo es la auténtica marca remplazando a la falsa – Dijo al haber acabado – No te preocupes aliviare tu dolor – Mencionó saliendo de ella. Se acercó a su cuello y mordió por algunos segundos.

-Ya está – Se separó de ella, observando cómo sin poder aguantar más Kagome cerraba sus ojos – Bueno tengo que curarte, no puedo dejar que te vean así hasta que llegue el momento.

_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

Kagome volvió a la normalidad, al ver como ese espejo mostraba algunas imágenes de lo que había pasado. Automáticamente poso su mirada en Sesshomaru, pero este al ver las primeras imágenes en el espejo y ver la mirada perdida de Kagome, había sido incapaz de mirar el espejo y mirarla a ella.

¡Ya basta! – Gritó Kagome con dolor al ver el semblante de todos los youkai ¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrar esas imágenes?

-Pero si ya viene la mejor parte – Respondió Taishi con una sonrisa, mientras volaba hasta situarse enfrente de ella.

-Ya es hora – Le extendió su mano, para después mirar como Kagome ante sus palabras comenzaba a gritar de dolor.

-De…deten…te –Suplicó la youkai con dolor.

-No lo hare, hasta que lo aceptes – Miró de reojo al ver como el príncipe del Oeste comenzaba a respirar irregularmente – "Rayos" – Pensó al temer que si no se apresuraba, sus planes podrían fallar. Sin perder más tiempo creo una barrera en donde Kagome no pudiera ver el exterior.

-Creo que es momento de seguir al príncipe – Sugirió Biakko, al ver que Sesshomaru comenzaba a transformarse.

-Si tienes razón – Afirmo Inu – no – taisho dando su autorización, comenzando así a transformarse seguido de los demás, a excepción de Inuyasha y los humanos.

-¡Vamos Kagome es hora de que aceptes tu destino! – Grito Taishi aun con la mano extendida, para enseguida mirar la barrera que había formado, frunció el ceño al ver una gran cuarteada.

-¡Kykio! – La miro - ¡Encárgate!

-Tratare de hacer tiempo – Dijo la sacerdotisa saliendo de la barrera a la que había ingresado al haberse formado.

-Mi ángel, date cuenta que la mayoría de las personas que dices amar te han traicionado. O dime ya no recuerdas como Inuyasha te hizo sufrir muchas veces, cuando lo único que tu hacías era ayudarlo en todo lo que te fuera posible.

-¡Calla! – Susurró Kagome comenzando a sentir calor en todo el cuerpo.

-Naomi, la persona que creías era tu madre también te estuvo mintiendo por varios siglos, incluso te hizo sufrir con la mentira de tu supuesto padre – Dijo observando cada reacción de la joven. Bien al parecer estaba funcionando tenía que seguir.

-También están tus verdaderos padres. Yoshimi te oculto cosas desde tu nacimiento hasta ahora, aun después de muerta y que decir de tu verdadero padre… El solo quería usarte para obtener poder – La miro al ver como Kagome le clavaba los ojos con odio – Si tal vez pienses que yo soy el peor, pero ten en cuenta que todo lo que he hecho es por ti – Se acercó un poco más a ella – El príncipe del Oeste… Te marco solo para obtener herederos para sus tierras.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – Gruño Kagome.

-Y si no es cierto, ¿Por qué se dejó besar por alguien más? Dime mi ángel, en donde ha estado todos estos días que tú has necesitado de su apoyo. Te digo ¿Por qué? Por qué el piensa que eres débil, lo único que él tiene en mente es tenerte como un mueble para que cada vez que se le antoje te coja. ¡Esa es la verdad! – Grito – Ni siquiera es capaz de mirarte a la cara ahora que sabe que eres mía – Soltó con toda la intención de que estas palabras la hicieran perder toda esperanza en aquel youkai. Sonrió con malicia al ver que con un gran odio en su mirada levantaba la cara para mirarlo.

-Todos…Solo me han usado – Pronunció Kagome estirando su mano para tomar la de Taishi.

-¡No Kagome! – Grito el hanyo al observar la acción de su amiga. Los demás al escuchar el grito del hanyo dejaron por un momento su lucha con la sacerdotisa y miraron hacia la barrera, pero rápidamente la vista les fue negada por un gran humo negro que se formó dentro de esta. Sesshomaru sin pensarlo siquiera comenzó a correr hacia la barrera, pero antes de que llegara la barrera se rompió causando una gran ventisca que levanto el polvo y residuos de la batalla con la miko. Una vez recuperada su visión siguió su camino pero antes de llegar a su objetivo fue expulsado por una gran energía que lo arrojo cerca de los demás youkai. Gruño al ver que esa energía había sido lanzada nada más y nada menos que por una mujer que claramente se parecía a Kagome, pero que a simple vista estaba muy lejos de ser su Kagome.

-¿Kagome, eres tú? –Cuestionó Sango al ver a una mujer idéntica a su amiga, pero con la diferencia de que su cabello se encontraba completamente ondulado con las puntas color rojas al igual que los ojos. Pero lo que la hacía dudar profundamente, era la expresión tan fría que tenía y el vestuario que usaba en esos momentos, ya que a pesar de que era el mismo diseño que el que usaba cada vez que peleaba, el color era un profundo negro brillante. Dio un respingo al sentir la mirada tan fría que le lanzaba la youkai.

-Sí, yo soy Kagome… La auténtica Kagome – Sonrió con descaro al ver la expresión de sorpresa de todos – La auténtica dueña de la perla de Shikon y la perla Márvo.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 26.**

Todos los presentes miraban con gran interés y curiosidad a una youkai que los miraba con superioridad, tratando de esperar una explicación de su parte ante lo dicho con anterioridad. Sin embargo parecía que aquella youkai que había posado su mirada en las orbes ambarinas del príncipe del Oeste no pensaba decirles ni una sola palabra. Taishi al percatarse del encuentro de ambas miradas enfureció y sin pensarlo dos veces hizo brillar la perla Márvo que tenía colgada en su cuello, automáticamente Kagome aparto la mirada de Sesshomaru y miro a Taishi sin ninguna expresión.

-¡Es suficiente por hoy mi ángel…nos vamos! – Ordenó Taishi tendiéndole la mano. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al ver cómo sin ninguna vacilación ni protesta de parte de la youkai esta obedecía fielmente la petición del youkai, quien al tener en sus brazos a su "ángel" los observo a todos con un semblante de triunfo y satisfacción antes de desaparecer en una espesa niebla oscura. El príncipe del Oeste comenzó a escuchar la estúpida voz de su medio hermano protestar, seguido de los humanos y después de los otros dos imbéciles herederos del Norte y Sur. Así que harto de tanto escándalo y tantas burlas hacia su persona saco sin vacilar su látigo y trato de descargar por primera vez su ira en la mitad del patio principal. Silencio… fue lo único que escucho el príncipe después de su ataque, sin sentirse ni un poco satisfecho comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo del Este, terminaría con ese gusano de una vez por todas y lo haría lentamente, pagaría de la peor manera por haber puesto sus miserables manos en la mujer que amaba.

-Está desesperado – Murmuró Inu - no – Taisho atrayendo todas las miradas hacia él, mientras que él observaba el camino por el que su hijo había desaparecido hace solo unos segundos.

-Pues si es así, tengo que admitir que sabe muy bien como disimularlo – Habló Tora comenzando a acomodar su espada.

-Creí que odiabas al príncipe del Oeste – Dijo Hayate al adivinar las intenciones del youkai.

-No te equivocas, lo odio – Dijo sin dudar, causando que al youkai se le formara una gran gota en la frente. Ante la expresión de este, Tora no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisita y comenzando a caminar hablo – Sin embargo, mi hermosa Kagome se sentiría muy triste si algo le llegase a pasar a ese youkai terco.

-¿Y que no sería mejor para ti que algo le pasara a ese idiota? – Cuestionó Inuyasha, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su padre y Miu - ¿Qué? Admítanlo, es un idiota – Dijo al ver las miradas sobre él.

-Obviamente sería mejor para mí que el desapareciera y con gusto yo mismo lo haría, pero por desgracia no es mi forma de jugar - Comentó mirando al hanyo.

-Pues entonces yo que tu comenzaba a resignarme – Lo miro igualmente el hanyo comenzando a caminar hacia él.

-¿No crees que esa sería la manera fácil de decir me rindo? – Preguntó el youkai comenzando a caminar con Inuyasha hacia el castillo del Este.

-Emm creo yo, que es la manera de decir no gastare mi tiempo en algo que no tiene futuro – Pronunció el hanyo con sus brazos atrás de la cabeza, ganándose por su comentario una pequeña carcajada de parte de Tora.

-Puedo entenderlo desde tu punto de vista porque eres un medio demonio y por lo mismo vives menos tiempo que nosotros, pero para nosotros los demonios puros a veces el tiempo se vuelve nuestro peor enemigo, claro que no siempre pasa con todos. Sin embargo muchas cosas pueden pasar en uno, dos, tres siglos y mientras que yo sienta esto por Kagome, te aseguro que siempre voy a estar ahí, esperando cualquier error que tu hermano cometa para arrebatársela de sus brazos.

-Buen punto – Dijo Inuyasha.

-Que platica tan mas profunda – Comentó Miu apareciendo de repente a lado del hanyo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Gritó Inuyasha señalándola con una gran vena en la frente y un pequeño sonrojo.

-De verdad que eres idiota – Dijo la youkai sin apartar la mirada de enfrente.

-Te lo advertí Miu – Se escuchó de repente otra voz a unos metros arriba de ellos.

-Claro… No podías faltar – Refunfuño Inuyasha mirando hacia arriba, terminando en su amigo - ¿Por qué no las detuviste?

-Bueno… ninguna de las dos es tan fácil de persuadir, tu deberías saberlo tienen un carácter espantoso – Mencionó nervioso Miroku, ganándose unas miradas furiosas por el ultimo comentario – Sin mencionar que las dos son más fuertes que yo – Susurró con varias gotitas en su frente.

-Cobarde – Mencionó Inuyasha al ver como su amigo comenzaba a en contentar a Sango – Me parece que a Sesshomaru no le va a gustar tanta compañía – Dijo para sí mismo el medio demonio al sentir unos metros atrás las presencias de los demás youkais.

**X-X-X**

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste? – Pregunto una sacerdotisa con una sonrisa al ver a su enemiga en el balcón de la habitación mirando fijamente el exterior.

-Bueno, por donde comenzar para que me entiendas – Sonrió comenzando a sentarse en una silla.

-No soy estúpida – Comento Kykio.

-Lo sé, lo sé, tómalo con calma Kykio – Dijo el youkai indicándole con la mano que podía sentase en la silla que había enfrente de él.

-Te escucho – Lo miro Kykio con bastante interés mientras tomaba asiento.

-Cuando llegue a este castillo por primera vez me di cuenta inmediatamente que el lord del Este odiaba a su propia hija, al principio no entendía el por qué. Pero poco tiempo después medí cuenta que una de las razones era porque él siempre había querido un heredero varón – Se detuvo al ser interrumpido por la sacerdotisa.

-Y tu hábilmente te aprovechaste de eso para ganarte la confianza de su padre ¿No es así? – Cuestiono Kykio con una sonrisa al darle al clavo.

-Si así es. Pero esa no era la razón principal del por qué la odiaba, en una ocasión cuando ya había ganado su absoluta confianza el me conto que él era el guardián del cristal Márvo. Al parecer los kyuuketsuki por generaciones habían sido guardianes de este cristal, pero al parecer ninguno había sido capaz de explotar al máximo el poder de este ni siquiera el mismo Riki fue capaz de hacerlo, él tenía la esperanza de que su heredero fuera el indicado para manejar por completo el poder del cristal – Miro hacia la youkai que parecía completamente perdida en el paisaje de afuera – Lo que jamás se imagino fue que su propio amor por la madre de Kagome, lo iba alejar completamente de su propósito, ya que cuando mi ángel nació heredo todas las características de Yoshimi.

-¿Y que con eso? – Preguntó nuevamente la miko, atrayendo la atención de Taishi hacia ella.

-A Todos los demonios y semi demonios se nos considera por naturaleza asesinos, digamos que no somos para nada puros. El cristal Márvo como su nombre lo dice es oscuro, por lo tanto jamás prestaría sus poderes a alguien con descendencia "pura" y mi ángel a pesar de ser una youkai por fuera siempre fue una miko en su interior.

-Ya veo – Se dijo para sí misma Kykio sosteniéndose el mentón - ¿Cómo es que tú puedes manejar el cristal, si no eres de la realeza? – Lo miro.

-Te equivocas querida, tal vez no llevo en mis venas la sangre real, pero Riki me volvió su hijo oficialmente, es por eso que también soy un kyuuketsuki.

-Pero por lo visto eso tampoco te ha servido de mucho. Por lo que puedo deducir que el cristal tampoco te corresponde del todo – Sonrió la miko al ver el semblante molesto del youkai por su comentario.

-Puedo ver que en realidad no eres tan estúpida, aun así espero y no intentes pasarte de lista, porque aun en mi situación sigo siendo el más poderoso youkai que jamás ha existido – Le regreso la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Cálmate, créeme que soy consciente de eso – Se removió un poco en su asiento - ¿Pero aun así no me has respondido lo que te he preguntado? – Lo observo relajarse, mientras daba un gran suspiro para continuar con su relato.

-Cuando me volví oficialmente el príncipe del Este, persuadí a Riki para que me dejara manejar el cristal, el pensando que tal vez yo podría sacar a flote la máxima capacidad de este acepto. Tuve que hacer muchas cosas con magia negra y cosas que son muy peligrosas incluso para nosotros los youkais puros para siquiera exteriorizar la mitad del poder del cristal y si, lo logre – Se puso de pie situándose atrás de la silla – Al pasar los años mi amor por mi ángel también crecía, Riki al darse cuenta nos comprometió, pero ella desde entonces lo único que sentía por mí era desprecio – Cerro los puños con enojo – Un día, harto de sus desplantes me escabullí a su habitación e intente hacerla mía de una vez por todas, además que desde ese entonces comenzaba a notar que ella tenía cierto interés por el príncipe del Oeste. Para mi pesar no pude cumplir con mi objetivo ya que por primera vez ella mostro una parte que jamás creímos que ella había heredado de los youkais. Con un nuevo plan en mi cabeza ante tal acontecimiento, me dirigí a contarle a Riki y fue así como comenzamos con el plan de corromper el alma pura de Kagome.

-Pero todo se vino abajo con la intervención de su madre, esa parte todo el mundo la conoce – Intervino Kykio observando como inmediatamente Taishi comenzaba a reír a carcajadas.

-Una verdad a medias querrás decir querida – La miro con gracia – Pero no esperes que te cuente esa parte ya que eso es solo algo que le corresponde a mi ángel contar – Respiro comenzando a calmarse – En fin, como dijiste esa vez no pudimos terminar con nuestro plan, pero aun así ese plan me ha ayudado bastante para conseguir mis objetivos y contestando ahora si tu pregunta te explicare – Se aclaró la garganta – El cristal Márvo es sin duda alguna propiedad de Kagome, ella es la única capaz de explotar su poder al máximo. Mas sin en cambio, ella no está acostumbrada a manejar todo este poder negativo, es por eso que en vez de que ella controle al cristal, el cristal la controla a ella, digamos que yo solo cuido el cristal hasta que ella pueda controlar el poder de este, pero también al mismo tiempo manipulo el cristal para que con la influencia que tiene sobre Kagome esta solo obedezca mis órdenes.

-Es por eso que en una ocasión me dijiste que varias veces pusiste a prueba a Kagome.

-Si, en varias ocasiones puse aprueba la conexión que tenían Kagome con el cristal y viceversa.

-¿Y por qué no solo desde un principio dejaste que el cristal la manejara? Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas – Bufo la miko cruzando los brazos.

-Por supuesto que lo pensé desde un principio, pero cuando la estúpida de Yoshimi escucho nuestros planes ella utilizo gran parte de su magia entre otras cosas para crear la perla de Shikon.

-¡Eso es imposible! La perla de Shikon fue creada por una sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko – Se exalto Kykio ante lo dicho por el youkai.

-Eso fue lo que Yoshimi le pidió a Midoriko que dijera para que no llegara a oídos nuestros, ya que si eso sucedía también podríamos utilizar la perla de Shikon para nuestros propósitos, tal y como pienso hacerlo ahora.

-¿Pero entonces porque creo la perla? – Se puso de pie imitando la posición del youkai.

-La verdad aun no lo tengo muy claro, pero supongo que fue para que cuando llegara a manos de su hija no olvidara lo que representa. Ya que como sabes cuando la piedra comienza a ser corrompida comienza a tornarse oscura, tal vez creía que si Kagome en algún momento comenzaba a ser corrompida ella podría frenar dicho suceso con tan solo ver la perla.

-Pero también corría el peligro de que pasara lo que está sucediendo justo ahora, que ambas fuerzas tanto como la perla y el cristal se encuentren totalmente corrompidos. ¿Te das cuenta que va a suceder cuando Kagome pueda manejar por completo el cristal Márvo? Por qué supongo que al estar más familiarizada con la perla de Shikon, ella puede manejar a su antojo el poder de la perla.

-Sin duda alguna mi querido ángel va a causar estragos cuando eso pase – Sonrió -¿Va hacer genial, no lo crees? – Miró de nueva cuenta a la youkai que continuaba en la misma posición, pero rápidamente llamo de nueva cuenta su atención la voz de la miko.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan contento? No te das cuenta que si eso pasa ella puede terminar con ambos en un parpadeo – Le recrimino la miko con furia, al pensar que era un completo idiota.

-Pero por supuesto que estoy muy contento, porque cuando eso pase ella no tendrá ojos para nadie más que no sea yo. Como te dije ella no puede controlar todo el poder negativo del cristal, por lo tanto para que ella se acostumbre y pueda manejarlo va a pasar mucho tiempo, o al menos el suficiente para que ella sea completamente mía.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tienes una forma de domarla completamente, al grado de que solo obedezca tus ordenes? – Relajo la mirada mostrando bastante curiosidad.

-La sangre que corre por mis venas está bastante corrompida, tanto que hasta podría decir que ya ni siquiera me pertenece, tanto que podría convertir a la más dulce persona en un asesino sin piedad. Kagome es mi mujer ahora y las parejas de nuestra especie solo pueden beber la sangre de su marido y mujer, por lo tanto cada vez que Kagome beba de mi sangre se volverá una youkai que no muestre ni una pizca de piedad y por obviedad solo obedecerá a aquel de quien se alimentara por el resto de su vida – Mencionó el youkai mirando a una sonriente Kykio.

-Bueno realmente tengo que felicitarte, no puedo desear un mejor final para mi querida señora. Pero supongo que aun tienes planes para los Taisho y los otros ¿No es así?

-Claro, de hecho algo me dice que no tardan en llegar.

-¿Quieres que avise a los pocos que quedaron del concejo? – Hablo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-No, no lo hagas. Quiero que sea la propia Kagome quien termine con sus amiguitos, del príncipe del Oeste me encargare yo. Solo avísame cuando los sientas cerca ¿De acuerdo? – La observo detenerse antes de salir.

-Por supuesto mi señor – Se inclinó con una sonrisa y salió. Mientras que Taishi comenzaba a caminar hacia la youkai que miraba sin ninguna expresión el cielo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Preguntó Taishi situándose atrás de Kagome rodeándola de la cintura.

-Demasiado colorido para mi gusto – Contestó la youkai sin quitar su expresión.

-Bueno tienes razón, que tal si en un rato lo decoras como a ti te guste mi ángel – Dijo recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la youkai.

-¿Y por qué no hacerlo ahora? – Hablo la youkai materializando enfrente de ella un *uchiwa – Si no mal recuerdo una estúpida extensión de tu sirviente Naraku utilizaba la misma arma.

-Sí, así es mi ángel – Pronunció el youkai situándose a lado de la youkai, para que esta se moviera con libertad.

-Sin embargo dudo mucho que ella pudiera hacer algo como esto – Sonrió la youkai tomando el *uchiwa y con un suave y elegante movimiento una llamarada de fuego comenzó a salir del uchiwa a toda velocidad hacia el patio principal del castillo. Kagome movía ligeramente su arma para que el fuego se dirigiera hacia donde ella quisiera.

-Mucho mejor ¿No lo crees? – Le dio una rápida mirada Kagome a Taishi, mientras desaparecía su arma – Pero aún falta algo – Pronunció mirando minuciosamente todo el patio terminando en el cielo.

-Si también creo que hay demasiada luz para nosotros mi ángel – Mencionó Taishi al imaginar lo que la youkai pensaba al mirar el cielo con cierto recelo.

-No te preocupes lo arreglare en un momento – Le sonrió la youkai colocando su mano derecha enfrente de ella con el puño cerrado, para enseguida colocarse la mano debajo de su barbilla, sonrió una última vez y soplo ligeramente al mismo tiempo que abría su mano. Taishi miro con bastante asombro como de su mano una pequeña niebla negra salió volando comenzando a aumentar su tamaño conforme ascendía cada vez más, comenzando a oscurecer varios kilómetros de cielo azul a su alrededor.

-¡Eres increíble mi ángel! – Dijo con entusiasmo el youkai aprisionándola en sus brazos al instante.

-Esto es solo el principio de lo que vamos a crear juntos mi amor – Susurró la youkai seductoramente en el oído de Taishi comenzando a descender poco a poco hasta su cuello.

-Por supuesto que esto es solo el principio – Murmuró el youkai ladeando un poco su cabeza al sentir el deseo de su mujer por beber su sangre. Soltó un leve gruñido de satisfacción al sentir los colmillos de Kagome traspasar su piel. Se sentía extasiado por fin después de tantos siglos la youkai que amaba bebía por primera vez de él, no solo eso, ella le correspondía no huía de él como siempre lo hacía. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer para por fin estar completamente tranquilo era eliminar a su mayor enemigo: el príncipe Sesshomaru.

**X-X-X**

Sesshomaru estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de llegar a su objetivo, cuando observo como de un momento a otro el cielo se tornó oscuro completamente, por alguna razón sospechaba que Kagome era responsable de aquello ya que él sabía que Taishi era muy poca cosa para siquiera hacer algo por el mismo, siempre se aprovechaba de otras personas para cumplir sus ambiciones, justo como en ese momento estaba utilizando a la youkai. Apretó los dientes con fuerza solo de imaginarse pensar en esas conclusiones, simplemente le enfermaba siquiera escuchar su nombre. Por suerte estaba a unos cuarenta minutos de terminar con el de una vez por todas, esta vez nada lo detendría ni siquiera la youkai a la que tanto amaba.

**X-X-X**

-¿Qué sucede mi ángel? – Preguntó el youkai al observar como la youkai había sujetado su mano a mitad de bajarle la cremallera de su traje.

-Algo se acerca – Contestó la youkai mirando hacia la ventana, para después fruncir el ceño – Creo que conozco esta energía – Dijo para sí misma ante el descontento del youkai al saber de quien se trataba.

-Kagome – La llamo sujetándola de ambos brazos – Escúchame muy bien – Dijo Taishi comenzando a aumentar el poder del cristal Márvo, atrayendo así la atención de la daiyokai – Quiero que llegado el momento obedezcas mis órdenes sin ninguna objeción ¿De acuerdo? – Acaricio su mejilla al obtener un asentimiento de su parte – Buena chica – La abrazo dejando una de sus manos en su cabeza – Lo único que tienes que recordar de ahora en adelante es el próspero futuro que nos espera, lo que hayas vivido antes será completamente borrado de tu mente mi amor – Susurró mientras la mano que descansaba en la cabeza de la youkai comenzaba a brillar.

-¿Taishi? – Llamó un youkai del otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa – Ordenó el youkai situando a su mujer a su lado mientras que con una mano la sujetaba de la cintura.

-Kykio me mando a decirte que en veinte minutos llegan tus visitas – Habló el youkai posando su mirada en la youkai que lo miraba fríamente.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Preguntó la youkai subiendo nuevamente la cremallera de su traje.

-No – Menciono nerviosamente, observando al instante como la youkai levantaba una ceja ante su respuesta – Bueno no me refiero a eso. Si eres muy linda – Se aclaró la garganta al ver ahora la mueca del youkai – Digo…En realidad yo…Te miraba porque me sorprendí de verte aquí, con esa nueva apariencia – Terminó el youkai bajando la cabeza ante la mirada que le había echado el príncipe del Este.

-Tu… ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestionó Kagome con el mismo semblante, causando que el youkai la mirara confundido, para después mirar a su señor.

-Mi ángel – La sujeto del mentón para que ambas miradas chocaran – Ve y espérame en la entrada del castillo – Ordenó el príncipe.

-De acuerdo – Comenzó a caminar la daiyokai hacia la puerta – No tardes – Le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Te lo prometo – Le respondió el Youkai antes de que saliera. Suspiro, para enseguida posar su mirada en el youkai que se mantenía enfrente de el – ¡Jamás vuelvas a abrir esa maldita bocota que tienes Ryunosuke! – Gritó

-No te das cuenta que si ella recuerda quien eres te despedaza en ese mismo momento ¡Idiota!

-Bueno, cálmate solo fue por la impresión – Colocó ambas manos enfrente de él.

-Solo fue por la impresión – Lo imito, para después acercarse y tomarlo de sus ropas – Recuerda que si te he dejado vivir hasta ahora es por tu padre y porque de alguna manera solo estabas obedeciendo órdenes de Riki – Lo soltó bruscamente – Pero no creas que he olvidado lo que le has hecho a mi ángel – Terminó dirigiéndose a la salida – Por cierto no quiero que interfieran dile a los demás – Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

**X-X-X**

-¡Vaya! Te esperábamos Sesshomaru, sí que tar… - No termino al sentir un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo mando a volar hasta una de las paredes del castillo.

-Pero que modales los tuyos – Dijo alzando la mirada observando como Sesshomaru se dirigía a él para atacarlo nuevamente.

-¡No te atrevas! – Se escuchó decir a Kagome al interponerse en el camino de Sesshomaru – Si das un paso más te destruiré – Dijo la youkai dejando caer de su mano derecha un *kusarifundo.

-Mi amor…tranquila, yo me encargare – Mencionó un recién llegado Taishi colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de la youkai - Mejor encárgate de los estorbos – Le susurró, para después mirar con una sonrisa al príncipe del Este ante su evidente desconcierto – Tantas ganas tenías de llegar que no te diste cuenta que te venían siguiendo – Soltó una carcajada, mientras que en cada mano aparecía una *gama – Mejor así, me ahorrare la molestia de buscarlos a cada uno – Dijo con molestia para después lanzarse a Sesshomaru.

Mientras tanto Kagome dio una rápida mirada a la pelea de su señor y de Sesshomaru y al ver que la pelea era reñida, decidió comenzar a obedecer las órdenes de su señor. Sin perder tiempo desapareció su arma y comenzó a levitar varios metros, a la distancia en la que se encontraba podía sentir claramente el poder de todos los youkai y humanos que no tardaban en llegar. La verdad todos eran insignificantes a excepción de uno, claro que tampoco lo suficiente para lograr dañarla pero al menos serviría para quitar el aburrimiento que comenzaba a sentir. Sonrió con malicia al verlos llegar y con suma rapidez se interpuso entre un hanyo y un daiyokai que pensaban intervenir en la pelea de su señor.

-No es para nada honorable intervenir en una pelea de dos. Sin embargo viendo lo poca cosa que son – Los miro de arriba hacia abajo – Seré considerada y dejare que todos luchen contra mi ¿Qué les parece? Soy tan buena youkai cuando me lo propongo – Pronunció con burla – No tengo mucho tiempo, así que decidan rápido – Comenzó a observar sus uñas.

-¿Estás hablando enserio Kagome? – Cuestiono el hanyo molesto.

-Esta Kagome sí que sabe cómo hacer enojar – Comentó Tora con el ceño fruncido al ver la tranquilidad de la youkai.

-Pues a mí me parece que está hablando muy enserio – Continuo Sango al ver a su "amiga"

-¡Esa estúpida! – Gruño Inuyasha al sentirse entre la espada y la pared.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – Se dejaron oír unos gritos de ciertos infantes que corrían hacia una youkai que había dejado de un lado sus uñas para observar a los niños.

-¿De dónde diablos salieron esos mocosos? – Gritó Inuyasha al observar a Shippo y a Rin acercarse a la youkai.

-Creo que de ahí – Señalo Miu un dragón de dos cabezas con un youkai verde amordazado arriba del dragón.

-Y dicen que yo soy la mala, mira que mandar a unos mocosos en su lugar es tan desagradable. Bueno, dije que hoy seré considerada – Pronunció con frialdad Kagome.

-¡Hagan algo! – Gritó desesperada Sango al ver una bola de energía dirigirse a los niños.

-¡Kagome! ¡Para! – Gritó angustiado Inuyasha.

-¡Noooo! – Dejo Salir una vez más Sango un grito de desesperación al ver la bola de energía tan cerca de los niños.

-¡Ups! Les advertí que se decidieran rápido – Hablo con cinismo la youkai, observando el lugar en donde hace solo unos momentos se encontraban los niños – Que lasti… - Se detuvo la youkai al sentir tres presencias arriba de ella – De acuerdo – Se tornó seria mientras miraba a Inu - no –taisho cargando a los niños – Me han hecho enfadar – Pronunció con cólera mientras a una velocidad increíble desaparecía de donde se encontraba.

-¡Maldición! – Dijo Inu – no – taisho al verla desaparecer - No me queda de otra, niños sosténganse – Habló comenzando a transformarse.

-Jajaja – Soltó una carcajada la youkai al ver a Inu – no – Taisho transformarse – De verdad piensas que esa apariencia te ayudara - Lo miro con una sonrisa, para después arrugar el entre cejo – Es patético – Dijo para enseguida en un movimiento veloz arrojar su látigo hacia el general perro, quien ante la velocidad del movimiento no pudo esquivarlo completamente causando que en una de sus extremidades se formara un gran corte.

-¡Kirara ve por los niños! – Ordeno Sango al ver que Kagome intentaba realizar otro movimiento - ¡_**Hiraikotsu**_! – Gritó la caza demonios al arrojar su arma hacia Kagome para tratar de distraerla. Sin embargo antes de llegar a su destino Kagome arrojo unas *shuriken sin siquiera divisar su objetivo con la vista.

-¡Cuidado! – Advirtió el monje al ver que las armas que había arrojado la youkai no eran simples *shuriken ya que habían atravesado el Hiraikotsu de Sango derritiéndolo en el proceso. Sin pensarlo más se arrojó a Sango recibiendo un rozón por parte de uno.

-Realmente son patéticos – Escupió la youkai con odio sin apartar la vista de el gran perro blanco que tenía enfrente y que gruñía con gran enojo.

-Se un buen perro ¿Quieres? – Pronunció mientras realizaba otro movimiento en su látigo que daba de lleno en la cara de Inu – no –Taisho. Sin inmutarse ni un poco por el gran gruñido que había soltado el perro preparo otro ataque que iba dirigido hacia el cuello del gran perro. Pero esta vez un viento cortante, una bola de fuego y un remolino la tomaron de sorpresa arrojándola cruelmente hacia el suelo.

-Les dije que era una mala idea – Pronunció con temor Hayate al ver como la princesa del Este comenzaba a levantarse rodeada de una energía negativa muy poderosa.

-Al menos los niños están a salvo – Tragó saliva Tora al sentir como comenzaba a cimbrar el suelo.

-Siempre supe que Kagome era muy peligrosa – Se lamentó Inuyasha comenzando a retroceder. Con una gran expresión de preocupación los tres responsables de mandar a la daiyokai al suelo se miraron y como si los tres hubieran entendido lo que decía cada uno comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba la youkai. Para su mala suerte del suelo salieron varias raíces con espinas que los hicieron caer.

-No puedo creer que Kagome de tanto miedo – Se dijo para sí mismo Inuyasha al ver como se acercaba la youkai con los ojos de un rojo profundo - ¡Mierda! – Susurró el hanyo al ver como una esfera verde comenzaba a cubrirlos. Dio una gran bocana de aire cuando un feroz perro se lanzó hacia la daiyokai quien al fijar la atención en su antiguo contrincante dejo de un lado lo que estaba haciendo.

-Creí que iba a morir – Dijo con alivio Hayate, mientras se reagrupaban con el resto.

-Sabía que eras el único que valía la pena – Habló Kagome al caer elegantemente en el piso al esquivar un ataque del perro – Sin embargo – Acomodo sensualmente su larga cabellera – Me pregunto ¿Por qué te contienes? – Lo miro con curiosidad, mientras que Inu – no - -taisho ante tal cuestionamiento se relajó completamente, al pensar que tenía una oportunidad para hacer reaccionar a la chica.

-Peor para ustedes – Fue lo último que escucho Toga al verse cubierto por una gran esfera verde que soltaba descargas eléctricas. Con gran dificultad miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos estaban en la misma posición que él.

-Qué pena, en verdad me hubiera gustado jugar más con ustedes – Fingió tristeza Kagome, mientras aumentaba más el voltaje de las descargas.

-Fue un placer conocerlos – Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

***SHURIKEN= Estrellas ninjas.**

***GAMA=El Gama era una herramienta de campo que se transformó en un arma, es dominada por algunas artes marciales.**

***UCHIWA= El Uchiwa o abanico fue utilizado principalmente por las Konoichi (Ninjas femeninas) para sorprender al enemigo ocultando sus ataques tras él u ocultar un arma. También se utilizó para ocultar el rostro.**

***KUSARIFUNDO= El Kusarifundo o Manrikigusari era la versión más grande del Manriki. Hecha de una pesada cadena, la cual era usada como arma oscilante para golpear o enganchar el cuerpo de los enemigos, así como también sus armas, servía también como arma de choque, bloquear espadas, inmovilizar, desarmar, derribar personas a caballo y estrangular. Es una poderosa arma cuando es utilizada diestramente además de ser fácil de ocultar en la mano. Usada generalmente de forma defensiva. **


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 27.

-"¿Pero que rayos?" – Pensó Kagome al sentir una energía muy poderosa elevarse causando que dejara de un lado el último golpe que pensaba darle a los intrusos, como les llamaba su señor. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde sentía dicha energía y se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver como su señor recibía una golpiza de parte del daiyokai de cabellera plateada. Quería interferir, pero también su señor le había ordenado que él se encargaría de ese youkai, pero si esto seguía así estaba completamente segura que Taishi no duraría mucho.

Mientras tanto a unos metros de distancia un daiyokai castaño escupía gran cantidad de sangre al recibir un gran golpe en el estómago. Sin darle tiempo a siquiera respirar sintió un fuerte agarre en su cuello para después sentir como Sesshomaru lo azotaba con fuerza en el suelo. Con una gran desesperación al sentir que se le acaba el oxígeno agarro un puñado de tierra y se lo lanzo directamente a los ojos. Rápidamente al sentir que Sesshomaru retrocedía se levantó y comenzó a poner distancia entre ambos para poder recuperar el aliento. Respirando agitadamente y con las manos en su cuello levanto la mirada con furia y sorpresa al ver como el youkai se frotaba los ojos. Era ¡Imposible! Si hace apenas unos minutos el príncipe del Oeste se encontraba realmente en una desventaja, no podía creer que aumentara su poder a tal magnitud solamente por las palabras que le había dicho – Tsk – Pronuncio al arrepentirse de dichas provocaciones, tenía que ser una broma, no podía estarle pasando esto. Él era el youkai más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el tenía en sus manos parte del poder del cristal Márvo. No podía perder precisamente con ese youkai. Frunció el ceño con gran furia al ver como el príncipe del Oeste ampliaba levente las comisuras de sus labios y con una velocidad impresionante llegaba ante el en un parpadear. Con gran esfuerzo trato de defenderse de los golpes que le propiciaba sin piedad Sesshomaru, pero tal parecía que los pocos golpes que lograba acertarle al youkai no le hacían ni un poco de cosquillas, mientras que el recibía a cada momento golpes en todo su cuerpo de bastante gravedad. Soltó un quejido de dolor al sentirse estampado con fiereza en uno de los muros del castillo para enseguida soltar otro al caer. Podía sentir claramente todo su rostro ensangrentado, tanto que ni siquiera podía distinguir con claridad la silueta del youkai que parecía dirigirse de nueva cuenta a él.

-Ka…Kagome – Llamo con dificultad a la youkai al no poderse poner de pie. Sesshomaru quien escucho el llamado decidió darle el golpe final antes de que la youkai acudiera a su llamado. Lamentablemente a unos pocos centímetros de atravesar el pecho del youkai Kagome sujeto su mano y lo empujo varios metros atrás.

-Si no quieres morir mejor vete – Mencionó la youkai mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú puedes conmigo? Cuando tu señor cobardemente tuvo que acudir a ti – Observo el youkai como la youkai marcaba aún más su entrecejo ante tal comentario.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar a ti, que puedes conmigo cuando la vida de todos tus "amiguitos" depende de mí? – Cuestionó Kagome con seriedad observando como el youkai miraba de reojo las esferas verdes. Sin embargo desvió rápidamente la mirada al ver como el youkai que había visto con anterioridad en su recamara se acercaba velozmente a atacar al peli plateado. Con una gran ira y con la mirada de asombro por parte de los youkais que se encontraban ahí, Kagome se dirigió a él sosteniéndolo con gran facilidad del cuello.

-¿Pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? – Preguntó la youkai con molestia. Sabía que tal vez su señor la reprendería después por eso, pero francamente no toleraba ese tipo de acciones. Si ella ayudaba en ese momento a Taishi era por que en verdad estaba gravemente herido, pero de ahí a atacar por la espalda, eso sí que no lo perdonaría y mucho menos cuando ella es la que se encargaría de dicho asunto.

-Fueron órdenes del amo – Susurro de tal manera que solo la youkai lo escuchara.

-¡Mentira! – Lo defendió Kagome apretando más el agarre.

-Cree…que, que yo haría algo como esto sin ordenes de el – Mencionó dejando confundida a la youkai por sus palabras, tanto que aprovecho para enterrarle una jeringa que su señor había traído de la época de donde según su amo vivió la youkai que tenía enfrente – No se preocupe señora esto es con un fin – Le susurro en el oído a la youkai al sostenerla, al comenzar a fallarle sus pies. Kagome frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar las palabras del youkai ¿Qué diablos le había dado para sentirse mareada? ¿Por qué su señor les daría este tipo de órdenes a sus sirvientes? Dejo de un lado sus cuestionamientos cuando distinguió con un poco de dificultad al príncipe del Oeste golpear al sirviente de Taishi.

-¿Kagome? – Escuchó la nombrada la voz del daiyokai, mientras la sujetaba con delicadeza. ¿Por qué ese youkai se tomaba tales molestias? Una vez más dejo sus cuestionamientos cuando sintió la presencia de su señor dirigirse al youkai utilizando sus últimas energías. Por alguna extraña razón trato de advertir al youkai que aun la sujetaba con sumo cuidado, pero fue muy tarde ya que escucho como el daiyokai soltaba un gruñido.

-Muy bien mi ángel, lo has hecho muy bien – Habló Taishi separando a Sesshomaru de su mujer – Eres tan idiota – Menciono Taishi dirigiendo toda su atención al youkai que inútilmente trataba de ponerse de pie – Es increíble lo que se puede encontrar en el futuro ¿no lo crees? – Dijo observando la jeringa que le había enterrado al youkai - ¡Kykio! – Gritó, mientras observaba como la miko salía del castillo – Ya sabes que hacer – Ordeno mientras se tambaleaba un poco.

-Creí que no necesitabas de nosotros – Se burló la youkai mientras se dirigía hacia Sesshomaru.

-¡Cállate! No estoy de humor – Gritó Taishi observando con enojo a la miko.

-Sí, si está bien – Dijo Kykio situándose enfrente de Sesshomaru, para después aparecer unas telarañas que sujetaron al daiyokai de ambas manos - ¡Listo, te lo dejo! – Comentó la sacerdotisa comenzando a retroceder. Mientras tanto Kagome aún mantenía su semblante de sorpresa ya que por lo que había ocurrido podía deducir que su señor la había utilizado como carnada, para poder hacerle lo mismo a aquel youkai. Bueno ya después aclararía las cosas con su señor, con un poco de dificultad comenzó a ponerse de pie y entre cerro los ojos para poder observar las acciones de Taishi

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto – Mencionó Taishi creando en su mano derecha una lanza de color negra con la punta verde – Esta vez seguro que morirás jajaja – Comenzó a reírse ante la atenta mirada de Kagome quien se sostenía levemente el pecho, ya que por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a molestarle. El príncipe del Oeste trataba con todas sus fuerzas de deshacerse de esas telarañas que lo sostenían de ambas manos. Por desgracia aquella sustancia que el youkais del Este le había inyectado aun lo tenía aturdido causando que le fuera imposible concentrarse del todo. Levanto la mirada cuando escucho como algo se dirigía a él con una velocidad impresionante, a lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de su padre y de su medio hermano y cuando aquella arma que le habían lanzado estaba más cerca pudo distinguir un olor muy conocido para cualquier youkai, ya que era un veneno muy escaso, pero que ciertamente podía ser muy letal para cualquier youkai. A pocos metros de el por fin pudo distinguir con claridad aquella lanza que se dirigía directamente a su pecho. Rápidamente busco con la mirada a Kagome, pero ya no se encontraba ahí, de nueva cuenta dirigió su mirada a la lanza y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver como la lanza traspasaba el pecho de Kagome. Como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, solo pudo observar como Kagome caía lentamente hacia su pecho, sentía por alguna extraña razón que todo era una pesadilla, ya que no escuchaba ni veía a nadie más que a la youkai que se encontraba respirando con dificultad. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió como Taishi le arrebataba a la youkai.

-Mi…mi ángel… ¿Por qué? – Habló con una gran preocupación.

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? – Pronunció la youkai con dificultad, comenzando a sacar la lanza que aún se encontraba en su pecho.

-No te preocupes, te pondrás bien, todo volverá a la normalidad pronto – Pronunció Taishi comenzando a levantarse con la youkai en sus brazos.

-Eso…no sucederá – Susurró Kagome, causando que Taishi se detuviera, mientras que ella arrojaba un par de *shuriken hacia las telarañas que sostenían al daiyokai.

-Pero que… - No termino de pronunciar Taishi al ver como con los ojos rojos el príncipe del Oeste comenzaba a transformarse.

-¡Vámonos! – Dijo con preocupación Kykio al ver como comenzaba a transformarse el daiyokai. Kagome al aprovechar dicha distracción intento huir, pero dadas sus condiciones Taishi fue más rápido.

-No sé si hayas o no recuperado la memoria mi ángel, pero tú no te iras – Murmuró el youkai cerca de su oído, mientras la sujetaba de su cabellera.

-¡Idiota! Vámonos de una vez – Gritó la miko al mismo tiempo que formaba una kekai para frenar el ataque de aquel perro blanco que a duras penas lo detuvo – No aguantara otro golpe – Susurró con cansancio la sacerdotisa al usar casi toda su energía para crear la kekai – Me lo agradecerás después – Dijo Kykio arrojando a Kagome fuera de la kekai.

-¿Pero qué haces? – Enfureció Taishi.

-Salvando nuestras vidas – Contesto Kykio, observando como el perro blanco daba mayor prioridad al salvar a la youkai.

-Bien…Pero esto aún no acaba – Murmuró con ira Taishi para después desaparecer. Sesshomaru al observar como Kagome era arrojada del lado contrario de la kekai se apresuró a llegar antes de que tocara el suelo, para así poder amortiguar el golpe.

-No debiste hacerlo – Susurró Kagome con la respiración agitada, mientras observaba como el perro comenzaba a tomar forma humanoide.

-Tu eres quien no debió interponerse – Dijo Sesshomaru quitando un mechón de su cabello que cubría parte de su rostro.

-Tienes razón, aun me pregunto por qué lo hice – Trato de sonreír ante el desconcierto del youkai – Pero no me arrepiento, lo volvería hacer – Dijo acercando su mano hacia la mejilla del youkai – Tu… ¿Qué significas realmente en mi vida? – Lo observo mientras seguía acariciando su rostro.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de recordarlo – Comenzó a levantarse con ella en brazos – Ahora debemos irnos – Mencionó con gran miedo al sentir como la respiración de la youkai comenzaba a tornarse más lenta.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¿Cómo esta Ka…? – Preguntó el Hanyo, pero no termino al ser cortado por su padre.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó nuevamente al ver el semblante de los daiyokais. Miu al ver el semblante de preocupación del hanyo se acercó a él y le susurro en el oído.

-Escucha con atención – Fue lo que Inuyasha escucho de Miu, con un poco de temor se concentró y fijando su mirada en un daiyokai que se encontraba de espaldas cargando a su amiga en sus brazos comenzó a escuchar el latir de un corazón. ¡Alto! Un corazón, solo uno…Con los ojos vidriosos trato de acercase nuevamente a esa pareja, pero esta vez antes de que alguien lo detuviera el mismo lo hizo, por alguna razón le dolió ver como su medio hermano apretaba el cuerpo de su amiga contra él. Era la primera vez que veía dicha acción de Sesshomaru, aunque también él podía ver que trataba de contenerse, ya que solo se encontraba ahí parado mirando a un punto fijo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundo y Sesshomaru por fin volteo a mirar a los presentes, miro hacia donde escuchaba los sollozos de los niños y Habló.

-Dejen de llorar – Dijo, mientras de nueva cuenta comenzaba a colocar a la youkai en el suelo.

-¿Estás seguro? – Cuestionó Inu – no – Taisho ganándose enseguida una mirada reprobatoria de todos los presentes – No me miren así, yo también deseo que Kagome vuelva a la vida, pero también entiendan que una vez que ella regrese es muy probable que vuelva a morir y esta vez ni siquiera tu espada podrá regresarla a la vida – Terminó su discurso en Sesshomaru.

-Yo sé lo que hago – Comentó el youkai regresándole la mirada a el general perro. Sabía muy bien cuáles eran las consecuencias de usar su espada en ella, pero no era capaz de decirle adiós tan fácilmente, el solo pensarlo sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-Te ayudaremos a protegerla – Presionó Tora al observar como el youkai se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto, al fin de cuentas ella no está sola – Le siguió Hayate ganándose una mirada fría por parte del príncipe del Oeste – Bueno como amigos claro – Pronunció nerviosamente.

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie, yo solo seré capaz de protegerla – Dijo comenzando a sacar a colmillo sagrado.

-Sesshomaru espe… - No termino al ser interrumpido.

-No me interesa.

-Pero – Trato de intervenir una vez más Toga, pero fue inútil ya que Sesshomaru había cortado a los mensajeros del inframundo con la espada.

-¿Por qué no despierta? – Preguntó Shippo pasados unos segundos.

-Solo esta inconsciente – Dijo Sesshomaru tranquilizando al kitsune, mientras retomaba el curso de hace unos minutos.

-Bien pues vámonos – Mencionó Tsubasa ante el consentimiento de todos.

X-X-X

Tenía aproximadamente 3 semanas desde que Kagome se encontraba en el castillo del Oeste. Cuando despertó se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con vida, pero a pesar de las dudas que la embargaban decidió no preguntar nada, ya que por alguna razón no quería entrar en detalles con todas aquellas personas que a pesar de sus groserías la trataban bien. Por supuesto que también intento irse una vez que despertó pero el lord de esas tierras le había insistido en que se quedara al menos por un mes, sin saber muy bien el ¿Por qué? Ella acepto, aunque ciertamente comenzaba a reprenderse por esa decisión ya que el youkai llamado Sesshomaru la inquietaba bastante y este al darse cuenta de lo que provocaba en ella parecía provocarle de muchas maneras tal y como le estaba haciendo en ese momento al no quitarle la mirada de encima. Kagome al sentir la mirada tan penetrante de Sesshomaru desvió la mirada y decidió emprender la huida, así que con una gran elegancia comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque comenzando a perderse entre los árboles. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentirse salvada, sin en cambio tuvo que sostenerse de un gran árbol al sentir que su visión le fallaba, agudizo su sentido del oído cuando escucho a alguien acercarse, por consecuencia tuvo que hacer uso de sus demás sentidos para comenzar a caminar hacia unas aguas termales según su olfato se lo indicaba. Tan pronto se encontró ahí se arrodillo y comenzó a mojar su cara para tratar de volver a la normalidad, pero al parecer el efecto fue todo lo contrario ya que todo comenzó a darle vueltas causando que estuviera a punto de caer a las aguas termales si no hubiera sido por que unos brazos que la sostuvieron.

-Es muy peligroso que andes sola – La cargó Sesshomaru, para enseguida dejarla más alejada de las aguas termales.

-Se cuidarme sola – Dijo la youkai mientras se sostenía la cien.

-Tanto que estuviste a punto de caer – La miro con seriedad - ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡No es tu problema! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? – Le reprochó Kagome poniéndose de pie tambaleándose un poco al levantarse sin ningún cuidado.

-¿Y si no lo hago que harás? ¿Me mataras? – Cuestionó el daiyokai sujetándola de ambos brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Cuestionó esta vez la youkai con enojo.

-Te quiero a ti Kagome – Soltó sin ninguna vacilación ni dudas dejando a la princesa del este sorprendida.

-Pero yo no te conozco – Mencionó la youkai relajando la mirada.

-Si no lo hicieras ¿De verdad crees que aquel día me hubieras salvado?

-Yo…yo no – Se alejó – Yo no sé de qué estás hablando – Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo. No obstante al dar unos cuantos pasos cayó al suelo al sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó el príncipe acercándose a la youkai.

-De nuevo esa voz – Habló Kagome con dolor.

-¿Qué voz, de que hablas? – Levantó la voz al ver como la youkai comenzaba a gritar - ¡Maldición! Te llevare al castillo.

-¡No! – Le ordeno la youkai, mientras cerraba los ojos - ¿Quién eres? – Se preguntó a sí misma la youkai - ¡No lo recuerdo! ¡Por favor basta! Sal de mi cabeza – Gritó la youkai, mientras abría los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Habla! – La sujeto de nueva cuenta de los brazos.

-No sé quién es esa tal Naomi – Por fin logro escuchar Sesshomaru lo que lo estaba malhumorando.

-Escúchame bien Kagome, trata de recordar – La sacudió un poco para obtener su atención.

-¡No! – Gritó la youkai.

-Naomi es el nombre de tu madre. ¡Escúchala!

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero recordar! – Movió la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Sesshomaru ante tal respuesta enfureció.

-¡No seas cobarde! ¡Tú no eres así! – Le gritó sacudiéndola con más fuerza – Recuerda lo que tu madre te dijo en una ocasión, ¡Hazlo! – Ordenó observando como la daiyokai comenzaba a soltar varias lágrimas, al ver una oportunidad de recuperar a Kagome decidió decirle lo que alguna vez escucho de su madre adoptiva – Lo que ahoga a alguien – Se detuvo al ver que la daiyokai abría los ojos.

-No es caerse al rio – Continuó Kagome con varias lágrimas.

-Si no mantenerse sumergido en el – Terminaron ambos mirándose a los ojos.

-Yo…yo no quería volver a recordar tu mirada al saber lo que paso – Sollozo la youkai al comenzar a recordar todo – Yo…yo – No pudo continuar al estallar en lágrimas. Sesshomaru al ver como su apariencia volvía a hacer la de antes tanto física como emocionalmente no pudo evitar sonreír. Por fin su adorada Kagome estaba de regreso.

-¡Estúpida! – La abrazó – Si ese día no te pude mirar a los ojos no fue porque te despreciara por lo que ocurrió, me sentía culpable al haber propiciado lo que te llevo a eso. Jamás me lo voy a perdonar – La abrazo con más fuerza.

-¡Idiota! – Se separó Kagome de él, para poder mirarlo a los ojos – No puedes culparte de algo así, pero me alegra que no me desprecies aunque… - Se detuvo bajando la mirada.

-¿Aunque qué? – La incito a continuar.

-Ahora, ya nada es como antes – Habló por fin la youkai sin poder mirar al daiyokai – Tu debes de…

-No te atrevas – La corto Sesshomaru – Esta vez no te voy a dejar ir, no después de que casi te pierdo – La sostuvo del mentón para que lo mirara – No pienso buscarme a ninguna otra hembra insignificante – Observo como la youkai le sonreía ante tal comentario – Y si lo que te preocupa es tu marca… - Se detuvo al sentir unos dedos en sus labios.

-La marca que tú me hiciste, no se compara con esta – Señalo la marca de estrella en su cuello – Tu marca jamás se borrara ni la olvidare, porque esa la tengo aquí – Señalo ahora su pecho – Te amo tanto – Dijo acercándose a sus labios para sellarlos mientras con sus brazos lo rodeaba del cuello. Le encantaba volver a sentir la suavidad de sus labios, sus manos rodeando su cintura, su cabello tan suave, esa sensación en su pecho, definitivamente solo él podía ser quien sacara a flote aquellas emociones que la aliviaban. Dejo sus labios cuando sintió una sensación extraña en su pecho, así que bajo la mirada y observo como la perla de Shikon mostraba de nueva cuenta aquel rosado color.

-Parece ser que cambiaste justamente en un momento adecuado – Dijo Kagome observando la perla, para después mirar al youkai que la miraba con desconcierto – Nadie nos molestara – Sonrió la youkai dispuesta a usar de nueva cuenta sus poderes espirituales. Sin perder tiempo formo una kekai alrededor de las aguas termales y dejando a un confundido Sesshomaru aun por sus acciones comenzó a dirigirse a las aguas - ¿Vienes? – Preguntó la youkai a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a quitarse su traje. Sesshomaru solo frunció el ceño ante la provocación de la youkai.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Sesshomaru alcanzando a su mujer.

-Quitándome la ropa, para poder entrar al agua – Dijo con obviedad - Necesito relajarme un poco antes de ir al castillo – Mencionó antes de entrar a las aguas comenzando a mojar su cabellera, de nueva cuanta se dirigió a la orilla y recargando ambos brazos en un superficie rocosas lo miro - ¿Piensas quedarte ahí? El agua esta deliciosa – Le sonrió – No me vas a decir que te da pena desnudarte enfrente de mi ¿verdad? – Dijo recargando su barbilla en sus brazos. Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario y la postura que tenía la youkai y sin más comenzó a desnudarse. Decidió jugar un poco con Kagome al ver como comenzaba a sonrojarse al quedarse solamente con su pantalón.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? – Le preguntó, mientras la veía con una mirada penetrante.

-¿Yo? Por…por supuesto que no estoy sonrojada – Se tocó las mejillas con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada. Tenía que calmar sus nervios si no quería quedar como una idiota enfrente del youkai. Pero es que era imposible no sonrojarse ante tal hombre ¡por kami! En esos momentos era cuando maldecía que fuera tan sexy y seductor. Miro de reojo como el youkai comenzaba a despojarse de su última prenda, pero este al descubrirla se detuvo. Kagome aún más roja que un tomate volvió a desviar la mirada, mientras se maldecía mentalmente, como se notaba que aún era una novata en este tipo de situaciones. Tenía que admitir que en este momento envidiaba a su lado oscuro, seguramente su otro yo sabría qué hacer en esta situación.

-¿Kagome? – La llamó el daiyokai al verla absolutamente pérdida en sus pensamientos.

-S-si dime – Contestó nerviosamente la joven regresando la mirada al susodicho.

-¿Si quieres puedes quitármelo tú? – Habló el youkai con una pequeña sonrisita ante su maldad.

-¡Queee! – Gritó cubriéndose la cara – Bu…bueno pienso que… - Se detuvo al sentir unos brazos rodeándola por la espalda.

-Me encanta que te sonrojes – Susurró el youkai cerca de su oído.

-Si claro, más bien te encanta ser el causante de mis sonrojos – Dijo la youkai recargándose en el pecho de Sesshomaru. Inhalo y exhalo con tranquilidad mientras que al mismo tiempo cerraba sus ojos, se sentía tan tranquila que fácilmente podría quedarse dormida en el pecho del amor de su vida, pero tampoco quería escaparse de esa realidad, ya que sabía que ese era uno de los pocos momentos que tendrían a solas y quería aprovecharlos al máximo. Bueno al menos hasta que se encargara de asesinar a Taishi. Movió un poco la cabeza tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera con ese youkai y sin ser consciente de sus acciones sujeto con más fuerzas los brazos que la rodeaban.

-Tranquila mujer – Habló el príncipe del Oeste al mismo tiempo que volteaba a su mujer para verla a los ojos – No pienses en nada mas en este momento – Dijo acariciando su mejilla para terminar en su barbilla – Yo te protegeré – Pronunció antes de besar sus labios tratando de eliminar cualquier espacio que los alejara. Gruño un poco al sentir las manos de Kagome acariciar su espalda, pero decidió terminar con el beso antes de que sus instintos tomaran el control. La verdad es que se moría de ganas de hacerla suya en ese momento ya que para ser sinceros llevaba demasiado tiempo en abstinencia. Pero definitivamente su amor era más grande por aquella youkai, ya que entendía muy bien que después de lo que vivió sería muy difícil para ella.

-Por favor, no te contengas – Escuchó Sesshomaru hablar a la youkai quien lo miraba con seriedad. Definitivamente tenía que ser alguna mala broma que le jugaba su mente. Si seguramente preso de sus deseos había malinterpretado las cosas. Volvió la mirada hacia los orbes chocolate cuando escucho una risita.

-Mi amor – Se colgó de su cuello – Quiero que borres cualquier rastro de aquella mala experiencia – dijo a pocos milímetros de sus labios – Quiero que una vez más me hagas tuya – Mordió levemente el labio inferior del youkai, mientras lo miraba. Automáticamente como respuesta el príncipe del Oeste la sujeto de su fina cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra la sujetaba de la nuca para poder profundizar aquel beso lleno de deseo. Pasados unos segundos Sesshomaru dejo de lado sus labios para comenzar a descender con pequeños besos húmedos por todo su cuello utilizando en algunas partes sus colmillos. Kagome instantáneamente comenzó a sentir varios escalofríos que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, así como también aquella sensación que comenzaba a crecer debajo de su vientre. Gimió al sentir el roce de los colmillos en su piel al igual que la mano que masajeaba hábilmente su pecho derecho. Una vez más Sesshomaru tomo los labios de la miko, mientras la recargaba en la orilla de las aguas termales, para enseguida bajar su mano hacia el sexo de la miko, aprovecho que la youkai dejo escapar un gemido para así poder introducir su lengua en su cavidad. Por su parte Kagome no podía evitar dejar escapar aquellos gemidos y suspiros que causaban aquella mano en su intimidad ¡Por kami! Sentía que ardía por dentro y por fuera. Tomo un poco de aire cuando su amado príncipe dejo sus labios para concentrarse de nueva cuenta en se senos, sin embargo esta vez fue su boca quien decidió jugar con ellos. El príncipe del Oeste estaba más que excitado tan solo con escuchar como la youkai gemía, tanto que su miembro le dolía de la gran erección que tenía, harto de no poder disfrutar completamente el cuerpo de su mujer, la cargo y salió de las aguas depositándola suavemente en el pasto. Kagome un poco sonrojada al ver como Sesshomaru la observaba de los pies a la cabeza se cohibió un poco y trato de cubrirse, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo Sesshomaru la detuvo.

-Quiero verte – Ordenó el youkai con voz ronca comenzando a lamer su cuello, mientras que con una de sus mano apretaba sus muslos. Soltó un gruñido de placer al rozar su miembro contra el sexo de Kagome, pero decidió aguantarse las ganas hasta que Kagome se lo pidiera. La youkai estaba que podía incendiar toda la época del sengoku, si su hombre no extinguía pronto su fuego, pero también sospechaba lo que quería Sesshomaru. Así que mandando todo al carajo decidió dejar todas sus inseguridades y vergüenzas para después, ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en satisfacer todas sus necesidades y las del youkai. Sin perder más tiempo hizo un rápido movimiento tomando ella el control de la situación. Sonrió con seducción al ver el semblante de sorpresa del youkai quien después de unos segundos le regreso la sonrisa.

-¿En dónde quedo tu vergüenza? – Pronunció el youkai observando como la youkai comenzaba a trazar un camino de besos por todo su pecho comenzando a descender poco a poco.

-¿Acaso eso te importa? – Susurró la youkai cerca de su pene mientras lo observaba con los ojos enrojecidos. Ante tal acción Sesshomaru dejo escapar un gruñido. Se veía tan sexy cuando tomaba esa actitud, pero más le enloquecía que por momentos fuera ella quien tomara el control, la única a quien se lo permitía. Dio un respingo al sentir algo húmedo rodearle el glande, para después sentir por completo como la youkai se metía parte de su miembro a la boca, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojos del placer que sentía, gruño cuando sintió que terminaría pronto. Sin embargo antes de que eso ocurriera decidió parar a Kagome, para tomar nuevamente el control la sujeto de la cintura, mientras que ella se encontraba encima de él.

-Pídemelo Kagome – Susurro Sesshomaru con un rojo intenso en su mirada y con sus colmillos más grandes de lo habitual al mismo tiempo que la atraía más a él para que la youkai pudiera sentir su miembro.

-¡Ah! – Le escucho decir el daiyokai a la chica al sentir su miembro, mientras la tocaba fervientemente en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Pídemelo! – Ordeno una vez más al sentir la respiración irregular de la youkai.

-¡Por favor! ¡Hazme tuya! – Suplico la miko al sentirse completamente desesperada. Ambos soltaron un gruñido cuando se sintieron unidos nuevamente. Se movieron lentamente primero para aumentar su excitación, pero pasado unos segundos ambos demandaron más, así que comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente una y otra vez, mientras que las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con vehemencia.

-¡Ah, Sesshomaru! – Gimió la youkai enredando entre sus dedos varias hebras del cabello platinado del príncipe. Por su parte Sesshomaru solo atino a aumentar las estocadas al escuchar a su mujer gritar su nombre, pero claro que eso no era todo, también sus manos se ocupaban fervientemente de apretar las nalgas de la miko. Pasaron varios minutos manteniendo el mismo ritmo, pero al sentir ambos pronto la culminación decidieron aumentar los vaivenes de sus caderas ambos besándose con desesperación tratando inútilmente de callar aquellos gemidos que dejaban salir ambos. Hasta que finalmente ambos dejaron salir el nombre del otro con un fuerte grito al llegar al orgasmo. Aun con la respiración agitada Kagome empujo al daiyokai al suelo, para poder recostarse en su pecho, solamente el escuchar su corazón la hacía sentir feliz.

-Te amo – Mencionó la miko volteando a verlo.

-Yo también Kagome – Dijo el daiyokai acariciando el cabello de una sorprendida chica.

-¿Qué? – Cuestionó el youkai al ver que la princesa del Este no le quitaba la mirada.

-No…no es nada – Dijo Kagome dejando salir varias lagrimas – Es solo que estoy muy feliz – Le sonrió cálidamente, para después darle un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-¡Auch! – Se quejó la miko al sentir un fuerte ardor en el cuello.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó alarmado el daiyokai al ver como la miko regresaba a su posición anterior.

-Me duele mucho – Le contesto la youkai sujetándose el cuello.

-Déjame ver – Le quito con delicadeza la mano para observar el cuello de su mujer.

-Estas sangrando – Murmuró el youkai - ¡Levántate! Vamos al castillo – Ordenó Sesshomaru comenzando a vestirse.

**¡Hola! Espero y les guste mucho este capítulo, espero y haya mejorado un poco el lemon. Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que me mandan rewies, a quienes han añadido esta historia como favorito, bueno a todos los que siguen en esta historia. De verdad se los agradezco. Ya saben cualquier duda, reclamo, felicitación, lo que ustedes quieran pueden sentirse libres de decírmelo. Los leo luego cuídense mucho.**


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 28.**

Una youkai bastante adolorida terminaba de vestirse aun con la mano derecha en el cuello.

-¿Estas lista? – Cuestionó el daiyokai tendiéndole la mano a la miko.

-No es necesario – Dijo Kagome tomándole la mano – El dolor se ha ido – Mencionó mirándolo con confusión.

-¿Estas segura? Déjame ver – Se acercó Sesshomaru a mirar su cuello - ¡imposible! – Murmuró, causando que Kagome se inquietara, ya que para que el youkai se sorprendiera de esa manera tenía que pasar de verdad algo importante.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con temor - ¡Por kami! Me estas asustando – Chilló la miko mirándolo fijamente. Pero rápidamente esa preocupación se esfumo cuando sintió los brazos de Sesshomaru rodearla.

-Eres mía en todos los sentidos – Escuchó la youkai susurrar al daiyokai cerca de su oreja.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Frunció el ceño ante tanto misterio. Se estaba molestando ¿Por qué no le decía de una vez las cosas? Como desearía en este momento tener un espejo y mandarlo al demonio. Inflo los cachetes de enojo al no recibir respuesta del youkai. Bien si él no se lo decía iría al castillo a buscar su maldito espejo y quitarse de una vez la duda. Comenzó a caminar con molestia pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru.

-Mi marca se encuentra nuevamente en tu cuello – Dijo tranquilamente, aunque por dentro sintiera ganas de saltar de la alegría, no por lo que significaba la marca, ya que, con todo lo que había pasado había entendido lo que alguna vez Kagome le dijo "para mí una simple marca no importa" vaya que ahora lo entendía a la perfección. No le habría importado en absoluto que Kagome se quedara con aquella marca en forma de estrella con tal de saber que su corazón y sus pensamientos le corresponden solo a él.

-¿Co-como es eso posible? – Preguntó con asombro la youkai dándole la cara al príncipe del Oeste.

-Lo más seguro es que ese idiota nos haya tomado el pelo a todos – Cruzó los brazos con suma molestia al imaginarse tal posibilidad.

-No…para mi desgracia él decía la verdad, yo misma lo recordé – Bajo la mirada al recordar ese desafortunado hecho.

-Ya no importa – La tomo de la cintura – Vámonos – Comenzó a volar hacia el castillo.

-Sesshomaru – Lo llamó.

-Mmm – Pronunció a modo de respuesta.

-Si no lo recuerdas yo también puedo volar – Dijo con una sonrisita al ver la manera sobreprotectora con la que la trataba.

-No me importa – La miró discretamente, para después fijar su mirada en el castillo.

-Tampoco dije que me molestara – Le dio un beso rápido en el cachete – Pero me vas a volver una youkai inútil – Se quejó fijando su mirada en la misma dirección que el daiyokai.

-Si fueras normal te diría que como señora de estas tierras no tienes otra obligación más que hacerte cargo del castillo y de los futuros herederos – Le dio una mirada rápida – Pero – Habló antes de que la youkai replicara ante dicho comentario – Seria un desperdicio que no utilizaras tus habilidades – Terminó ganándose al instante un fuerte abrazo de la miko.

-Gracias, gracias – Gritó eufórica Kagome.

-No me agradezcas, que tampoco te estoy diciendo que vas a andar por ahí haciendo lo que te plazca – Miró como la youkai comenzaba a soltarlo – Yo te acompañare cada vez que sea necesario.

-Sera como tú quieras mi amor – Sonrió felizmente la miko comenzando a descender. Felicidad que se desvaneció cuando tocaron el patio principal del castillo, el príncipe del Oeste al notarlo la miro fijamente al observar que la youkai no tenía ninguna intención de caminar.

-Yo, no sé si pueda mirarlos a la cara después de como los trate – Confesó la daiyokai con temor en su mirada.

-¡Mama! ¡Mamá! – Se abalanzaron dos pequeños hacia la miko quien solo abrió sus ojos más de lo normal ante la sorpresa.

-Escuincles…Tengan cuid… - Paró al observar que la youkai no les hacía daño a los niños. Al contrario esa daiyokai estaba llorando. Esa mirada, esa sonrisa no eran de aquella youkai que intento matarlos, se trataba de su amiga, de su Kagome.

-Shippo – Miró al pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos – Rin – Repitió el mismo procedimiento – Mis pequeños – Se lanzó a abrazarlos a ambos – Perdónenme – Apretó mas el agarre al imaginarse lo que pudo haberles causado si no hubiera sido por el señor Toga. Jamás se lo perdonaría, tanto que ella hizo para proteger a sus pequeños, y de quien debió haberlos protegido fue de ella misma. Nunca estuvieron más cerca de la muerte como aquel día en que ella trato de matarlos.

-Mami – Habló el pequeño kitsune con lágrimas en sus ojos – No tienes por qué pedirnos perdón.

-Nosotros entendemos lo que paso – Continuó Rin tocando la mejilla de la youkai – Te extrañamos tanto – Soltó el llanto colgándose del cuello de su madre.

-Y yo a ustedes mis pequeños – Sonrió Kagome con varias lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Observó a los demás youkais y con delicadeza dejo a los niños y se puso nuevamente de pie. Se sentía avergonzada, pero tenía que pedirles perdón a todos, porque aunque todos le dijeran que no fue su culpa ella sabía que no era así. Ella sola se dejó corromper por aquel youkai, ella sola le abrió las puertas a la oscuridad y ahora tenía que pagar sus errores.

-Yo… - Se detuvo al sentir a Sango rodearla con sus brazos.

-Kagome, que felicidad, eres tú – Mencionó la caza demonios.

-No merezco que me traten de esta forma – Se alejó de su amiga para poder mirarla a los ojos – Por favor…

-¡Ya cállate tonta! – Se acercó el hanyo golpeando suavemente a su amiga en la cabeza – No te quedo claro que tú no tienes por qué pedirnos perdón.

-Pero Inuyasha…

-Pero nada – Cruzó los brazos desviando la mirada hacia su hermano – Con tu permiso – Le dijo a su hermano antes de mirar hacia Kagome – Ven acá – la atrajo hacia el envolviéndola con sus brazos. Sesshomaru solo rodo los ojos al ver lo infantil que podia llegar a ser ese hibrido. Pero también tenía que admitir que le agradaba que empezara a respetar lo que es suyo, lo perdonaría esta vez por el simple hecho de pedir permiso.

-Con tu permiso – Dijo Tora mirando a Sesshomaru.

-No te hagas el chistoso – Lo sostuvo Sesshomaru de sus ropas.

-Pensé que lo mismo aplica a cualquiera que te pida permiso – Lo miro con una sonrisa – O me vas a decir que eso solo aplica a Inuyasha porque es tu hermanito.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Pero si sabes lo que te conviene mejor aléjate de mi mujer – Lo soltó con brusquedad.

-Pues que yo sepa, ella no es tu mujer, no veo tu marca por ningún lado – Se burló una vez más Tora, sabiendo que eso lastimaría el orgullo de aquel príncipe.

-¿Estás seguro? – Lo miró Sesshomaru con una pizca de burla en su mirada. Tora al no entender muy bien su comentario frunció el ceño y lo siguió con la mirada hacia la youkai que aún era abrazada por el hanyo.

-¡Suficiente! – Empujo a su medio hermano lejos de su mujer. Tomando enseguida la mano de la youkai comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada del castillo.

-Sesshomaru…espera por favor – Habló Kagome siendo guiada por el youkai – Necesito hablar con tu padre y los demás.

-Después – Soltó Sesshomaru sin detenerse.

-¡No! Tiene que ser ahora – Se detuvo –Es…importante – Lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Bien, pero iré contigo – Se rindió al ver la mirada de la youkai.

-Por supuesto – Le sonrió Kagome siendo ahora ella quien guiaba al príncipe de nueva cuenta a la sala.

-Supongo que vienes a contarnos algo acerca de lo que paso ¿No es así? – Dijo Toga al ver entrar de nuevo a la youkai a la sala.

-Sí, así es. Pero antes de contarles todo lo que escuche y recordé cuando – Paró al sentirse incomoda al hablar sobre el tema – Bueno…cuando me deje llevar por el poder del cristal. Yo necesito pedirles perdón a cada uno de ustedes – Dirigió la mirada a cada uno de los que se encontraban ahí – Ustedes podrán decir lo que quieran, pero la realidad es otra y… - Respiro un par de veces para poder continuar – Me siento bastante mal por lo que ocasione que… - Se detuvo al no poder continuar – Por favor discúlpenme – Se inclinó levemente a modo de disculpa.

-Si usted se siente mejor haciendo esto, por mi está bien yo la perdono – Mencionó Hayate sonriéndole a la miko al esta incorporarse al escucharlo.

-Creo que todos coincidimos con el príncipe Hayate ¿No es así? – Preguntó Biakko mirando a los demás quienes asistieron ante la pregunta.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad no saben el peso que me quitan de encima – Sonrió Kagome aliviada.

-Bien…Te escuchamos – Habló Inu – no – Taisho muy interesado en escuchar lo que la youkai había descubierto.

-Bueno pues… - Comenzó a relatarles todo lo que había recordado y había escuchado de los propios labios de Taishi. Omitió algunos detalles que no quería recordar ya que, para su pesar tuvo que relatarles lo que Taishi le había dicho el día que abuso de ella. También les confirmo lo que hace tiempo llevaban sospechando acerca de los youkais del consejo, y sobre Kykio, solo les pudo decir que al parecer era su mano derecha en todas sus fechorías.

-Ya veo… - Pronunció el general perro cruzando los brazos al momento – Podríamos decir que estamos en igualdad con ellos.

-Pero de que hablas – Comenzó a hablar Inuyasha – Si los tenemos en la palma de nuestras manos, si logramos arrebatarle el cristal Márvo a ese idiota, no tendrá oportunidad con Kagome, es más que no viste que ni siquiera fue capaz de llevar el mismo ritmo que ese idiota – Señalo a Sesshomaru.

-Si me permiten opinar, creo yo, que por esta vez Inuyasha tiene razón – Dijo Miu causando un sonrojo en el hanyo.

-¿De verdad? – Cuestionó el hanyo con asombró, pero al ver todas las miradas dirigidas hacia el recupero su compostura.

-Pero por supuesto que tengo razón – Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-No, no la tienes – Interrumpió Tsubasa el momento de gloria del hanyo – Se a lo que te refieres Inu –no –Taisho – Miró al nombrado para después proseguir –Ciertamente el príncipe Sesshomaru tiene grandes probabilidades de vencer a Taishi por lo que pudimos observar. Para nuestra desgracia ese momento ya paso, ya que el logro escapar.

-Pero podemos buscarlo – Añadió Hayate.

-¿De verdad piensas que él se va a quedar cruzado de brazos, después de lo que paso? Tendrías que ser muy idiota para creer tal cosa – Habló por primera vez el príncipe Sesshomaru.

-Pero que más podría hacer si todo lo que tenía planeado se ha desmoronado – Prosiguió el youkai.

-Ese youkai es capaz de resignarse a cualquier cosa menos a Kagome. Por lo tanto creo que se hará de cualquier arma con tal de cumplir su objetivo – Hablo esta vez Tora.

-¿Pero y si lo buscamos antes de que a él se le ocurra idear algún otro plan? – Comentó esta vez el monje.

-Si serán idiotas – Gruño Sesshomaru siendo calmado al momento por Kagome.

-A lo que se refieren el señor Toga, el señor Tsubasa y Sesshomaru es a que yo aún no soy capaz de usar el cristal Márvo. Es verdad que podría intentarlo por todos nosotros pero… - Bajo la mirada apenada – Si nuevamente el cristal me controla las cosas podrían salir peor.

-Kagome tiene razón, no podemos exponerla nuevamente – Salió a la defensiva Sango.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo – Le siguió Miu – Pero y si el príncipe Sesshomaru se encarga de esa basura sin exponer a la señorita Kagome.

-¡No! – Interfirió la miko al instante – De ninguna manera pienso permitir eso. No pienso esconderme, no después de lo que ese imbécil me ha hecho. Además aún tengo una cuenta pendiente con Kykio – Volteo a ver a Sesshomaru – No se te ocurra hacer tal cosa, porque te juro que si lo haces esta vez no te lo perdonare Sesshomaru – Lo miro con gran determinación en su mirada.

-De acuerdo, lo dejare tal y como está por el momento. Sin embargo si el trata de hacerte daño o acercarse a ti por cualquier razón no te prometo nada, aun si eso significa perderte.

-Bien – Suspiró la youkai apartando la mirada de Sesshomaru – Me parece razonable, ya que opino lo mismo – Dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? – Cuestiono el príncipe del Oeste, tratando de mantenerse apacible como siempre.

-No es obvio – Lo miro de reojo la miko. Mientras que los demás presentes solo observaban la escena con una gran gota en la cabeza. Les parecía increíble la preocupación que mostraba ambas partes, tanto, que ni siquiera les importaba hablarlo enfrente de todos. Tora no perdía ningún detalle de la conversación, ya que como le había dicho alguna vez al hanyo el esperaría cuidadosamente y pacientemente la oportunidad en la que Sesshomaru cometiera cualquier error para así poder acercarse a la youkai. Sin saber cómo, su vista se había posado en el cuello de Kagome, entrecerró los ojos un poco para aclarar su vista y no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa.

-¿Sorprendido? – Preguntó Sesshomaru quien había estado observándolo todo el tiempo. Como consecuencia Tora solo pudo dirigirle una mirada de odio, mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó confundido Biakko al ver la reacción de su hijo. Tora solo pudo suspirar con resignación y sin ánimos de contestar la pregunta solo pudo señalar a la youkai. Inmediatamente todos siguieron el dedo del youkai, pero al no ver nada fuera de lo común a todos les surgió un gran signo de interrogación en sus cabezas. Tora al ver la cara de todos solo se llevó una de sus manos a su cara.

-Su cuello – Escucharon todos decir al youkai. Kagome al comprender a lo que se refería hablo.

-¡Oh! Es verdad – Dejó al descubierto su cuello - ¿Alguien sabe cómo pudo suceder esto?

-¡Jamás vi que sucediera algo igual!– Murmuró Tsubasa con asombro.

-Tal vez el estúpido de Taishi nos vio la cara – Dijo Inuyasha.

-No, Sesshomaru pensó lo mismo – Sonrió un poco al ver las similitudes de ambos hermanos – Pero a mí me consta que en verdad Taishi me marco antes de ser mandada a la otra época, es por eso que no entiendo cómo pudo ocurrir algo como esto.

-Pues si no existe otra explicación, lo más seguro es que hayas sido tu misma – Comentó Inu – no – Taisho.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Que romántico… es el amor! – Escucharon una voz muy conocida para todos detrás de las puertas.

-Esos mocosos…Les voy a enseñar a no andar escuchando las conversaciones – Comenzó a caminar Inuyasha hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¡No te atrevas! – Gritó Miu siguiendo al hanyo.

-Puede que esa haya sido la razón – Dijo el general perro con una sonrisa – Después de todo, es muy sospecho que Kagome haya vuelto a la normalidad estando ambos solos. Además, ahora que lo recuerdo sentí una energía cubrir parte de las aguas termales – Terminó mirándolos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ahora veo por qué todos le temen al señor Inu – no –Taisho – Susurró Hayate sonrojado ante las especulaciones del general perro.

-No es de tu incumbencia – Dijo Sesshomaru tranquilamente tomando la mano de una muy sonrojada Kagome comenzando a caminar hacia las habitaciones.

**X-X-X**

-Sesshomaru - Susurró una daiyokai recargada en el pecho del nombrado.

-Dime – Contestó el youkai rodeando a la miko con su brazo derecho.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero…necesito alejarme de este lugar por unos días. ¿Me acompañarías al futuro? – Preguntó levantando la mirada para mirar al daiyokai.

-No me agrada mucho la idea de interactuar con los humanos. Pero si ese es tu deseo iré contigo – Dijo acariciando la cabellera de la youkai.

-Gracias – Le dio un beso rápido en los labios, para volver a la posición anterior – Nos iremos en cuanto amanezca.

**X-X-X**

-¡Genial! – Gritó Rin entrando a la casa de su madre dando vueltas por todos lados.

-Así que esto es una casa del futuro – Habló Tora entrando a la casa, mientras observaba todo minuciosamente – No está mal.

-Tienes razón – Dijo Hayate observando la televisión – Hay cosas muy interesantes.

-Es muy hermoso Kagome – Siguió Miu mirando atraves de la ventana.

-No es para tanto – Dijo nerviosamente la miko al ver el semblante de su amado. Suspiro, sabía que esta vez sí tenía un motivo por el cual estar molesto, incluso ella se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver como todos se apuntaron a acompañarla a su época. Tenía que admitir que también ella había soñado con la idea de estar a solas con Sesshomaru, pero tampoco pudo decirles que no cuando los niños le preguntaron si podían acompañarlos. Acción, que trajo como consecuencia que todos pensaran que había aceptado que todos la acompañaran. Observo a Tora, Hayate y a Miu demasiados impresionados con la televisión y otros artefactos que Inuyasha se encargaba de mostrarles. Sonrió y se dirigió a Sesshomaru quien miraba molesto la escena.

-Debiste decirles que no – Mencionó Sesshomaru.

-Lo sé. Pero ¡Vamos! No puede ser tan malo – Le tomo con delicadeza la mano – Te prometo que tendremos nuestro propio tiempo a solas – Lo miro con una sonrisa, para después mirar a Inuyasha y a Miu discutiendo – Además si todo sale bien, tu padre estará muy contento al ver a sus dos hijos con pareja.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó confundido el youkai.

-Quien sabe – Dijo la miko, para después retirarse al ser llamada por Rin y Shippo. El príncipe del Oeste no pudo evitar gruñir al ser dejado con la duda, pero inmediatamente miro hacia donde su mujer miraba momentos antes y comprendió a lo que se refería Kagome. Frunció el ceño al ver el mal gusto que tenía su hermano, pero de inmediato pensó que tal vez no era tan mala idea después de todo, ya que, al menos se aseguraría de que dejara a su mujer en paz. Dio una última mirada y camino hacia su hembra quien terminaba una llamada.

-Bien… ¡Escuchen todos! – Alzo un poco la voz para captar la atención de los presentes – Nuestra estadía en esta época será de dos semanas. Por lo tanto estos dos días podrán ocupar su tiempo como lo deseen, ya que tengo cosas pendientes que hacer. Dentro de tres días me han dicho que hay un festival en el templo vecino, así que si quieren ese día podemos ir a ver los fuegos artificiales.

-Bien, bien y los demás días – Interrumpió el hanyo a su amiga.

-Bueno… - Dudo un poco en proseguir ya que no sabía cómo abordar aun el tema con su señor.

-¿Y bien? – Presionó Inuyasha al ver a su amiga en las nubes.

-Tengo un trabajo que hacer dentro de cinco días

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera pensamos acompañarte a hacer tu trabajo – Interrumpió nuevamente el hanyo, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Kagome y Miu.

-Si me dejaras terminar ENTENDERIAS ¡IDIOTA! – Explotó la youkai ante tantas interrupciones.

-Pues habla.

-El trabajo que tengo solo dura un día, después de eso podríamos divertirnos

-¿Y? – Habló otra vez el hanyo, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver el aura oscura que rodeaba a la miko.

-Inuyasha – Le sonrió Kagome dulcemente, haciendo que el hanyo comenzara a retroceder ya que para él esa sonrisa y amabilidad solo encendían la alarma de peligro - ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! – Gritó la miko sin importar que destruyera el piso de su casa. Dio una gran bocana de aire para continuar – Bien ahora que ya no hay interrupciones – Sonrió al ver al hanyo retorcerse de dolor – Les explico, el trabajo que tengo que realizar es en la playa, por lo tanto podríamos aprovechar para quedarnos lo que resta de nuestras vacaciones ¿Qué les parece?

-Por mi está bien – Dijo Tora.

-Sí, suena divertido – Continuo Hayate.

-Bien, mientras tanto por ahora les enseñare su habitación y les daré un cambio de ropa para que puedan salir libremente por los alrededores – Comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones – Tu también mi amor – Dijo al ver al youkai en la misma posición.

**X-X-X**

-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? – Preguntó Miroku quien iba vestido con una camisa manga ¾ color azul marino, unos vaqueros de mezclilla corte Slim y unas botas de ante del mismo color que su camisa. Atrás de él se encontraba Tora quien iba vestido con una camiseta color café con un estampado en color dorado, vaqueros de pitillo en azul y unos tenis café tipo botín. Inuyasha llevaba una camisa de manga corta en color blanco con un bolsillo con estampado de goma en color negro en la parte superior de la camisa, unos vaqueros con lavado desgastado de corte Slim y para finalizar un tenis urbano en color blanco. Sin embargo los que llamaron más la atención de las chicas fueron Hayate quien iba vestido con una camisa de vestir de manga larga con cuello nenley en color blanco con los botones en contraste, vaqueros ultra pitillo de efecto cuero y unos mocasín casual y el príncipe del Oeste Sesshomaru quien según él era lo único decente que había encontrado, llevaba una camisa de vestir entallada color morado con la tapeta en contraste color negro, pantalones de vestir de corte súper pitillo color negro al igual que sus zapatos casuales. Después de unos segundos de haberlos mirado por fin Sango se decidió a hablar.

-Bueno Kagome nos preocupó un poco al haberse puesto un traje de sacerdotisa, es por eso que decidimos mirarla desde aquí – Mencionó la caza demonios quien llevaba unos leggins de cuero, con un blusón blanco de manga 3/4, una chaqueta de cuero abierta, mostrando así un collar dorado y para terminar unos botines blancos con hebillas doradas. Por su parte Miu usaba un short vaquero deslavado, una camisa top rojo, y unos botines negros con cremallera con aplicaciones.

-Sí que es raro, ella casi nunca usa el traje de sacerdotisa – Hablo Inuyasha mirando en la dirección de donde se encontraba la miko.

-Pues debería de ponérselo más seguido. Se ve hermosa – Dijo Tora obviamente al ver que el peli plateado ya no se encontraba ahí. Mientras tanto Kagome se encontraba sumamente concentrada en su oración parada enfrente del árbol sagrado, había escogido ese lugar porque sabía lo importante que había sido para su madre y para los demás. Sonrió con tristeza al imaginarse la cara que tendría su abuelo al verla con el traje de sacerdotisa, estaba segura que le hubiese encantado. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a soltar varias lagrimas ya que todo en el templo le recordaba a su familia.

-Por favor…perdónenme - Susurró con dolor abriendo los ojos para mirar el árbol – Sé que a ustedes no les gustaría verme así pero… - Paro en seco al sentir un nudo en la garganta – ¡NO PUEDO EVITAR SENTIRME TAN IMPOTENTE! – Explotó en llanto comenzando a dejarse caer. Le dolía, le dolía demasiado el solo recordar la muerte tan injusta que habían tenido, sabía que era la decisión de ellos el no dejarse salvar, pero ¡Por kami! Era inevitable no dejar de culparse a ella misma, es más ni siquiera había podido cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su madre, no fue capaz de ir a visitarlos ni una sola vez en su estadía en la aldea de los taisho, no pudo decirles cuanto los amaba a cada uno, que, apesar de que no eran parientes de sangre, ella los amaba con intensidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejaron salvarlos? – Dijo desgarradoramente con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar – Si…tan solo se hubieran quedado aquí, ahora mismo tendría a Sota molestándome a mí y a mis invitados – Sonrió una vez más con tristeza sin dejar de llorar – Seguramente estarías jugando con Rin y Shippo ¿Verdad? – Preguntó mirando hacia el cielo, con la esperanza de escuchar su respuesta – Abuelo, tu estarías realmente emocionado contándoles todas tus historias y mentiras. Y tu mamá – Paro un momento – Estarías mimándome y apoyándome en todo lo que necesitara – Dio una gran bocanada de aire, mientras apartaba la vista del cielo azul – Soy tan estúpida – Dijo comenzando a reír para poco a poco llorar nuevamente como nunca lo había hecho. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba dejar todo su dolor en ese lugar para que una vez que regresara tuviera el valor de enfrentarse a lo que fuera, ya que sabía que esa era la única manera de volverse más fuerte. Dio un respingo cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla fuertemente, había olvidado por completo que no se encontraba sola, sin querer se había dejado llevar por sus emociones olvidándose de sus amigos y de Sesshomaru.

-No eres una estúpida – Escuchó la youkai hablar a Sesshomaru, mientras este la alejaba un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos – Estoy seguro que ellos te escuchan y están aquí en este momento apoyándote como siempre, mira – Señalo el daiyokai, como una fuerte ventisca rodeaba el árbol y comenzaban a caer varias flores y ramas. Kagome miro sorprendida aquel acto que aunque para muchos simplemente era el aire quien hacia caer las flores, para ella tenía otro significado, estaba segura que esa era la respuesta que sus familiares le daban. Comenzó a limpiarse cualquier rastro de las lágrimas y por primera vez desde que comenzó con su oración sonrió con sinceridad y agradecimiento.

-¿Sabes? – Habló la youkai sin apartar la mirada del árbol – Una vez mi madre me dijo que las heridas que no se ven son las más grandes y si, efectivamente lo he comprobado, pero también menciono que son las que te hacen más fuerte. Ahora sé que todo este tiempo mi mamá Yoshimi y mi madre Naomi me estuvieron preparando para cuando llegara este momento, porque ahora estoy completamente segura que ambas sabían sobre la existencia del cristal Márvo "Lo que hunde a alguien no es caerse al rio, si no permanecer sumergido en el" – Miró al daiyokai quien la escuchaba atentamente – Ella lo sabía ¿No es así? – Le pregunto al daiyokai.

-Así parece, pero también estoy seguro que ella sabía que lo superarías – La sostuvo del mentón – Todos confiamos en tu fortaleza.

-Sesshomaru – Le sonrió con calidez rodeándolo enseguida del cuello – Gracias, gracias por todo tu apoyo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que los dejemos solos – Mencionó Miu con una sonrisa al ver a los daiyokais besándose - ¡Vamos Inuyasha! – Lo tomo de la mano comenzando a jalarlo hacia la entrada.

-Sí, sí, si como si me interesara ver como se demuestran su afecto – Mencionó con fastidio siguiendo a la youkai de regreso a la casa.

**X-X-X**

Después de un rato de apapachos y mimos de parte de Sesshomaru y Kagome, por fin la youkai bajaba las escaleras con un atuendo completamente distinto al que portaba minutos antes. Llevaba puesto un vestido que le llegaba a medio muslo en color turquesa ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo, con manga ¾, con un escote cuadrado, de su cuello, un hermoso collar dorado adornaba su vestido, llevaba unos zapatos altos de plataforma del mismo color que el vestido con algunas aplicaciones en color dorado y para finalizar llevaba sujeto su largo cabello en una coleta alta. Se veía realmente hermosa, ya que, apesar de que su vestido era muy sencillo, la manera en como había aprendido a moverse hacia prácticamente imposible que alguien se resistiera a no verla. Y si, realmente a todos en esa sala los tenia completamente embobados ante cualquier movimiento que realizaba.

-Estoy lista – Dijo dirigiéndose solo a las chicas, dejando al momento a los hombres confundidos.

-Si ya lo vemos, te ves hermosa amiga – Sonrió Sango después del cumplido hacia su amiga. Kagome observo el semblante molesto de Sesshomaru y comenzó a preguntarse si de verdad había sido buena idea invitar a sus amigas al centro comercial en donde en un par de horas ayudaría a atraer a la clientela de una pastelería que cada año realizaba la labor de juntar dinero todo un día para ayudar a niños sin hogar. Como siempre, cuando Zeito le había hablado sobre esa labor no pudo negarse apesar de la forma en la que tenía que atraer a los clientes, obviamente le había contado a sus amigas y ellas para ayudarla le habían sugerido que le mintiera al youkai diciéndole que solo iban ir de compras. Sin embargo la miko había rechazado completamente la idea de sus amigas, odiaría hacer las cosas a espaldas de su amado Sesshomaru. Así que se le ocurrió que tal vez podría aminorar la furia del youkai si se enteraba que no solo ella ayudaría, si no que Sango y Miu también ayudarían a esta hermosa labor. Suspiro con resignación, a quien quería engañar a él no le iba a importar en lo más mínimo que Sango y Miu también ayudaran a ÉL solo le importaba ella y a pesar de que era algo sumamente romántico, por desgracia en ese momento ese romanticismo no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se quedó completamente estática en su lugar al imaginarse que sería de ella cuando su amado príncipe se enterara del trabajo que tenía que hacer en la playa, ¡Por Kamisama! Si no quería que su amorcito terminara de estropear su carrera en esta época tenía que encontrar la manera de convencerlo, en un caso muy extremo de sobornarlo. Dio un gran respingo al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru llamándola y con gran nerviosismo tomo su mano y lo alejo unos metros de los demás.

-¿Qué sucede mujer? – Preguntó el youkai al ver el comportamiento tan sospechoso de su mujer.

-Bueno, eto – Comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos. Sesshomaru al ver el comportamiento tan dulce de su mujer no pudo evitar dejar atrás su careta de autoridad y sin pensarlo dijo algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, si eso te hace feliz yo lo aceptare – Escuchó la miko como dirían algunos humanos música para sus oídos. Comenzó a reír mentalmente, quien lo diría, sin querer había logrado que Sesshomaru dijera las palabras precisas en el momento preciso. Eso sí que era tener suerte. Bueno, tenía que admitir que se aprovecharía un poco de las buenas intenciones del youkai, pero solo lo haría esta vez, ya que también era una buena causa la que estaba por realizar. Con un poco de alevosía dejo salir un poco de los conocimientos de actuación que había aprendido y sin quitar esa aura angelical y dulce hablo.

-¿Hablas enserio mi amor? – Pronunció la youkai con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo! – Habló nuevamente la youkai antes de que el daiyokai se retractara – Bueno, entonces te veré mas tarde saldré con las chicas a realizar un trabajo comunitario – Dijo rápidamente Kagome sin dar oportunidad a que Sesshomaru hablara - ¡Cuídense mucho! – Gritó la youkai antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Se preguntó así mismo Hayate con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza. Mientras que Sesshomaru solo se maldecía una y otra vez por lo estúpido que había sido. Ahora que estaba completamente seguro de que su mujer se traía algo entre manos y nada bueno por lo que pudo deducir, con qué cara le iba a reclamar algo si el mismo le había dado "permiso". Bien… Lo hecho, hecho estaba y al parecer su mujer había aprovechado muy bien su estupidez, tendría que darle crédito por eso. Sin embargo no le dejaría tan fáciles las cosas, por supuesto que la seguiría y observaría de qué se trata ese "trabajo comunitario" del que habló la youkai, al final de cuentas él dijo que le daría "permiso" pero no mencionó nada sobre intervenir. Solo la protegería desde muy cerca, eso no es malo ¿o si?


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30.

Una bella mujer con cabello azabache observaba el paisaje que le ofrecia la naturaleza recargada en el barandal del balcón de su habitación. Suspiro mientras que el viento movia su cabellera hacia el lado contrario a este, al igual que varios recuerdos se hacían presentes en su cabeza al recordar los acotecimientos de varios días atrás. Fruncio el entre cejo no podía creer como las cosas habían llegado a ese extremo.

Flash Back…

En el interior de un centro comercial muy recurrido por turistas y habitantes que vivian por la zona se encontraba una multitud de gente, en su mayoría personas del sexo maculino haciendo una gran fila para poder comprar algunas de las tantas delicias que ofrecia una pastelería muy prestigiosa de dicho lugar, claro que como tal prestigio era muy reconocido y por lo tanto generaba una gran cantidad de fondos cada año dicha pastelería donaba todo el dinero ganado de un dia entero a una asociación para ayudar a niños sin hogar, por lo tanto, a un trio de chicas les había sido imposible negarse a usar un vestuario de "maid" que el amigo y representante de Kagome les había dicho que usaran para asi según el recaudar mas fondos. Zeito observaba maravillado como los aperitivos se vendían como pan caliente gracias a estas lindas y sexys chicas. Sin embargo tal sonrisa desaparecio en unos cuantos segundos al observar como varios tipos encapuchados con un uniforme muy conocido para el comenzaba a disipar a la gente alejándola del lugar.

-¿Pero que esta pasando? – Pregunto una muy confundida Miu a sus compañeras.

-No tengo idea, pero si es la policía no creo que sea para nada bueno – Menciono la miko al aire, mas para ella misma que para sus compañeras, mientras miraba como un policía comenzaba a acercarse a ellas.

-Por favor señoritas evacuen el lugar – Ordeno el uniformado comenzando a empujarlas hacia la salida.

-Pero que grosero – Se quejo Sango al ver la manera tan bruscas de tratarlas.

-Lo siento mucho pero mientras que no nos explique del por que de esta situación, nosotras no podemos movernos de este lugar ya que estamos laborando. Además no es manera para tratarnos – Dijo Kagome con las manos en la cintura, mientras miraba al encapuchado.

-No me obliguen a usar la fuerza, ¡Muevanse! – Ordeno nuevamente el hombre.

-¿A si? ¿Qué piensa hacer? – Reto la daiyokai ante la mala actitud de aquel.

-Si que piensa hacer – Le siguió la youkai con cabellos rubios con una sonrisa burlona e imitando la posición de la miko. El uniformado sin poder contenerse mas ante el desden de aquellas chicas exploto.

-¡Maldita sea, muévete Kagome! – Grito completamente frustado el uniformado, arrepintiéndose al instante al ponerse en evidencia. Mientras tanto la nombrada se encontraba atónita al haber escuchado su nombre de alguien que supuestamente era desconocido, pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando reconocio la voz de dicho personaje.

-Esto es el colmo INUYASHA – Grito esto ultimo al mismo tiempo que arrancaba con brusquedad aquella capucha que cubria el rostro del hanyo - ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? – Cuestiono la princesa del Este con su youki comenzando a elevarse como señal de advertencia.

-Bu…Bueno Kagome, no…no te pongas asi "nosotros" – Tartamudeo con nerviosismo el mitad demonio antes de ser interrumpido y darse cuenta de su segundo error.

-¿Nosotros? – Arrastro las palabras la sacerdotisa al imaginarse lo peor. Sin mas comenzó a caminar hacia donde todavía se encontraba varios elementos evacuando a algunas personas que se negaban a retirarse – Miu encárgate de el – Ordeno la youkai sin siquiera detener su andar "Si" fue lo único que escucho como respuesta de aquella joven demonio. No obstante freno bruscamente su andar al mirar fijamente el por que algunas personas se negaban a retirarse. Respiro varias veces tratando de contener su enojo, negó con la cabeza enojo era poco estaba furiosa, sin quitar la mirada de su objetivo reanudo su andar con pasos firmes, pasando de largo por unos uniformados que conocía muy bien y que intentaron detenerla sin éxito alguno. Mientras tanto a varios metros un muy enojado peli plateado comenzaba a perder la pasiencia al estar rodeado de una considerable cantidad de humanas, claro que no era la única razón por la que se encontraba malhumorado, ya que, unos minutos atrás se había dado cuenta que como siempre ese estúpido hibrido había sido descubierto, no entendia lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser, por esa razón se había negado rotundamente a que el se entrometiera en su plan, pero claro según el lo hacia por que no hiba a permitir que el amigo rarito de su mujer se aprovechara de sus amigas, si como no, si el sabia perfectamente que la razón verdadera era aquella youkai sobrina del lord del sur. Dejo por un momento todos aquellos pensamientos cuando sintió un poderoso youki detrás de el.

-Mierda – Penso el daiyokai al ver aquella sonrisa finjida de su mujer, sonrisa que claramente era una señal de peligro. Bien era momento de actuar antes de quue su amada Kagome perdiera el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Sin dudar mas y sin contenerse detuvo una de las tantas manos que trataban de tocarlo.

-Parece que te diviertes – Menciono la youkai sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras veía a aquellas mujeres que intentaban coquetearle a su señor con una sonrisa que trataba de mantener a duras penas.

-¿Cómo te llamas guapo? – Escucho la miko una voz chillona que provenia de una mujer que se restrejaba en el brazo de su amado. Miro de reojo como Ssesshomaru fruncia el ceño ante tal descaro de la mujer, sin embargo antes de que el daiyokai la alejara de el, su mujer fue mucho mas rápida.

-Seria mejor que te fueras – Amenazo Kagome alejando a la mujer aun con una sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón era la única mujer que aun le quedaban ganas de coquetear con Sesshomaru, ya que, las otras mujeres ya se encontraban varios metros atrás mirando la situación con un escalofrio recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¿Y tu quien te crees? – Se atrevio a cuestionar la mujer a la sacerdotisa, mientras tragaba saliva nerviosamente al ver como la sonrisa de la mujer que tenia enfrente se desvanecia completamente siendo reemplazado por unos ojos color carmesí.

-Esfumate – Dio una ultima oportunidad Kagome, antes de que sus intintos tomaran el control de su cuerpo y sus acciones. Sesshomaru quien habia estado al pendiente de las acciones de su mujer no le quedo mas remedio que llevarse a la daiyokai discretamente a un lugar mas privado y alegado de aquella mujer que al ver el cambio de Kagome, había salido disparada corriendo del susto.

-¡Sueltame! ¿Por qué demonios te entrometiste? -Cuestiono furiosa la daiyokai.

-Acaso piensas que te detengo por que temo por la vida de esa humana asquerosa. Creeme que no es así, lo hago por que se que después te arrepentiras- Dijo Sesshomaru aun manteniendo firme el agarre. Kagome soltó un suspiro tratando de controlar sus instinto. Bueno tenia que admitir que su señor tenia razón y aunque era un buen argumento de parte de este, no era suficiente como para apaciguarce totalmente ante las acciones que habían provocado todo ese alboroto. Con el semblante aun lleno de reproche miro con intensidad al príncipe del oeste esperando una rápida y convincente explicación. Sesshomaru averiguando al instante lo que su mujer quería la soltó y con los brazos cruzados comenzó a hablar.

-No esperes una disculpa de mi parte - Soltó secamente.

-Eres el colmo Sesshomaru. ¿De verdad eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? - Dio una gran bocanada de aire para continuar mas relajada - Lamento mucho no haberte dicho nada al respecto, ese fue mi error. Pero dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para verme feliz. Dime...¿Parezco feliz en este momento?

\- Y crees que a mi me hace feliz viéndote vestida así mientras miles de hombres te comen con la mirada. No te equivoques Kagome, estoy dispuesto en ayudarte y complacerte con cualquier labor que tengas que hacer en este mundo,pero soportar esto ¡Nunca! - Observo como la miko ante la ultima palabra trataba de retener el llanto y una vez mas se dio cuenta que definitivamente esa mujer cada vez lo hacia mas débil, sin poder soportarlo acorto los pasos que los separaba y con un poco de duda de ser observado con un solo brazo la atrajo hacia el y con una voz mas suave le susurro manteniendo ese rostro serio de siempre.

-No pienso cambiar mi decisión en cuanto a vestirte de esta manera Kagome, así que te prohíbo que vuelvas a actuar de esta manera sin mi consentimiento. Sin embargo como te lo dije antes, te apoyaré en cualquier otra cosa que tengas que hacer. Así que mujer...-Se deshizo de su abrazo para poder mirarla -En cuanto a los niños no te preocupes, creo que fui muy generoso con la cantidad que les di.

-¿Como? ¿De que hablas? - Pregunto la miko muy sorprendida por las palabras del daiyokai.

-De verdad pensaste que estos humanos estu... -Aclaró su garganta ante la mirada de reproche de su mujer -Digamos que los humanos son muy fáciles de convencer. Además de ninguna manera voy a permitir que mi hembra me mantenga- Menciono indignado ante tal pensamiento, jamas permitiría tal situación. En donde quedaría el honor del gran Sesshomaru si se enteraran en su época de que no es una buena pareja. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escucho la hermosa melodía de su mujer riéndose.

-No puedo creer que hayas sobornado a los de la policía para crear todo este alboroto. Si me hubieras dicho antes que habías donado dinero a los niños todo esto jajaja jajaja - Se detuvo al no poder continuar. Definitivamente ese youkai orgulloso era mas amable de lo que el quería admitir, no podía creer que el solo se las arreglara para conseguir dinero en esta época. Ahora entendía el por qué había desaparecido varias horas la noche anterior, al parecer había regresado a la otra época para conseguir algo valioso que le fuera útil en esta época. Bueno tenia que darle crédito, en tan poco tiempo había aprendido a entender la economía de esta época, sin quitar que también había entendido a manejar a las personas con dinero.

Fin del flash back...

Un grupo muy peculiar se encontraba en la entrada del templo, dispuestos a divertirse juntos en ese hermoso festival. Todos comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a la miko, mientras les explicaba todo lo que podía conforme avanzaban. Feliz Kagome les incitaba a jugar y comer todo lo que pudieran, por tal motivo todos habían decidido descansar un momento.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa! -Gritaron en coro Rin y Shippo completamente emocionados por el lugar.

-¡Esto es increible! - Dijo Rin.

-Tienes razón es muy divertido, pero creo que no puedo comer nada mas - Menciono Sango con una mano en el estomago, mientras el monje se acercaba a reconfortar a su amada.

-¡Bah! Lo único bueno de esto es la comida y punto - Se quejo el medio demonio, mientras metía un bocado de alimento a su boca.

-Todo es interesante, pero coinsido contigo Inuyasha la comida es increíble - Le siguió Hayate con un bocado aun en su boca.

-Pues parece que no todos pensamos igual - Pronunció Tora con burla mientras miraba de reojo a cierto príncipe del oeste con un semblante de fastidio y enojo recargado en la pared. Kagome al entender de quien hablaba dio media vuelta y se acercó al peli plateado.

-Si tanto te molesta no tienes que forzarte a venir solo por mi - Se recargo al lado de este. Sesshomaru solo fruncido el ceño al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la youkai. De verdad no se daba cuenta del encanto y magnetismo que tenia con los hombres, en realidad eso era lo que mas lo enfurecía si no fuera por que las épocas son diferentes ya hubiera creado una matanza en masa. Para colmó al parecer ni siquiera podía confiar en los otros príncipes y en el imbécil del mitad bestia. Par de inútiles.

-Sesshomaru iré a dar una vuelta mas con los chicos, si te parece espera aqui ¿De acuerdo? - Grito lo ultimo antes de alcanzar a los demás.

Sin decir ni una palabra el daiyokai siguió a la miko sin perderla de vista y trato de relajarse un poco en ese lugar aislado de humanos. Varios minutos habían pasado y todo era tranquilidad hasta que sus orejas captaron una voz muy conocida para el, con mucho cuidado abrió sus ojos dorados y observo algo que lo molesto de sobremanera. Solo unos minutos habían pasado ¡Unos minutos! Y la princesa del este ya era rodeada por una gran cantidad de personas en un puesto en donde con una pelota tenias que derribar los mayores objetivos que pudieses con solo dos intentos. Al parecer todos intentaban ganar el premio mayor para dárselo a la famosa Kagome Higurashi, y ella al tratar de ser amable con sus fans les daba ánimos y se tomaba fotos con los que fallaban en el intento.

-¡Oh! ¡Increible¡ - Dijo la miko a un participante que en un intento había derrumbado la mayoría de los objetos. Aquel hombre se sonrojo ante las palabras de la chica y lleno de con fianza arrojo la pelota dejando solo un objeto en pie.

-¿Que te parece? - Cuestionó el hombre con un aire arrogante.

-Patético - Resonó en su lugar la voz de un hombre con gran porte -Fallaste en algo tan simple...Que débil - Pronunció el príncipe del oeste mientras caminaba hacia el miko solo observaba anodada la situación. ¿Por que siempre las cosas tenían que terminar de una manera tan vergonzosa? Con una sonrisa de resignación solo se limito a observar lo que proseguía,mientras sus acompañantes se acercaban a donde se encontraba.

-¿Que dijiste? - Arrastro las palabras el hombre de momentos atrás, ante la intromisión de ese hombre alto y fornido, observo como el peli plateado solo se limitó a observarlo con desprecio, aumentando mas la cólera de este - ¿Si te crees tan superior, por que...? -Se fue casi de espaldas al observar como antes de terminar con solo un intento y tan fácilmente aquel prepotente peli plateado destrozaba todos los objetivos, sin mencionar que un gran hueco se había formado por donde la pelota había traspasado. Todos se encontraban muy sorprendidos con lo que había pasado que un gran silencio se había creado. Sesshomaru miro al encargado del puesto y este enseguida dio un salto por aquella mirada tan penetrante.

-Mi premio- Salió de sus labios con tranquilidad. Mientras tanto la princesa del Este estaba que no se la creía. ¿Como se le ocurría pedir premio después del desastre que había causado? Así que dispuesta a arreglar la situación se acercó con una enorme sonrisa como siempre.

-Por favor disculpe este alboroto, no es necesario el premio. Al contrario me haré cargo de las imperfecciones - Ofreció una tarjeta al hombre, quien dudoso lo acepto ante la aura tan poderosa que desprendía el causante de ese alboroto.

-No es necesario, yo me haré cargo - Interrumpió Sesshomaru sacando de su bolsillo una gran cantidad de dinero - ¿Con esto es suficiente? - Preguntó ofreciéndolo varios billetes.

-Es...demasiado- Tartamudeo el hombre del negocio.

-Solo tomelo- Habló nuevamente el youkai comenzando a perder la paciencia. Sin embargo su mirada se fijo en un gran oso de peluche, el dueño del puesto al observar la acción se dirigió al gran oso y lo tomo.

-Estamos a mano - Menciono el hombre ofreciéndole el peluche. Dudoso Sesshomaru lo cogió y en seguida tomo de la mano libre a su mujer.

-¡Vamonos! - Ordenó el youkai ante la atónita mirada de todos los fanáticos que comenzaban a fotografiar dicha acción.

-Chicos nos vemos en la casa ¿si? - Gritó la sacerdotisa mientras aun era arrastrada por su pareja. Después de una caminata por fin el daiyokai se había detenido en un lugar muy aislado pero lleno de paz.

-Toma - Dijo Sesshomaru aventándole el gran oso a la chica.

-¡Ohhh Sesshomaru! ¡Muchas gracias! - Habló emocionada la peli negra ante el gesto de su amado. El nombrado solo observo lo feliz que se veía su hembra y sin querer se sonrojo un poco. De alguna manera le hacia sentirse satisfecho al verla tan feliz.

\- ¡Mira Sesshomaru! ¿No es hermoso? - Escucho el youkai decir a su hembra mientras señalaba el cielo.

-¿Sesshomaru? -llamó una vez mas la youkai al no recibir respuesta. Pero al voltear una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver como el daiyokai observaba maravillado los fuegos artificiales. Sigilosamente camino hacia el y se situó enfrente de el mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, al sentir aquel cálido cuerpo situarse en su pecho instintivamente posó sus brazos al rededor de la miko mientras recargaba su mentón en la cabeza de esta. Tenia que admitir que esa vista era realmente hermosa y estar así con el amor de su vida mejoraba un poco la estadía en esa época. Tal vez el festival no era tan malo después de todo.

X-X-X

-¡Pero amiguis! ¡Va hacer una gran perdida! ¿Estas segura? - Cuestionó Zeito muy preocupado en el bar del hotel en el que se hospedaban.

-Si lo se Zeito, pero entiende si salgo posando en esa revista en traje de baño Sesshomaru me mata a mi y esta vez a ti también, simplemente es ¡Imposible! -Respondió Kagome dando un trago a su bebida.

-Bueno no se puede hacer nada al respecto ¿no? - suspiro mientras dejaba su vaso en la mesa y observaba a su amiga con un pie cruzado - ¡Ahhhhh! Pero que envidia me das Kagome. ¿De verdad estas muy enamorada cierto? -Pregunto nuevamente, mientras una sonrisita maliciosa aparecía en su rostro - Dime... ¿Es tan bueno en la cama? - Termino con una sonrisa aun mas grande al observar como la susodicha comenzaba a toser con tan tremenda pregunta.

-¿Pero que cosas dices? ¿Acaso no conoces la palabra pudor? - Cuestiono esta vez la miko acalorada aun por la pregunta.

-¡Ay princesa, pero que aburrida eres últimamente! - Pronunció el representante con una mueca en su rostro - En fin... Espero y aun así puedas hacer la sesión fotografíca de vestidos para la playa - Se levanto mientras daba el ultimo trago a su bebida - Te veo a las 4:00 en el lugar asignado - Dijo antes de marcharse con gran estilo.

-Nunca cambiarás Zeito ¿verdad? -Se dijo así misma la sacerdotisa mientras sonreía y dejaba dinero en la mesa, para después retirarse por el mismo lugar por el que segundos antes su amigo se había retirado.

X-X-X

-¡Ya dije que no pienso dejarlas salir vestidas así! - Grito Inuyasha mientras señalaba esos diminutas dos piezas que cubrían a las chicas - ¡Sesshomaru, Miroku! ¡Digan algo! - Ordeno mientras miraba a los susodichos.

-Creo que esta vez Inuyasha tiene razón - Pronunció el monje al imaginarse los chicos que hiban a observar la piel tan blanca de su amada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ese imbécil - Murmuro el daiyokai sin quitarle la mirada a su mujer. Kagome al ver la mirada de advertencia del youkai no tuvo mas remedio que ponerse encima un vestido ligero que se amarraba del cuello.

-Chicas tomen - Mencionó Kagome retirándoles unos vestidos parecidos a Sango y Miu, y antes de que algunos de los presentes replicara habló - Lo siento de verdad si esto no los complace, pero entiendan por favor que esto es una playa en donde se acostumbra a usar estos atuendos por las condiciones climáticas del lugar. Así que si tanto les molesta solo quedense aqui encerrados o mantenganse a nuestro lado ¿ De acuerdo? - Dijo un poco molesta la peli negra mientras agarraba un bolso pequeño y un sombrero - Si deciden ir con nosotras los esperaremos en el lobby ¡Ah! ¡ Y cambiense! - Gritó esto ultimo azotando la puerta.

-Vaya, parece que se molesto un poco la princesa - Pronunció Tora comenzando a despojarse de sus ropas - Pero tiene razón, hace demasiado calor creo que me pondré esto - Dijo agarrando la ropa que Kagome les había comprado de acuerdo a la ocasión.

-Si que carácter - Hablo Shippo ya cambiado.

-Bueno creo que no nos queda de otra- Siguió Hayate seguido de Miroku.

-¡Tsk! ¡Que problemáticas! - Dijo Inuyasha comenzando a cambiarse de mala manera - ¿ Donde esta Sesshomaru? - Preguntó al no observarlo en la habitación.

-Creo que es el mas apurado en cuidar a su hembra - Sonrió Tora.

X-X-X.

\- No puedo creer que hayas permitido que la princesa hiciera esto. Mira que has cambiado - Soltó Tora con toda la intención de cabrear al príncipe del Oeste mientras se situaba a lado de este con las manos en la cabeza - Bueno...creo que mas bien te agradeceré se ve ¡Espectacular! Y creo que no soy el...

-Si dices una palabra mas te eliminare - Interrumpió Sesshomaru cansado de las provocaciones del daiyokai.

-Esta vez lo tienes bien merecido - Habló Hayate mientras ayudaba a Tora a levantarse - Solo a ti se te ocurre provocar al príncipe en una situación como esta.

-¿De que lado estas? - Pronunció con dolor el daiyokai mientras aceptaba la ayuda de Hayate - Tss duele - Se quejo mientras se limpiaba los rastros de sangre que escurría de su estómago a causa de las garras del peli plateado.

-Sera mejor que te curemos antes de que la herida empeore - Sugirió el príncipe del Sur.

-¡Ahhh que mal no podre observar los siguientes vestidos de la princesa! - Se quejo, sintiendo al instante un youki elevarse - Bien, bien apresuremonos esta herida puede ser peligrosa si no nos apresuramos - Mencionó nerviosamente.

-No creo que estés tan mal como para correr así en tu estado- Dijo para si mismo el youkai del sur con una sonrisa.


	31. Chapter 31

**_CAPITULO 31_**

Exactamente dos horas habian pasado desde que Kagome había comenzado a posar frente a la cámara. Por alguna razón habían sido las dos horas mas largas y estresantes de toda su carrera y que decir de las varias llamadas de atención que había obtenido de parte de su amigo al estar mirando hacia otro lado. Dejo salir una gran bocanada de aire cuando sus oídos sencibles habían escuchado la frase "cinco minutos de descanso". Asi que sin pensarlo dos veces camino directamente a aquel amenazante daiyokai, de alguna manera tenia que hacer algo para calmarlo o definitivamente lo lamentaría después, sonrio amablemente a los fans que se acercaban a ella a pedirle algún autógrafo o alguna fotografía, pero esta vez su prioridad era calmar a aquella bestia que comenzaba a aumentar su youki, por lo tanto paso de largo obviamente disculpándose con sus fans. Y sabiendo perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer se paro de puntitas al llegar a el y con su mano derecha lo tomo de su cuello y lo acerco a sus labios, escuchando al instante un sonido de sorpresa por todas las personas que se encontraban ahí. Profundizo mas aquel beso cuando sintió como el youki de su amado disminuia considerablemente y este la tomaba de la cintura acercándola a el.

-Espero que con esto te quede claro que solo soy tuya mi amor – Susurro la miko a unos milímetros de distancia de su boca al haber roto aquel beso. Sonrio con disimulo al ver como Sesshomaru la miro con deseo y con emoción y tratando de darle mas confianza lo tomo de la mano y camino un poco situándose en el centro de toda la multitud que se encontraba ahí.

-Antes que nada les agradesco a todos por tomar parte de su tiempo al estar aquí apoyándome como siempre lo hacen, de verdad significa mucho para mi que me acompañen y me animen siempre – Hizo una pequeña reverencia, para seguir con su discurso, mientras observaba como varios celulares y cámaras comenzaban a hacer acto de aparición – Ahora bien… quiero compartir con todos ustedes mi felicidad – Sonrio y apretó el agarre de su mano – Quiero presentarles oficialmente a mi… - Dudo un par de segundos al no saber como presentarlo. Por mas que quisiera presentarlo como lo que era: Su marido, no era tan fácil en esta época ni tampoco en este momento ya que inmediatamente en cuanto la prensa lo supiera comenzarían a hacerle millones de preguntas y cuestionamientos que no le convenían que averiguaran. No definitivamente no era buena idea, se dijo asi misma mientras retomaba su discurso – Mi novio Sesshomaru Taisho, el ser del que estoy profundamente enamorada – Dijo mientras sonreía y escuchaba los gritos de felicitaciones de unos cuantos fans y lamentaciones por otros. Giro un poco su cabeza y observo como su amigo Zeito se acercaba a grandes pasos, al parecer esta vez no se hiba a salvar de un regaño por parte de este.

-Bueno después de esta gran sorpresa, temo decirles a todos que tenemos que continuar con la ultima etapa de nuestra sesión fotográfica, por lo tanto les pido a todos su cooperación – Termino con la mejor sonrisa finjida que pudo, para enseguida llevarse a ese par de tortolos fuera de la vista de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

-¿Estas loca? – Grito Zeito apenas cerraba la puerta del camper.

-Calmate Zeito no es para tanto – Menciono Kagome un poquito nerviosa ante la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Qué no es parta tanto? – Arrastro las palabras con dolor – ¿Sabes cuanto dinero acabamos de perder por no dar la noticia en una exclusiva? – Se dejo caer Zeito dramáticamente con una mano en el pecho, mientras que Kagome casi se le cae la mandibula por la verdadera razón por la que su representante estaba armando tanto alboroto.

-De verdad que jamas vas a cambiar – Susurro la youkai con una mano en la frente observando como Zeito lloraba a cantaros, mientras que Sesshomaru solo fruncia el entrecejo al ver tan ridículo espectáculo.

X-X-X-X

-¡¿QUEEE?! – Se escucho un fuerte sonido en la habitación de Kagome y Sesshomaru – ¿Estas seguro? – Pregunto la sacerdotisa bajando el tono de su voz, al percartarse de lo fuerte que había hablado, bueno mas bien gritado.

\- Ka…go…me no pue…do res…pirar – Solto con dificultad el hanyo al verse aprisionado del cuello por su amiga al darle la noticia.

-No seas exagerado Inuyasha – Lo miro interrogantemente la miko, mientras apretaba el agarre - ¿Qué? Inuyasha no te entiendo nada – Confeso Kagome al mismo tiempo que lo agitaba un poco. Sin embargo al ver que el hanyo comenzaba a cambiar de color lo solto al instante dejándolo caer sin delicadeza al suelo – Lo…lo siento Inuyasha – Dijo con una media sonrisa al mirar como el nombrado se reincorporaba con dificultad, mientras la miraba con furia.

-¡No puedo creer que estuve a punto de morir, por tu culpa! – La señalo, con sus ojos ardiendo en llamas.

-Ya, ya tampoco exageres y contéstame lo que te pregunte – Hablo con total calma la chica al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos. Observo que al parecer sus palabras habían incrementado la furia del hanyo ya que al parecer estaba a punto de gritarle, sin embargo antes de que eso ocurriera Kagome escucho un ruido afuera de su habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces lo sujeto y sin ninguna delicadeza lo estampo contra la pered del baño, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Maldita Ka… - No termino al ser interrumpido por una mano que se situo justamente en su boca, impidiéndole terminar su maldición.

-Shhhh – Lo miro la miko muy de cerca mientras dejaba salir aquella expresión con un dedo sobre sus labios – Si alguien nos encuentra en esta situación tan compremetedora, te aseguro que el que saldrá perdiendo seras tu Inuyasha, ya que a tu hermano no creo que le agrade para nada enterarse de esta situación, asi que guarda silencio por un momento en lo que se va la chica del aseo – Hablo con un tono de voz apenas audible para un youkai. Daba gracias a los dioses que Sesshomaru no se encontraba ahí desde la mañana, la verdad es que cuando despertó se había molestado un poco al no encontrarlo durmiendo a su lado, pero justo en ese momento daba gracias que hubiera desaparecido por un momento.

-No puedo creer que me comprometas a algo asi Kagome – Dijo Inuyasha casia al instante de haber escuchado la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

-De cuando aca el gran Inuyasha se preocupa por este tipo de cosas – Le dirijio una mirada interrogativa mientras se acomodaba su bata, para enseguida acercarse a el con una mirada seductora - ¿Acaso te da miedo que tu hermanito nos encuentre asi? – Termino a escasos milímetros de suboca ¡Por kamisama! ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto una chica sin escrupulos? Admitia que la situación era bastante divertida al ver como su amigo se sonrojaba al máximo y como su respiración comenzaba a ser irregular, sin embargo estaba segura que si su señor se enteraba de esto su pobre amigo no saldría bien librada de esta, por tal razón decidio cambiar la jugada - ¡Inuyasha!... ¿Sera que temes que Miu se entere? – Finjio sorpresa para a los pocos segundos soltar varias carcajadas al aire.

-No digas idioteces – Trato de aclarar su garganta para no ser descubierto, a pesar de que esa era la principal razón, tenia que admitir que Kagome sabia como ponerle los pelos de punta.

-Debiste de ver tu cara estúpido, jajajajaja – Se echo a reir nuevamente.

-No cabe duda que cada vez te pareces mas a tu dueño – Menciono entre dientes el hanyo cruzando al instante sus brazos.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Dejo de lado aquella diversión al escuchar aquellas palabras del medio demonio.

-No puedo creer que siendo la pareja de ese imbécil no sepas que dia es el aniversario de su nacimiento – Dio un cambio repentino a la platica con toda la intención de distraer a la youkai de su anterior comentario.

-Bu…bueno no fue con esa intención – Se avergonzó un poco, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos – Es solo que con todas las cosas que han ocurrido, creeme que es en lo ultimo que he pensado – Sonrio un poco con un deje de tristeza, mientras lo miraba nuevamente – Hay veces… que nisiquiera siento el transcurrir de los días, o al contrario hay veces que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos han pasado hasta semanas.

-Tampoco es para que te pongas asi tonta, ya lo sabes, por lo tanto puedes hacer tu dichosa sorpresa – Paso de largo Inuyasha después de acariciarle la cabeza a su amiga, la verdad no le gustaba verla melancolica, por lo mismo decidio mejor salir de ahí, ¡total! el ya había cumplido con decirle lo que tanto ansiaba saber la princesa del Este y ademas quería salir de ahí lo antes posible antes de que ocurriera un desastre. Kagome solo pudo sonreir sinceramente antes de ver salir a el hanyo de la habitación.

X-X-X-X

Se encontraba sentado con sus brazos cruzados en una silla muy comoda que se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación muy irritado y desesperado. Hacia apenas unas horas que había regresado de explorar el lugar, ya que se encontraba completamente aburrido, hubiese querido que en su "paseo" su hermosa hembra lo hubiese acompañado, pero al parecer se encontraba disfrutando por completo su sueño que no tuvo el valor de despertarla. Por tal motivo al regresar lo único que quería hacer era estar pegado a ella como una lapa el resto del dia, pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa pegado en la puerta de la habitación. No tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que planeaba su mujer, pero después de leer la nota que había dejado la susodicha no le quedaba mas remedio que esperar la hora marcada para ir a buscarla, solo asi le demostraría que confiaba en ella. Suspiro con pesades y releyó una vez mas aquella pequeña tarjeta en color rosado. _**"Sesshomaru… se que esto te va parecer un poco extraño, pero por favor confía en mi ¿si? Te estare esperando a las 8:00 de la noche, hasta ese entonces búscame. Te ama…. Kagome". **_Instintivamente miro su reloj y por primera vez en todo el dia comenzó a relajarse al ver que solamente faltaban 40 mn para la hora acordada. Sin mas se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida para comenzar con su búsqueda, ya que su sentido del olfato no rastreaba por el perímetro a su mujer, supuso que se encontraba en un lugar mas lejano, asi que para no llegar tarde comenzaría a buscarla desde ya.

X-X-X

No podía creer que sus ojos pudieran captar algo tan hermoso, de verdad la imagen de una mujer con un vestido amarillo en forma de corazón, corto de enfrente y largo de atrás, él cabello ondulado que bailaba al compás de la brisa, los ojos que brillaban y miraban hacia las estrellas y la piel tan tersa que era bañada con la luz de la luna era algo que jamas olvidaría. Sin quitar la mirada de aquella mujer se situó a su lado en completo silencio, aunque sabiendo que ella sabia que estaba ahí.

-¿No es hermoso? - Captaron sus orejas la melodiosa voz de su mujer.

-No esta mal - Contestó secamente ganándose una risita de parte de Kagome.

-Me alegra que me encontraras tan fácilmente y que hayas venido ¡Ven! - Lo tomo de la mano arrastrándolo hasta una mesa adornada elegantemente a unos cuantos metros de ahí, con velas y pétalos por todas partes - Me imagino que jo has comido nada en todo él día ¿Verdad? - Cuestionó de nuevo la daiyokai una vez sentada - jaja jajaja no me mires así Sesshomaru, en mis tiempos las chicas también tenemos detalles con él ser que amamos -Dijo en tono burlón al ver la cara de confusión de su pareja. Sin esperar respuesta y al ver que él youkai comenzaba a comer decidió hacer lo mismo quedando ambos en un silencio, que a decir verdad era demasiado agradable y para nada incómodo, continuaron un rato así, hasta que ambos terminaron con sus respectivos platillos y por fin Kagome rompió él silencio.

-¡Ahhh¡ Estuvo delicioso ¿No crees? -Se levanto - ¿Que tal si damos un paseo? Menciono estirando su mano hacia su amado.

-De verdad que estas muy rara hoy mujer - Aceptó Sesshomaru tomando su mano, comenzando a caminar hacia la orilla del mar.

-Sesshomaru- Susurro Kagome mirando hacía él inmenso mar que tenia frente a ella - Perdoname - Soltó de repente ganándose él desconcierto del príncipe del Oeste -Si no hubiera sido por Inuyasha yo... Yo ni siquiera me hubiera enterado que hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿Por que no me dijiste?

\- Es algo sin importancia, no lo tomes tan enserio - Dijo un poco mas tranquilo al saber la verdadera razón por la cual había mencionado las palabras anteriores.

-¿Como puedes decir que no es importante? Para mi lo es, es él día en que naciste ¡uffff! De verdad que no cambias - Dijo con total resignación cruzando los brazos. No podía creer lo insensible que llegaba a hacer a veces, ella que paso un gran momento de angustia por no saber que darle de regalo, todo para que al gran príncipe del Oeste le importara un reverendo carajo.

-Gracias- Escucho apenas audible la voz de Sesshomaru. Sonrió parándose enfrente de él extendiéndole una bolsa pequeña de regalo.

-Esta es la mejor parte, creeme - Sonrió aun mas cuando observo como él youkai tomaba dudoso la bolsa. Sabia por como la miraba que no tenia idea de que hacer con ella, bien lo entendía suponía que en él sengoku él aniversario de nacimiento como ellos lo llamaban no acostumbraban a dar obsequios.

-¡Abrelo! - insito emocionada y nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Lo había pensado mucho y llego a la conclusión que quizás ese seria un buen regalo para él. Eso esperaba. Comenzó a abrir con mucho cuidado aquella bolsa que Kagome le había dado, no entendía por que lo hacia, pero suponía que él tiempo que paso en esa época tenia algo que ver. Se veía muy emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo lo sabia por su cara y por la forma en como se mordía él labio y por como movía su pie escarbando en la arena. Metió la mano en aquella bolsa y sin duda alguna no pudo distinguir lo que sus manos comenzaban a sacar. Parpadeó un par de veces ¿Por que esos zapatos eran tan diminutos? ¡Espera! Trato de pensar con lógica, miro a Kagome quien lo miraba un poco divertida ¿Se estaba burlando de él? ¡Tenia que ser una broma cierto!? Miro de nueva cuenta los zapatitos. Definitivamente no tenían a nadie cercano a quien le quedaran esas cosas, entonces ¡¿Podria ser posible!?

-¿Sessomaru? - Apenas pudo captar que su hembra lo llamaba, la miro y con un poco de dificultad hablo

-E...e...esto, Tu...tu - Tartamudeo por primera vez en su larga vida bajando enseguida la mirada hacia él vientre de la youkai, para después mirarla nuevamente y obtener una afirmación por parte de la daiyokai.

-Estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebe - corrigió - un cachorro.

Estaba feliz, si lo admitía y por primera vez no le importaba que lo vieran. ¡No podía creerlo! Sin dudarlo se abalanzó contra Kagome y la cargo dando un par de vueltas.

-Gracias Kagome - Menciono una vez su hembra toco la fina arena sin romper aquel abrazo. La amaba, la amaba como un loco y a pesar de que comenzaba a recobrar su cordura y por lo tanto comenzaba a pensar en las desventajas de tener un cachorro en estos momentos. Había algo dentro de él que hacia que esa emoción no desapareciera. Rompió aquel abrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos y con sutileza limpio las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de su mujer y ahora madre de su hijo.

-Te prometo que los protegeré mujer - Dijo con total sinceridad comenzando a acercar su mano al vientre de la sacerdotisa y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, por que a pesar de que aun no era capaz de sentirlo él simple hecho de saber que su descendencia estaba ahi lo hacia feliz, muy feliz.

Kagome se sentía dichosa, al princio estaba nerviosa por no saber como lo tomaría él youkai. Sabia que él se haría cargo del bebe, ya que su sentido de la responsabilidad era muy grande, pero no sabia si en verdad lo haría feliz aquella noticia, ya que estaba completamente segura que Sesshomaru tendría él mismo miedo y los mismos pensamientos en cuanto a que tal vez por la seguridad del bebe no era él mejor momento. No quería ser injusta, desde que se había enterado algunas semanas atrás lo había amado y se había comprometido con él en protegerlo incluso si eso le costaba la vida, pero también habían llegado los miedos y preocupaciones, justamente esa había sido la razón por la cual había escondido él nuevo aroma que desprendía al igual que la noticia. Sin embargo al observar la gran sorpresa y alegría con la que Sesshomaru había recibido la noticia todo, absolutamente todo había quedado atrás y al escuchar aquella promesa, sabia que definitivamente los dos cuidarían de él.

-Lo sé Sesshomaru, todos vamos a estar juntos de ahora en adelante - Posó su mano encima del daiyokai quien aun mantenía su mano en él vientre de esta.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.


	32. Chapter 32

_CAPÍTULO 32._

-¡¿Que!? -Gritaron al unísono todos los integrantes que se encontraban presentes en él comedor.

-¡Es una fantástica noticia hija! - Se apresuró a hablar él mas anciano de los que se encontraban ahí -Dejame darte un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Señor Taishi -Respondió con sinceridad la youkai a su suegro - Espero que para él próximo mes pueda acompañarnos a mi época para que pueda ver a su nieto.

-¿Es eso posible? -Pregunto con asombro él general perro.

-Por su puesto - Contesto con simpleza dirigiendo su mirada a un shokeado hanyo y visitas - Por favor Inuyasha deja él drama, es simple... Vas a ser tío.

-¿Yo? -Se señalo así mismo - ¿Tu? - Señalo nuevamente, pero esta vez a su querida amiga comenzando a descender terminando así en él vientre de la youkai.

-Creo que necesita asimilarlo - Interfirió Miu acomodando la mano del medio demonio de nueva cuenta en su lugar - Te felicitó Kagome - Corrigió -Bueno a ambos miro también al futuro padre quien solo se mantenía sentado con los brazos cruzados escuchando todo lo que sucedía por la repentina noticia que Kagome había dado a penas recién llegaron. Bueno tampoco era la idea ocultarlo ya que una vez su mujer decidió dejar al descubierto su aroma era mas que evidente él estado en él que se encontraba. Miro de solsayo la forma en la que su padre lo había mirado y capto en seguida su mensaje, sin embargo no le dio importancia en ese momento no quería comenzar a preocupar a su mujer con sus preocupaciones y al parecer las de los demás aunque no dijeran nada y trataran de cubrirlo con un "felicidades"

-Al parecer no es él único que necesita algo de tiempo para digerir la noticia - Habló Sango al observar a Tora - También te felicito amiga, debiste de habérmelo dicho antes, me sorprendió demasiado escucharlo de repente.

-Se los agradezco chicos. Me hace muy feliz que mi bebe nazca en un ambiente lleno de amor, y con dos hermanos mayores que lo van a cuidar y le van a enseñar cosas nuevas cada día ¿verdad, Shippo y Rin? - Miro a los nombrados con amor, ya que desde que les había dado la noticia los pequeños solo se habían quedado en completo silencio.

-¿Hermanos? -Cuestiono la pequeña Rin alzando la mirada por primera vez después de la noticia.

-Para la señorita Kagome ustedes son como sus hijos por lo tanto ustedes tienen él papel de hermanos mayores - Explico Miroku.

-Pero...¿Nos vas a seguir queriendo igual Kagome? - Pregunto esta vez Shippo, después de escuchar lo que Miroku les menciono con anterioridad.

-Shippo, Rin él hecho de que vaya a tener un bebe no significa que los voy a dejar de amar. Además Miroku tiene toda la razón ustedes son muy importantes para mi y necesito que me ayuden a cuidar y amar a este nuevo integrante ¿Me ayudaran? - Dijo la youkai con una sonrisa llena de confianza. Ante estas palabras los niños respondieron con un "si" lleno de emoción y alegría.

-Bueno cambiando un poco de tema y con todo respeto para opinar sobre algo que no me concierne. No cree usted que por su seguridad debió de quedarse en la otra época - Comento Hayate, dejando un profundo silencio.

-Pienso lo mismo Kagome, no debiste de haber regresado en tu estado - Dijo Inuyasha después de recuperarse del shok en él que se encontraba - Además de que ese idiota aun sigue con vida.

-Lo se, y de nueva cuenta agradezco su preocupación - Los miro a todos con seriedad - Pero eso no cambia en nada las cosas, ya que, por si no lo recuerdan él también puede ser capaz de viajar al futuro. Además ya tome una decisión - calló por un momento para poder retomar él tema - Voy a eliminarlo antes de que sea incapaz de moverme.

-¡Es una locura Kagome! Ni siquiera eres capaz de controlar él cristal Márvo. Creo... Que es muy arriesgado - Término Tora con un poco de vergüenza al exaltarse mas de lo normal, pero él hecho de pensar que aquella youkai tan amable pudiera sufrir mas de lo que ya había sufrido le hacia sentir miserable. Ella no se merecía pasar por mas sufrimiento y mucho menos por alguien tan enfermo y malvado como aquel youkai.

-Bueno...pensaba discutir este asunto a solas con Sesshomaru, pero ya que han tocado él tema, creo que sin duda alguna coincido con Tora y con los demás Kagome. Sin embargo también se que terminaras haciéndolo de igual manera así que cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo y por favor deja que te ayudemos, para que tanto tu como él cachorro salgan ilesos - Término él general perro, para después continuar - Lástima que no todos estemos de acuerdo con tu decisión - Sonrió con una sonrisa amarga al darse cuenta de la situación. Inmediatamente la daiyokai miro hacia donde se suponía se encontraba hace unos momentos su pareja y comprendió al instante la mirada que había captado hace unos minutos atrás de padre e hijo.

-Lo siento Kagome, pero tienes que entender sus razones - La miro con un deje de arrepentimiento - Si de algo te sirve no pienso detenerte. Pero tampoco te ayudare esta vez. - Termino antes de levantarse y salir de la sala.

-Kagome, por favor no vayas...Deja que Sesshomaru se encargue del asunto - Suplicó él hanyo deteniendo a su amiga de la mano.

-No puedo dejarlo solo Inuyasha - Lo miro con ojos llorosos - Por favor... Te suplico que no me detengas no...no quiero hacerte daño. Ante tal amenaza Inuyasha no tuvo mas remedio que soltar a la daiyokai ¡Diablos! Su hermano lo mataría si se enterara de eso. Observo varios segundos la salida por donde acababa de desaparecer la youkai y después de dar una gran bocanada de aire se dispuso a seguir él mismo camino, no sin antes darse cuenta que no hiba solo, varios compañeros lo seguían detrás.

X-X-X

-No entiendo por que tienes esa sonrisa estúpida después de que casi te matan la ultima vez - Lo miro de mala manera una sacerdotisa quien miraba él gran ventanal que tenia enfrente.

-Bueno pues resulta que mi querida Kagome esta de regreso y justo a tiempo para la fase final - Dijo Taishi tomando asiento con tranquilidad.

-Si, y te recuerdo que con ella también viene él youkai que arruino tus planes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos - Soltó con ira Kykio dejando de lado él ventanal que tenia enfrente para mirar al youkai que permanecía sentado.

-Jajaja, calmate un poco Kykio esta vez te aseguro que ambos se llevaran una gran sorpresa - Cerró los ojos después de las carcajadas que había soltado - Mira que estas de suerte por que al parecer él príncipe del Oeste nos ha encontrado - Sonrió con varios sentimientos encontrados. Esta vez se aseguraría de que ese príncipe desapareciera de este mundo y con la ayuda del cristal Márvo su ángel regresaría a él de una ves por todas.

-Pareces muy confiado.

-Lo estoy querida, lo estoy - Término con gran determinación en aquellas orbes rojizas.

X-X-X

Por fin había relajado su paso al ver que por fin había llegado a su destino. Echo un vistazo a los alrededores y con paso tranquilo pero firme cruzó la enorme puerta que tenia enfrente. Sabia perfectamente que ese bastardo se encontraba en ese castillo su edor estaba por todos lados así que no podía equivocarse ¿Pero por que no pasaba nada? Era muy extraño tratándose de la calaña que era aquel tipo, había esperado un ejercito o cualquier trampa desde que cruzo la puerta.

Movió levemente la cabeza tenia que encontrarlo y acabar con él antes de que Kagome diera con él. Cruzó de nueva cuenta una enorme puerta y por fin pudo visualizar a su objetivo completamente tranquilo sentado en una especie de trono "Patético" pensó al instante y sin pensarlo mas se abalanzó contra él. Comenzó a golpearlo lo mas fuerte que sus fuerzas se lo permitían y una vez que lo observo completamente ensangrentado lo arrojo hacia los muros. Estaba dispuesto a darle él golpe final pero se desconcertó al mirar como este comenzaba a romper en carcajadas y apoyándose de la pared comenzaba a levantarse limpiándose él hilillo de sangre que caía de su boca ¡Suficiente! ¿Como se atrevía aquel insecto a burlarse de él de esa manera? Lo mataría lentamente para así poder disfrutar de su sufrimiento. Como si se hubiese te le transportado llego a él y con su mano en su cuello lo estampó de nueva cuenta en la fuerte pared de aquel castillo en ruinas.

-Yo...yo no haría eso si fuera tu - Pronunció con dificultad él youkai al sentir como las garras de Sesshomaru comenzaban a penetrar su piel. Como lo suponía él príncipe del Oeste hizo caso omiso de su advertencia y con una leve mirada hacía algunos pilares que se encontraban a su izquierda dio una rápida señal.

-Si continuas, no solo mataras a tu peor enemigo si no también a tu amada hembra - Interfirió la miko al recibir la señal de su señor .Observo como sin piedad él príncipe del Oeste estrellaba brutalmente la cabeza de su amo y sintiendo la presencia de su peor enemiga hablo una vez mas.

-Si no me crees por que no lo compruebas por ti mismo - Intento una vez mas captando esta vez la atención del príncipe.

-Sesshomaru - Grito una recién llegada princesa del Este al ver sano y salvo a su pareja, respiro con alivio y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Inmediatamente Sesshomaru se encontraba enfrente de ella observando él estado en él que se encontraba su hembra, tenia varios cortes por todo él cuerpo en especial un gran corte en la cabeza igual que...

-Yo t...te lo ad...ver...ti - Escucho aquella voz que odiaba tanto y con una gran ira se levanto caminando hacia él youkai. Lo mataría, de verdad lo haría. Sin embargo antes de llegar a él este fue mas rápido y con gran rapidez tomo una roca con la punta muy filosa y se la clavo en la mano. Al instante se escucho su grito y él de Kagome. Paró en seco y volvió la mirada hacia la madre de su futuro descendiente y observo como de su mano comenzaba a emanar gran cantidad de liquido rojo.

-¿Que piensas hacer príncipe? - Lo reto Taishi con una sonrisa de satisfacción empezando a caminar hacia su objetivo "Kagome".

-Si das un paso mas te arrepentirás - Se interpuso Sesshomaru impidiéndole él continuar.

-¿Asi? ¿Y que piensar hacer? Matarme - Lo miro fijamente a los ojos adoptando una pocision desafiante - Adelante principito -Reto nuevamente, para después sentir un gran corte en él pecho.

\- No él no lo hará, pero yo si - Mencionó con furia una youkai con ojos enrojecidos guardando su látigo.

-También morirás mi ángel - arrastro la ultima palabra con toda la intención de molestarla.

-¿Como te atreves a burlarte de mi de esta manera? -Grito furiosa la youkai comenzando a aumentar su youki.

-¡Kagome basta! -Grito Inuyasha al observar que la nombrada parecía perder él control cada vez mas.

-¡Oh, vamos! A penas estamos comenzando a divertirnos jajajajajajaja - Estallo en carcajadas Taishi, causando que Kagome aumentara mas y mas su poder tanto que se olvido por completo de cuidar él olor que desprendía, fue así que Taishi paro de reír comenzando a olfatear él aire. ¡Imposible! No podía equivocarse, su ángel olía diferente y no solo eso se podía percibir otra fragancia proveniente de ella, era muy sutil, pero levemente diferente a su olor.

-¡Estas embarazada! -Afirmó Taishi abriendo los ojos lo mas que le fue posible - Bien, ya que te quedaste sin habla es mas que suficiente -comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tocándose varias veces él cabello, se detuvo y la miro son sorpresa.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses - Hablo la sacerdotisa adivinando los pensamientos del youkai . Se había calmado sin duda alguna, y como no hacerlo si después de escuchar la afirmación de ese individuo lo primero que sintió fue temor. Aun en ese momento tenia un miedo increíble, pero tampoco quería mostrarle tan abiertamente la debilidad que seguramente para él era su bebé. Lo enfrentaría y le quitaría esas ideas estúpidas que cruzaban en ese momento por su mente.

-¿Como estas tan segura? Nosotros... - No termino al ser interrumpido por una mano que lo levantaba varios centímetros del suelo sin hacerle daño.

-Cierra la maldita boca si no quieres que me olvide que no puedo tocarte - Escupió con toda la ira contenida él príncipe del Oeste.

-Para tu pesar maldito youkai de pacotilla no eres él único que la hecho suya - Se soltó bruscamente del agarre para enseguida ser sostenido nuevamente por una mano mas delgada.

-¡No sabes él asco que me da siquiera tocarte y mirarte! Te jactas tanto de haberme hecho tuya - Apretó mas él agarre - Eres tan poco hombre que ni siquiera pudiste hacerlo cuando estaba en condiciones jajaja -Comenzó a reír de repente dejando al susodicho un poco desconcertado por su comportamiento - ¿Piensas que este cachorro es tuyo? Jajaja - Encajo sus garras en él cuello del youkai mirándolo con profundo odio - No digas estupideces por que ni eso fuiste capaz de hacer - Sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla una vez termino.

-No juegues conmigo mi ángel. ¿Por que sabes que? Te amo tanto que soy capaz de matarte con mis propias manos con tal de tenerte solo para mi - Miro al daiyokai - ¡No te acerques! - Advirtió acercando sus garras a su cuello - Por él momento tu vendrás conmigo y mas te vale que él cachorro que llevas en él vientre sea mio, de lo contrario no llegara a ver la luz de este mundo - La sujeto con fuerza del ante brazo.

-Primero muerta antes que ir contigo - Se soltó del agarre dando unos pasos hacia tras.

-Bien, tu lo quisiste así - Dijo Taishi penetrando parte de su estomago.

-¡Nooo! - Grito Kagome protegiendo su estomago con sus manos por inercia. Cerro los ojos muy fuerte y pensó lo peor. Su bebe... Su hermoso bebe no había sido capaz de protegerlo. ¡No! Tenia que ser un sueño, una cruel y espantosa pesadilla.

-¿Que esta pasando? - Se pregunto así mismo él youkai al observar que de un momento a otro él cristal Márvo se encontraba enfrente de la miko a la altura del vientre junto con la perla de Shikon. Ambos habían protegido al ser que llevaba en él vientre. Maldijo por lo bajo apretando con furia ambos puños, al parecer él cristal Márvo ya no le serviría. Recupero la compostura lo mas que pudo cuando miro los ojos enrojecidos del príncipe del Oeste, para su mala suerte de nueva cuenta sus planes tenían que cambiar y mas cuando aun le quedaba la duda respecto al cachorro. Tendría que esperar, no solo para poder ver con sus propios ojos que aquel cachorro en verdad no era de él, si no que también tendría que pensar como recuperar ambas perlas, ahora que las dos estaban en manos enemigas.

-Tenia pensado que hoy todo se acabaría. Sin embargo parece ser que aun no ha llegado él momento. Mi ángel te juro por nosotros que la próxima vez que nos encontremos todo acabara, ya no habrá un después. Por cierto deberías de tener mas cuidado con los tanukis - Miro hacia su sirvienta - Kykio ¡Vamonos!.

-¡No! ¡No de nuevo! - Grito la sacerdotisa - ¡Estoy harta de que tus estúpidos planes siempre fallen! Eres un idiota - Lo señalo con rabia - ¡Yo misma terminare con esa maldita! - Dijo antes de sacar un arco y flecha y romper la barrera que él cristal Márvo y la perla de Shikon habían creado momentos atrás. Kagome levanto su mano derecha y antes de que la flecha la alcanzara la detuvo fácilmente. Respiro un par de veces con tranquilidad al saber que su bebé se encontraba bien y regresando a la realidad sonrió. Después de un largo tiempo por fin arreglaría cuentas con la asesina de su familia.

-No interfieran ¿De acuerdo? - Advirtió a sus amigos sin siquiera mirarlos - Le llegó su final a esta perra - Sonrió con arrogancia cambiando su traje de pelea - Pedirá clemencia.


	33. Chapter 33

_CAPITULO 33_

-No interfieran – Escucharon todos los presentes la advertencia de la youkai que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos cambiando su ropa normal, por su traje de pelea. La mayoría por supuesto estaba tentado a detener esa batalla por las condiciones en las que se encontraba la princesa del Este, sin embargo sabían que en esos momentos su "amiga" había sido remplazada por aquella daiyokai que no conocía la palabra piedad. Por otro lado el ser que tenía que ser el más preocupado en ese momento se encontraba de lo más tranquilo mirando fijamente la batalla que estaba seguro en cualquier momento daría pie. Confiaba en su mujer, sabía perfectamente que esa estúpida mujer había firmado su sentencia de muerte al haber provocado a su hembra, ahora tendría que asumir las consecuencias de la furia de su mujer, ya que, estaba seguro que moriría de la peor manera posible. Bueno tenía que admitir que lo disfrutaría, después del gran enojo y frustración que sentía por la basura del tal Taishi, tal vez la muerte de esa mujer le subiría un poco el ánimo. Estaría totalmente alerta a cualquier cosa, no interferiría por ningún motivo a menos que el dueño de Kykio reapareciera nuevamente o a esa otra sacerdotisa jugara sucio.

-¡Te mata… - No termino Kykio al sentir un gran golpe en el estómago, dejándola completamente de rodillas en el suelo – Maldita – Susurro con gran dificultad para respirar comenzando a ponerse de pie.

-Dejemos de un lado las palabrerías y demostrémoslo con actos desgraciada – Saco con elegancia su látigo rojo, quien aprisiono el cuello de su adversaria sacudiéndola un par de veces para después arrojarla varios metros atrás - ¡Oh, vamos Kykio! ¡No lo estás haciendo para nada divertido! – Se burló al ver la cara de furia de la sacerdotisa al reincorporarse.

-¡Te arrepentirás! – Grito Kykio lanzándose a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Kagome quien fácilmente esquivaba sus golpes, haciendo que Kykio se desesperara a cada golpe que daba. De un momento a otro Kagome dio un traspié retrocediendo mientras varias gotas de sangre provenientes de su antebrazo caían al suelo. Sonrió con arrogancia al ver como tres flechas se clavaron en varias partes de su cuerpo, la primera en el hombro derecho, la segunda en la pierna izquierda y la tercera cerca del pecho. Miro hacia enfrente y ensancho más su sonrisa al ver la cara de satisfacción de la sacerdotisa. De verdad la creía estúpida, si ella estaba esperando justamente el momento en el que ella se hiciera de sus artimañas e hiciera algo indecente como había ocurrido minutos atrás. Con total calma saco una por una las flechas que se encontraban incrustadas aun en su cuerpo y creo una kekai al ver varias flechas más acercándose a ella.

-De verdad eres de lo peor – Menciono Kagome lamiendo la herida que tenía en el antebrazo, teniendo por efecto que el color rojo de sus ojos aumentara su intensidad – Al parecer esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer ¿O me equivoco? – Movió su cabeza hacia los lados – No lo creo – Comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia una asustada miko quien comenzaba a lanzar y usar cualquier poder que pudiera detener el andar de su enemiga. Sin embargo todo parecía inútil.

-"¡maldición, si esto continua así esa maldita me va a matar!" ¡"No me queda de otra más que usar el arma, que ese idiota de Taishi me había dado para un caso de emergencia"! – Pensó la miko comenzando a recitar unas palabras, para después tener frente a ella una espada en color negro brillante.

-¡Vaya! ¡Tan desesperada estas! - Afirmo la daiyokai al ver el arma que empuñaba la miko – Bien, pues terminemos con esto de una vez por todas – Hablo Kagome haciendo aparecer al instante una katana en un hermoso color negro con rojo. Sin perder un segundo más se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Kykio quien con dolor soltó un grito al ver rodar enfrente de ella uno de sus brazos. Sin embargo para Kagome eso no significo nada y casi al instante la ataco de nueva cuenta haciendo un gran corte en el pecho, la miro sin ningún sentimiento de arrepentimiento y se acercó a ella.

-¿Te duele? – Pregunto con fingida preocupación, para enseguida con gran decisión traspasar el muslo de la miko, sin hacer caso omiso a los gritos y muecas de dolor que hacia Kykio, la princesa del Este comenzó a traspasar varias partes del cuerpo de su enemiga con la katana, después de unos minutos paro al ver que un gran charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse debajo de sus pies. Sonrió una vez más con satisfacción y de una patada la mando lejos nuevamente.

-La princesa solo está jugando con ella – Dijo Hayate al observar la situación.

-Se lo merece, ojala y la haga sufrir aún más – Menciono Miu a propósito mirando de reojo la cara del medio demonio- ¿No es así Inuyasha? – Le pregunto.

-Jamás creí que vería a Kykio en esa situación, siento un poco de pena por ella, pero sin duda alguna ella se lo busco – Movió un par de veces su cabeza – Avísenme cuando Kagome haya terminado de jugar – Comento para todos retomando su habitual actitud de siempre, para así dar vuelta y retirarse del lugar. Mientras tanto de regreso en la batalla de las peli negras Kagome por fin había detenido su juego de tratarla como a una pelota y con gran odio poso uno de sus pies en la cabeza de esta presionándola fuertemente en el piso.

-¡Por favor basta! – Se escuchó decir a Kykio en un acto desesperado por salvarse – Si…l…lo que qui…quieres es mata…rme hazlo de una vez por…por to…das – Suplico Kykio, mientras sentía como la tomaban del cuello una vez más.

-¿Qué fácil sería hacer eso, no lo crees? – Hablo con ira la youkai, mientras apretaba más el agarre de su mano – Esto va a terminar hasta que yo lo diga – la estampo en una de las paredes del lugar en donde por la pelea un pedazo de madera había traspasado el estómago de la miko.

-¡Basta, te lo suplico! – Pronuncio apenas audible Kykio mientras observaba como su sangre caía a grandes cantidades al suelo.

-jaja jaja, estoy completamente segura que las mismas palabras las escuchaste de mi familia – La sostuvo del cabello para poder mirarla – Así como estoy segura que hiciste caso omiso a sus palabras – La soltó con brusquedad y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás – Sin embargo, no pienso hacer lo mismo que tú, ya que eso me haría caer a tu mismo nivel – Tomo aire – Tu y yo no somos iguales – Formo un arco de luz y apunto hacia su enemiga – Ahora soy peor que tú, cuando lastiman a los que quiero – Soltó una flecha que a la hora de clavarse justo debajo de ella comenzó a producir fuego, causando al instante que el fuego comenzara a consumirla aún con vida – Nos vemos en el infierno perra – Menciono Kagome, mientras aun escuchaba los gritos de la asesina de su familia, echo un último vistazo y giro sobre su mismo eje para así comenzar a caminar hacia sus compañeros, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos su vista comenzó a nublarse, para dar paso a total oscuridad.

X-X-X

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Cuestiono el príncipe del Oeste.

-Ya te dije que no es para tanto – Hizo un puchero la youkai al haber sido regañada por su pareja momentos atrás – Te juro que no volverá a pasar, cuidare mi alimentación de sangre de ahora en adelante – levanto su mano en señal de promesa – Por nuestro cachorro.

-No es necesario que me lo prometas, ya que, no volverá a ocurrir – Dijo Sesshomaru tomando asiento en una silla a lado de su cama.

-Está bien – Pronuncio un poco cabiz baja la youkai. Sabía que había estado mal llegar a esos extremos de incluso desmayarse por no tomar suficiente sangre y más cuando ya no solo se trataba de ella si no que ahora tenía que comenzar a ser más responsable por su bebe.

-Kagome – Escucho la miko a su marido pronunciar su nombre.

-Dime – Pronuncio con nerviosismo al no escuchar a Sesshomaru decir con frecuencia su nombre.

-De ahora en adelante necesito que te quedes en el castillo – Frunció el entrecejo levemente al recordar lo sucedido – Hasta que te encuentres en óptimas condiciones y sepamos co…

-Lo sé – Interfirió la daiyokai al entender las preocupaciones de Sesshomaru – No te preocupes mi amor, hare lo que me pidas – Sonrió dulcemente a su amado.

-Muy bien – Cruzo los brazos el youkai y al entender las preocupaciones que al parecer también albergaban en su mujer, hablaria del tema por más difícil que fuera para el tocar el tema – Ese insecto no los tocara, de menos no por ahora – Fijo su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Sí, lo sé – Sonrió un poco divertida al ver lo difícil que era para su hombre tocar el tema, pero se lo agradecía porque al parecer se había dado cuenta que también ella sentía un poco de preocupación hacia el vínculo que Taishi había creado entre los dos.

-Sesshomaru – Esta vez fue su turno de llamarlo – Recuerdas que menciono que tuviera cuidado con los tanukis – Toco su mentón pensativamente.

-Si lo recuerdo. Incluso llegue a la conclusión que aquella vez el tanuki que te ataco robo cierta cantidad de tu sangre, al parecer fue la que utilizo ese infeliz para crear el vínculo que ahora comparten.

-Bueno si se trata de un hechizo o algo parecido solo necesito investigar al respecto y hacer un contra hechizo – Dijo algo emocionada al ver que había esperanza para romper aquel vinculo que ahora los hacia tener un poco de desventaja.

-Me encargare de traerte toda la información posible mujer – Se levantó – Ahora será mejor que descanses - Dijo dispuesto a marcharse.

-No crees que estas exagerando – Lo tomo de la mano.

-Para nada – Dijo secamente Sesshomaru mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Ni siquiera se para que te pregunte – Murmuró para sí misma la youkai bajando un poco la mirada – Bien - Se reacomodo en su lugar y cruzo los brazos - ¡Vete! Pero – Lo miro con un toque de burla – Quiero que me traigas algo a tu regreso.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres? – Hablo confiadamente el youkai.

-Bueno para empezar… Quiero un enorme bote de helado de chocolate, un emparedado de jamón con mucho queso – Comenzó a enumerar las cosas con sus dedos – Un coctel de frutas con mucho limón y picante, ¡AH! – Grito señalando a el youkai, quien se estremeció un poco al mirarla – Por nada del mundo se te vaya a olvidar una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de fresas, una malteada por supuesto y un exquisito pay de queso – Lo miro desafiante – Si olvidas algo Sesshomaru tu cachorro y yo ¡No te lo perdonaremos! – Grito lo último, dejando a un sorprendido Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo diablos, iba a recordar todas las cosas que le menciono su mujer? Además por que tenía que ser el quien le trajera todas esas cosas, si había mucha servidumbre para que le cumpliera sus antojos, suficiente había sido con traer casi un centro comercial (como le decían los humanos) de comida humana para que encima lo amenazara diciéndole que no lo perdonaría si no conseguía todo lo que le había pedido ¡Diablos! Maldijo por lo bajo, mientras movía de arriba, abajo su ceja derecha, solo a él se le ocurre decirle a una mujer embarazada ¿Qué quieres? Bien, tendría que ingeniárselas para traer todo lo que su mujer le había pedido, ya mandaría a su estúpido medio hermano a investigar en un rato lo que ya no recordaba. Sin siquiera voltear una vez más a ver a su mujer salió de la habitación.

-¡Adiós, mi amor! – Grito Kagome aguantándose la risa al ver salir a su amado con una gran preocupación en el rostro – Nunca te metas con una mujer embarazada – Sonrió, mientras estiraba su mano hacia un costado de ella y tomaba una revista que había traído de su época - ¡Oh! ¡Que interesante! Podre hacer que Sesshomaru vaya a las clases prenatales conmigo.


	34. Chapter 34

_**CAPITULO 34.**_

__Varios meses habían pasado, cinco para ser exactos. Cinco meses en donde Kagome rara vez veía a Sesshomaru, algunas veces se ponía más sentimental de lo normal y añoraba que el príncipe del Oeste dejara su búsqueda de aquel youkai que tanto daño le había hecho, pero luego recapacitaba y entendía que el solo lo hacía por el bienestar de ambos, así que olvidaba todo y con todas sus fuerzas pedía a los dioses que lo ayudaran en su búsqueda. En cuanto a ella y su "búsqueda" hace apenas dos noches había encontrado la manera de romper el vínculo que la unía con el ser que más odiaba, se había emocionado bastante que casi se ahoga al tener un bocado de pizza. Sin embargo su emoción se esfumo a los minutos al visualizar en aquel escrito la cantidad de energía que tenía que usar para poder romper el hechizo, en condiciones normales no sería ningún problema, pero en las condiciones que se encontraba sería prácticamente un suicidio para ella y para su bebe completar aquel hechizo. Por otro lado, tenía que admitir que no todo eran preocupaciones y problemas, la verdad es que en esos meses todos la mimaban y ayudaban cada vez que la veían, ni que decir de la cantidad de regalos que había acumulado en ese tiempo prácticamente ocupaban toda una habitación de huéspedes, ya que no había querido utilizar el cuarto del bebe hasta que lo terminara y justamente era lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo.

-Bien, creo que con esto queda terminado – Dijo al colocar un móvil encima de la cuna - ¡Aaayyyy! Estoy tan cansada – Dejo salir un gran suspiro, para enseguida frotar su vientre.

-Deberías descansar – Se escuchó una voz muy conocida atrás de ella.

-¡Sesshomaru! – Grito de la emoción lanzándose enseguida a abrazarlo, o eso intento ya que una enorme panza se interponía entre ellos.

-Has crecido – Menciono el youkai al mirar el gran obstáculo que les impedía acercarse.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo gorda?! – Cruzo los brazos con enojo - ¡No puedo creer que después de tres meses que no nos ves sea lo primero que critiques! – Termino indignada dándole la espalda.

-Te vez hermosa mujer – Susurro el daiyokai en el oído de Kagome, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos – Aunque creció demasiado desde la última vez – Acaricio con suavidad la panza de su amada.

-Bueno… - Sonrió con ternura al sentir las manos de Sesshomaru acariciarla – Después de todo son dos cachorros ¿Qué esperabas? – Cuestiono dándole la cara al mismo instante. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que se sorprendería al darle la noticia de que no solo tendrían un cachorro, si no que serían dos. Había estado esperando dos largos meses para darle la noticia y como siempre había valido la pena la espera, ya que enseguida sintió un beso lleno de amor en su frente –Creo que saben que papá está aquí – Dijo Kagome al sentir como se movían sus bebes – Mira, toca – Cogió la mano de Sesshomaru y la coloco en su enorme panza – Creo que son un poco inquietos – Sonrió al sentir un mayor movimiento. Por otro lado Sesshomaru se encontraba anonadado, aun no podía digerir que tendría dos cachorros a su cuidado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo que más lo dejaba sin habla en esos momentos era sentir a sus cachorros moverse conforme acariciaba la barriga de su mujer ¡Era sorprendente! Sin saber ¿Cómo? Ahora se encontraba de rodillas rodeando el gran vientre con ambas manos, mientras recargaba su cabeza en él. Por un momento paso por su mente lo ridículo que de seguro se veía en ese momento, o también cruzo el pensamiento de ser visto por alguien más. Pero así como llegaron con rapidez esos pensamientos así se fueron al sentir las manos de su hembra acariciarle su larga cabellera. Definitivamente era algo que se sentía tan bien y que estaba seguro no cambiaría por nada.

_**X-X-X**_

-Kagome se ve muy feliz ¿No crees Inuyasha? – Pregunto Miu recargada en el marco de la puerta principal.

-¡Seh! Desde que Sesshomaru decidió quedarse con ella su humor cambio drásticamente – Respondió el hanyo mientras observaba a su amiga sentada a lado de Sesshomaru en el césped observando jugar a Rin y Shippo por todo el terreno.

-¡Que envidia me dan! ¿Por qué no nos ponemos al corriente Inuyasha? – Susurro lo último con un toque de seducción a unos cuantos centímetros de la boca del hanyo.

-Pe…pero ¿Qué dices? – Tartamudeo completamente sonrojado por el cuestionamiento de la youkai y por los grandes pechos que se restregaban en su cuerpo.

-¿No quieres? – Cuestiono nuevamente la youkai con un deje de tristeza.

-No es eso Miu – Comento rápidamente al ver que la youkai se alejaba con tristeza – Pero aún tenemos muy poco tiempo de iniciar nuestra relación – Comenzó a relajarse, mientras un nuevo sonrojo se hacía presente en el – Quiero que tu estés segura de lo que sientes por mí – Termino bajando apenado la mirada.

-¡Ohhh Inuyasha! – Se acercó de nueva cuenta Miu tomándolo de la cara con ambas manos – Entiendo tu preocupación por todo lo que has vivido, pero te aseguro que mi amor y mi vida te pertenecen. Aunque no sea mucho el tiempo que llevemos juntos yo de verdad te amo – Se sonrojo levemente al decir lo último.

-También te amo Miu – Dijo con sinceridad el mitad demonio sellando sus labios con los de la youkai.

-¿Entonces podemos empezar a practicar? – Se escuchó hablar a Miu una vez rompió el beso con su amado.

-Pu…pu…pues… - Tartamudeo nervioso Inuyasha.

-¡Bien! Eso es un "si" para mi – Sonrió la youkai comenzando a jalar al hanyo dentro del castillo –Con suerte y le atinamos a dos como Kagome y Sesshomaru.

-¿Con suerte? ¿Qué quieres decir? Saldrán cuatro o hasta más – Se jacto Inuyasha antes de desaparecer.

_**X-X-X**_

En la habitación de los príncipes del Oeste y Este una youkai se encontraba abriendo un regalo completamente entusiasmada, regalo que había sido entregado minutos atrás por su pareja.

-¡Son hermosos Sesshomaru! – Exclamo con asombro la youkai al ver dos kimonos masculinos exactamente iguales a los que portaba el youkai con la única diferencia que estos eran más pequeños – Gracias amor, estoy segura que se van a ver geniales – Menciono Kagome haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible por darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Al ver la dificultad que tenía la youkai Sesshomaru decidió acercase más a su hembra y aprovechando el acercamiento de ambos en aquella enorme cama empezó a tocar la voluptuosa barriga de la madre de sus cachorros.

-Deberías descansar mujer – Salió de los labios del daiyokai.

-Ya vas de nuevo con lo mismo, estoy bien amor – Dijo con un deje de reproche – Además quiero disfrutar los últimos dos meses de embarazo.

-Por eso mismo tienes que descansar, tienes que guardar las energías suficientes para traer al mundo a es… - Callo de repente al sentir el youki de varios seres acercarse. Sin perder ni un solo segundo más se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y antes de tele transportarse miro a Kagome – No te muevas de este lugar – Advirtió antes de desaparecer. Kagome pestañeo un par de veces para asimilar lo que estaba pasando y con todas sus fuerzas trato de concentrarse para poder percibir lo que había alterado a su señor.

-Están atacando el castillo – Murmuro con preocupación al sentir muy sutilmente la presencia de desconocidos – Bien… - Respiro – Tienes que calmarte Kagome, Sesshomaru dijo que no me moviera de aquí. Además lo más seguro es que Inuyasha y los demás ya se hayan dado cuenta de la situación y estén peleando junto a Sesshomaru – Trato de tranquilizarse ella misma.

-¡Kagome tenemos que salir de aquí! – Apareció de repente Miu rompiendo cualquier tranquilidad que la nombrada había adquirido.

-Pero Seshho… - No termino al ser interrumpida.

-El me lo ordeno, me dijo que te viniera a buscar – La sujeto del brazo comenzando a caminar – Iremos por los niños y nos esconderemos – Continuo hablando mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo a paso apresurado.

-¿Escondernos? – Se preocupó más la princesa del Este. Tan grave era la situación que tenían que esconderse.

-El problema es que son demasiados Kagome y por desgracia te están buscando a ti –Explico la youkai al adivinar la preocupación de la princesa.

-¡Kagome cuidado! – Escucharon la advertencia de Sango.

-¡Báculo de dos cabezas! – Apareció de repente Yaken frenando el ataque de varias flechas a su ama.

-¿Cómo es que no sentimos su presencia? – Pregunto al aire Miu al no percatarse del enemigo.

-Deja de jugar y acompaña a mi ama bonita fuera del castillo – Grito Yaken – Yo me hare cargo de los niños – Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia los dormitorios de los niños.

-No te preocupes Kagome, Kirara y yo iremos con el – Agrego Sango al entender la preocupación de su amiga.

-Está bien…Sango, Yaken se los encargo – Les sonrió antes de reanudar su camino con Miu.

_**X-X-X**_

-Princesa, si gusta podemos detenernos un momento – Sugirió Miu al ver el cansancio notorio en la cara de la daiyokai.

-De ninguna manera Miu – Tomo aire – Aun no estamos lo suficiente lejos del castillo, si me buscan a mí no se detendrán – Pronuncio con dificultad.

-Ella tiene razón…

-"Mierda" – Pensó Miu al visualizar enfrente de ambas varias siluetas – Kagome no te apartes de mí lado – Le susurro a la daiyokai mientras por instinto la colocaba atrás de ella.

-Al parecer cada que nos resucitan es para acabar con alguno de ustedes – Dijo una silueta cargando una espada.

-Bankotsu – Hablo Kagome al reconocer al hombre que comenzaba a acercarse junto con sus compañeros "los siete guerreros"

-¡No se atrevan a dar un paso más! – Grito Miu sacando su _**Akashi**_ dispuesta a defender a su amiga y "cuñada" de esos seres.

-jaja jajaja, pero que tonta eres – Rompió a carcajadas Bankotsu al escuchar tal disparate – Prácticamente eres tu sola contra siete.

-Kagome, yo los distraeré lo más que pueda ¿Me entiendes? – Hablo lo más bajo que pudo la youkai.

-Es imposible Miu, en primera no pienso dejarte sola con esos locos y en segunda no dejaran que escape – Respiro hondo mirando a sus oponentes - ¡Resistiremos lo más que podamos! Estoy segura que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no tardaran – Dijo con decisión tomando posición de ataque.

-Buena voluntad, sin embargo terminaremos con ustedes antes de que los hermanitos vengan en su auxilio – Hablo una vez más el líder del escuadrón. Empezando así, una batalla de dos contra siete.

*_**Wakashi:**____**El Wakisashi era la espada que acompañaba al samurai a todas partes, mas pequeña que la katana y el ninjato, es de rápido desenvaine y muy maniobrable, es especialmente útil en lugares reducidos, como en corredores o cuartos pequeños. Los ninjas las utilizaban frecuentemente debido a que por su tamaño no representaba mucha molestia**_.


	35. Chapter 35

_**CAPITULO 35.**_

-¡Princesa, cuidado! – Se movió con rapidez Miu repeliendo el ataque que claramente iba dirigido hacia Kagome. Miro con preocupación cómo enseguida Ginkotsu lanzaba de nueva cuenta su brazo-cadena hacia ellas, una vez más logro esquivarlo con éxito, pero enseguida se vio en aprietos al tener que lidiar con la espada de Jakotsu y las garras de acero de Suikotsu, sin olvidar los ataques que recibía de Ginkotsu. Miro de reojo como Kyokotsu se acercaba a la sacerdotisa, quien a pesar de su estado logro sacar su látigo para así defenderse. Volvió a la realidad al sentir como el brazo-cadena que portaba Ginkotsu la tomo de una de sus piernas lanzándola con fuerza por el aire, trato de detenerse pero enseguida se encontró con la espada serpiente de Jakotsu causando en ella varios cortes. Con gran dificultad aterrizo con ambos pies y mirando de nueva cuenta a la miko se dio cuenta que por el momento parecía tener todo bajo control, aunque sabía que en su situación no podría aguantar tanto. Rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos al captar el sonido de varias bombas dirigirse a ellas, sin poder utilizar bien su pie derecho lo único que logro hacer fue aventarse hacia uno de sus lados dando varios giros al aterrizar. Mientras tanto Kagome tenía a su contrincante bastante lastimado, pero sus energías comenzaban a ceder con cada contra ataque que ella respondía, sabía que solo tenía poco tiempo para que sus energías se acabaran por completo, además de que Miu no podría mantener a raya a aquellos tres por mucho tiempo ya que podía notar como las heridas que había recibido comenzaban a hacerla más lenta y por obviedad recibía más ataques. Levanto la mirada mientras de nueva cuenta su oponente retrocedía a causa de su látigo y pudo observar al líder del escuadrón sonreírle con arrogancia, frunció el entrecejo enseguida y con todas sus fuerzas y a una velocidad a penas visible para Bankotsu y los demás corto la garganta de Kyokotsuke con su katana. Con la respiración entre cortada miro de nueva cuenta hacia enfrente y esta vez noto la mirada furiosa de Bankotsu, supo enseguida que esta vez pelearían enserio.

-Vaya que tienes agallas para matar a uno de mis hermanos en tus condiciones – La miro con odio y con una pequeña sonrisa al mirar que respiraba con dificultad - ¡Las subestime, lo admito! – Grito, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Kagome – Pero aun así ¡Morirán! – Grito esto último antes de lanzarse hacia Kagome.

-¡Kagome! – Grito esta vez Miu dispuesta a recibir el ataque del líder, pero rápidamente unas garras de acero se atravesaron hiriéndola gravemente en el estómago haciéndola caer al suelo. Kagome al escuchar el grito de la youkai volteo hacia donde se encontraba y al verla caer gravemente herida reunió con toda sus fuerzas una gran cantidad de energía para enseguida hacer crecer enfrente de ella una gran pared echa de ramas y raíces que salían desde la tierra y frenar el ataque que iba dirigido hacia ella. Sin perder más tiempo y con un leve temblor en las piernas arrojo unas estrellas ninja hacia Suikotsu quien pensaba darle el último golpe a la youkai haciendo que este enseguida retrocediera. Como pudo llego hasta Miu y creo una barrera para poder ver el daño de la herida sin que nadie interrumpiera.

-Miu… ¿Estas bien? – Menciono la daiyokai al ver consiente a su amiga.

-Creo que aun puedo aguantar un poco más – Hablo con dificultad la youkai comenzando a reincorporarse con ayuda de la miko.

-No te preocupes – Sujeto la mano de la youkai, mientras miraba como la pared de raíces que había creado hace poco tiempo era destruida por Bankotsu, quien las miraba furioso junto con todos los demás guerreros –Yo te ayudare lo más que pueda – La miro con una sonrisa - ¡Juntas soportaremos lo más que podamos! – Apretó el agarre de su mano, mientras recibía una sonrisa de parte de Miu como respuesta.

-¡Banryusen! – Escucharon las dos demonios gritar al líder al mismo tiempo que de su alabarda salía un ataque hacia ellas parecido al viento cortante de Inuyasha con la diferencia que este ataque era una ráfaga en color rosa. Una gran humareda se esparció por todo el lugar impidiéndoles a los siete guerreros ver el final de sus contrincantes como ellos aseguraban, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al verlas intactas junto a el príncipe del Este y su medio hermano.

-¡Maten a esa youkai! – Grito exasperado el líder del escuadrón señalando a Kagome, mientras que los demás de inmediato acataban su orden lanzándose hacia ella.

-Quédate en este lugar – Hablo con seriedad Sesshomaru comenzando a caminar tranquilamente dándole una rápida mirada al hanyo.

-Kagome, Miu, por favor no se muevan de este lugar – Les dijo Inuyasha mientras seguía a su medio hermano.

-Está bien – Hablo Kagome observando como de inmediato Inuyasha se lanzaba a Bankotsu con su colmillo de acero, mientras que Sesshomaru con un simple movimiento de sus garras y su habilidad para tele trasportarse acababa de inmediato con los cinco guerreros que quedaban aun de pie. Con gran disimulo miro de reojo como Inuyasha guardaba a colmillo de acero, después de haber terminado con el líder de los siete guerreros y sin más se dirigió a su mujer y a la hembra del hanyo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Cuestiono el príncipe mirando a su mujer de arriba hacia abajo.

-Sí, yo estoy bien... Pero - Miro con preocupación a la youkai que permanecía en sus brazos.

-Inuyasha llévate a Kagome - Hablo una vez el medio demonio llego al lugar - Me llevare a tu mujer - La tomo entre sus brazos con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible - Llegare más rápido que tu - Fue lo último que dijo al sospechar que pronto se acercaría el reclamo del hanyo y para ser sinceros era lo que menos quería escuchar en esos momentos. ¿Que por qué lo hacía? Fácil, tenía que admitir que si no hubiera sido por esa youkai su mujer y su cachorro tal vez y ya no se encontrarían con él en esos momentos. Solo por esa causa se tomaba tales molestias, no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, así que una vez que hiciera eso, su deuda quedaría saldada. Enseguida toco el castillo su padre ordeno que se hicieran cargo de ahora su nuera, pensó en volver por su hembra, pero si calculaba bien el estúpido de su medio hermano no tardaría más de diez minutos en llegar y al parecer era más necesario en el castillo al ver el caos que había por todos lados, varios heridos, zonas destruidas, uno que otro enemigo al cual sacarle información, entre otras cosas, por tal motivo comenzó a caminar por aquel largo pasillo que daba hacia el despacho de su padre, donde seguramente se encontraban los otros lords junto con sus estúpidos herederos.

-Hijo que bueno que llegas - Lo miro el general perro recién había entrado.

-¿En dónde está Kagome? -Interrumpió Tora la siguiente oración de Inu-no-Taisho al no ver ni sentir el aroma de la youkai cerca.

-No es de tu incumbencia - Le dirigió una mirada llena de enojo al ver el gran interés que ese youkai aun mantenía en su mujer.

-Sesshomaru por favor - Menciono con un poco de cansancio Toga al ver la actitud de su hijo. Al imaginarse que el hijo de Biakko no se daría por vencido hasta tener una respuesta decidió probar el mismo, tal vez y con un poco de suerte su hijo le daría una respuesta -Ella está bien ¿Verdad?

-Así es -Fue lo único que dijo Sesshomaru ante el cuestionamiento de su padre y dirigiéndose aun a el general perro hablo nuevamente - Partiré a la época de Kagome esta noche - Dio una última mirada a su padre dispuesto a retirarse.

-¿Estás seguro que es lo mejor? - Soltó su pregunta antes de que Sesshomaru saliera de la habitación - Recuerda que es muy probable que el también pueda viajar a la otra época y sería muy difícil enfrentarlo allá.

-Sera más difícil que nos encuentre en ese lugar, solo necesito ganar tiempo hasta que Kagome dé a luz a mis cachorros - Hablo el daiyokai sin siquiera voltear.

-Si me disculpan, puede que el príncipe tenga razón general. Ahora que al parecer Taishi ha comprobado que los cachorros no son suyos por el aroma que logran desprender, estoy más que seguro que va a tratar de que esos cachorros no nazcan, así como también estoy más que seguro que quien nos ataco fue el - Dijo Hayate tomando la atención de todos.

-¡Sesshomaru! - Se escuchó llegar a un agitado hanyo siendo el ahora el centro de atención de los presentes - Sesshomaru... Kagome - No término al ser empujado por su medio hermano al impedirle el paso - ¡Oye idiota! - Se quejó al no terminar su explicación.

_**X-X-X**_

-¿Que le sucede? - Pregunto Sesshomaru a la youkai que examinaba a la princesa del Este.

-Joven amo - Dio una leve reverencia - Sufrió un desmayo por dos razones, la primera es porque fue envenenada, pero eso no es lo peor.

-¡Habla! - Exigió el daiyokai al perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba y por las tantas vueltas que la youkai le daba al asunto.

-Está en labor de parto. Los próximos herederos de estas tierras nacerán en cualquier momento - Se quedó paralizado el príncipe del Oeste al escuchar las palabras de la youkai. Eso era imposible, aún faltaban dos meses para que sus cachorros nacieran (según lo que la youkai le había dicho cuando había ido al futuro a ver a un doctor) Además...veneno, acababa de perder demasiadas energías en aquella pelea. ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No! No podían, no en estos momentos.

-¡Aghh! - Salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar un quejido de su hembra, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y se arrodillo para quedar a la misma altura que ella. Tomo sus manos y a los pocos segundo abrió con pesadez sus ojos.

-Mi amor - Susurro al sentir el calor que emanaba su hombre - Todo va estar bien - Le regalo una diminuta sonrisa al ver claramente la preocupación que se dibujaba en los ojos de Sesshomaru. No lo culpaba, en ese momento ella sentía un miedo terrible y aunque no sabía nada entendía perfectamente su posición. Ahora entendía la sonrisa que le regalo el gordo Monkotsu cuando sintió un pinchazo en su cuello mientras peleaba con su contrincante, estaba tan concentrada en los ataques que mantenía con su adversario que se había olvidado por completo de el -¡Ahhh! - Grito levemente al sentir una contracción.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto alarmado el daiyokai al escuchar el grito y sentir como apretaba el agarre de su mano.

-Al parecer les urge salir - Trato de calmar al youkai con su respuesta -¡Diosss! -Grito nuevamente al sentir otra contracción y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al perecer el veneno comenzaba a hacer efecto.

-Joven Sesshomaru, necesito que salga de la habitación - Pidió con respeto Aimi al ver la situación.

-No me iré - Escucho la youkai. Miro hacia la puerta y observo a su amo Toga, él le sonrió y entendió que él se encargaría de todo.

-Sesshomaru... - Lo tomo con un poco de temor de los hombros - Solo complicaras las cosas si te quedas - Logro ponerlo de pie - Anda, salgamos y dejemos que Aimi se haga cargo de la situación – Comenzó a guiarlo hacia la salida con gran facilidad ¡Vaya! Quién lo diría. "El príncipe Sesshomaru de verdad parecía estar muy abrumado con la noticia" pensó Inu-no-Taisho al observar como su hijo mayor parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, tanto que ni siquiera se había percatado que como siempre todos los que apreciaban a Kagome se encontraban ahí causando un gran escándalo al querer enterarse de la situación. Suspiro con pesadez al darse cuenta de la noche tan larga que les esperaba. Solo rogaba que tanto Kagome como Miu lograran descansar y estar completamente tranquilas para su mayor recuperación sin que se preocuparan por un nuevo ataque.


	36. Chapter 36

_**CAPITULO 36**_

No podía creer que solo hubieran pasado 30 miserables minutos desde que abandono la habitación donde se encontraba su mujer, era ¡desesperante! El sentía que llevaba toda una eternidad ahí parado y el escuchar los gritos que Kagome daba detrás de la puerta no ayudaba en nada. Con total disimulo dejo escapar un suspiro cargado de nerviosismo y preocupación, recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes que se encontraban ahí y enseguida frunció el ceño ¿De verdad era el único que se encontraba a punto de tirar la puerta y situarse a lado de su hembra? Se sentía como un estúpido por primera vez en toda su larga vida, bueno por segunda, tercera tal vez, admitía. Desvió un poco la mirada cuando observo al youkai que controlaba el fuego reprimir una sonrisita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso imbécil? – Trato de seguirle el juego para ver si su nerviosismo disminuía, de alguna manera tenía que servir ese bueno para nada.

\- Deberías de ver tu cara – Se hecho a reír Tora al estar observando cuidadosamente las acciones del príncipe del Oeste.

-Que imbécil eres – Regalo un gesto cargado de burla – Deberías de dejar de fingir algo que no sientes, te ves patético –Lo miro con enojo Sesshomaru, mientras observaba como la sonrisa del daiyokai se desvanecía enseguida.

-Mira quién habla – Le señalo – El que trata de mantenerse calmado cuando es más que obvio que no puede. Por lo menos yo trato de aminorar la situación.

-Mhp… idiota – Lo miro nuevamente – Por lo menos yo tengo razones para preocuparme, soy el padre después de todo – Dijo lo último con toda la intención de lastimar el orgullo de su adversario y ¡lo logro! Pero antes de esperar algún contraataque del youkai un alboroto capto su atención por completo. Por el pasillo contrario varias youkais ayudantes de Aimi, se dirigían a toda velocidad a la habitación donde se encontraba su maestra como ellas la llamaban. Rápidamente giro su cabeza al escuchar que la puerta de la habitación se abría y de ella la cabeza de Aimi salía con mucha rapidez.

-¡Rápido! – Les grito Aimi a sus aprendices al ver que demoraban bastante. Sin embargo una vez entraron las youkai con mantas blancas y algunos recipientes la puerta volvió a cerrar dejando totalmente confundido a todos los presentes, pero sobre todo al futuro padre. Trato de reponerse de nueva cuenta pero su cara se descompuso al escuchar un fuerte grito proveniente de la habitación. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo adentro? Fue la pregunta que trato de contestarse el mismo, pero antes de hacerlo escucho algo que lo hizo comenzar a caminar hacia el cuarto.

-Hijo no debes – Se interpuso en su camino Inu-no-Taisho.

-¡Vamos princesa, no se rinda! – Escucharon todos los presentes una vez más a la youkai con más años en el castillo, tratando de alentar a la youkai. Al parecer algo no muy agradable estaba pasando, así que comprendiendo un poco la situación de su hijo se hizo a un lado dejándole así el camino libre a Sesshomaru. Cuando abrió la puerta sintió como algo oprimía su corazón, no era para nada agradable ver a Kagome tendida en la cama, prácticamente inconsciente mientras respiraba agitadamente. Sin hacer caso a la llamada de atención de la youkai mayor, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a lado de su mujer, tomo su mano con sumo cuidado y se colocó a la altura de ella. Al instante tomo un pañuelo que se encontraba en una mesita al lado de la cama y comenzó a secarle el sudor que escurría por su frente.

-Kagome tu puedes hacerlo – Le susurro Sesshomaru mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella, sintió nuevamente un vuelco en el corazón al sentir lo caliente que se encontraba y apretó sus ojos cuando escucho que Aimi le gritaba que pujara una vez más, que era necesario que lo hiciera o sus cachorros morirían. Se sorprendió cuando sintió como su mano era apretada por la de ella y haciéndole sentir su apoyo el la imito.

-Una vez más – Le dijo el príncipe mientras observaba como Kagome con todo el esfuerzo posible juntaba todas sus fuerzas y con la compañía de un fuerte grito pujaba una vez más. Respiro agitadamente, mientras sentía su cuerpo desfallecer, pero sabía que aún no era el momento y lo confirmo cuando escucho el llanto de un bebe. Sonrió y sintió una nueva contracción, aún faltaba uno, respiro hondo y de nueva cuenta pujo por última vez.

-Lo hizo muy bien princesa – Escucho a la youkai acercase con dos bultos pequeños entre sus brazos, dio un leve apretón a la mano que aun la sujetaba para que el daiyokai despertara del shock en el que aparentemente se encontraba. Observo como un poco dudoso el youkai tomo a uno de los bebes y lo recostó cerca de ella, para enseguida tomar al otro y acunarlo en sus brazos. Un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al percatarse que ambos cachorros se encontraban en perfectas condiciones y ensancho aún más su sonrisa cuando observo como Sesshomaru sonreía con dulzura al bebe que permanecía en sus brazos.

-Lo hiciste muy bien – Miro a su mujer con una emoción en su pecho que era indescriptible, pero como últimamente sucede en su vida esa sonrisa desapareció al ver como Kagome cerraba sus ojos.

**X-X-X**

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, parpadeo un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, giro su cabeza con lentitud hacia su derecha y respiro aliviada al ver que se encontraba en su habitación. Se comenzó a levantar con lentitud de la cama y en cuanto toco el suelo se dio cuenta lo débil que debía de estar para no poder ponerse de pie aun por su cuenta, resoplo con frustración aun en la posición que se encontraba y sus orejas captaron un sonido que la hizo mirar a la esquina de la habitación. Con un poco de ansiedad encendió las velas que se encontraban a un lado de ella y en cuanto la habitación se ilumino observo el marco más perfecto que sus ojos habían visto. Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones profundamente dormido, mientras que en ambos brazos sus bebes lo acompañaban en esa cita con Morfeo. Por su mente paso la idea de despertarlo para que le acercara a sus pequeños cachorros, pero el simple hecho de que su gran sentido auditivo no captara el ruido que había hecho hace unos momentos, la hizo caer en cuenta que debía de estar sumamente cansado, así que tragándose sus ganas de despertarlo volvió sigilosamente a la posición en la que encontraba con anterioridad.

-¿De verdad creíste que estaba dormido?

-¡Sesshomaru! – Se sorprendió la youkai al ver que apenas había cerrado sus ojos dispuesta a dormir de nuevo, al parecer su deseo se había cumplido.

-¿No lo estabas? – Tomo asiento con lentitud, para después ver a los pequeños bultos que traía consigo su pareja.

-Solo un poco, después de que encendiste la luz me desperté, pero no quise moverme para no despertarlos – Le dijo mientras la veía tomar asiento en la cama – Míralos – Acerco a uno de los cachorros hacia ella, al ver la forma en como los miraba. Sin dudarlo Kagome tomo con delicadeza al pequeño y lo miro con mucho amor.

-Es hermoso – Le dio una rápida mirada a Sesshomaru, para después regresar la mirada a su bebe – Hola Yumiko – Paso uno de sus dedos por la pequeña nariz del bebe.

-¿Yumiko? – Pregunto el príncipe a su mujer - ¿Cómo sabes que es ella y no el?

-Simple – Lo miro con una sonrisa – Soy su madre, ¿No te gusta el nombre?

-Creo que será igual a ti, por lo tanto Yumiko es un buen nombre – Le dijo con sinceridad – Creo que lo despertamos – Miro al bebe que tenía en sus brazos que comenzaba a mover sus piecitos mientras abría sus ojitos con dificultad.

-¿Enserio? – Menciono con alegría Kagome, acercándose al bebe - ¿Te gustaría decidir el nombre de nuestro hijo?

-¿Yo? – La miro con un poco de desconcierto.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Eres su padre después de todo. Además yo ya decidí el nombre de nuestra hija, es justo que tu elijas el de este guapo niño – Tomo una de sus manitas del niño.

-Bu…bueno – Se aclaró la garganta al sentirse un poco dudoso. Jamás se había imaginado que Kagome le daría tal confianza. Tenía que admitir que ya tenía un nombre en mente para el pequeño, pero generalmente siempre las hembras se encargaban de eso sin siquiera consultar a los youkais, por eso se había sorprendido un poco.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto la princesa del Este sin quitarle la mirada al pequeño.

-Tsukasa – Murmuro el youkai con nerviosismo, no sabía si a su mujer le agradaría ese nombre.

-¿Qué? – cuestiono de nueva cuenta con mala intención, ya que lo había escuchado perfectamente.

-Ya dije – Giro un poco la cabeza, al saber las intenciones de la youkai.

-Está bien, no te pongas así. Tsukasa me parece un nombre muy apropiado para el heredero de estas tierras – Le sonrió a Sesshomaru - ¡Mira! Creo que le gusta – Dijo al ver que el niño comenzaba a mover más sus manos y pies.

-Por cierto Sesshomaru ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? – Retomo la posición anterior.

-No mucho, te recuperaste antes de lo que teníamos previsto solo han pasado 3 días.

-Ya veo, con razón me siento un poco débil – Su cara tomo un poco de seriedad - ¿Todo ha estado bien? ¿Miu, que paso con ella?

-No te preocupes nada ha ocurrido, a pesar de que pensábamos que así seria .La youkai se encuentra bien – Comento con total tranquilidad, mientras la veía relajar su rostro – Llamare a alguien para que se encargue de los cachorros, tú tienes que descansar y comer – Comenzó a aumentar su youki.

-Mmmm está bien – Hizo un puchero de tristeza al tener que dejar a sus pequeños al cuidado de alguien más, pero recordó que tenía que recuperar sus fuerzas para poder realizar el hechizo que rompería con el vínculo que compartía con Taishi. También recordó que tenía varios días que no se alimentaba como se debía, así que sin querer sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojizo al desear beber de su amado youkai.

**X-X-X**

-¡Pero qué envidia me das princesa! – Se lamentó la youkai mirando el cuerpo de Kagome de arriba hacia abajo – Recuperaste tu cuerpo como si nada – Le planto una mordida a su manzana con dramatismo.

-Miu… - Sonrió con Tsukasa en sus brazos – Pero que cosas dices, es obvio que regresaría a mi figura de siempre, después de todos somos youkais – Además, te he dicho que me digas por mi nombre.

-Si es verdad Kagome – Sonrió a la nombrada, mientras con malicia volteaba a ver a la caza demonios quien jugaba con la pequeña Yumiko. Sango se percató de la mirada de la youkai y la miro un poco confundida – Deberías de preocuparte de tu cuerpo cuando tengas un bebe – Rio a carcajadas al ver la preocupación que se había marcado en la cara de Sango – Yo en cambio volveré a quedar igual de hermosa – Bromeo la youkai acomodándose con sensualidad su cabellera.

-¿De verdad piensas tener un cachorro de Inuyasha? – La observo con atención Sango, dispuesta a cambiar la atención que había puesto la youkai en ella. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Miu – No me digas… - Se quedó a medias al no poder continuar de la impresión.

-¿Es verdad Miu? – Continúo Kagome al sentir una gran curiosidad por la pregunta anterior. Maldijo un poco su suerte al no ser capaz de recuperar sus habilidades del todo, después de todo solo había pasado una semana desde que sus cachorros habían llegado a ese mundo.

-Los Taisho son sorprendentes en ese aspecto ¿no? – Hablo por fin después de tener la mirada de ambas chicas en ella.

-¡Estas esperando un cachorro de Inuyasha! – Gritaron Sango y Kagome después de digerir la noticia.

-¡Siiiiii! – Grito emocionada Miu – Me di cuenta hace dos días, me alegra que cuando peleamos con los tipos esos, no haya pasado a mayores – Deshizo su sonrisa, para dar paso a una gran seriedad - ¿Cómo creen que lo tome Inuyasha? – Sin duda esa pregunta hizo despertar a las otras dos chicas de la afirmación de la youkai. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

-No te preocupes por eso – Dijo Sango con total sinceridad.

-Seguro se quedara sin palabras de la emoción – Le siguió Kagome con una gran sonrisa – Pero prométeme que le darás la noticia cuando estemos presentes – Sonrió de nueva cuenta Kagome, esta vez con un poco de malicia, ya que definitivamente quería ver la cara de Inuyasha cuando se enterara que próximamente seria padre.


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37.**

Varios días habían pasado desde que Kagome había abandonado la cama y por lo tanto se había dado a la tarea de organizar una salida a uno de los lugares más hermosos que las tierras del Oeste podía tener. El lugar era hermoso, pasto de un verde oscuro adornaba todo el lugar, arboles de sakura de un tamaño considerable les regalaban un poco de sombra y una lluvia de flores rosadas y para finalizar un bellísimo lago con las aguas más cristalinas que Kagome había visto se hacía presente a varios metros de ahí, simplemente le parecía sublime aquella visión que le regalaba la naturaleza.

-¡Que buen clima! – Se estiro Miu sobre el verde pasto – Es una lástima que los demás no hayan podido venir – Dijo con un poco de pesar mientras observaba el cielo.

-Si tienes razón – Hablo la daiyokai mientras colocaba una manta en el suelo y comenzaba a sacar varios alimentos de una canasta – Al parecer el señor Toga les pidió que lo acompañaran, toma – Le acerco un vaso con jugo – Tienes que alimentarte bien – Le sonrió, mientras Miu tomaba gustosamente el jugo.

-No es para tanto, aun está muy pequeño – Se tocó su vientre aun plano – Por cierto – La miro - ¿Dónde están mis pequeños bebes?

-Bueno…Al parecer tienen un gusto especial por su tío Inuyasha. Así que ya no deben de tardar, le dije que acompañara a Sesshomaru a buscar leña por si la necesitábamos más tarde.

-Ya veo.

-¡Ahí vienen! – Señalo Kagome las siluetas que comenzaban a acercarse a ellas. Reprimió una sonrisa cuando miro como Yumiko y Tsukasa se peleaban entre ellos para poder apoderarse de las orejas del hanyo.

-¿Por qué demonios tengo que lidiar con tus cachorros Kagome? – Grito Inuyasha extendiéndole a Tsukasa a la youkai - ¿Pero que de…? – No termino al comenzar a exasperarse con la pequeña Yumiko, quien hábilmente se había aferrado a sus orejas y no parecía tener la intención de soltarlo.

-Sesshomaru podrías regresar la tranquilidad a tu – Corrigió al ver la mirada de ambos sobre ella – a Inuyasha y controlar a tu hija – Sonrió con inocencia dejando a Tsukasa en una silla mecedora que había traído de su época. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo Sesshomaru se puso de pie y camino hacia donde su medio hermano aun luchaba con su tierna hijita "tal vez ella lo odiaba tanto como él lo hacía" pensó mientras se detenía a observar la batalla que ambos tenían. Sonrió por dentro "Definitivamente esa era su hija"

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Controla a tu mounstro! – Grito con cansancio al no poder doblegar a aquella pequeña.

-Yumiko – Hablo con voz suave Sesshomaru a su cachorra, causando enseguida que Yumiko soltara a Inuyasha y centrara toda su atención en su padre – No te rebajes a mostrar tu poder con un simple hanyo – Dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y regresaba a su lugar.

-¿Qué dijiste imbécil? – Se defendió el Hanyo comenzando a seguir a Sesshomaru – Al menos yo le agrado más.

-¿Agradarle? Solo le das lastima – Tomo asiento debajo de un árbol sin siquiera mirar al hanyo.

-¡La comida esta lista! – Levanto la voz la sacerdotisa para evitar un nuevo contraataque de Inuyasha. Observo con disimulo como Inuyasha se dirigía hacia ellas y se sentaba pesadamente a lado de su pareja - ¡Oh, vamos Inuyasha! Tienes que acostumbrarte a ser paciente y más ahora que pronto serás padre – Trato de amenizar un poco el ambiente para después darle un gran mordisco a su emparedado.

-Kagome tiene razón mi amor – Le apoyo Miu acercándose a Inuyasha para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Tsk, trajiste algo de comida instantánea – Cambio el tema mientras agarraba un poco de todo lo que se encontraba para dárselo a su mujer mientras que el agarraba su amada sopa instantánea.

-Imbécil – Susurro muy bajo Kagome al ver que siempre prefería comer sopa instantánea que la comida que ella preparaba. Suspiro y sonrió al recordar la escena que había montado Inuyasha unos días atrás al enterarse de la noticia de que sería padre.

Flash back…

Todo estaba preparado para que Miu le diera la gran noticia a Inuyasha de que muy pronto serian padres. Cuando la futura madre escucho el relato del como la princesa del Este le había dado la noticia a Sesshomaru no pudo evitar decirle a la princesa que la ayudara para poder sorprender de igual manera a su amado Inuyasha. Y ahí se encontraban todos reunidos en el comedor esperando a que llegara el postre, Miu con un poco de nervios le dirigió una mirada a Kagome quien al percibir su nerviosismo le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

-Inuyasha espero que te guste el postre, yo misma lo prepare para ti – Le dijo Miu mientras veía que su postre se acercaba a la mesa.

-¿Y entonces que hacia Kagome en la cocina? – Hablo Inuyasha con la boca llena muy concentrado en el plato que tenía frente a él.

-Le…le pedí que fuera mi testigo, ya que sabía que tú no me ibas a creer.

-Si claro – Le dirigió una mirada sospechosa.

-De verdad que esto es el colmo Inuyasha – Dio un sorbo a su copa de vino – Simplemente deberías de dar las gracias y mantenerte con la boca cerrada – Dijo la miko con una mirada de reproche.

-Por favor, podríamos probar con tranquilidad el postre que Miu te hizo con mucho cariño hijo – Intervino Inu-No-Taisho para después con una mirada hacer que las youkais que traían consigo cargando un pastel lo dejaran en el centro de la mesa. Un silencio se extendió por todo el comedor al ver el dibujo que adornaba aquel pastel. Todos miraron a Inuyasha esperando alguna reacción de él, ya que aún tenía la mirada puesta en el postre.

-¡Bueno pues que esperamos! – Se abalanzo contra el pastel dejando a todos con la boca abierta – No está nada mal – Miro a Miu con una sonrisa - ¡Gracias!

-Es increíble – Coloco una de sus manos en la frente Tora.

-¿El de verdad no lo entendió? – Pregunto para sí mismo Tsubasa sin quitarle la mirada a un contento y glotón hanyo.

-Más claro no puede ser el mensaje ¿Cierto? – Fue el turno de Hayate de mostrar su frustración y preocupación por las capacidades mentales del príncipe Inuyasha.

-Siempre supe que ese perrucho era un tarado – Le siguió Shippo mientras que un aura de ira comenzaba a crecer en el lugar de cierta sacerdotisa.

-¡Yo lo mato! – Se dijo así misma Kagome dispuesta a estrangular a su estúpido amigo. Sin embargo antes de hacer cualquier movimiento Inuyasha dejo de comer para mirar a una pasmada Miu.

-Come un poco – Le extendió una cuchara a centímetros de su boca – Estoy seguro que a nuestro cachorro le gustara.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Por fin reacciono Miu al escuchar las palabras del medio demonio.

-¿De verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta? – Dejo la cuchara en su plato nuevamente.

-¡Sí! – Escucho la afirmación de casi todos los presentes, quienes apartaron su mirada rápidamente al ver el enojo que mostraban sus ojos. ¡No era tan estúpido! Solo a veces era un poco distraído, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Entonces no te agrado la noticia? – Cuestiono Miu con un poco de tristeza. Sinceramente conociendo al hanyo se esperaba una reacción un poco más fuera de lo común. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco decepcionada.

-¡No seas tonta! – Le seco una lagrima que había caído de los ojos de la youkai – Es solo que ya lo sabía.

-¡Ohhhh! – Escucho nuevamente Inuyasha a casi todos los presentes. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¡Estaban sorprendidos de que lo supiera desde antes! ¿Por qué se empeñaban en hacerlo pasar como un idiota? Ya después se encargaría de demostrarles sus verdaderas capacidades. Mientras tanto dirigió su mirada a su hembra y al ver su semblante decidió explicarle lo sucedido – Un día al entrar a mi habitación encontré muchísimas hojas con "ideas para decirle a Inuyasha que va a ser papá" – Comento con simpleza el medio demonio al recordar todo el desorden que había encontrado aquella vez en su cuarto.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad mi amor? – Pregunto la youkai con una fingida sonrisa – "¡Diossss! ¡Como pude olvidar tirar aquellas hojas a la basura! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! – Se golpeó mentalmente la youkai mientras pensaba en lo descuidada que había sido. Al final ella misma había arruinado la sorpresa.

-No sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando supe que me darías un cachorro – Decidió interferir en la tortuosa pelea mental que tenía su hembra con ella misma – Te lo agradezco tanto Miu – La acerco a él para poder abrazarla con cariño – Los amo a los dos – Le susurro a la youkai.

-También te amo Inuyasha – Soltó en llanto al escuchar las palabras de su amado. Estaba feliz, al final las cosas no habían salido como ella lo planeo, pero sin duda sería un recuerdo que contaría algún día a su cachorro.

-Que estupidez – Dijo Sesshomaru al ver aquel patético acto. Tenía que salir de ese lugar lo antes posible, así que con toda la elegancia del mundo se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin prestar atención a nada.

-¿Estupidez? – Rompió el abrazo Inuyasha al escuchar a su medio hermano – Estúpido la manera en la que tu reaccionaste al enterarte que serias padre – Sonrió con burla al ver que conseguía la atención de Sesshomaru – Escuche todo de Kagome.

-Y consideras que quedarte horas parado en tu habitación mirando el suelo, entrar en pánico junto con el monje y después reír por horas es una reacción adecuada – Se defendió el daiyokai al recordar lo sucedido. Obviamente no era que le importara aquella ocasión observar y escuchar por casualidad la estúpida escena de la cual había sido testigo, simplemente ese día él se encontraba descansando arriba de un árbol como generalmente lo hacía.

-¡Es cierto amigo! – Confirmo Miroku la versión que había descrito el príncipe del Oeste.

-¡Cállate! – Miro a ver a su amigo con enojo. ¡Se suponía que era un secreto! ¿Cómo era posible que su estúpido medio hermano siempre terminaba saliendo victorioso?

-Y ahí van de nuevo – Menciono con cansancio el general perro al ver que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru comenzaban una pelea verbal otra vez. Mientras que los demás solo asistían con pesar las palabras dichas por el señor Toga.

Fin del flash back…

Se sentía completamente feliz. ¡No! Más que eso, sentía que estaba en un sueño. Hace unos minutos la Luna les había anunciado la llegada de la noche y con la ayuda de Miu e Inuyasha al ofrecerse a cuidar por un rato a los cachorros ella y Sesshomaru se encontraban dando un paseo nocturno agarrados de la mano. Se detuvieron debajo de un enorme árbol, y se quedaron unos minutos observando lo majestuoso del lago, ya que según lo que había escuchado Kagome, aquel lago parecía cambiar de color según la temperatura y estaciones del año. Ahora con sus propios ojos confirmaba dichos rumores. Sonrió con dulzura al sentirse rodeada con los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Sesshomaru y sin necesidad de decir palabras comprendió lo que su amado transmitía para ella. Pasaron unos minutos más en aquella agradable posición, hasta que Sesshomaru rompió el abrazo y se colocó enfrente de ella. La tomo de ambas manos y giro su cabeza hacia un lado mirando hacia el cielo. Kagome al no comprender lo que pasaba giro su cabeza y observo a donde Sesshomaru miraba. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al ver como el cielo se iluminaba y se llenaba de llamas mientras un ave del tamaño de una águila, de un plumaje rojo, anaranjado y amarillo, de pico y garras fuertes comenzaba a volar de un lado hacia otro ¡No podía creer que de verdad el ave fénix existiera! Era fabuloso como resplandecía en el cielo y como formaba palabras. "¿Palabras?" pensó Kagome al creer que era imposible. Parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarse que lo que estaba viendo no era producto de su imaginación y sin más dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo.

-¿Esto es real? – Se preguntó ella misma totalmente asombrada sin quitar la mirada de aquellas palabras.

-Por supuesto que es real – Aquella voz la hizo salir de su ensoñación haciendo que sin poder contenerlo lagrimas comenzaran a caer de sus ojos.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? – Menciono Sesshomaru arrodillado en el césped con un anillo de oro blanco, un diamante en el centro en forma de estrella, mientras era trenzada por los lados con un símbolo de infinito con pequeños diamantes en color azul. Observo como ella se llevó una de sus manos a la boca en modo de sorpresa mientras que sus lágrimas no podían dejar de salir. Al parecer era incapaz de formular alguna palabra ya que solo recibió un asentimiento de parte de ella, sonrió suavemente y coloco el anillo a su dueña. Una vez se levantó sintió los brazos de Kagome rodearle el cuello.

-Gracias mi amor…Soy muy feliz, te amo –Escucho con sinceridad y felicidad las palabras de su hembra, al parecer había valido la pena el esfuerzo y la vergüenza que había sentido todos esos días desde que se había planteado la idea de pedirle matrimonio. Recordaba a la perfección el día en que sin querer miro un programa en la cual un chico se arrodillaba y le pedía matrimonio a una chica, enseguida él pensó que era una estupidez sin embargo llamo su atención el escándalo que tenían todas las chicas y el brillo especial que se formaba en Kagome al explicarles tal escena. Pero eso no fue todo, aquel día que salieron a dar un paseo por la playa sin explicación su mujer se había detenido enfrente de una tienda que exhibía vestidos de novia por lo que había leído en la fachada de dicha tienda. De nueva cuenta ese brillo inexplicable se hacía presente en ella, fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. Ella en verdad deseaba unirse por aquella ley humana, no la culpaba después de todo vivió gran parte de su vida con esas ideas humanas. Así que con la idea de hacerla feliz después de todo por lo que habían pasado hasta el momento, decidió cumplir una vez más el deseo de su querida Kagome y ahora al verla tan feliz sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

-Sesshomaru – Rompió el abrazo la youkai para poder mirarlo a los ojos – Ciertamente esto me hace muy muy feliz. Sin embargo también se me hace muy sorprendente ¿Esto es…?

-Lo sé – Interrumpió el daiyokai al adivinar lo que Kagome quería preguntarle –Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros los daiyokai, pero tengo dos poderosas razones para hacerlo.

-¿Cuáles son esas razones? – Le ínsito a continuar.

-La primera…Eres tú. Sé que es algo que has deseado por mucho tiempo y la segunda…Es porque quiero que seas mía oficialmente en esta época y en la otra. Si vamos a seguir viajando a esa otra época quiero que cuando lo hagamos seas reconocida como la Sra. De Taisho.

-Jamás creí que harías algo así por mí – Confeso mientras recargaba su frente contra la de él.

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa mujer – La sujeto de la cintura.

-Ahora lo sé – Dijo Kagome desapareciendo cualquier distancia que se interponía entre ellos.


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO 38.**

Sesshomaru caminaba por el largo pasillo que daba hacia el despacho de su padre. Tenía solo unos cuantos minutos que había llegado de su búsqueda y no venía muy contento que dijéramos al no haber obtenido el resultado que esperaba. Como siempre sin pedir permiso entro al despacho y observo a los otros generales con su padre. Poco le importo.

-¿En dónde está mi mujer? – Fue directamente al grano.

-Hola hijo, a mí también me da gusto verte – Bromeo con él un poco – Debe de estar en el cuarto "secreto" de Aimi. Desde que te fuiste solo sale a comer y a convivir un rato con Yumiko y Tsukasa – Hablo al ver que su anterior broma no había sido tomada con mucho agrado que digamos.

-Mhp – Fue lo único que escucharon decir del príncipe del Oeste los generales antes de que saliera del cuarto. Mientras tanto Sesshomaru caminaba a paso apresurado después de escuchar las palabras de su padre. no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se paró afuera del cuarto que utilizaba Aimi para practicar sus poderes, se quedó un rato pensando si era bueno interrumpir, ya que, podía sentir un gran poder emerger de la habitación. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y observo como su hembra se sostenía con evidente cansancio de la pared que tenía a su lado.

-Debería descansar mi señora – Menciono con respeto la youkai al ver la dificultad con la que respiraba la youkai.

-¡No! Ya falta poco – Se negó tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡Mi señor! – Kagome observo como la youkai miraba hacia la puerta y se inclinaba.

-¡Retírate! – Ordeno el daiyokai dirigiéndose a Aimi.

-¡Como ordene mi señor! – Menciono la youkai antes de salir de la habitación.

-¡Llegaste! – Dijo con emoción Kagome haciendo un esfuerzo por caminar hacia el youkai.

-Tan mal estas que no sentiste mi presencia – Se acercó el youkai tomándola en sus brazos, para después depositarla en una silla.

-No es para tanto.

-No es lo que he escuchado.

-Señor Toga – Hablo entre dientes la youkai al imaginarse que el general perro había informado a su hombre de la situación.

-¿Qué sucede mujer? – Cuestiono Sesshomaru al percatarse de la preocupación que se reflejaba en los ojos de Kagome.

-A ti no te puedo engañar ¿cierto? – Acaricio las líneas purpuras de su amado con una sonrisa.

-Habla – Ordeno el daiyokai sosteniendo la mano de su hembra.

-Días después de que te fuiste tuve un sueño con Taishi – Tomo aire al mismo tiempo que apretaba el agarre de su mano – No fue un sueño común – Frunció con rencor el ceño al recordar lo sucedido semanas antes – De alguna manera el trato de apoderarse de mi – Cambio su mirada de rencor a una de preocupación - ¡Pude sentirlo! Me costaba trabajo respirar y podía sentir su presencia rondando en nuestra habitación, inclusive fue capaz de lastimarme – Subió con delicadeza una de las mangas de su vestuario de sacerdotisa que usaba en esos momentos, mostrando una gran cicatriz en la mayor parte de su brazo derecho.

-¡Maldita sea! – Se paró con furia Sesshomaru al ver y escuchar lo que atormentaba a su mujer. Se sentía completamente frustrado ya que sabía que aunque quisiera matarlo en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente la conexión que aun tenía con Kagome lo frenaba completamente. Pero se sentía aun peor al no poder ser capaz de disolver dicha conexión, fue por eso que también había salido nuevamente de las tierras del Oeste, pero para su mala suerte la única manera que hasta ahora habían encontrado era la que su hembra había descubierto antes de dar a luz, pero que para su desgracia aun no era capaz de completar por la gran cantidad de energía que había usado para traer a sus cachorros al mundo.

-Lo sé – Sintió la mano de Kagome sujetar la suya – Comprendo perfectamente lo que sientes, es por eso que he tratado de expulsar mi poder al máximo – Lo miro a los ojos – Pero sin importar que… Te aseguro que ese youkai no se saldrá con la suya – Mostro una fuerte determinación en su mirada causando que Sesshomaru se relajara - ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de este tema por el momento? Qué tal si mejor vamos a echarle un vistazo a nuestros cachorros – Le mostro una hermosa sonrisa y salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al jardín donde al parecer se encontraban los cachorros.

-¡Miren quien está aquí! – Dijo la miko cargando al primer cachorro que encontró en su camino. Enseguida Tsukasa giro hacia Sesshomaru y le extendió los brazos con emoción. Sesshomaru aunque escondía la felicidad que sentía al ver a su pequeño Tsukasa, no dudo ni un momento en cargarlo cuando observo los deseos del cachorro.

-¿Qué tal? ¡Esta enorme! ¿Cierto? – Hablo Kagome al verlos juntos.

-Se parece a ti – Comento el Daiyokai al mirar el cabello negro de su pequeño.

-¿Tú crees? – Desacelero su paso para mirar el cabello de su hijo - ¡Pero si tiene tus ojos! – Señalo la miko con una sonrisa – También se parece a ti.

-Creo que tiene tu carácter.

-Bueno puede que tengas razón. Sin embargo – Camino más rápido al visualizar a Yumiko arrojando piedras a Inuyasha, Tora y Hayate – Lo siento – Se disculpó con los chicos y sostuvo a su hija caminando de regreso – Ella tiene totalmente tu carácter y apariencia – Dijo la princesa del Este al ver el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados que la pequeña había heredado de su padre, ni que decir del carácter que comenzaba a mostrar Yumiko.

-Si eso creo – Trato de reprimir una sonrisa al ver a su linda cachorra momentos atrás arrojando piedras a sus enemigos.

-Ve con papa – Le hablo dulcemente Kagome a Yumiko mientras se la daba a Sesshomaru. Caminaron un rato todos juntos por los alrededores del castillo hablando sobre las cosas que los pequeños comenzaban a hacer y sobre los preparativos de la boda. Kagome sabía que aunque no lo admitiera, Sesshomaru se había ido un día después de que ella les diera la noticia a todos porque no quería que todos comenzaran a cuestionarlo por tal decisión. Sinceramente a ella no le importaba, suficiente había sido para ella la muestra de amor que él se había atrevido a hacer, como para que encima tuviera que soportar las indirectas y preguntas de todos en el castillo. Por tal motivo hasta la fecha ella no había sido capaz de tocar el tema. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que de un momento a otro ambos pararon de repente al apenas percibir una oleada de energía maligna que provenía del este.

-Mujer llévate a Tsukasa y a Yumiko al castillo – Hablo de repente Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – Pregunto con preocupación Kagome recibiendo a sus hijos - ¡Sesshomaru, espera! – Grito la youkai al ver que este comenzaba a caminar hacia el Este - ¡No tiene caso que tu solo vayas a enfrentarlo! – Dio unos pasos hacia el - ¡El vendrá por mí!

-¡No dejare que eso pase! – Grito con furia al imaginarse tal atrevimiento del youkai.

-Si te vas ahora y nos dejas solos, estarás haciendo justo lo que él quiere – Se situó enfrente del youkai para poder mirarlo a los ojos – Por favor – Lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Kagome tiene razón – Apareció de repente Inuyasha con un semblante completamente serio – Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es estar juntos – Se atrevió a decir a pesar de la fría mirada que le regalaba su hermano – Padre me ha mandado a buscarlos. Convoco una junta de emergencia – Los miro para después perderse entre el bosque.

-¿Sesshomaru? – Lo llamo con temor.

-¡Andando! – Fue lo único que dijo el daiyokai siguiendo el mismo camino que su hermano.

X-X-X

Un gran silencio se esparcía por todo el despacho del general perro. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada ante el youki que desprendía el príncipe del Oeste desde que había llegado acompañado de la princesa. Inu-No-Taisho miro a Kagome y esta al observarlo asintió levemente.

-Creo que el momento que todos hemos estado esperando a llegado – Resonó en toda la habitación las palabras del señor Toga.

-¿Esta seguro? – Pregunto la caza demonios con preocupación dibujada en su semblante.

-Yo no lo estoy – Miro a Kagome – Pero hay alguien que sí.

-¿Kagome? – La llamo Inuyasha al percatarse de la mirada que le había lanzado su padre.

-El estará aquí en la próxima luna llena – Los miro a todos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – Cuestiono esta vez Tsubasa.

-El descaradamente utilizo el vínculo que tenemos para decírmelo.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió tal cosa? – Retumbo aquella pregunta hecha por Sesshomaru en todo el lugar.

-En cuanto sentí aquella energía maligna expandirse pude escucharlo – Respondió.

-¡Por favor, no podemos confiar en él! - Esta vez hablo Tora.

-Mi hijo tiene razón, puede ser una trampa.

-¡No es así! – Levanto la voz Kagome – Todos somos testigos del tiempo que se tomó en mostrar de nuevo la cara, como también somos capaces de sentir como la maldad comienza a expandirse poco a poco. Esto jamás había pasado.

-Este es el final – Comento Sesshomaru dejando nuevamente un aire de preocupación y de silencio.

-¿Y esperaremos a que él nos ataque? – Pregunto con desesperación Biakko.

-Así es – Respondió con tranquilidad la miko.

-¡Es una locura! – Grito Biakko.

-Padre por favor cálmate – Incitó Tora tomando a su padre de los hombros.

-Lo…lo siento – Dijo Biakko un poco más relajado.

-¿Cuál es el plan para que dejemos que nos ataque primero? – Pregunto Tora.

-No hay ningún plan ¿cierto Kagome? – Esta vez fue el turno de responder del general perro.

-¿Qué? – Preguntaron angustiosos Sango, Miroku, Miu e Inuyasha.

-Lo siento chicos – Los miro Kagome – La única razón por la cual esperaremos a que nos ataque es porque necesito los días que tarde en llegar para completar el hechizo que romperá nuestro vinculo. Una vez que lo consiga – Cambio completamente su mirada – Quiero que acabemos con él en donde todo comenzó. No quiero obligarlos a pelear, si alguien decide no hacerlo será mandado a un lugar seguro teniendo toda mi protección posible – Finalizo.

-¡De ninguna manera princesa! – Se levantó Hayate – Nada me daría más honor que pelear junto a usted y el príncipe – Miro a Sesshomaru mientras hacia una leve reverencia – Además de ver caer a esa basura, claro está – Sonrió.

-Pienso lo mismo. Acabaremos con ese imbécil – Siguió Tora.

-¿Están todos de acuerdo? – Tomo la batuta Inu-No-Taisho mirando con seriedad a todos los presentes.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – Se levantó con emoción Inuyasha apoyando a su padre y a su amiga.

-¡Ayudaremos lo más que podamos! – Esta vez fue Sango acompañada de Miroku y Miu quien hablo.

-Cuenten conmigo – Dijo Tsubasa.

-También conmigo – Hablo ya más tranquilo Biakko.

-¡Bien! – Se levantó Toga de su asiento – Kagome – La miro – Quiero que trates de expulsar todo tu poder hasta que llegue ese día al igual que quiero que entrenes con todo el que te sea posible.

-¡Por supuesto! – Respondió con gran determinación la miko.

-Sesshomaru e Inuyasha – Les dio una rápida mirada – Estarán a cargo los dos de los asuntos del castillo durante mi ausencia, así como también de entrenar a nuestros hombres para la batalla. Hayate y Tora – Los miro igualmente – Les agradecería si apoyan a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha a preparar a los hombres y si les es posible he escuchado que ambos son muy buenos en cuanto estrategia.

-Sera un placer – Ambos hicieron una leve reverencia.

-En cuanto a nosotros – Miro a Biakko y a Tsubasa – Iremos a reunir más tropas ¡Buena suerte! – Les sonrió a todos los presentes.

X-X-X

Un muy molesto Youkai llevaba consigo a su hembra sujetada fuertemente de la muñeca. Abrió de un solo golpe su habitación y la empujo hacia adentro soltándola.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? – Se sobo la muñeca lastimada Kagome. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta por parte de su amado, solo observo como este se acercó, la sujeto con fuerza de los brazos y la beso de una manera posesiva pero al mismo tiempo apasionada. Con brusquedad se alejó de ella sin soltarla de los brazos y con una velocidad impresionante la estrello en la pared más cercana.

-¿Sesshomaru? – Lo miro con sorpresa la miko.

-Cállate – Levanto una de sus piernas – No quiero escucharte en este momento – Acaricio sus muslos por encima de la ropa al mismo tiempo que volvía a aprisionar sus labios con los de ella. Dejo el muslo que acariciaba para subir las manos de la miko arriba de su cabeza, con la mano que tenía libre acaricio con deseo los pechos de Kagome y dejo sus labios para escuchar el gemido que escapaba de su boca. Se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos bajando poco a poco hasta el inicio de sus pechos. Desprendió con facilidad la tela molesta que se interponía entre él y los apetecibles senos de su mujer y una vez libres se dirigió a jugar con ambos, dio un pequeño mordisco a uno de sus pezones y de nueva cuenta pudo escuchar el leve gemido que dejaba escapar Kagome. De un momento a otro se separó y le dio una mirada de la cabeza a los pies, mientras que la youkai lo miraba entre sorprendida y confundida, eso sí, su mirada mostraba un fuerte deseo ante el hombre que tenía enfrente de ella. Contuvo la respiración cuando sintió como Sesshomaru bajaba la última prenda que le quedaba y dejo escapar el aire cuando sintió la lengua húmeda de su pareja lamer su vagina. Comenzó a perder la cordura ante la velocidad del youkai, su respiración comenzó a ser más irregular conforme pasaban los segundos. Sentía venir aquella explosión de sensaciones que solo su hombre lograba, pero una vez más el príncipe del Oeste la sorprendió cuando la volteo de espaldas y después de unos segundos la penetraba con fuerza mientras la sujetaba del cabello con una mano y con la otra atendía uno de sus pechos libres.

-¡Dime que solo me sientes a mí! – Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir el aliento de Sesshomaru en su oreja. Gimió con fuerza al sentir como mordía su lóbulo y aceleraba sus estocadas.

-¡Dímelo! – La penetro con fuerza, causando que la youkai gritara.

-¡So…solo te sien…to a ti! – Apenas y pudo hablar al sentir su cuerpo arder.

-¡Ahhhh! – Grito al sentir que Sesshomaru la haría terminar pronto. Se aferró como pudo a la pared al sentir que de nueva cuenta aquella explosión que se comenzaba a formar debajo de su vientre pronto estallaría y cuando eso ocurrió sus piernas le fallaron haciendo que Sesshomaru la sujetara de la cintura y la pegara a él, al mismo tiempo que daba besos a su cuello.

-¿Sesshomaru? – Hablo Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Ya no estas molesto?

-¿Por qué? Tanto te gusto que te hiciera mía de esa forma – La cargo para enseguida depositarla en la cama.

-¡No seas tonto! – Se sonrojo – Es verdad que me gusto bastante – Admitió bajando la mirada apenada – Pero lo decía porque no me gusta que estemos enojados.

-Ya no estoy molesto mujer – La tomo de la barbilla para que pudiera observar su bellos ojos.

-Me alegra – Le sonrió Kagome – Te amo Sesshomaru – Se acercó a él para sellar sus labios.

-Mujer – Se separó de ella mirándola a los ojos – Te deseo – Confeso pasando sus manos por las torneadas piernas de su hembra.

-¡Que romántico! – Menciono la youkai con una sonrisa – Entonces por qué no comenzamos de nuevo – Le susurro de manera seductora pasando la lengua por su labio inferior.

-Me parece una estupenda idea – Le sonrió por primera vez en el día atrapando de nuevo los labios de su mujer. Esa noche la haría suya una y otra vez. Porque una vez saliera el sol ambos entrenarían para proteger a los suyos.

_**Minna-san espero y el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. También lamento enormemente la tardanza, como siempre digo no tengo excusa. Sin embargo como dije al comienzo de mi historia ¡No abandonare! Así que les pido paciencia. Otra cosa, tengo que decirles que estamos a unos cuantos capítulos de que culmine la historia, por tanto, espero no decepcionarlos. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. ¡Mata ne!**_


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO 39.**

Una neblina espesa cubría todo el lugar, el cielo se encontraba totalmente nublado, el viento soplaba helado y ambos bandos se encontraban esperando el primer movimiento que daría inicio a la batalla. Kagome observo a su enemigo a la cabeza del bando contrario y frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa que le dirigía. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima busco la mano de Sesshomaru y la apretó ligeramente.

-No quiero que te contengas - Hablo sin desviar la mirada de su oponente, estaba completamente consiente que con el no podía bajar la guardia ni por un segundo.

-No lo are - Escucho decir a su pareja.

Sin mas sonrió y sin que Taishi se lo esperara Kagome se lanzo al ataque seguida por los demás. Taishi creo una barrera que hizo que Kagome se detuviera a pocos metros de llegar a el.

-¿Por que te detienes mi Ángel? - Le cuestiono con una sonrisa.

-Por que no quiero ser yo quien te de el primer golpe - Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, moviéndose a un lado para darle entrada a Sesshomaru que con una velocidad increíble y de un solo golpe con bakusaiga deshizo la barrera que Taishi había formado. Al instante Taishi retrocedió y de un momento a otro desapareció de los ojos del príncipe del Oeste.

-¡No dejen que se acerquen! - Grito mirando a Ryuta, Ryunosuke, Nozomo, Atsushi y a una persona que traía una túnica cubriendo su rostro - ¡Los quiero muertos a todos! De la princesa me ocupo yo.

Sesshomaru se encontraba furioso ¡Una vez mas había huido de sus garras! con ese pensamiento agito a bakusaiga causando enseguida una explosión enorme eliminando a todos los youkais de segunda que se encontraban a su paso. Observo a su alrededor y pudo ver que ninguno de los suyos parecía tener problemas con los hombres de esa sabandija. Giro hacia un punto y frunció el ceño al reconocer unas presencias que conocía a la perfección y que se acercaban velozmente hasta el lugar de la batalla, dejo expandir un poco de su youki tratando de agrupar a los demás.

-Necesitas ayuda - El primero en responder a su llamado fue Tora. Le exasperaba bastante que pudiera bromear en una situación como esa.

-¿Que sucede? - Pregunto su medio hermano seguido de los humanos, Kagome, Hayate, Miu, su padre y los lords del Norte y Sur.

-Que grato recibimiento - Escucharon hablar a un youkai de cabello verde trenzado.

-Lastima que sea la ultima vez que les veamos las caras - Añadió Ryuta mirando con odio a todos.

-¿Y según quien? - Respondió con enojo Tora.

-Como se ve que aun no comprenden la situación - Dijo Nozomo.

-¡Ay por favor! - Se quejo Inuyasha - ¡Cierren la maldita boca y peleen! - Los señalo con colmillo de acero.

-¡Que patético eres! - Lo miro con asco Ryunosuke - ¡Si tu seras el primero en morir!

-¿Que has dicho? - Dio un par de pasos el hanyo - ¿Acaso quieres ver quien cae primero? - Frunció el ceño. Se sorprendió un poco al ver como a una velocidad impresionante el youkai le propinaba un golpe en la mandíbula descolocandolo un poco - ¡Ya veras! - Dijo Inuyasha - _**Viento cortante - **_Grito dejando salir el ataque a ese youkai dragón.

Los demás solo observaban a los susodichos pelear y cuando Inuyasha lanzo su poderoso ataque pensaban que había sido el final. ¡Pero estaban equivocados! Aquel dragón seguía intacto. Kagome agudizo la mirada y sintió un poder muy oscuro salir de la mano del youkai.

-¡Inuyasha! - Grito al momento que movía sus pies hacia su amigo, pero antes de llegar un golpe en seco la hizo desviarse impactando con un árbol. En cuanto levanto la mirada con toda la velocidad que pudo coloco sus antebrazos enfrente de su cara para contra restar el puño que iba directo a su cara. Escucho una fuerte explosión y desvió la mirada para asegurarse que su amigo se encontraba bien. Respiro con alivio al ver que el general perro se hacia cargo de las sombras que el dragón menor había hecho salir para terminar con Inuyasha. Volvió su concentración a su batalla, cuando se sintió aprisionada del cuello con violencia.

-Que lastima que a estas alturas no sea capaz de concentrarse en su propia pelea - Soltó con ira Ryuta apretando cada vez mas el agarre. Kagome sonrió mirándolo con tranquilidad ¿La razón? Sesshomaru se encontraba justamente atrás del youkai. Ryuta pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del daiyokai muy tarde, ya que cuando volteo dispuesto a atacar Sesshomaru lo recibió con un fuerte golpe en el estomago lanzando-lo metros atrás. Dio una rápida mirada a su mujer y ella le sonrió como si nada. Kagome estaba a punto de irse a ayudar a sus amigos, por que al parecer aquellos tipos estaban usando trucos muy bajos para hacerlos caer, ¡pero ella no lo permitiría! Acabaría con ellos sin importarle nada.

X-X-X

_**Inuyasha vs Ryunosuke.**_

Se encontraba tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. No lograba comprender como aquel youkai parecía estar de lo mas normal, cuando el claramente se notaba con mas cansancio cada vez que esquivaba los golpes y ataques de ese tipo. Desde que había escuchado su nombre en labios de su amiga se dio cuenta de inmediato que su pelea con ese tal Ryunosuke no seria tan fácil como lo había pensado, ya que de su mano habían salido unas especies de sombras rodeando y atacando sin piedad, inclusive tenia que admitir que si no hubiera sido por la intervención de su padre se encontraría fuera de batalla.

-¿Que pasa hanyo? Estas a punto de colapsar - Dijo Ryunosuke con diversión.

-¡No me jodas! - Se puso en posición de ataque -¡No se que tipo de trucos estés utilizando, pero te aseguro que no te vas a salir con la tuya! - Apretó los dientes con furia y corrió hacia el youkai. Por mas que intentaba darle un golpe a su oponente este los esquivaba con facilidad. Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando sintió la presencia de varias sombras rodeándolo -¡Keh! ¡Eres un cobarde!

-No me importa lo que piense un sucio hanyo como tu - Levanto su mano derecha - ¡Deberías dejar de existir de una vez por todas! - Grito Ryunosuke dejando escapar de su mano un rayo dorado que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo. Inuyasha por acto reflejo coloco a colmillo de acero enfrente de el y espero el golpe... Un golpe que jamas llego.

-Inuyasha - Levanto la mirada el aludido al reconocer la voz.

-¡Padre! - Grito el hanyo corriendo hacia un mal herido Inu-No-Taisho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Acaso eres idiota! - Respondió Inuyasha ayudando a su padre a levantarse - ¿Por que te entrometiste?

-¡Por kami Inuyasha! - Lo miro con enojo el general perro - ¡Solamente agradece y punto! - Termino haciendo una mueca de dolor. Sin embargo antes de responder Toga empujo a Inuyasha a un lado y comenzó a pelear de nueva cuenta con las sombras. Inuyasha al ver que la situación era menos favorable para su padre se paro dispuesto a ayudarle, pero una vez mas Ryunosuke se le atravesó clavando una daga en su estomago.

-Maldito - Pronunció el mitad demonio colocando su mano en la herida. Se apoyo en una de sus rodillas al sentir su cuerpo pesado, su respiración comenzó a ser irregular y por momentos dejo de escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor... Levanto la mirada cuando escucho un golpe seco a pocos metros de distancia donde se encontraba y distinguió a su padre caer totalmente ensangrentado.

-¡Muere! - Escucho el grito de su adversario. Cerro los ojos por un instante y en cuanto los abrió dejaron de ser dorados para tornarse rojizos. Con su mano derecha detuvo la espada que se dirigía a una muerte segura, comenzó a forcejear incorporándose poco a poco sin importarle la cantidad de sangre que de su mano escurría. Una vez se encontró de nuevo cara a cara con su enemigo, de un manotazo arrojo la espada de Ryunosuke y con su mano libre lo tomo del cuello. Pudo visualizar como el youkai trataba de zafarse de su agarre, y en un intento desesperado Inuyasha miro por el rabillo como las sombras que habían dejado a su padre tirado a pocos metros de el se acercaban con velocidad, una vez mas para intervenir por su amo. Gruño y apretó mas el agarre ¡Ni de coña soltaría a ese youkai! Respiro hondo para recibir el impacto de las sombras y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver un látigo verde desintegrar las sombras que estaban a punto de atacarlo.

-Sesshomaru... - Pronunció con incredulidad Inuyasha. ¿Acaso su hermano lo había ayudado?

-No bajes la guardia - Inuyasha volvió a la realidad al escuchar las palabras de su medio hermano. Observo como Sesshomaru dio una rápida mirada, hacia donde se encontraba su padre y al percatarse que aun seguía con vida regreso la mirada a las nuevas sombras que comenzaban a formarse - Te cubriré - Pestañeo un par de veces Inuyasha al creer que lo que acababa de escuchar había sido su imaginación. Sin embargo dejo esos pensamientos cuando sintió una patada en el pecho causando que soltara al youkai y retrocediera un poco.

X-X-X

_**Nozomo vs Hayate.**_

De este lado las cosas no parecían ser muy diferentes al panorama con Inuyasha. A pesar de que Hayate era fuerte y había acertado unos cuantos golpes a su oponente, estaba completamente seguro que la desventaja la llevaba el. Ademas de que no podía evitar de vez en cuando voltear hacia donde su padre y el lord del Norte ayudaban a Miu, los humanos y los soldados a pelear.

-_**Tatsumaki - **_Grito Hayate levantando ambas manos a sus costados al ver que varios rayos caían del cielo a su dirección. Enseguida un tornado se formo repeliendo todos los rayos que salían disparados. Sin embargo al estar tan concentrado en mantener su tornado no se dio cuenta cuando de Nozomo recibió un golpe en la cara, uno en el estomago y el ultimo una patada de nuevo en la cara que lo hizo salir disparado a una de las paredes del castillo. En cuanto cayo al suelo comenzó a toser dejando un pequeño charco de sangre en el pasto, levanto la mirada y giro con velocidad al ver que el youkai se encontraba a pocos metros de el dispuesto a darle otro golpe. Se puso de pie nuevamente y aprovechando que la mano del youkai se había atascado en el concreto del castillo comenzó a silbar. Enseguida el rugir del viento se hizo presente y comenzó a hacer cortes por todos lados a Nozomo, quien al no soportar el dolor de los cortes saco su mano de manera brusca causando que se le destrozaran los dedos.

-¡Maldito! - Grito con furia el youkai sacando un látigo que daba la apariencia de un rayo. Agito una, dos, tres veces y no fue hasta el cuarto que pudo darle a Hayate en la espalda causando una gran quemadura - ¡Voy a destrozar tu cabeza! - Levanto una de sus manos e hizo aparecer un rayo de tamaño considerable. Sonrió al ver que Hayate no podía ponerse de pie al tener toda la espalda quemada ¡Era su fin! Pensó arrojando el rayo que había apuntado directamente a la cabeza. Ensancho mas la sonrisa cuando una gran luz los envolvió.

X-X-X

_**Atsushi vs Tora.**_

La pelea que mantenían ambos se encontraba muy reñida, tanto que en un momento de preocupación Tora se dio el lujo de mirar a su alrededor para comprobar que todos sus amigos se encontraran a salvo. Fue entonces que observo como un enorme rayo se dirigía al heredero del sur, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amigo y llamo a su elemento... Fuego, creando una especie de esfera totalmente de fuego para detener el ataque.

-¿Estas bien Haya? - Pregunto el príncipe del Norte sin quitar la mirada de sus enemigos.

-Si... - Se levanto con dificultad - Te debo una - Coloco una mano en su hombro.

-Pues creo que en este momento puedes pagar - Sonrió con nerviosismo el peliblanco al ver que tanto Nozomo y Atsushi preparaban un ataque - ¿Listo? - Pregunto Tora mirando al pelirrojo.

-¡Listo! - Dijo con firmeza Hayate.

-¿Como te atreves a interferir? - Grito con enojo Atsushi al ver que los dos youkais habían salido ilesos del ataque.

-¿Acaso creen que son los únicos que usan artimañas? - Cuestionó Tora con las manos en la cadera - ¡Aishh! Enserio ya me hiciste enojar - Se toco el cabello con frustración.

-¡Cállate! - Se lanzo al ataque Atsushi haciendo un gran hoyo en la tierra al ver que Tora esquivo con facilidad su ataque. Giro la cabeza un poco al escuchar que el peliblanco se acercaba a el con velocidad, al instante retrocedió e instintivamente coloco una de sus manos en la nariz con dolor. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que un látigo de fuego impactaba con su piel. Tenia que hacer algo o definitivamente ese youkai lo mataría, comenzó a juntar su energía aguantando el ardor que ese látigo provocaba cada vez que tocaba su piel. Abrió los ojos tornándose mas negros de lo normal y dejo salir una energía muy poderosa de su cuerpo hacía su oponente, quien al ver la gran explosión que se acercaba a el, formo la misma esfera de fuego que momentos antes había utilizado para salvar a su amigo. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando dicha energía paso por encima de su barrera impactándolo de lleno.

X-X-X

_**Ryuta vs Kagome.**_

En cuanto sintió el youki de Inuyasha dar un cambio drástico se preocupo, tanto que se preparo para ir en su ayuda. Sin en cambio al dar unos cuantos pasos una raíz salio de entre la tierra y la arrastro hasta llegar a Ryuta.

-¡No iras a ninguna parte! - Le dijo el youkai creando un escudo frente a el de ramas, para defenderse de los ataques de Sesshomaru. Con facilidad Kagome rompió la raíz que la sujetaba y se puso de pie. Sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar lo tomo del cuello y miro a un Sesshomaru romper con suma facilidad el escudo que había formado. Pudo darse cuenta enseguida que ella no era la única preocupada por la pelea entre Inuyasha y el hijo de su oponente, ya que de vez en cuando Sesshomaru miraba disimuladamente la dirección donde se encontraba su medio hermano y padre luchando.

-¡Yo me encargare de el! - Dijo Kagome sin mirar al daiyokai. No hubo necesidad de palabras, al instante sintió que Sesshomaru ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Te ves muy confiada princesa - Dijo Ryuta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Parece que el confiado eres tu - Lo soltó con brusquedad la youkai - ¿Y sabes que? Ya me canse de ti - Lo miro sin ninguna expresión. Al parecer los comentarios de la youkai enfurecieron al lord que alguna vez fue el encargado de sus tierras, por que en un instante y de una manera muy cobarde le arrojo un cascaron de huevo a la cara, causando que al reventarse irritara los ojos y la nariz de Kagome. Ryuta aprovecho que la princesa retrocedió ocupada en sus ojos y con velocidad se acerco a ella dispuesto a clavar sus grandes garras en el pecho de la youkai. Sabia muy bien que al hacer eso su maestro podía molestarse con el, pero también era consiente que aquella mujer era una piedra muy molesta en su camino a apoderarse de todo. Rechino los dientes cuando Kagome esquivo su ataque dejando solo un corte en su brazo, dio vuelta con rapidez dispuesto a atacarla de nuevo pero de nueva cuenta la daiyokai lo esquivo a pesar de que tenia los ojos cerrados. Varios intentos y ninguno era certero, movió su mano con la idea de aparecer ramas y raíces detrás de ella para sostenerla, pero a unos milímetros de que las ramas tocaran a la youkai, las ramas se detuvieron y Kagome abrió los ojos mirándolo con odio.

-Desaparece de mi vista - Fue lo ultimo que escucho el youkai antes de que sus propias ramas y raíces lo traspasaran una y otra vez causando su muerte.

X-X-X

Después de que Kagome terminara con Ryuta no pasaron muchos minutos para que su hijo se diera cuenta y dejara de lado la pelea que tenia con Inuyasha. Kagome camino con tranquilidad hacia Inuyasha y Sesshomaru y por alguna extraña razón se les unió un muy herido Hayate, para después de un gran salto llegara Tora, a los pocos segundos aparecieron Sango, Miroku, Miu y los tres lords del Sur, Norte y Oeste, claro que este ultimo mas herido que los demás pero aun dispuesto a luchar. Lo mismo sucedió con el bando contrario, al igual que ellos se habían reagrupado. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, lo único que se llegaba a escuchar eran las respiraciones agitadas de algunos.

-¡Es mejor que se rindan! - Detrás de sus oponentes apareció el causante de todo el derramamiento de sangre con una enorme sonrisa - ¡Si por tu propia voluntad vienes a mi, te prometo que les perdonare la vida a tus amigos! - Ante esas palabras le fue imposible a Kagome no comenzar a reír.

-¿Que te hace pensar que debemos rendirnos? Por lo que yo veo a ustedes les falta uno - Se burlo mirando directamente a Ryunosuke con malicia.

-Tienes razón mi Ángel - Comenzó a caminar - Sin embargo eso fue por que tu lo mataste. Mira a tu alrededor ...Tus amiguitos - Sonrío mirando a cada uno de ellos - No soportaran un nuevo enfrentamiento con mis hombres.

-¿Eso crees? - Dio un par de pasos Kagome tomando de la mano a Sesshomaru - La verdad lo dudo mucho... Dime una cosa ¿Cual es la verdadera apariencia de un youkai? - Sonrió aun mas al ver como Taishi borraba su sonrisa - Al parecer has entendido, que lastima que tus lacayos no puedan hacer lo mismo, por utilizar la magia negra.

-¡NO ERES LA UNICA QUE TIENE UN HAS BAJO LA MANGA! - Grito Taishi retrocediendo de nueva cuenta ¿Como había sido posible que olvidara ese pequeño detalle?

-¡PUES QUE ESPERAS! - Grito Kagome con los ojos enrojecidos - ¡ESTA VEZ NO SALDRAS CON VIDA! - Taishi miro con nerviosismo como una gran cantidad de energía comenzaba a formarse al rededor de su Ángel y al pensar que no tenia otra opción comenzó a cambiar de forma. Su altura aumento unos cuantos centímetros, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros, sus dedos se alargaron al igual que sus uñas, sus orejas se hicieron mas puntiagudas y sus colmillos también crecieron de manera considerable.

-¡Esta vez peleemos enserio...Mi ángel! - Su voz mas gruesa de lo normal retumbo por todo el lugar.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**¡HOLA CHICOS! Si ya se que todos quieren matarme en este momento. Pero para que vean que soy buena y también para redimir un poco mi culpa por la larga espera. Les prometo que el próximo capitulo lo tendrán el domingo ¡Se los juro! Estos días me quedare escribiendo y escribiendo para que no sufran tanto ¿si? Gracias a todos por los comentarios y pues nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.¡sayonara!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 40.**

En cuanto Taishi termino de pronunciar las ultimas palabras observo como de inmediato Kagome y los demás se preparaban para atacarlos. Como era su costumbre aviso a sus subordinados para que atacaran primero, si tenia suerte sus principales preocupaciones saldrían heridos y seria mas fácil obtener la victoria.

-¡No se separen chicos! - Hablo Kagome a sus compañeros al ver que sus oponentes se acercaban -¡Recuerden como lo hicimos aquella vez en el entrenamiento! ¿De acuerdo? - Les regalo a todos una sonrisa, para después concentrarse en sus enemigos. Frunció el ceño... Mentiría en ese momento si dijera que no estaba asustada, le preocupaba la condición en la que se encontraban algunos, le preocupaba Miu, aquella youkai que a pesar de tanta insistencia de parte de ella y del propio Inuyasha se había negado rotundamente a no participar en dicha pelea. Tenia que ser muy cuidadosa, no podía permitir que ninguno de sus amigos saliera lastimado y menos ahora que podía sentir como habían aumentado considerablemente sus poderes - ¡Ahora! - Grito la youkai formando una kekai para que sus amigos prepararan el ataque - ¡Cielos!.. - Pronunció con dificultad al sentir como su barrera había sido movida por el gran impacto del ataque de Ryunosuke. Giro levemente su mirada y con un leve asentimiento por parte de Sesshomaru desapareció la kekai. Enseguida dio un gran salto hacia atrás y se dispuso a ir a ayudar a Hayate y Tora. En cuanto llego con ellos les dio una rápida mirada indicando que ella mantendría ocupados a Nozomo y Atsushi. Se lanzo hacia ambos y enseguida comenzaron a atacarla, como podía Kagome esquivaba y atacaba a ambos con velocidad, pero al tener estos mas poder se le dificultaba algunas veces esquivar todos los golpes, tal era el caso del golpe que había recibido en la espalda haciendo la caer.

-¡Rayos! - Se quejo al sentir la cara sobre el suelo. Dio un par de vueltas con rapidez al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a atacarla, se levanto y esquivo la espada que Atsushi tenia preparada para ella. Dio un enorme suspiro y de nuevo bloqueo un ataque de Atsushi, miro por el rabillo y observo que a unos cuantos metros también se acercaba Nozomo, así que de su cintura tomo una **Nawa*** y la arrojo directo a los pies del youkai quien al instante cayo al ser aprisionado de los pies. Con uno menos (por el momento) la princesa del Este tomo la mano de Atsushi, lo acerco a ella y con su codo dio un fuerte codazo en la sien causando que el youkai retrocediera sujetando la parte con dolor. Fue entonces que saco su látigo y amarro a ambos youkais con el.

-Esto no te servira de nada - Escucho decir a Nozomo quien comenzó a forcejear tratando de librarse del látigo.

-Lo se - Dijo con simpleza Kagome haciendo desaparecer su látigo.

-¡Eres una estúpida! - Comenzó a reír Atsushi - ¡Te matare! - Con velocidad se acerco a ella y la tomo del cuello - ¿Y decían que eras la youkai mas poderosa?- Bufo Atsushi con burla.

-No soy la mas poderosa - Pronuncio con dificultad la youkai - Pero si la mas inteligente - Sonrió dando tremenda patada en los testículos acción que trago como consecuencia que el youkai la soltara y se encogiera del dolor - Así es como las mujeres del futuro alejan a hombre de tan baja categoría - Se dio el lujo de cruzarse los brazos. Levanto la mirada y sonrió nuevamente al ver que su compañero se acercaba a ella.

-Game over - Hizo una señal de despedida al youkai quien la miro confundido para después mirar con asombro como un tigre de tamaño considerado lo tomaba con violencia con sus dientes afilados. Lo mismo sucedió con Atsushi quien fue atrapado por un Halcón de igual manera gigante. Ambas bestias los arrojaron a un punto y Tora se dispuso a disparar de su hocico una llamarada de fuego al igual que Hayate quien con agitar sus alas un par de veces formo un tornado que al avanzar se fusiono con el ataque de el tigre, causando que ese potente ataque acabara con las vidas de sus oponentes. Kagome se elevo unos cuantos metros para quedar a la altura de sus amigos y con delicadeza acaricio a Tora de la cabeza - Lo hicieron muy bien - Sonrío - Dejen el resto en mis manos y en las de Sesshomaru ¡Vayan a ayudar a los demás! - Fue la ultima orden que dio antes de mirar a las bestias salir corriendo en dirección a los demás. Comenzó a descender de nueva cuenta y una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo observo una fuerte explosión proveniente de la batalla de Inuyasha, Ryunosuke y aunque pareciera extraño Sesshomaru. Abrió los ojos al ver que el polvo comenzaba a desaparecer y miro como Ryunosuke arrojaba una gran esfera negra hacia los hermanos quienes se pusieron en posición de ataque, se dieron una mirada rápida y atacaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡**Kaze no kizu! / Bakusaiga - **Gritaron ambos peliblancos creando una inmensa explosión. Ryunosuke miro con asombro como tal poder se acercaba a el, estaba seguro que ni con todo el poder que tenía sería capaz de detener dicho ataque, por tanto sonrió con resignación y antes de que el ataque lo alcanzara grito unas palabras que alarmaron a la youkai, desvío la mirada hacia la esfera de Ryunosuke y ahogo un grito al ver que el ataque no había sido lanzado hacia los hermanos, si no que este iba dirigido hacia Sango, Miroku y...

-Miu... - Susurro con temor comenzando a volar lo mas rápido que podía, estaba a punto de llegar cuando alguien la derribo cambiando su dirección. Su espalda golpeó contra la pared del castillo y al caer al suelo escucho una fuerte detonación. Levanto la mirada con desesperación y los vio... Sus tres amigos se encontraban tirados en el piso inmóviles. Se toco el pecho al sentir un fuerte dolor y cerro los ojos dejando caer un par de lagrimas.

-Es una lastima que las cosas terminaran así ¿No te parece mi ángel? - Pronunció Taishi con indiferencia a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la youkai. Kagome rechino sus dientes con enojo al escuchar la voz del youkai y en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron dejo mostrar el color rojizo que sus ojos habían tomado. Se levanto con cuidado y sintió la presencia de Sesshomaru situarse a lado de ella, mientras que del lado donde se encontraba su enemigo observaba atacar a un furioso Inuyasha al kyuketsuki, quien al sentir al hanyo de un solo manotazo lo mando a volar directo a un árbol perdiendo el conocimiento -¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¿Acaso estas molesta mi Ángel? - Se atrevió a preguntar al ver que el entrecejo de Kagome se acentúo mas después de golpear al hanyo. Sin dejar que la youkai respondiera alguien mas se situó a su lado y como si supiera que hacer alzo su arco y disparo una flecha.

Kagome al mirar a aquella persona disparar una flecha que no iba dirigida a ella si no a Sesshomaru, por acto reflejo se coloco enfrente de su señor y recibió la flecha en el hombro.

-¡Mujer! - La llamo Sesshomaru con preocupación. Gruño y miro con furia a sus adversarios. Dio un paso hacia enfrente dispuesto a matarlos, pero una mano se poso en su pecho deteniendo su andar.

-¿Sabes que Taishi? - Hablo por fin la youkai con gran seriedad en su rostro - Yo puedo soportar cualquier cosa - Se sacó la flecha de un solo movimiento - Pero que te atrevas a lastimar a mis amigos o a Sesshomaru ¡NI SIQUIERA SUEÑES QUE ESTA VEZ TE PERDONARE! - Arrojo la flecha, para después avanzar a atacar. Taishi sonrió al ver que Kagome se acercaba, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que la daiyokai se había desviado y a quien había mandado a volar de una patada había sido a quien se encontraba a su lado. Cuando regreso la mirada se encontró con tremendo puño en su cara por parte del príncipe del oeste y fue entonces que comenzaron a pelear.

En cuanto la persona que se había osado a apuntar a su pareja cayo al suelo después de recibir su patada, Kagome espero con paciencia esperando que se levantara.

-¡En verdad no aprendes! ¿Cierto? - Comento Kagome al ver como aquella persona comenzaba a levantarse - Pensé que te había quedado claro que si te metes con las personas que quiero no puedes salir como si nada - Comenzó a caminar hasta su enemiga - Sin embargo...Kykio, esta vez me asegurare que te quedes de una buena vez en el infierno ¡Maldita perra! - - Se lanzo de nuevo hacia ella, pero antes de llegar una poderosa barrera la hizo rebotar, frunció el ceño y cayo al piso elegantemente mirando con molestia a la miko.

-¡Sorprendida! - Dijo Kykio con una sonrisa - Como podrás ver esta vez Taishi no solo me revivió de nueva cuenta, si no que me hizo la mas poderosa de todas las sacerdotisas que hayan existido ¡Esta vez te matare! - Apunto y disparo una flecha que apenas y pudo esquivar Kagome.

-¡Bien! - Hablo Kagome limpiando un hilo de sangre que escurría por su mejilla al haberla rozado la flecha - ¡Es mas interesante de esta manera! - Sonrió la princesa comenzando a cambiar su aspecto. Su pelo se ondulo completamente dejando en las puntas un ligero color rosado, sus ojos se mantuvieron de un rojo intenso y su traje paso a ser azul a un negro brillante. Sin decir una palabra mas desapareció de la vista de Kykio y en unos cuantos segundos apareció tras ella ahorcándola con la Nawa. Kykio se sorprendió pero al instante actuó dando un fuerte codazo en el estomago de Kagome para después con sus **tekkokagi* **hacerla retroceder. Kagome soltó su arma con una sonrisa y sin pensarlo se lanzo de nuevo a Kykio. Ambas comenzaron a lanzarse golpes por todos lados, algunas veces acertaban otras simplemente lo esquivaban, ciertamente era una pelea muy reñida. Después de que ambas chocaran sus puños se separaron levemente y Kykio fue la primera en aprovechar para atacar.

-¡**Mizu kyutai! - **Grito la sacerdotisa dirigiendo una esfera de agua hacia su enemiga. Kagome alzo una de sus manos y también se dispuso a contraatacar.

-**Phoenix - **Pronuncio la daiyokai con tranquilidad. Al instante de su mano salio una ave fénix de fuego directamente hacia la esfera; Ambas energías chocaron y sus manipuladoras trataban de derribar a la otra.

-¿Que pasa Kagome? Creí que serias invencible con ambas perlas.

-¿Por que de repente todos están interesados en mi fuerza? - Mostró una sonrisa socarrona la daiyokai.

-Creo que te subestime - La miro con odio - ¡No eres nada! - Aumento su poder causando que el ave de Kagome retrocediera.

-¡JA,JA,JA! - Kagome comenzó a reír - ¿Acaso conoces la palabra estrategia? -Comenzó hablar sin quitar su sonrisa - Lo único que Sesshomaru y yo hemos estado haciendo es probar todo su poder ¿En verdad creíste que estaba usando las dos perlas? Pobrecita - Esta vez su mirada se endureció - Solo he utilizado el poder de la perla de Shikon. Y ahora que he comprobado toda tu capacidad necesito que desaparezcas de mi vista - Movió lentamente la mano y el ave fénix duplico su tamaño devorando aquella esfera.

-¿Que es esto? - Cuestiono para si misma Kykio al ver como su esfera se esfumaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir un puñetazo en su mandíbula, sintió que Kagome la tomaba de la mano y al dar una vuelta completa la arrojaba directamente hasta su compañero Taishi.

-¡Que lastima me dan los dos! - Mencionó Kagome poniendo los pies de nuevo en la tierra junto con Sesshomaru que como siempre mostraba una actitud tranquila, lo único que podía notarse de diferente esta vez en el daiyokai era que sus ojos mostraban el mismo color que su hembra.

-¡MALDITOS! ¿COMO ES QUE...? - Alzo la voz Taishi al mismo tiempo que se levantaba totalmente ensangrentado.

-¡Jamás vas a poder sobrepasarnos insecto! - Interrumpió Sesshomaru caminado hasta el youkai - ¡No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por ser yo quien te de muerte! - Lo tomo de sus ropas haciendo que las marcas de su cara se volvieran mas purpuras.

-¡NO! - Se soltó del agarre de Sesshomaru y retrocedió - ¡JAMAS! ESCUCHENME BIEN ¡JAMAS SE VAN A DESHACER DE MI! - Comenzó a reír descontrolada-mente - ¡ANTES TE MATO! - Lanzó varias **kunai* **en dirección a Kagome. De inmediato Sesshomaru las intercepto en el camino y se tele transporto y con uso de sus garras comenzó a herir al youkai, después de eso saco su látigo y lo sujeto del cuello lanzandolo hacia su mujer quien lo recibió con un rodillazo en el plexo solar para enseguida con ambas manos darle un golpe en la espalda causando que cayera y formara un gran hoyo en la tierra. En cuanto Sesshomaru lanzo a aquel insecto a su mujer no pensó ni un instante en sujetar a la otra miko del cuello encajando sus garras y veneno en ella. Kykio trataba por todos los medios de librarse de su agarre pero no lo conseguía, por tanto en un momento de desesperación lo tomo de la muñeca e hizo que una descarga eléctrica lo quemara. Sin en cambio para su sorpresa el youkai no la soltó si no todo lo contrario apretó mas el agarre. Poco a poco comenzaba a perder la conciencia y entonces decidió hacer un último intento. Alzo una de sus manos apuntando a una rama que se encontraba tirada a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraban y de inmediato la hizo flotar apuntando a el punto débil del príncipe del Oeste. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta enseguida de las intenciones de Kykio y la soltó al ver que su mujer seguía ocupada golpeando cruelmente al kyuketsuki.

Kagome se sorprendió como de un momento apareció Sesshomaru frente a ella y tomaba la rama que iba dirigida a ella con facilidad. Ambos se colocaron espalda contra espalda al ver que tanto Kykio como Taishi habían invocado el hechizo de clonacion.

-¿Que piensas amor? ¿Quieres divertirte un rato? - levanto la voz Kagome sin perder de vista a los clones de Taishi y Kykio.

-Estoy cansado de jugar mujer - Respondió Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Esta bien! - Sonrió la youkai - ¡Terminemos el juego ahora! - De un momento a otro todo el lugar comenzó a cimbrar, el aire tomo una fuerza increíble y la energía que desprendía la pareja se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Sesshomaru empezó a perder su forma humanoide para ser remplazada por su verdadera forma, mientras que el vestuario de Kagome era remplazado por un vestido de mangas largas de encaje, largo con una abertura en la pierna derecha, zapatos de tacón negros al igual que el vestido y para finalizar su cabello se volvió completamente negro. Fue entonces que ambos bandos comenzaron a atacar, la ventaja la llevaban Sesshomaru y Kagome que con elegancia y sin ninguna dificultad acababan con los clones de Kykio y Taishi, además de que ambos se apoyaban y cuidaban sus espaldas. Cuando Sesshomaru se dio cuenta quien era el verdadero Taishi se abalanzo con violencia hacia el causando heridas de gravedad, lo mismo paso con Kagome quien de su mano comenzó a dispara pequeños fragmentos de hielo que arremetían sin piedad en el cuerpo de la miko. Cayo al suelo pesadamente comenzando a pintar el suelo de rojo, camino hasta ella y coloco su zapato en la cara de Kykio.

-Esta vez no abra nadie que vuelva a revivirte.

-Tal vez tengas razón - Dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa Kykio - Pero te aseguro que ninguna de las dos saldrá con vida - Rompió a carcajadas.

-¡Cierra la boca! - Menciono Kagome con enojo enterrando con dureza su tacón en la cabeza de la miko.

Mientras que con Sesshomaru las cosas no parecían tan diferentes era obvio que el perro solo lo estaba haciendo sufrir, quería alargar la agonía de ese bastardo por todas las cosas y daños que había causado. Lo tomo con su hocico y agito la cabeza un par de veces para después arrojarlo, coloco una de sus pesadas patas en el cuerpo de este y apunto de darle el último golpe escucho su odiosa voz.

-Si...fuera tu yo...yo no haría eso - Tocio dejando escapar una gran cantidad de sangre - ¿En verdad estas seguro que Kagome rompió con el vinculo? - Sonrió el youkai al ver retroceder la pata del príncipe del Oeste quién solo gruño ante el comentario - ¿Por que no lo ves por ti mismo?

Sesshomaru estaba encabronado de escuchar toda esa sarta de tonterías ¡No mas! ¡Lo mataría! - Levanto la pata dispuesto a callar esa boca que lo único que sabia hacer era molestarlo cada vez que soltaba palabras.

-¿Que demonios? - Pensó el daiyokai deteniéndose a milímetros de la cabeza del youkai al escuchar toser a su hembra. Giro la cabeza y la observo de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza gacha. Sin perder tiempo regreso a su forma humanoide y se tele transporto enfrente de ella.

-Mujer, ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas herida? - La tomo de los hombros.

-No es nada Sesshomaru - Giro Kagome limpiando con el dorso un pequeño rastro de sangre - Por favor no te preocupes por mi y... - Paro al ver que Taishi se acercaba con velocidad al príncipe del oeste - ¡Sesshomaru! - Grito Kagome avisando a este del ataque. Sesshomaru una vez mas hizo lo propio y esquivo el ataque para después dejar a su mujer recargada en un árbol. Miro con furia al youkai y saco su látigo y lo pesco del cuello.

-¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro que si me pones una mano encima NUESTRA MUJERCITA saldrá herida? - Se burlo Taishi - ¡AHH! ¿No me crees? - Con una de sus garras se hizo un corte en el antebrazo - Mira por ti mismo - Sesshomaru trato con todas sus fuerzas negarse a hacer lo que ese infeliz le pedía pero la curiosidad por saber si con un golpe lastimaría a Kagome lo hizo girarse a ver a su mujer, quien enseguida cubrió la herida que tenia en el antebrazo al ver su mirada ¡Era imposible! Con ese pensamiento giro su mirada al youkai y con toda su furia recorriendo su cuerpo no le quedo de otra mas que comenzar a soportar los golpes y ataques que recibía sin poder hacer nada. Apretó los ojos con rabia al escuchar los gritos desesperados de su mujer, también podía escuchar los gritos de su padre y los demás que se encontraban fuera de la barrera que su mujer había formado cuando utilizo las dos perlas. De todas formas no serviría de mucho, inclusive si ellos pudieran entrar,el de ninguna manera permitiría que lastimaran al youkai por que hacer eso significaría dañar a Kagome y eso jamas lo permitiría. Muchas cosas comenzaban a pasar por su cabeza ¿Acaso su vida terminaría así? ¿Que pasaría con Kagome y sus cachorros? Ciertamente la idea de morir protegiendo a su hembra no le molestaba para nada, pero el saber que al morir ese bastardo seguiría con vida le mortificaba y mucho. Salio de su ensimismamiento cuando observo como como Taishi lo tomaba del cuello y con una sonrisa de triunfo con la mano que tenía libre materializaba una espada.

-¡No te preocupes Sesshomaru, te prometo que yo cuidare de Kagome y de tus cachorros! ¡Los amare como si fuera su verdadero padre! - Rompió a carcajadas - Ahora... ¡Esfúmate! - Grito tomando vuelo dirigiendo la espada hacia el pecho del youkai. Al faltar unos cuantos milímetros para atravesar su pecho se detuvo y dejo caer la espada con asombro, bajo su mirada y comenzó a ver como su vestimenta comenzaba a empaparse de sangre. Giro su cabeza y observo como Kagome sacaba la espada de su pecho con dolor - ¿Por que...? - De su boca comenzó a brotar sangre.

-Por que... Yo si se amar - Escucho decir a la youkai que poco a poco comenzaba a perder las fuerzas de sus piernas - Sin embargo te puedo asegurar que ni en la muerte estaremos juntos - Sonrió con tristeza al momento que se quedaba de rodillas al escuchar la duras palabras de la youkai ¿Tenia razón?¿ Ni siquiera en su muerte podría estar con aquella mujer que tanto amo? ¡Que ironía! El creo el vinculo con ella para protegerse del lord de estas tierras y por su estupidez el mismo había dado pie a su muerte ¿Y todo por que? Por que la mujer que mas amaba decidió morir por otro ¿Acaso el en verdad estuvo equivocado? ¿desde cuando había tomado la decisión de irse por un mal camino? ¿Hubiera sido posible que si el no hubiera elegido ese mal camino su Ángel lo habría amado? Sonrió al ver la realidad. De cualquier manera ya no importaba, el se iría amandola y aunque le doliera en el alma sabía que ella lo haria amando a Sesshomaru. Definitivamente ese seria su castigo y para el ¡Era lo peor! que le pudo haber pasado, por que para el siempre fue y sería su Ángel la primera y única mujer que al conocerlo no lo juzgo, al contrario, lo ayudo y le regalo la sonrisa mas cálida y hermosa que jamas había visto. Enfoco su mirada en ella y se dejo caer, al menos quería que lo ultimo que sus ojos visualizaran fuera ella-Te amo...Mi Ángel - Fue lo ultimo que menciono antes de convertirse en polvo.

CONTINUARA...

**Kunai: El kunai es un tipo de arma similar a una punta de lanza.**

**Tekkokagi: El tekkokagi se convierte en las garras del ninja siendo una una arma efectiva en el combate corta, ya que era sorpresivo. Se compone de una manopla con tres o cuatro laminas de acero a las cuales se les sacaba filo.**


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO 41.**

**En cuanto Sesshomaru observo que aquel tipo que se hacía llamar Taishi desapareció, se dirigió de inmediato a lado de su mujer. La acuno en sus brazos y una vez observo la cantidad de sangre que no parecía detenerse, pensó que no había forma de perder el tiempo.**

**-Aguanta un poco más - Susurro dispuesto a levantarla para llevarla al castillo y la auxiliaran lo antes posible. Sin embargo una mano lo detuvo.**

**-Esta bien - Menciono con dificultad la daiyokai - Solo déjame quedarme unos momentos así. Se siente muy bien - Sonrió Kagome acercándose mas al cuerpo del príncipe. Sesshomaru por su parte comenzó a temerse lo peor. Un miedo comenzó a crecer dentro de su pecho y la estrujo con fuerza, su respiración comenzó a ser irregular y comenzaba a sentir como el frío calaba sus huesos - Sesshomaru - Dio un leve respingo cuando escucho la voz de su mujer. Se aparto un poco para mirarla y sintió por primera vez unas enormes ganas de llorar - Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado - Kagome lo miro con infinita ternura, mientras que de sus ojos unas lágrimas salían - Gracias por hacerme la mujer mas feliz y por darme la dicha de ser madre.**

**-Por favor...No digas mas - Menciono lastimeramente el príncipe del Oeste - Todo va... - Se detuvo al sentir un nudo en la garganta - Vas a estar bien - La tomo de la mejilla y le sonrió sin importarle que los demás vieran esa faceta que solo su Kagome conocía.**

**-¡Lo siento tanto! - La daiyokai rompió en llanto y ambos entrelazaron sus manos - ¡Por favor perdóname Sesshomaru! - Esas palabras desarmaron al youkai y al igual que ella comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Sesshomaru se alarmo cuando su mujer comenzó a toser y soltar un poco de sangre.**

**-¡Kagome! - Grito totalmente aterrorizado.**

**-Sesshomaru - Una vez mas hablo Kagome, pero esta vez su respirar era mas dificultoso - Cuida de nuestros hijos ¿Si? - Trato de sonreír, pero sus fuerzas comenzaban a fallar con cada segundo que pasaba.**

**-¡Por favor mujer no me dejes! - Dijo el youkai atrayendo a su mujer en un fuerte abrazo, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir - ¡Te amo tanto! - Susurro con toda sinceridad a su oído. Se alejo de nueva cuenta un poco cuando sintió que Kagome se reía.**

**-Estoy muy feliz - Sonrío amplia-mente la youkai, aunque las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos - Es la primera vez que me dices que me amas enfrente de tantos testigos - Ante esas palabras Sesshomaru no pudo mas que corresponderle esa sonrisa - Yo también te amo con toda mi alma mi amor - Se acerco a el reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y con una dulce caricia deposito un suave pero cálido beso en sus labios haciéndole saber lo mucho que lo amaba. Se aparto y le sonrió como nunca - Te amo - Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de darle el ultimo latido de su corazón a Sesshomaru.**

**-Kagome - Hablo con miedo el youkai al momento que la agitaba un poco - ¡Mujer! - La agito con mas fuerza - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No te vayas! - Grito abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de su amada -¿Que voy a hacer sin ti? - Susurro dejando caer su cabeza en la de ella. Dolía, dolía tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento el también moriría ¿Por que? ¿Por que? El destino se la había quitado de esa manera. Después de todo lo que pasaron ¿En verdad era ese su final? Después de tanto esfuerzo que le tomo el darse cuenta que si podía enamorarse ¡Que ella lo enamoro! Después de dejar atrás su estúpido orgullo y sus creencias como daiyokai ¡Se la quitaban así sin mas! Y no solo a él a sus cachorros ¿Que sería de ellos sin el amor,coraje, bondad y todas las tantas virtudes que lo habían atrapado de Kagome? ¿Sería capaz de cumplir con el papel de padre sin ella? Lloro con mas fuerza y dolor al darse cuenta que esa cruel pesadilla era su realidad en esos momentos. Una vida sin su amada Kagome.**

**X-X-X**

**9 años después...**

**-¡Niños no jueguen de esa manera! ¿Que clase de juego es solo pelear? - Se quejo Miu frunciendo el ceño al mirar como los niños ****"jugaban"**

**-¡Bah! Ya deja de quejarte, ¿Que esperabas? No son niños como los de Sango y Miroku - Dijo Inuyasha tomando asiento en el verde pasto.**

**-¡Esto es tu culpa Inuyasha! - Le señalo Miu - ¿Cuando entenderás que Tsukasa y Yumiko van mas allá de nuestra propia lógica como youkais?**

**-Ya lo se, ya lo se - Suspiro - No lo hago por eso. Se que ellos tienen un nivel de otro mundo, pero aún así no quiero que nuestros cachorros puedan morir en una pelea como... -Se detuvo al recordar a su amiga.**

**-Como la princesa ¿Cierto? - Inuyasha solo asintió y miro el cielo.**

**-Aún hay veces en las que me cuesta creer que ya no esta con nosotros. ¡Esa tonta! No puedo creer que nos haya ocultado algo tan importante.**

**-Lo siento mucho.**

**-No es tu culpa, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo? Después de todo ella fue quién te ordeno que no hablaras.**

**-Aún así - Sonrió con tristeza la youkai - Es algo que siempre voy a lamentar. Si yo los hubiera escuchado ella... - Se detuvo al sentir unas lágrimas caer -¡no hubiera gastado tanta energía en protegerme a mi y a sus cachorros y tal vez...!**

**-¡Basta! - La sujeto Inuyasha de los hombros - Las cosas no hubieran sido diferentes. Ella ya había gastado suficiente energía para proteger a sus cachorros, y si le agregamos que también utilizo energía para desaparecer por unas horas el vinculo. Era imposible que lo hiciera ella sola. Es por eso que menciono que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si ella nos hubiera contado ese detalle, así pudimos haber hecho hasta lo imposible por acabar primero con Taishi.**

**-Ella tenía miedo de que Sesshomaru se enterara. Temía que le prohibiera el luchar si se enteraba de su condición.**

**-Es por eso que Sesshomaru no ha sido capaz de superarlo y siendo realistas no creo que nunca lo supere.**

**-Si tienes razón - Suspiro la youkai situándose a lado de su amado - Aún recuerdo su mirada y su comportamiento aquel día. Estaba destrozado...Me dio tanta tristeza verlo en ese estado. Jamás creí ver al orgulloso príncipe Sesshomaru llorar como un bebe.**

**-Y no creo que volvamos a verlo. Dudo mucho que el vuelva a tomar a alguien mas como su pareja. Inclusive el imbécil de Tora no ha vuelto a ser el mismo- Dijo Inuyasha con una mirada melancólica.**

**-Aún así pienso que Kagome le dio la mayor prueba de su amor, aparte de Tsukasa y Yumiko. Ella sacrifico su propia vida por el hombre que amaba - Sonrió - Y sobre Tora, bueno el también la amaba y a pesar de que sabía que Kagome jamás lo aceptaría. El se conformaba y era feliz sabiendo que ella lo era.**

**-Si, supongo - menciono el hanyo - ¡En fin! - Se levanto y extendió su mano a Miu - Hay que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde.**

**-Tienes razón - Contesto Miu tomando la mano de Inuyasha.**

**X-X-X**

**-¿Estas seguro Sesshomaru? - Cuestiono Inu-no-Taisho con un deje de preocupación.**

**-Es lo que ellos quieren, no puedo prohibírselos - Respondió con los brazos cruzados.**

**-¿Que sucede? - Una tercera voz hizo acto de aparición en un lugar bastante conocido para los presentes - ¿Estas interfiriendo de nuevo? - Pregunto una vez mas aquella peliplateada con una mirada bastante fría.**

**-¿A quien le estas hablando así mocosa? - Frunció el ceño el general perro ante la insolencia de la niña de 9 años. Sin embargo la niña en vez de responderle lo miro de arriba hacía abajo y le dio la espalda ignorándolo completamente - Esta mocosa insolente - Susurro el general con una vena en la cabeza.**

**-¿Nos vamos? - Pregunto la niña cruzada de brazos mirando a Sesshomaru.**

**-¿En donde esta Tsukasa? - Esta vez fue el turno de hablar del daiyokai.**

**-Comportándose como un imbécil como de costumbre.**

**-¡No hables así de tu hermano! - Grito Inu-no-Taisho - El si sabe ser educado - Sonrío como si hubiera ganado la guerra.**

**-¡Mhp! - Se giro Yumiko - Es ridículo despedirse de alguien cuando se va a volver. Ya veo de quien saco ese comportamiento tan patético.**

**-¡Niña!... - Levanto la voz el general perro dispuesto a disciplinar a su nieta.**

**-¡Perdonen la tardanza! - Interrumpió un emocionado Tsukasa - El tío Inuyasha y la tía Miu no llegaban - Explico.**

**-¿Tío? - Pregunto con una mueca poco amigable Yumiko.**

**-Youkai completo o no sigue siendo hermano de mi padre ¿No es así? - Miro a Sesshomaru.**

**-Andando - Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Tsukasa de su padre.**

**-Abuelo nos vemos en unos días - Hizo una leve reverencia - Cuide su salud - Sonrío antes de seguir a su padre y hermana.**

**-Este nieto mio, aveces se le olvida que los inu-youkais como yo, no nos enfermamos - Menciono entre dientes con una gota en su cabeza - ¡Feliz aniversario de nacimiento! - Grito antes de perderlos de vista.**

**X-X-X**

**Futuro (Época actual)**

**-El olor a humano esta por todos lados - Se quejo Yumiko recién salieron del pozo.**

**-Es cierto...Y al perecer el aire no es tan puro como en nuestro hogar - Comento Tsukasa respaldando la observación de su hermana.**

**-Si se concentran bien podrán apreciar los pocos que quedan de nuestra especie - Dijo Sesshomaru esperando sus hijos hicieran lo que les pedía. El era muy consiente de las grandes habilidades que poseían sus hijos, al igual que su madre eran capaces de manejar tanto el poder espiritual como el poder demoníaco. Lo único que los hacía diferentes era que ninguno de ellos había heredado su cualidad de convertirse en una bestia, todo lo contrario. Ellos necesitaban alimentarse de sangre igual que Kagome, por lo tanto permitía que entre ellos se alimentaran hasta que cumplieran la edad para buscar a alguien adecuado de quien se alimentaran. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que como había predicho sus cachorros habían sido capaces de percibir los youkis de los youkais que habitaban en esa época. Comenzó a caminar hacía afuera y cuando miro a su alrededor no pudo evitar que una oleada de recuerdos lo golpeara. Al parecer ahora entendía por que su padre le había preguntado si estaba seguro de ir, pero aunque hubiese sido posible el negarse era algo que sus cachorros deseaban desde su aniversario no.5 y como regalo por sus 9años le habían pedido que los llevara a conocer lo que una vez fue el hogar de su madre. Claro que nada de esto estaría pasando si tanto Inuyasha, su mujer y los humanos hubieran permanecido con la boca cerrada, inclusive su propio padre los llenaban de historias acerca de todo lo que su mujer hacía. No es que le molestara al fin de cuentas sus cachorros tenían el derecho de saber de su mujer y ya que el no era muy bueno para contarles acerca de ella, los demás se encargaban de explicarles con lujo de detalle lo que ellos querían saber. Pero a el le dolía...le dolía recordarla como el día en que se fue para siempre, por que la extrañaba, y mucho. Pero también se reprochaba lo idiota que había sido al no enterarse de lo que planeaba su mujer, si el se hubiese enterado de lo que ella planeaba aquel día tal vez y estaría compartiendo este hermoso día con el y sus pequeños. Sin embargo había fallado a su promesa de protegerla ¡y no solo eso! Se arrepentía una y mil veces el no decirle cuanto la amaba cada día que amanecía a su lado.**

**-¿Padre estas bien? - Pregunto una preocupada Yumiko. Sesshomaru sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza. Tenía que agradecer que a pesar de que su hermosa hija tenía un carácter demasiado parecido al de el. Había heredado de Kagome el expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos a las personas que amaba y cuando la situación lo a meritaba.**

**-¡Vamos! - Les indico el príncipe del Oeste comenzando a retomar el camino. Se detuvo cuando quedo frente a la puerta de la casa. Dio un discreto suspiro y abrió la puerta. Sin embargo al dar unos cuantos pasos se detuvo en seco cuando sintió una presencia dentro de la casa. Entre-cerro levemente los ojos inspeccionando el lugar y sin esperárselo a penas si esquivo una flecha. Como sus hijos no estaban a costumbrados a ese tipo de recibimiento y menos en un lugar desconocido para ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque y antes de que los detuviera los niños ya se encontraban atacando. Tsukasa creo una kekai para evitar que las flechas que eran lanzadas los lastimaran y una vez se detuvieron Yumiko aprovecho para lanzarse a su contrincante mandándolo al suelo. Sesshomaru aseguro la victoria para sus cachorros y se acerco lentamente sabiendo que sus hijos no pensaban hacerle daño a su oponente. No obstante se sorprendió cuando su hija de un segundo a otro se encontraba abajo de su oponente. Tsukasa como buen hermano se apresuro a sacar un látigo color azul.**

**-¡No! - Se apresuro a decir Sesshomaru, pero fue demasiado tarde Tsukasa había lanzado su ataque por lo tanto Sesshomaru se coloco en medio para recibir dicho ataque. No es que le importara era un simple humano, pero no era conveniente hacer un baño de sangre en un mundo que no era igual que el suyo. Además de que a su mujer no le hubiera agradado para nada que lastimaran a alguien que tal vez por temor había atacado primero. Una vez mas como desde que piso el futuro salió de su ensimismamiento cuando se dio cuanta que el ataque de su hijo no llegaba. Quito las brazos de su cara y se sorprendió enormemente al verse envuelto en una kekai muy extraña. Miro a ver a Tsukasa creyendo que el había sido el causante, pero cuando lo miro y vio su rostro sorprendido se dio cuenta que no era así, por lógica giro esta vez para mirar a Yumiko y al igual que su hijo, ella también se encontraba sorprendida. Entonces solo quedaba un único responsable... El niño que se encontraba encima de su hija.**

**-¿Quienes son ustedes? - Pregunto aquel niño sin dejarse ver el rostro, ya que la capucha de su sudadera le cubría el rostro - O debería preguntar ¿Que son?**

**-¿Quien eres tu? - Señalo Tsukasa al niño - Bueno antes de que me respondas ¿Podrías quitarte de encima? Es mi hermana la que aún esta abajo de ti.**

**-¿Por que debería? ¡Ella me ataco! - Ante las palabras del niño Sesshomaru levanto su mano y con sus garras rompió la barrera.**

**-No te haremos daño - Dijo Sesshomaru mirando con curiosidad al niño.**

**-¡No estoy tan seguro de eso! - Espeto el chico.**

**-Tsukasa, Yumiko - Llamó Sesshomaru a sus hijos para darle un poco de confianza a aquel humano. Enseguida los niños se colocaron a su lado mirando atentos al igual que el a aquel niño.**

**-¿Vives aquí? - Pregunto Sesshomaru.**

**-Primero respondan ustedes - Los señalo el niño - ¿Quienes son?**

**-¡Tsk! Insolente - Chisto Yumiko cruzando sus brazos.**

**-Conocíamos al antiguo dueño - Respondió con simpleza el daiyokai.**

**-¿Al antiguo dueño? - pregunto el niño con desconfianza - Este templo siempre a permanecido a la familia Higurashi - Ante su respuesta Sesshomaru alzo una ceja.**

**-¿Entonces quien eres tu? - Pregunto Sesshomaru.**

**-No es de su incumbencia ¿Por que tengo que responder a personas extrañas que entraron a mi casa como vil ladrones, me atacan y cada vez que hago una pregunta me dan la vuelta con otra? Si no hubiera visto lo que son capaces de hacer hace un momento. ¡Ya habría llamado a la policía!**

**-Entonces si vives aquí - Comento Tsukasa con una sonrisa. El chico solo se callo analizando su error.**

**-Mierda - Mascullo entre dientes. Sesshomaru solo lo miro con gran curiosidad ¿Que hacía un niño en la casa de su mujer? Le parecía muy sospechoso. ¿Podría ser un familiar o alguien que conoció a Kagome? Por que lo que le quedaba claro es que no era un niño tan normal, como la mayoría de los humanos. ¿Quién era?...**

**Continuara...**


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO 42.**

**(CAPÍTULO FINAL)**

**ADVERTENCIA:CAPÍTULO LARGO. **

**Sesshomaru miro de abajo hacía arriba a aquel misterioso niño, levanto una ceja con curiosidad al ver que la capucha de su sudadera le cubría el rostro. Tenía que descubrir en ese momento ¿Quien era ese niño?. Así que con esa pregunta en su mente decidió sacar y jugar su mejor carta.**

**-¿A quién de los que habitaban esta casa conocías? - Lo miro con seriedad y con mucho detenimiento. A pesar de que no era capaz de ver su rostro, quería escuchar su voz y la forma en como se expresaba para ver si lo que respondía era cierto o no - Si quieres saber quienes somos y que somos, primero tienes que responder. Solo así sabremos si podemos confiar en ti - Completo Sesshomaru al ver que el chico se resistía a responder su primera pregunta. El niño soltó una pequeña carcajada y comenzó a caminar en circulo rodeando a la familia.**

**-¿Por que debería responder, cuando puedo terminar con ustedes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? - Tsukasa y Yumiko rugieron y fruncieron el ceño ante las palabras del niño.**

**-¿Porque estas tan seguro de eso? - Cuestiono Yumiko.**

**-No estabas hace unos segundos abajo - Respondió con rapidez el niño.**

**-Si no quieres responder esta bien - Hablo Sesshomaru comenzando a perder la paciencia - Supongo que por lo menos puedes decirnos tu nombre ¿Cierto? - Intento una vez mas.**

**-¿Cual es el tuyo? - Sesshomaru apretó ambas manos tratando de reunir toda la paciencia que le quedaba. Este niño era peor y mas listo de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo si salia vivo de ahí a quien debería de agradecerle e inclusive ponerle un altar sería a su difunta Kagome, ya que si no fuera por su recuerdo y todas las enseñanzas que ella le había dejado en vida, desde hace varios minutos sabría todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza. Dio un largo suspiro y respondió no muy amable.**

**-Mi nombre es Sesshomaru - El niño se detuvo de golpe y miro en dirección al daiyokai.**

**-¿Estas seguro? - Todos los presentes miraron con curiosidad el cambio tan repentino del niño.**

**-¿Me conoces? - Cuestiono el príncipe dando un paso al frente.**

**-Mi...mi nombre es Shunji.**

**-¿Shunji?**

**-¿Que sucede padre? ¿Conoces a este humano? - Pregunto Tsukasa al ver la reacción de su padre al escuchar el nombre del niño. Sin embargo Sesshomaru no le respondió, mantenía la mirada fija en ese niño quién de nueva cuenta hablo.**

**-¡Vaya, esto si que es increíble! Yo siempre escuche historias sobre el gran lord de las tierras del Oeste - Menciono con emoción Shunji - ¡No puedo creer que en verdad exista? ¿Por que si es usted, verdad? - Espero una respuesta, pero Sesshomaru aún parecía absorto en sus pensamientos - Bueno tiene que ser usted - Shunji comenzó a acercarse a el youkai - Tiene las mismas características de las que oí hablar: cabello largo plateado,las marcas que lo autentifican como un daiyokai puro, la estatura, y... - Paro en seco al ver la espada del príncipe - ¡Tenseiga y bakusaiga! - Dio un paso hacía atrás y se inclino - ¡Es un placer conocerlo lord Sesshomaru! ¿Podría enseñarme algunas técnicas? - Shunji hablaba con emoción y excitación sin darse cuenta de las expresiones de desconfianza e incredulidad de los youkais.**

**-¿De que estas hablando? - Yumiko dio unos pasos al frente y tomo al chico de sus ropas - ¿Acaso eres un espía? ¡¿Quien te envío?! - Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojizos.**

**-O...oye tranquila - Pronuncio con nerviosismo Shunji colocando ambas manos en frente.**

**-¡Habla! - Ordeno Yumiko.**

**-Déjalo - Intervino Sesshomaru después de tomarse unos minutos para procesar la información que había escuchado.**

**-Pero... - Se quejo Yumiko, pero al ver la mirada de su padre no le quedo de otra mas que soltarlo.**

**-Disculpa mi intromisión - La voz de Tsukasa tomo la palabra - Es solo que me causa un poco de curiosidad algo que mencionaste hace unos momentos ¿Como esperas que mi padre te enseñe algunas técnicas si eres humano? - Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio al querer saber una de las tantas cosas que quería saber acerca del niño. No era para sorprenderse que Tsukasa había formulado una pregunta de esa índole, después de todo su hijo se caracterizaba por eso. El era bastante perspicaz para muchas cosas, una de las cosas por las cuales sus hijos se diferenciaban.**

**-Yo no soy humano - Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo. Era evidente que no era un simple humano, eso le quedo claro desde un principio - Soy igual que ustedes.**

**-¿Que? - Sonrió Yumiko al escuchar tal disparate - En verdad se volvió loco - Cruzo los brazos. Mientras que Shunji colocaba apenado una mano en su cabeza.**

**-En realidad soy igual que lord Sesshomaru - El nombrado acentúo mas su ceño.**

**-Demuéstralo - Una vez mas Tsukasa pareció adivinar los pensamientos de su padre.**

**-¿Ahora? - Pregunto Shunji.**

**-¿No puedes? - Cuestiono con burla Yumiko.**

**-No es eso. Es solo que es peligroso hacerlo dentro - Explico el chico - ¡Vayamos fuera! - Los alentó comenzando a caminar hacía el patio trasero del templo. Una vez fuera todos los Taisho se detuvieron y miraban con mucha curiosidad las acciones del tal Shunji. Sesshomaru cruzo los brazos cuando comenzó a ver que el chico se quitaba su capucha y sudadera. Sin embargo cuando se despojo de esta enseguida se cubrió la cara.**

**-¡Y ahora que! - Grito molesta Yumiko comenzando a caminar hacía el niño - ¡Maldita sea quítate las manos de encima! - Ambos comenzaron un forcejeo.**

**-Me da mucha vergüenza.**

**-¡Sabemos que eres horrible de todas formas!**

**-¡No soy horrible! - Se quejo el niño continuando el forcejeo.**

**-¿Y entonces que es? - Pregunto exasperada la pequeña youkai.**

**-Nunca había conocido a personas que tuvieran el mismo tono de ojos que los míos - Ante lo dicho Sesshomaru se sorprendió y comenzó a caminar hacía su hija y el chico. Tenía que ver por el mismo si lo que decía aquel niño era cierto. Llego a ellos y sujeto la muñeca del niño usando la fuerza necesaria para que este le mostrara su rostro.**

**-¡Ábrelos! - Exigió el daiyokai al ver que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. El chico dio un leve respingo cuando escucho la voz autoritaria del youkai, fue por eso que con lentitud comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Sesshomaru y los demás dieron un paso hacía atrás al ver que Shunji no mentía. Los mismos ojos dorados que ellos portaban y de los que creían solo el linaje de los Taisho podían heredar se encontraban en ese mismo niño que según el mencionaba era como ellos.**

**-¿Como es posible? - Susurro una sorprendida Yumiko.**

**-¿Que sucede? ¿Por que todos de repente parecen muy sorprendidos? Les dije que era como ustedes - Shunji comenzó a cohibirse y a retroceder.**

**-Eso es lo extraño - Dijo Tsukasa tratando de sonar tranquilo - No detectamos signos de que eres como nosotros. Sin embargo tienes el mismo color que se supone solo nuestra linea de sangre porta. Podrías explicarnos ¿Como puede ser posible?**

**-Yo...yo no lo se. ¡Les juro que no tengo idea de lo que están hablando! - Trato de explicarse con nerviosismo - Yo creí que era común el color de mis ojos en los youkais. Sobre lo otro mi...mi madre me enseño a ocultar mi youki con el de un humano - Enseguida su youki comenzó a hacer acto de aparición, pero no solo eso su cabello que antes era de un color negro comenzó a tener algunos destellos plateados - ¡Ya lo vieron! - Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sin esperar mas apareció enfrente del niño y de nueva cuenta lo tomo de su muñeca.**

**-¡¿Quien te contó sobre mi?! - Grito el daiyokai.**

**-Mi...mi...madre - Respondió nervioso ante la imponencia del gran youkai.**

**-¡¿Quién es tu madre?! ¡¿Cual es su nombre?! ¡¿Donde se encuentra en este momento?! - Sus ojos se enrojecieron al momento que apretaba su agarre. El niño solo lo miraba con temor y sin querer unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, ya que no entendía ¿Cual era el problema? ¿Por que de un momento así se comportaban así con el? Había sido por que les dijo que era como ellos. Su madre siempre le repetía que era muy valiente, inclusive el mismo sabía que era verdad nunca temía a nada. De hecho hace unos minutos cuando recién vio a los youkai los enfrento con valentía, pero en ese momento sentía algo muy extraño instalándose en su pecho. No sabía que era pero "eso" comenzaba a hacerlo sentir muy extraño y sensible - ¡Habla! - Un hilillo de sangre escurrió de su muñeca por todo su brazo. El estallo.**

**-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome es el nombre de mi madre! - Sesshomaru lo soltó enseguida. ¿Tenía que ser una broma cierto? Seguramente era alguien con el mismo nombre. Con la respiración agitada coloco su mano en su frente tratando de tranquilizarse. Dirigió de nueva cuenta su mirada a un niño que lo miraba confundido y comenzó a repasar lo sucedido: el niño era claramente un youkai, al parecer sabía algo de magia espiritual para poder hacerse pasar por un humano, esos ojos eran iguales a los suyos, el cabello tenía algo de el también, esa expresión que estaba haciendo era exactamente igual a la que ponía su querida Kagome y su nombre era Shunji, el nombre que pensaban ponerle ambos a su próximo descendiente. Todo encajaba... Todo, excepto que Kagome estaba muerta. Pero entonces ¿Que estaba pasando?**

**-¿En donde esta tu madre? Necesito hablarle por unos momentos -Trago saliva al terminar de decir esas palabras.**

**-Ella me dijo que esta vez tardaría mas en llegar a casa. Usualmente cada año, justo en este día ella visita un árbol que esta cerca del parque. Pero hoy me dijo que iría a visitar al original. Lo siento pero no creo que hoy pueda verla - Explico Shunji con un poco de timidez.**

**-Cada año justo en este día - Repaso el daiyokai en un tono de voz bajo - Muéstrame el árbol que visita cada año - Lo miro con un poco de desesperación.**

**-¿Que esta pasando padre? - Miro de reojo Sesshomaru a su hija, quien lo miraba con preocupación.**

**-¿No estarás pensando que se trata de nuestra madre, o si? - Esta vez fue su hijo quien hablo. Sin embargo el solo les dio una rápida mirada y comenzó a caminar hacía Shunji.**

**-Vamos - Dijo Sesshomaru al niño, quien solo asintió con miedo -Supongo que puedes volar ¿no?**

**-Si, pero mamá me ha dicho que no lo haga aquí - Enseguida se gano una mirada fría del príncipe - Sin embargo siempre existen maneras de que no nos vean - sonrió nerviosamente.**

**-¿Que esperas? - Pregunto de nuevo Sesshomaru al ver que no avanzaba.**

**-Tiene mucho que no lo hago - Sesshomaru soltó un poco de aire, se acercó y lo cargo comenzando a acelerar - ¿Donde se encuentra? - Pregunto. Shunji pareció comprender a que se refería y señalo un punto fijo. Sesshomaru y sus hijos que iban atrás de el aumentaron la velocidad y cuando menos lo esperaban se encontraban aterrizando en un área verde, con un solo árbol a unos cuantos metros. Sesshomaru camino hacía el y se detuvo debajo del enorme árbol, comenzó a mirar por todo los alrededores y una vez reconoció el lugar abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Si quitaba aquel parque que se encontraba enfrente y quitaba unos cuantos edificios que se encontraban mas lejos el lugar era nada mas y nada menos que el lugar donde le había propuesto matrimonio a Kagome. Tenía que verla, tenía que ver a esa mujer con sus propios ojos ¿Pero como? Según el niño tardaría en llegar por que iría al lugar original...Paro sus pensamientos en seco ¿Lugar original? miro el árbol de arriba hacia abajo - El sengoku - Susurro y enseguida tomo al niño en sus brazos - ¡Andando! - Dijo a Tsukasa y Yumiko quienes comenzaron a seguirlo de nueva cuenta al templo. Así como había sucedido momentos atrás llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y un poco confundidos por la actitud de su padre lo siguieron esta vez hasta el pozo donde habían llegado.**

**-¿Nos vamos ya? - Cuestiono la niña con un toque de reproche.**

**-Entra - Fue la respuesta que escucho de su padre.**

**-¿Piensas llevarlo con nosotros? Dudo que pueda atravesarlo.**

**-Empiezo a creer que es posible - Comento Tsukasa mirando al niño - ¿Por que no lo intentas? - Le sonrió.**

**-¡Tu también! - Le reprendió Yumiko con el ceño fruncido - Como sea, me iré primero - Fue lo último que dijo la youkai antes de arrojarse al pozo.**

**-Vamos inténtalo - Lo animo una vez mas. Shunji sonrió con un poco mas de confianza y se acerco a la orilla del pozo.**

**-Espero que mamá no se moleste - Pronuncio entre dientes Shunji y se arrojo, siendo rodeado al instante por miles de luces. Tsukasa por su parte solo sonrió y miro a su padre.**

**-Algo me dice que la madre de ese niño tiene mucho que ver en esto. Pensé que solo nosotros eramos capaces de atravesar el pozo.**

**-Lo sabremos en cuanto veamos a esa mujer - Comento Sesshomaru arrojándose al pozo. **

**Una vez Sesshomaru toco su mundo, un aroma dulce lo embargo. Esta vez sin mirar y esperar alguna indicación o pregunta de los niños, se puso en camino a tan ansiado lugar. Estaba demás decir que miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente, pero el único que le importaba en ese momento era llegar a el lugar en donde le había propuesto matrimonio a su Kagome. Aterrizo cerca del árbol y comenzó a avanzar a grandes zancadas, pero sin querer comenzó a hacer mas lentos sus pasos cuando a lo lejos vio la silueta de una mujer mirando el atardecer que comenzaba a llevarse a cabo. Llevaba un vestido color perla, largo, con una abertura en el muslo derecho, sin mangas, con un escote pronunciado, cinturón dorado en la cintura y bordado en la parte de la cintura para arriba. El cabello negro suelto le llegaba donde terminaba su espalda y tanto el cabello como su vestido se ondeaban con el viento. Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella la observo girar un poco su cabeza y fue cuando reconoció ese hermoso perfil. Era ella, ¡Era su Kagome! ¿Como era posible? Reacciono cuando por fin aquella misteriosa mujer giro por completo dándole la cara.**

**-Sesshomaru... - Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando escucho su voz - Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Cierto? - En cuanto escucho y miro la sonrisa que le regalaba, no perdió mas tiempo y corrió a abrazarla.**

**-Por favor, dime que no es un sueño - Cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener las lágrimas. Se aparto lo suficiente para poder mirarla y la tomo del rostro con ambas manos - ¿En verdad eres tu? ¿Eres mi Kagome? - La miro con un poco de temor al aún dudar que en verdad fuera la autentica Kagome.**

**-¡Por supuesto que soy yo! - Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Acaso existe alguien mas con esta cara y estas curvas? - Trato de bromear a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por su mujer.**

**-No existe nadie mas perfecta para mi que no seas tu- Junto su frente con la de ella y aspiro su dulce aroma. Por fin comenzó a sentir que lentamente todo lo que creía haber perdido cuando Kagome se fue, regresaba con mas fuerza. Cerro los ojos una vez mas y esta vez sin poder evitarlo una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.**

**-Sesshomaru perdóname - Susurro Kagome limpiando la lágrima de su amado con suavidad. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y la miro dulcemente al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la mano con la que lo había limpiado.**

**-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Soy yo el que debería de pedirte perdón. Te falle a ti y a nuestros cachorros - Se detuvo y beso el dorso de su mano - Sin embargo nada de eso me importa ahora si estas aquí, ¿Tienes idea de la falta que me hiciste? - Esta vez decidió ser sincero y mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Jamás volvería a retener todo lo que en verdad deseaba hacer, decir, bromear, sonreír, jugar, enojarse y demás cuando ella estaba frente a el. Definitivamente no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces, al menos no con ella. La mujer que mas amaba - Si no hubiera sido por Tsukasa y Yumiko yo...no se que hubiera sido de mi - Una vez mas la atrajo a el en un fuerte abrazo. En verdad la había extrañado como jamás pensó que extrañaría a alguien y tenerla en sus brazos en esos momentos en verdad lo hacía feliz, incluso sentía que había renacido. De ahora en adelante quería pasar el resto de su vida haciéndola feliz a ella y a sus cachorros, por que se lo merecía ¡Por que ambos se lo merecían! después de pasar por todas las pruebas que pasaron para estar juntos y si habían soportado incluso la misma muerte, nada los detendría de ahora en adelante. Por que para eso viviría para ser felices.**

**-Has cambiado Sesshomaru - Menciono la youkai mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.**

**-No creo que sea eso, mas bien creo yo que lo que ha pasado me ha enseñado a ser mas sincero con las personas que amo - Sonrío acariciando su mejilla.**

**-Bueno...En realidad no me importa mucho si solo me lo demuestras a mi.**

**-¿A si? Y se puede saber ¿Por que?**

**-Por que me agrada ser la única que conoce esa parte de ti - Se alejo un poco,cruzo los brazos e inflo sus cachetes - ¿Te imaginas a cuantas mujeres voy a tener que matar si se acercan a ti por mostrar ese lado tan romántico? ¡Aish! solamente de pensarlo me hierve la sangre - Sesshomaru sonrío seductoramente y comenzó a arrinconarla en el árbol.**

**-Ya te dije que ninguna mujer se compara contigo - Una de sus garras comenzó a descender poco a poco por su cuello hasta el inicio de su escote. Kagome paso saliva con nerviosismo y Sesshomaru se acerco a su oído - ¿Acaso alguien mas sería capaz de seducir al Señor de estas tierras con un simple vestido? **

**-¡Por supuesto que no! - Respondió Kagome con nerviosismo al sentir el aire caliente de su aliento golpearle su oreja de una forma exquisita.**

**-Solo hay dos cosas que quiero hacer en este momento. Una: quiero arrancarte ese vestido en este momento y la otra - Se alejo de ella y la tomo de la barbilla - Quiero besar esos labios que me vuelven loco - Una vez termino, la acerco y junto sus labios con los de ella. La mano que tenía en su barbilla la movió hábilmente hasta su nuca para profundizar el beso y con la otra la sujeto de la cintura para desaparecer cualquier espacio que quedara entre ellos. Kagome por su parte hizo lo propio al rodearlo de su cuello. Era un beso demandante, pero sin duda era un beso en el cual ambos demostraban cuanto se amaban. Sin necesidad de decir mas palabras ambos entendían lo mucho que se habían extrañado, lo mucho que sufrieron al sentirse lejos uno del otro, las lágrimas que derramaron, pero sobre todo entendían lo felices que se sentían al estar así de juntos. Demostrando su amor como muy pocos tienen la suerte. Sin palabras.**

**-¿Papá/Sesshomaru/Madre? - Varias voces se hicieron presentes, causando que la atmósfera que se había formado entre Sesshomaru y Kagome se desvaneciera deshaciendo la unión de sus labios.**

**-¡¿Que esta pasando?! - Yumiko se acerco muy molesta - ¡¿Quien es esta mujer?! - Señalo a Kagome.**

**-Yumiko cálmate. Dejemos que padre nos explique - Llego Tsukasa a tratar de tranquilizar a su hermana.**

**-¡Al diablo las explicaciones Tsukasa! - Se quito el agarre de su hermano con brusquedad y miro a Kagome con rencor - ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres han estado con mi padre en todos estos años? - Kagome un poco sorprendida negó con la cabeza - ¡Ninguna! Y ¿Sabes por que? ¡POR QUE YO NO LO HE PERMITIDO! - Grito mirándola de arriba hacia abajo - ¡Diablos! Esta mujer es muy hermosa - Menciono entre dientes - Admito que eres la mejor hasta ahora - Paso su cabellera con egocentrismo hacia atrás - Pero dudo que puedas vencerme en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo.**

**-¿Que estas diciendo? - Tsukasa se coloco enfrente de ella con nerviosismo. Sin embargo Yumiko lo ignoro y lo rodeo para poder mirar a Kagome quién sonrió con ternura. Observo que su padre y ella se dieron una rápida mirada que la hizo sonrojar de alguna manera y hablo.**

**-¿Que esperas, no eres capaz de hacerlo tu mujer sin escrúpulos?**

**-¡Lo haré! Te demostrare que esta mujer sin escrúpulos es la mas indicada para estar a lado de tu padre - Sonrío con cierta diversión al ver el vivo retrato de Sesshomaru en su hija. Si fuera por ella preferiría correr hacía sus hijos y mencionarles que ella era su madre. Pero eran tantas cosas que tenía que explicar que necesitaba que estuvieran todos presentes. Inu-No-Taisho quién había llegado acompañado de sus hijos, se había mantenido reprimiendo el hecho de bombardearla con miles de preguntas, agregando que también se encontraba sorprendido.**

**-¡Que estupidez! Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de tus palabras - Salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la molesta voz de su hija. Se hizo a un lado al esquivar un golpe directo que la niña se había atrevido a hacer. Afortunadamente sabía el alcance que poseían sus hijos, fue por eso que el esquivarla fue fácil, a pesar de la rapidez que poseían los tres. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces mas esquivo el ataque de la niña con facilidad, provocando que Yumiko se molestara y atacara esta vez con su látigo color negro. Pero antes de que su látigo alcanzara a su oponente una kekai poderosa lo repelió - Maldita sea - Apretó ambos puños la youkai y sus ojos cambiaron de color - ¡TE MATARE! - Grito con furia dispuesta a mostrarle todo su poder. Mas sin en cambio se detuvo al ver a su tío Inuyasha,Miu,Tora,Hayate,Sango,Miroku,Shippo y Rin se abalanzaban sorprendidos y con lágrimas en los ojos sobre la mujer.**

**-¡¿Kagome, eres tu?! - Escucho Yumiko decir a su tío - Giro a ver a su hermano con confusión y hablo - ¿Como fue que la llamó el hanyo? - Su hermano la miro con el mismo semblante que ella poseía y antes de que su hermano dijera una palabra,Sesshomaru se acercó con Kagome tomados de la mano.**

**-Entonces es verdad - Tsukasa hablo en voz baja mirando a Sesshomaru quién solo asintió. Enseguida giro su cabeza para poder mirar a la mujer que se encontraba a lado de su padre.**

**-Mi nombre en el lugar donde hace unas horas se encontraban es Kagome Higurashi - Los ojos de Kagome comenzaban a nublarse - Pero mi nombre aquí es...Kagome de Taisho, pareja de su padre, princesa de estas tierras y del Este y...su madre - Tanto Tsukasa y Yumiko abrieron los ojos de sorpresa y se quedaron estáticos tratando de procesar la información.**

**-Pe...pero mamá esta...**

**-Lo se - Interrumpió Kagome a su hija con la voz ronca - Todos pensaron que estaba muerta, pero no fue así - Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos - En cuanto me di cuenta que no había muerto quise decircelos, pero no podía hacerlo hasta recuperar todos mis poderes y energías. En verdad lamento tanto no verlos crecer todos estos años - Se dejo caer de rodillas cubriendo su cara con las manos - Por favor perdonenm... - Se callo cuando sintió a sus dos hijos rodearla en un abrazo.**

**-¡No tienes que pedirnos perdón, sabemos que lo que hiciste fue para protegernos! - Sollozo Yumiko - ¡Perdóname por llamarte mujer sin escrúpulos! - Se lanzo de nueva cuenta a los brazos de Kagome llorando como una bebe.**

**-Yumiko tiene razón no tienes por que pedirnos perdón embargo te extrañamos muchísimo - Tsukasa sonrío e imito a su hermana.**

**-Mis niños - Kagome Sonrió y les acaricio el cabellos a ambos con cada una de sus manos - A mi también me hicieron tanta falta - Levanto la mirada y miro a un sorprendido Shunji - Pero hay algo que necesito decirles a todos - Respiro para tratar de tranquilizarse, se levanto siendo seguida por sus hijos y extendió la mano a Shunji quién la tomo con nerviosismo. Esta vez miro a Sesshomaru y comenzó a hablar - Sesshomaru - Trago saliva - El es Shunji - Tomo al niño de sus hombros - Y es nuestro tercer hijo.**

**-¡¿Queeeee?! - Gritaron todos los presentes quienes escuchaban atentamente lo que Kagome decía.**

**-¿Nuestro hijo? - Cuestiono Sesshomaru con evidente sorpresa - Pe...pero**

**-Así es - Interrumpió Kagome - Una de las razones por las cuales no pude romper el vinculo aquella vez fue por que utilice demasiada energía para proteger a nuestros hijos, ya que temía que algo malo pudiera pasarles. Sin embargo otra de las razones fue por que estaba embarazada. Lo descubrí sin querer unos días antes de que peleáramos. Yo pensaba darte la sorpresa cuando todo acabara, pero nunca conté con que el hechizo temporal que use para romper el vinculo por cierto tiempo determinado durara menos de lo esperado. Discúlpame por no decírtelo en su momento y por escondértelo, pero es un milagro que la perla de shikon también lo haya salvado a el - Kagome giro a su hijo y lo miro a los ojos - También perdóname por no decirte acerca de tu padre y de tus hermanos, pero ya que tu también fuiste salvado por la perla de shikon tenías que permanecer conmigo hasta este momento sin ser visto por nadie de esta época. Aún así ¿No estas feliz de que el youkai que tanto admiras sea tu padre? - El niño solo asintió y se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera. Dio la vuelta y camino hasta Sesshomaru deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de el.**

**-Soy Shunji Higurashi es un honor para mi tener a alguien como usted como mi padre - Se inclino con respeto.**

**-Te equivocas - La voz de Sesshomaru hizo que Shunji lo mirara a los ojos con temor - Tu nombre no es Shunji Higurashi - Sonrió levemente - Es Shunji Taisho tercer hijo del Señor de estas tierras, príncipe y mi hijo - Shunji sonrío ante lo dicho por su padre y sin poder aguantarse mas se abalanzo a el y de nueva cuenta comenzó a derramar lágrimas de se sorprendió un poco al principio por ser abrazado tan de repente, pero después de unos segundos poso una de sus manos en la cabeza del niño. Si fuera el Sesshomaru de antes jamás le hubiera pasado por la mente hacer ese tipo de demostraciones en publico, pero tal como lo había estado pensando desde que Kagome regreso, esta vez las cosas serian diferentes. Además que tipo de padre sería si le niega un abrazo a su hijo, quién por todos estos años solo a tenido la figura materna de Kagome.**

**-Esto si que es inesperado - Comento Yumiko acercándose a su padre y Shunji - Otro hermano - Dijo causando que Shunji rompiera el abrazo con Sesshomaru y le diera la cara a la niña con cierto temor a ser rechazado.**

**-Eto...Yo - Pronunció Shunji con nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos.**

**-¡Shhhh! - Yumiko coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios del niño -¿Que crees que estas haciendo? - Esta vez coloco sus manos en la cintura con enfado.**

**-Hermana - Llego al rescate Tsukasa.**

**-¡Cállate Tsukasa, no me interrumpas! - Le reprendió dándole una mirada de muerte - ¡No puedo creerlo! - Se golpeo levemente la frente con frustración - ¿Por que los dos son tan lentos? - Lo miro y levanto sus manos a los costados - No piensas saludar a tus hermanos adecuadamente - Menciono un poco apenada. Shunji se sorprendió un poco, pero al final hizo lo que su hermana le pedía y la abrazo.**

**-Gracias...Onne-chan - La miro con ojos de cachorrito.**

**-¡Eres muy tierno y lindo! - Dijo Yumiko cayendo en sus encantos.**

**-¡Oigan no me aparten! - Se quejo Tsukasa, para después abrazar a sus dos hermanos - Creo que ahora si estamos completos - Sonrió con felicidad.**

**-En realidad hay alguien mas que vino conmigo ¿no es así Shunji? - Kagome guiño en complicidad a su hijo.**

**-¡Es cierto! - Grito el niño emocionado.**

**-¡Por favor dime que es una niña! - Hablo Yumiko con estrellas en los ojos arrojando lejos a sus hermanos.**

**-¿Otra niña? - Pregunto Sesshomaru con una expresión cómica.**

**-Sabía que mis hijos no me fallarían - Se jacto el general perro dando un golpe con su hombro a Tsubasa quién solo rodó los ojos ante el egocentrismo del general.**

**-¡No es eso! - Se apresuro a decir Kagome con las manos levantadas enfrente de ella - ¡Por kami, pero que cosas piensan! - Se sonrojo un poco la daiyokai.**

**-¡Espera un momento Kagome! - Inuyasha por fin interfirió - ¿Podrías esperar un momento? Creo que aún no logro digerir todo esto - Camino lentamente hasta ella y la tomo de los hombros mirándola muy seriamente - ¿Acaso quieres morir enserio esta vez? - Su semblante cambio por completo causando un tic en su ceja por el enojo.**

**-¿Disculpa? - Kagome frunció el ceño.**

**-Creo que los malos hábitos nunca se olvidan - Dijo con resignación Hayate recargando su brazo en el hombro de Tora.**

**-Tienes razón - Sonrío con felicidad - Pero creo que por esta vez esta bien - Menciono mirando la escena que comenzaría en cualquier momento.**

**-¿¡Eres estúpida o que!? - Comenzó a zarandearla de los hombros - ¡Regresas del mas allá como si nada y todavía tienes el descaro de soltar sorpresa tras sorpresa! ¿Acaso nos quieres matar a todos de una impresión?**

**-¡Pero que demonios estas diciendo imbécil! - Kagome también lo tomo de sus hombros y ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas y forcejear - ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que no seas capaz de soportar toda la historia! - Esta vez juntaron sus frentes, ambos con venas en sus cabezas y rechinando los dientes - Y por si no o has notado estúpido, ¡ESTOY VIVA! ¡TONTO!¡TONTO!¡TONTO!**

**-¡Por lo visto tu mal carácter no ha cambiado tonta!**

**-¡Cállate!**

**-¡Tu cállate!**

**-¡ABAJO! - Fue todo lo que escucharon todos los presentes antes de que Inuyasha se encontrara besando el suelo.**

**-Maldita Kagome - Pronunció Inuyasha fingiendo enojo, ya que era todo lo contrario lo que sentía en esos momentos. El también se alegraba muchísimo por volver a ver a su tan querida amiga. Kagome solo lo volteo a ver y sin que el la estuviera mirando sonrío. Paso de largo a su amigo y se situó en medio de todos los presentes.**

**-Bien...Aclarando este asunto - Miro a ver a Inuyasha con fingido enojo - Pasemos a lo verdaderamente importante - Esta vez miro a todos - Quiero presentarles a alguien mas - Miro hacía el árbol - Ya puedes salir - Menciono y enseguida una mujer que parecía estar en sus treinta y tantos años se dejo ver, su cabello era de un negro brillante peinado en una hermosa trenza francesa que llegaba a mitad de su espalda, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate profundo y portaba un traje de sacerdotisa -Ella es mi madre biológica...Yoshimi, la perla de Shikon.**

**-Es un placer conocerlos - Menciono la mujer haciendo una leve reverencia. Inu-no-Taisho quién se había quedado de piedra desde que la vio salir por fin parpadeo y sin importarle los presentes se acercó a la miko y la sujeto de ambas manos.**

**-No puedo creer que estés viva Yoshimi - Todos miraban atentos la escena.**

**-Toga - Yoshimi acaricio la mejilla del general con dulzura - A mi también me da alegría volver a verte - En cuanto termino de decir eso Inu-no-Taisho no se reprimió mas y la estrujo en sus brazos.**

**-Eso quiere decir que nuestros abuelos... - Susurro Yumiko a sus hermanos.**

**-Creo que si - Dijo Tsukasa con el mismo tono que su hermana.**

**-Creo que me va a dar migraña - Menciono Yumiko masajeando su sien.**

**-¡Muy bien, muy bien! Esto en verdad es muy emotivo - Inuyasha comenzó a caminar hacía su padre y la sacerdotisa - A todos nos da gusto que la mujer que mi padre a amado desde siempre este con vida.**

**-¡Inuyasha! - El general perro lo reprendió con un sonrojo.**

**-¿Que? Es la verdad después de todo - Sonrió el hanyo con malicia. La venganza es muy dulce fue lo que trato de transmitirle a su padre - ¿Acaso no mencionaste que de lo único que te arrepentías era no haberla hecho tu mujer como se debía? - Inuyasha estaba tratando de controlarse para no soltarse a reír con el semblante tan apenado de su padre.**

**-¡Ja,ja,ja! - Comenzó la actuación de Inu-no-Taisho - Pero que cosas estas diciendo hijo - Colocó su mano el en hombro de Inuyasha causando que este cambiara su semblante triunfante por uno de dolor - Mejor por que no nos cuentan lo que en realidad paso. Todos estamos muy curiosos no es así Inuyasha - Lo miro a ver con una sonrisa que claramente no mostraba felicidad.**

**-S...si...Estoy muy curioso - Trato de sonreír ante lo doloroso del agarre de su padre. Kagome solo sonrió a su madre y le indico con la mirada que ella contara lo que había pasado. Yoshimi los miro a todos y comenzó su relato.**

**-Hace muchos años, para ser exactos el día que se llevaría acabo la ceremonia de emparejamiento entre mi Kagome y Taishi yo intervine como muchos saben. Creé un hechizo que jamás se había intentado todo por el bien de proteger a mi hija. Aquel hechizo me hizo mandarla a salvo al futuro, ya que esa noche Kagome ya había sucumbido al poder negativo del cristal Márvo. Como pueden ir deduciendo desgraciadamente no todo salió como lo planeaba. Taishi y Riki se dieron cuenta de mis intenciones y cuando Taishi marco a Kagome como su mujer la hizo beber de su sangre, algo que ella no recordó hasta hace poco. Kagome no pudo soportarlo y se transformo en otra persona que termino por atacarme. Estuve a punto de fallar, pero gracias al poder y el milagro que los cielos y los dioses me dieron aquella noche la pude alejar lejos del cristal, de su padre y del príncipe. También pude sellar sus recuerdos e instintos con el fin de que tuviera una nueva vida como humana. Cuando eso paso yo estaba a punto de morir. Sin en cambio recibí tanto un castigo y una recompensa por mi atrevimiento...Yo me convertí prácticamente en la perla de Shikon, quede sellada en ella. Por lo tanto lo que Naomi e Inu-no-Taisho vieron esa noche no era yo, si no una representación mía creada por mi propio hechizo. Por que fue mi propio hechizo lo que me llevo a eso, pero a pesar de estar sellada era capaz de ver y escuchar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. La perla desde un principio me había advertido que permanecería sellada hasta que todos mis poderes regresaran, pero no solo eso. También tenía que esperar una prueba de amor lo suficientemente poderosa por la persona por la cual cometí dicho crimen, ya que como la mayoría sabe uno de los mayores tabúes es meterse con el espacio-tiempo. Fue por eso que no pude hacer mucho cuando solo era la perla.**

**-¿Entonces Kagome en verdad murió? - Cuestiono Tora.**

**-Así es...Ese día en verdad Kagome y su hijo habían muerto. Pero también fue el día en que ella dio la prueba de amor mas grande que se puede dar.**

**-Dar la vida por la persona que amas - Menciono Sango con una sonrisa.**

**-Exactamente - Sonrió Yoshimi - El amor hace muchos milagros y ese día se hizo mas de uno. Esta vez ambas nos salvamos mutuamente y Shunji fue el regalo y recompensa por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar.**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que la perla de shikon por fin desapareció? - Pregunto Miroku.**

**-La perla cumplió con su cometido. Así que dudo que la volvamos a ver de nuevo.**

**-¿Entonces Kagome se ha vuelto una inútil? - Comento Inuyasha con toda la intención de hacerla enojar.**

**-Olvidas que aún soy dueña del cristal Márvo.**

**-Ni siquiera puedes manejarlo bien.**

**-¿Quieres comprobarlo acaso? - Levanto su puño Kagome.**

**-Mamá ya es capaz de expulsar todo el poder del cristal. Además si lo piensa bien tío Inuyasha la abuela Yoshimi fue capaz de crear la perla de Shikon por su poder. Según tengo entendido mi madre supera por mucho el poder de la abuela, por lo tanto...**

**-Si, si ya entendí Shunji - Comento el hanyo con nerviosismo.**

**-¡Bien! Pues una vez resuelto todo este enigma ¡Hay que celebrar! ¿no es así? - Grito Inu-no-Taisho con mucho animo.**

**-Me parece muy bien - Dijeron al unisono Hayate y Tora.**

**-¡Pues que esperamos! - Grito el general perro - Me permite llevarla - Extendió la mano a Yoshimi, quién acepto de inmediato con una sonrisa.**

**Enseguida todos comenzaron a alejarse en dirección al castillo a excepción de la familia.**

**-¡Shippo!¡Rin! - Kagome se cruzo de brazos al ver que los ya no tan niños estaban dispuestos a marcharse - Hasta cuando piensan venir a abrazar a su madre - Alzó sus brazos y enseguida los nombrados se engancharon a ella - Les he dicho miles de veces que ustedes también son mis bebes.**

**-Lo sentimos madre - Se disculparon ambos. Kagome volteo a ver a sus demás hijos y a Sesshomaru y hablo - Ahora si estamos todos juntos - Extendió una de sus manos y enseguida todos captaron el mensaje y fue entonces cuando un abrazo familiar se formo.**

**X-X-X**

**PVO:Kagome.**

**Después de aquella tarde tan emotiva para todos, regresamos al castillo a celebrar como lo había propuesto el señor Toga. Esta de mas decir que fue una noche demasiado larga, ya que continuaron las preguntas por parte de Inuyasha y los demás acerca de lo que estuve haciendo todos estos años en el futuro. En realidad no fue mucho lo que hice, una vez llegue y me entere de mi embarazo mi madre me ayudo hasta al final de este y en cuanto tuve a Shunji en mis brazos pase dos años al cuidado completamente de el, de vez en cuando me gustaba practicar mis poderes y mis técnicas de combate,pero nada fuera de lo común. En cuanto cumplió sus tres años regrese al mundo del espectáculo. Fue un poco difícil, lo admito...No por que hubiese perdido popularidad ni el cariño de mis fans, si no que tuve que contarles la verdad,bueno una verdad a medias para ser exactos. Le revele a todo el mundo que me había casado "secretamente" con el chico que alguna vez había presentado como mi "novio" y también les mencione que a los pocos meses de habernos casado había quedado embarazada y que ahora tenía 5 hermosos hijos. Tres de ellos biológicos y dos adoptados, ya que no quise excluir a Rin y a Shippo. Se armo tremendo escándalo y durante mucho tiempo los paparazzis y reporteros aclamaban una entrevista con Sesshomaru en compañía de mis hijos. Tuve que hacer y decir muchas mentiras para poder evadirlos. Se calmaron un poco cuando les presente a mi hijo Shunji cuando tenía 4 años de edad. La verdad fue muy duro, pero tengo que admitir que gracias a mi hijo, mi madre y mi trabajo ¡Ah! Mis estudios también, ya que retome la universidad convirtiéndome en doctora fue de gran ayuda para no pensar y extrañar a mis demás hijos y a Sesshomaru.**

**Una vez termine de contarles casi a lujo de detalle mi vida, no quise quedarme atrás y me entere que Sango y Miroku se habían casado y ya llevaban 4 años juntos como marido y mujer, al igual que tenían nada mas y nada menos que 5 hijos. Al parecer en dos de sus embarazos Sango tuvo gemelos, por lo que tenían 4 niños y una niña ¿Quien lo diría?**

**Sobre Inuyasha y Miu obviamente seguían juntos y ahora tenían 3 hermosos niños. El mayor de ellos era Yusuke, luego le seguía Mika de 6 años y por último Kazumi de 3 años. Según me contó Miu al parecer la relación de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha mejoro bastante, al grado que Sesshomaru le ofreció su puesto como principal heredero para manejar las tierras del Oeste. Sin embargo a pesar de la gran sorpresa que Inuyasha se llevo con semejante ofrecimiento se negó argumentando que lo suyo no era manejar todo el protocolo y obligaciones que caía sobre el lord de las tierras, por lo que termino aceptando ser la mano derecha de Sesshomaru en los demás asuntos, ya que el trabajo había aumentando al tener ahora también las tierras del Este.**

**En cuanto a Tora y Hayate regresaron a sus tierras a hacerse cargo de sus propias tierras como herederos que son. Obviamente frecuentan demasiado estas tierras. Lo que en verdad me sorprendió bastante es que mi amada hija Rin se mudo al castillo de Hayate argumentando que el se había ofrecido a enseñarle a defenderse, ya que al parecer comenzó a interesarle seguir el camino de Sango. Al principio Sesshomaru se había negado por completo, pero después de que escucho a su padre aconsejarle diciendo que Rin ya no era una niña, si no que ahora era toda una mujer de 19 años de edad y por supuesto muy hermosa, además de humana, tenía que dejarle vivir cada día como ella lo quisiera por que al ser humana, su vida era mucho mas corta. Con ese argumento Inu-no-Taisho hizo entrar en razón a Sesshomaru y como condición dejo a Jaken a su cuidado.**

**Con Tora es un poco diferente, al parecer le afecto un poco mi supuesta muerte, por lo que solo se dedico a su puesto de lord. Sus mejores amigos Hayate e Inuyasha es con los que suele perder el tiempo cuando se libra un poco de sus cargas. Espero que de ahora en adelante pueda volver a llevar una vida normal o en su defecto una vida como el la quiera vivir.**

**Shippo por su parte viene y va por todos los lugares. Aveces se encuentra con Sango y Miroku, otras veces en el castillo del norte y así sucesivamente. Según el quiere aprender todo lo que pueda de cada lugar que conoce, para que en un futuro después el pueda enseñárselo a los suyos o a cualquier otra persona. Además de que también Inuyasha lo entrena. El señor Toga junto con los demás lords, al parecer solo se la pasan viajando y de vez en cuando ayudando a sus hijos a liderar u orientarlos para un buen liderazgo. Aunque siendo sincera creo que de ahora en adelante alguien mas se añadirá a su grupo de viajeros.**

**-¿Estas lista madre? - Salí de mi ensimismamiento al ver por el espejo al dueño de esa voz.**

**-Creo que si hijo - Dije un poco nerviosa - ¿Que tal me veo? - Tsukasa sonrió ante mi pregunta y se acerco lo suficiente a mi como para tomarme una de mis manos.**

**-Después de verte, creo que sera muy difícil de encontrar en un futuro alguien que supere mis expectativas como mujer- Sonrió - Eres la mujer mas hermosa que haya visto en mi corta vida madre y estoy seguro que mi padre se quedara con la boca abierta en cuanto te vea llegar.**

**-Eres todo un amor mi niño - Me acerque a el y lo abrace.**

**-¿Que están haciendo? ¡Es tarde! - Shunji entro a la habitación y nos tomo de la mano a ambos llevándonos casi a rastras hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo mi boda con Sesshomaru. **

**Solo esperaba que mi apariencia le encantara, después de todo me había esforzado mucho escogiendo el vestido, el peinado, maquillaje, zapatos. En fin...Todo. El vestido que estaba usando era un corte princesa con una falda vaporosa y prominente acentuando mi cintura y el corpiño era un corte en forma de corazón con pedrería muy hermosa. Los zapatos eran unas zapatillas plateadas con detalles y pedrería igual que el vestido y el peinado era un pequeño recogido en un de los lados, sostenido por un hermoso prendedor con el resto del cabello suelto ondulado perfectamente.**

**X-X-X**

**PVO:Sesshomaru.**

**En cuanto la vi a lo lejos me quede sin respiración. En verdad parecía sacada de uno de los libros que había visto en su cuarto del futuro. Se veía sumamente hermosa y realmente feliz al ser escoltada por nuestros seguro que no era el único que pensaba que se veía sublime, por la manera en que todos la miraban era mas que evidente. Respire y trate de pasar desapercibido ese detalle por hoy. Tome su mano en cuanto llego frente a mi y ambos sonreímos. Al parecer Kagome por consideración a mi le había pedido al monje Miroku que ofreciera la ceremonia y que omitiera todo el sermoneo que estos daban cuando se realizaba una ceremonia. Por lo tanto la ceremonia no duro tanto y cuando menos lo esperamos nos habíamos convertido en marido y mujer con el sello de nuestros labios. El resto del día tengo que admitir fue interesante y hasta divertido. Inuyasha junto con el idiota de Tora armaron un espectáculo al beber de mas, mientras que mi padre y la madre de Kagome nos dieron la sorpresa de que se irían a viajar tanto en esta época como en la otra por un buen tiempo. Mi hija Rin no se quedo atrás según ella quiso aprovechar mi felicidad para decirme que estaba comenzando una relación con el otro imbécil de Hayate, lo deje pasar por ahora claro, pero ya veremos después. **

**Después de toda esta celebración por nuestra boda Kagome y yo decidimos que era tiempo para estar solos, por eso mismo la lleve lejos de las tierras a una pequeña cabaña que había mandado a construir para cuando me apeteciera pasar el rato solo o con mis hijos.**

**-Es muy hermosa Sesshomaru - Dijo Kagome con emoción mirando todo al rededor.**

**-Sabía que te gustaría - Dije tomándola por detrás.**

**-Me conoces muy bien - Se giro y me miro a los ojos con intensidad - Pero sin dudas lo que mas me encanta en esta vida eres tu Sesshomaru. Contigo cualquier lugar se vuelve mágico y perfecto - Quito el moño de mi smoking y sonrió con seducción - Definitivamente así te ves mejor - Toco la parte de mi pecho expuesta. Sin esperar mas la tome de la cintura pegándola a mi y me acerque a su cuello comenzando a besarlo con suavidad. Con la mano que tenía libre comencé a bajar el cierre de su vestido y una vez el vestido cayo al piso la mire de arriba a abajo y de inmediato sentí una oleada de calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo.**

**-¿te gusta? - Me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras daba una vuelta lenta mostrando aquel atuendo bastante seductor que portaba - Lo compre especialmente para esta ocasión - Camino de nueva cuenta hacia mi - Y para ti - En cuanto terminó de decir esas palabras sonreí tomándola de la barbilla y hable.**

**-Me fascino, deberías de usar cosas como esas mas seguido.**

**-¿En verdad? - También sonrió.**

**-Lo digo muy enserio - Sonreí seductoramente y la acerque a mis labios. Profundice el beso tomándola de la nuca y con la otra mano la cargue de la cintura haciendo que de inmediato Kagome me rodeara con sus piernas. Camine lentamente sin romper el beso hasta la cama y la deposite con delicadeza. Nos separamos un momento para tomar aire y nos miramos fijamente al momento que ella me quitaba unos cabellos del rostro.**

**-Te amo Sesshomaru - Susurro con los ojos vidriosos.**

**-También te amo Kagome y no sabes cuanto - Le dije con sinceridad. Ella solo sonrío con dulzura y enseguida me atrajo de nuevo a sus labios. Mientras que ambos nos permitíamos explorar la boca del otro. Kagome me despojo de mi camisa al igual que yo la despoje de su sujetador. Enseguida sentí que ella desabrochaba mi pantalón y brindándole un poco de mi ayuda quede completamente desnudo. No tardo mucho tiempo para que quedáramos a la par y ahora esta vez exploráramos el cuerpo de cada uno. Me aleje de su boca y comencé a besar su cuello al momento que mi mano iba y venia por todo su cuerpo. Coloque mi miembro en su vagina y por fin después de tanto tiempo volvíamos a ser uno solo. Esta vez por alguna razón nuestros instintos se mantuvieron neutros, ya que sin ninguna prisa disfrutamos uno del otro hasta que ya no pudimos más y ciertamente fue muy la noche en la que volvía a dormir con tranquilidad y felicidad, todo gracias a ella.**

**X-X-X **

**PVO:Kagome.**

**Después de unos cuantos meses desde nuestra boda, nos encontrabamos celebrando el cumpleaños de mi Sesshomaru. Claro que tuve que hacerme de unos cuantos trucos y lencería nueva para convencerlo y festejarle como se merece. Sin embargo en lo que iniciaba la pequeña reunión nos encontrabamos en el patio de entrenamiento haciendo algo que a Sesshomaru le encantaba: Luchar...**

**-Bien formaremos dos equipos - Coloque mis manos en la cintura mirando a mis hijos y a Sesshomaru - Creo que esta vez sera mujeres contra hombres - Mire a Yumiko y enseguida se coloco a lado mio con una posición arrogante.**

**-Pero somos tres contra dos - Comento Shunji - Es una desventaja suicida para ustedes.**

**-¿Que estas tratando de decir hermanito? El único de ustedes que nos puede dar batalla es nuestro padre y estoy segura que mamá podrá manejarlo - Cruzó los brazos con triunfo.**

**-No creo que eso suceda hermana - Dijo Tsukasa como siempre con una sonrisa - ¿Por que no le dicen al tío Inuyasha que las ayude?**

**-¡De ninguna manera! - Espeto la niña - Además las dos mujeres cuentan como cinco hombres por lo menor. ¿no es así madre?**

**-¡Por supuesto que si mi niña! - La abrace con fuerza - Nosotras dos sólitas podemos con tu padre y tus hermanos. Les doy por mucho 7 minutos.**

**-Cinco.**

**-Esta bien - Sonreí con diversión mirando de nueva cuenta a los hombres - En cinco minutos serán derrotados por estas bellas y fuertes mujeres. Espero y no se contengan por que nosotras no pensamos hacerlo - Esta vez mire solo a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa cínica. El sonrío de lado y hablo.**

**-No pensábamos contenernos - Dijo y entonces todos sonreímos.**

**-Bien - Suspire y comencé a recoger mi cabello en una coleta alta - Esta dicho. Los últimos en caer ganan - Los mire por última vez y di la vuelta siendo seguida por Yumiko - ¡Ustedes serán los testigos! - Grite hacía los espectadores, quienes solo asintieron - Solo has lo que tu sabes hacer princesa. Si necesitas algo yo te cubriré. Por lo tanto siéntete libre de hacer lo que desees. Pero lo mas importante cree en ti y en tus habilidades ¿De acuerdo?**

**-De acuerdo - Me respondió Yumiko con una sonrisa.**

**-Tengo un regalo para ti - La toque del hombro y enseguida un traje igual al que utilizaba cuando peleaba la cubrió - Ahora si estamos listas - Dije cambiando mi vestimenta actual por el traje de pelea. Mire hacía enfrente y observe que los chicos también parecían estar listos. Ambos con un traje idéntico al de Sesshomaru con la diferencia del color. El de Tsukasa rojo y el de Shunji era azul obscuro. Observe como se colocaban en posición de ataque y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres desaparecieron. Sabía exactamente lo que estaban planeando por tal motivo mire a Yumiko y utilizando la habilidad de hablar con ella por medio de la mente le indique que colocara una kekai. Ella enseguida alzó la mano y justo en el momento en el que la kekai apareció los tres youkais llegaron rodeando la kekai al momento que la golpeaban. Sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo por tal motivo coloque una de mis manos en la tierra y susurre unas palabras. Fue entonces cuando la kekai se rompió y enseguida me coloque espalda con espalda con Yumiko, le di unas cuantas indicaciones y enseguida ambas sacamos nuestra espada para luchar. Como había predicho Sesshomaru se fue a atacar a nuestra hija sabiendo que si la dejaba fuera sería mas fácil acabar conmigo entre los tres. Dejando un poco sorprendido a mis hijos, me aleje de ellos y con un chasquido de mis dedos unas raíces los interceptaron tomándolos de ambas manos y pies dejándolos ocupados por un momento. Llegue justo en el momento en el que Sesshomaru tenía pensado darle el golpe final a nuestra hija. me coloque en frente de Yumiko y con la funda de la espada repelí el ataque de Sesshomaru. El sonrió y enseguida desapareció de mis ojos, sentí su youki casi enfrente de Yumiko, la tome del brazo y la arroje para evitar el golpe de Sesshomaru. Por tal distracción sentí el látigo de Sesshomaru rodearme la muñeca, para después sentirme arrojada con bastante velocidad hasta el suelo. Para mi buena suerte reaccione a tiempo y caí elegantemente en el piso. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al sentir dos ataques dirigirse a mi. Esquive uno agachándome y el otro fue desviado por el látigo de Yumiko. Sin esperar mucho tiempo hice aparecer mi arco de luz y dispare una flecha a Tsukasa quién era el mas cercano a Yumiko, el con habilidad la esquivo, pero al no saber el truco que mis flechas poseen fue sorprendido por detrás causando que quedara atorado en el suelo por sus ropas. Fue entonces que Yumiko y Shunji pudieron pelear mas libremente, mientras que yo tuve que esquivar el látigo de Sesshomaru.**

**-Parece que el calentamiento termino mi amor - Comente con burla al sentir un hilo de sangre caer por mi mejilla. Como era de esperarse Sesshomaru ni siquiera se inmuto y dirigió de nueva cuenta su látigo hacía mi. Sonreí y esta vez antes de que llegara a mi lo detuve con mi mano derecha. Mis ojos cambiaron de color al instante al ver como de mi mano caía gran cantidad de sangre. Lo mire esta vez sin ninguna expresión de amabilidad y susurre unas palabras causando que de mi mano que sostenía el látigo una llamarada de fuego comenzara a expandirse por todo el látigo. Sesshomaru por instinto quiso retirar el látigo, pero yo apreté el agarre causando que la mano de Sesshomaru sufriera una gran quemadura. Aprovechando esa pequeña distracción por su parte me acerque lo suficiente a el para atacarlo con mi espada. Hice un pequeño corte en su pecho, ya que reacciono a tiempo haciéndose para atrás y enseguida gire en el suelo con uno de mis pies extendidos para hacerlo caer, sin embargo el salto esquivando mi pie y enseguida saco a Bakusaiga agitándola una vez. Sabía de lo que era capaz esa arma, por eso mismo no me quedo de otra mas que cubrirme con mis manos al ver que esta vez no podría esquivar el ataque. En cuanto sentí el golpe y mire hacia enfrente vi a bakusaiga mandar a volar mi espada. Di un salto hacía atrás y comencé a esquivar y propinar varios golpes a Sesshomaru. Mire por el rabillo de mi ojo a Yumiko y observe que parecía tener dificultades con los dos chicos. Di un fuerte respiro y de un rodillazo aparte por un momento a Sesshomaru, lo suficiente para sacar uno de mis abanicos. Golpe con fuerza a Sesshomaru en se mejilla y en cuanto vi que su espada se dirigía a mi con fuerza coloque el abanico frente a mi siendo atravesado. Sonreí con triunfo y con un movimiento del abanico le quite a bakusaiga. La arroje lejos de ahí y con un movimiento elegante abrí de nueva cuenta el abanico, lo agite suavemente creando un fuerte viento. Sesshomaru se cubrió con sus manos y fue entonces que me dirigí a auxiliar a mi hija. Saque mi látigo y tome a Shunji del pie arrojándolo a Sesshomaru quién se avecinaba. Fue entonces cuando Yumiko saco una bomba de humo tomando desprevenido a Tsukasa quién comenzó a toser y tallarse los ojos. Después Yumiko saco su látigo, lo tomo del pie haciéndolo caer y enseguida coloco su pie sobre el pecho de su hermana.**

**-Estas fuera - Sonrió y enseguida se coloco a lado de mi.**

**-Lo hiciste muy bien - Sacudí con cariño su cabello. Pero a los pocos segundos sentí el youki de Shunji crecer. Gire a verlo y estaba en pleno proceso de transformación. Estaba claro que ahora sería mas complicado, mas sin en cambio me fue imposible no agrandar las comisuras de mis labios al ver la cara sorprendida de Sesshomaru. Shunji era el único de nuestros hijos quién había heredado la cualidad de transformarse en un Inu como Sesshomaru. Pensé que era tiempo de concentrarme de nuevo, cuando mire a un gran perro negro con destellos plateados, ojos rojos gruñirnos. Se abalanzo sobre nosotras y con ambas manos expulse una fuerte energía electrizante causando que fuera arrojado varios metros. Pero en cuanto gire sentí a Sesshomaru abalanzarse sobre mi causando que ambos nos estrelláramos en un muro del castillo rompiéndolo al instante por nuestro impacto. Una vez abrí los ojos escuche un grito de Yumiko, me levante y mire que Shunji tenía una de sus patas encima de ella. Me eleve con resignación y en cuanto mire al frente mire a Sesshomaru y a Shunji mirándome con hambre.**

**-¡Aish! Enserio piensan que estoy acabada ¿cierto? - Sonreí y pase mi cabello atrás de mi oreja al ver que por la pelea se había desatado. Mire mi reloj y mire que habían pasado 8mn con 30 segundos - ¡Muy bien terminemos con esto en 1mn 30 segundos! Aun tengo que arreglarme y esto ya tomo mas tiempo del deseado -Desde que había mirado el reloj había sentido a ambos aproximarse. Así que en cuanto levante la mirada susurre de nueva cuenta unas palabras, esquive a Sesshomaru, le di una fuerte patada y enseguida me gire levantando la mano capturando a Shunji en una esfera llena de un ataque de Sesshomaru con mi látigo y comenzamos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo ferozmente. En cuanto mire a Shunji en su forma humana rompí la esfera y cayo directamente al suelo dejándonos a Sesshomaru y a mi como los únicos participantes. En un momento de tomar aire Sesshomaru recupero a bakusaiga y la agito de nuevo hacia mi. Por mi parte hice lo mismo saque mi espada y la agite causando que ambas fuentes de poder chocaran. En cuanto comencé a ver como se extendía la explosión tuve que intervenir y coloque una kekai para reprimir su poder y que no dañara los alrededores. Escupí un poco de sangre al ver que el choque de nuestros poderes era mas grande y grave de lo que parecía y ya que había gastado energía el mantener la kekai era mas difícil. Gire a ambos lados cuando sentí a Tsukasa y a Shunji tomarme de las manos, de lado de Shunji también se encontraba Yumiko, capte enseguida su mensaje y enseguida la kekai se fortaleció haciendo que el poder disminuyera poco a poco hasta desaparecer. En cuanto terminamos todos nos dejamos caer y sonreímos por lo que se avecinaba.**

**-¿Pero como se les ocurre pelear de esa manera cerca del castillo? -Se acercó Inu-no-Taisho con Yoshimi a su colocó la mano en la frente y suspiro - Hasta cuando van a entender - Menciono con cansancio.**

**-¡Lo sentimos mucho abuelo! - Dijeron en coro y un poco apenados Shunji y Tsukasa.**

**-¡Oh, vamos cariño! - Intervino Yoshimi al ver una mirada suplicante de su hija - No lo hicieron con esa intención - Tomo su mano, atrayendo al instante la atención del general - Mejor vayamos a ver si todo esta listo, para la fiesta de tu hijo - Sonrió Yoshimi caminando con el hasta el castillo.**

**-Creo que fue un empate - Menciono feliz Tsukasa una vez miro a su abuelo cruzar las puertas del castillo.**

**-Así parece - Sonrió Kagome siendo cargada por Sesshomaru.**

**-En verdad eres muy fuerte madre - Comento Yumiko siguiendo a sus padres hacia el castillo.**

**-Ustedes también lo son. De verdad me sorprendieron si siguen así, algún día lograran ser mas fuertes que su padre y yo - Se acercó un poco a Yumiko - Además eso fue una de las cosas por las que tu padre se volvió loco por mi.**

**-¿De verdad? - Se le iluminaron los ojos.**

**-Te lo aseguro - Le guiño un ojo Kagome a su hija - Ahora vayan a lavarse y a cambiarse ¿De acuerdo?**

**-¡Si madre! - Gritaron los tres tomando diferente camino.**

**-Son tan lindos - Rió Kagome - ¿No lo crees? - Pregunto a Sesshomaru quién la miraba inquisitivamente - ¿Que sucede? - Volvió a cuestionar al momento que entraban a su recámara.**

**-No deberías de decirle esas cosas a nuestros hijos - La deposito con suavidad en la cama.**

**-¿Por que no? Es la verdad al fin y al cabo - Dijo Kagome al momento que acercaba a Sesshomaru para beber de el.**

**-Por eso mismo - Se sonrojo Sesshomaru - Es un poco vergonzoso - Susurro - ¡Vaya! En verdad te cansaste tanto como para comer de esta manera - Sonrío.**

**-¡Necesito recuperar mis fuerzas! - Hablo una vez termino de comer - Iré a ducharme - Se levanto y mientras caminaba hacía el baño comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas - ¿Vienes? - Giro a verlo antes de entrar.**

**-¿Como lo logra? - Mascullo con nerviosismo Sesshomaru sin quitar la vista del baño - Al diablo - Pronunció caminando al baño.**

**X-X-X**

**PVO:Kagome.**

**Varias horas habían pasado desde que la celebración por el cumpleaños de Sesshomaru había comenzado. Todo había salido perfecto y aunque el no o demostrara sabía que lo había disfrutado. Una vez terminamos de partir el pastel, tuve que pedir disculpas a los invitados para poder robarme al festejado por unos minutos. Salimos al jardín y le pedí que me siguiera hasta nuestro lugar favorito y romántico. Camine con una sonrisa al frente para poder ver la hermosa noche que se mostraba y no tardo mucho tiempo para que Sesshomaru me alcanzara y me abrazara por detrás.**

**-Es una linda noche - Comente mirando las estrellas - ¿Te agrado tu fiesta de cumpleaños? - Me gire a verlo.**

**-No estuvo tan mal - Dio una media sonrisa y se acerco a mi - Gracias - Me dio un beso en la frente.**

**-No tienes por que agradecerme. Pero aún tengo una sorpresa para ti.**

**-¿A si? - Levanto la ceja.**

**-Aún falta mi regalo por tu cumpleaños - Dije con obviedad. Camine hasta el árbol y saque una pequeña caja. Se la extendí y el la tomo con una sonrisa - ¡Anda, ábrelo! - Lo incite. El ensancho mas su sonrisa y abrió con sumo cuidado la caja. Mordí mi labio con nerviosismo y felicidad al ver su expresión. Me giro a ver y con una hermosa sonrisa me cargo y abrazo fuertemente.**

**-Se te esta haciendo costumbre ¿Cierto? - Dijo en tono divertido una vez me deposito en el suelo.**

**-¿Ahora es mi culpa? - Bufe con una sonrisa - La culpa es tuya, siempre pareces atinarle en esta época - Termine con un puchero.**

**-Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias mujer - Me dio un fugaz beso y me miro a los ojos - No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo y me importas. Te adoro Kagome.**

**-Y yo a ti Sesshomaru - Dije con emoción antes de sellar nuestros labios. Todo era perfecto y la verdad no podía pedir nada mas, por fin después de una ardua batalla, la felicidad me sonreía y ¡De que manera! Amaba mi vida en estos momentos, pero sobre todo lo amaba a el. La persona que me hizo conocer el significado de lo que es el verdadero amor. Y me enamore de el sabiendo lo que es, sabiendo que nuestro amor no iba a ser tan fácil, que lloraríamos, sufriríamos,pelearíamos, pero que al final volveríamos a estar juntos por que por amor todo se puede y yo estaré siempre con el cada vez que sea necesario, por que en la vida al igual que el amor, nadie dijo que sería fácil. Pero sin duda alguna vale la pena.**

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños futuro papá! - Dije en cuanto nos separamos.**

**-Espero que sea niña - Dijo.**

**-Estoy segura que es Hotaru - Ambos sonreímos y de nueva cuenta el me abrazo por detrás. No mencionamos nada mas,solo nos quedamos mirando lo hermosa de la noche, el único testigo en ese momento de nuestro amor y nuestra felicidad. Seguramente de aquí en adelante habría muchos días felices como estos. Por que con amarnos de la forma en que lo hacemos es lo que nos basta para sentirnos felices.**

**FIN...**

**Chicos, chicas pues después de tanto tiempo, de tantas esperas. Por fin doy por terminada esta historia, espero y haya sido de su agrado y bueno lo único que me queda decirles es...Gracias, gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia de principio a fin, a los que esperaron con paciencia la actualización de cada capitulo, a cada uno de los comentarios que me dejaron. Cabe decir que aunque a veces no podía responder, leí cada uno con mucha alegría. Espero y muy pronto si me decido a hacer un nuevo proyecto se animen a leerlo también. Así que si tienen en mente algo y quieren compartirlo, pueden hacerlo con toda confianza. También como siempre he dicho se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias de todo tipo respecto al final.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias y nos seguimos leyendo pronto. Los quiero. Cuídense minna-san.**


End file.
